Eres mi destino
by IsatyAmore
Summary: Bueno esta historia comienza cuando Himeko cree que esta enamorada de Souma con todo el alma, pero viene alguien a cambiar sus sentimiento y pensamientos y todo lo que piensa es en Chikane pero confunde sus sentimientos con Odio sera tarde cuando reconozca que es amor lo que siente
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Es un tiempo donde la monarquía era la máxima autoridad del país, donde hay peleas con los liberales para hacer una democracia justa y eliminar a los reyes del país llamados por los monarcas "Los rebeldes"

Dos reinos con diferentes reyes están dispuestos a unir fuerzas para eliminar a los rebeldes en eso concuerdan que sus hijas se unan en matrimonio para ser un gran reino unido fortalecido pero les dan tiempo de un mes para que se conozcan sin ser obligadas a casarse rápidamente

Por eso el rey Kurusugawa invita al rey Himemiya y a su hija a vivir un tiempo en su palacio antes de la partida de los reyes a defender sus reinos antes que los rebeldes avancen para su favor

En las tierras de los Kurusugawa dentro del palacio en el despacho se realizaba una conversación privada

-hija dentro de unas horas vienen el rey Himemiya y su hija para hablar sobre algunos asuntos sobre los rebeldes y te informo que eh dado tu mano a la hija del rey Himemiya para fortalecer lazos

-padre no porque tengo que casarme con alguien a quien no amo ni conozco y aparte es una mujer por Dios

-Himeko ya estás en edad para casarte y que mejor con la única hija de los Himemiya no hay varón dentro de los descendientes de ellos ahora, el tema de los nietos no importa hay algunos métodos y de que sean propios, ahora lo más importante es esta unión para salvar al pueblo de nuestro reinado y en este tiempo que estará se pueden conocer

\- Padre a mi no me gustan las mujeres y la ley lo prohíbe el casamiento entre el mismo género si te has olvidado

-eso no hay problema mientras las leyes la administro yo puedo agregarlas modificarlas o eliminarlas bien lo sabes y ya lo eh hecho

-pero padre – intento recriminar pero le interrumpió

\- nada de peros es tu deber como princesa al trono y te doy un tiempo de 1 mes para que se casen estamos en guerra con los rebeldes nos quieren derrocar y si fortalecemos esta unión tendremos más poder, además..

-además que padre?

\- además si esto arreglamos antes y capturamos a los cabecillas de los rebeldes no será necesario el casamiento pero me gustaría que te cases el amor viene después no juzgues a alguien sin conocerle primero imagínate cuando la conozcas te pueda gustar algo hasta enamorarte

\- eso jamás nunca lo hare, entiendo tu decisión la respetare como la princesa que soy padre pero nunca me enamorare de una mujer

\- hija nunca digas nunca, porque uno nunca sabe lo que pasara en la vida

\- yo lo se y se mis gustos y mis disgustos padre asi que con permiso – acercándose a la puerta para salir

\- antes que te retires hija yo mañana me voy de viaje con el rey Himemiya y tu te harás cargo del palacio y la princesa Himemiya junto a ti, asi que eh preparado la habitación para ella esta frente al tuyo por seguridad y hoy en la noche habrá un pequeña fiesta

-acaso piensas que no se defenderme padre? – diciéndole furiosa

-no es eso es solo que por la seguridad de ambas es mejor que estén juntas ante cualquier problema

\- como digas padre – saliendo del despacho

En eso a paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación a llorar por la frustración que tenía por el peso de llevar ser princesa del reino no poder ser feliz con la persona que ama con todo su corazón en eso se escucha unos golpecitos en la puerta

-Princesa.. princesa esta bien?

Sabiendo quien era se dirige abrirle la puerta reconociendo la voz de su amado, en eso el entra y himeko le abraza rodeándolo por el cuello

-himeko estas bien? Que paso porque saliste así del despacho de tu padre malas noticias?

Himeko no dijo nada solo lloro más en eso el comprende que es mejor dejarla tranquila un rato para que se relaje

-estoy mal Souma mi padre me va a obligar a casarme con una princesa imagínate una mujer está loco mi padre

-pero no puede hacer eso la ley lo prohíbe

-mi padre es el rey no hay imposibles para el acuérdate

-tienes razón himeko lo siento – diciéndolo apenado

\- no te preocupes mi amor es solo que no puedo con esta frustración si me quisiera casar con alguien serias tu y nadie mas yo te amo solo a ti porque no puedo ser feliz

-entonces escápate conmigo se feliz alado mío lejos de aquí del reino de todo vivamos felices juntos - diciéndolo con un brillo en los ojos de solo pensar vivir amándose sin ocultar más su amor

\- cuanto desearía por decirte si, pero tengo que pensar en mi padre en mi pueblo esta unión es para fortalecer el reino

\- cuanto desearía ser esa persona y casarme contigo y ser feliz a tu lado

\- pero no te amaría porque ella es mujer y tu un hombre y cautivo mi corazón desde muy niños y a tu lado siempre soy feliz

\- no sabes cuánto esas palabras me hacen feliz

\- y tu no sabes cuánto me haces feliz que estés a mi lado – mirándolo a los ojos acercándose al rostro de Souma

En eso alguien toca la puerta interrumpiendo el casi beso

-Majestad su padre me pidió que le entregara este vestido para la fiesta de hoy

En eso se separan avergonzados y himeko le hace pasar aun sabiendo que Souma se encuentran dentro, todo el mundo lo ve como su guardia personal pero solo su ama de llaves sabe la relación que tiene con Souma y por eso ella confía en todo a su sirvienta

-Pasa Otoha-san – le dijo desde adentro de la habitación

En eso ella entra con el vestido en sus manos y cierra la habitación tras ella

-buenas tardes majestad perdón por interrumpir pero su padre me pidió que le entregara este vestido y ayudarla a alistarse

\- no hay problema Otoha-san, perdón Souma nos vemos después si – diciéndolo con tristeza en su voz

\- claro himeko nos vemos en la fiesta – besando la mano de himeko y saliendo de la habitación

En eso las dos se quedan en la habitación y himeko se acerca al vestidor de su habitación y Otoha se acerca poniendo el vestido en la cama para ayudarle a arreglarse a su majestad cuando habla himeko

-sabes hoy voy a conocer a mi prometida ja! Qué ironía yo me casare con una mujer y no con el hombre que amo

-eso no lo sabía su majestad parece que va ser una sorpresa para la mayoría – diciéndolo cordialmente

\- ni que lo digas aun ni la conozco y siento que la odio ya que gracias a ella no puedo ser feliz estando con Souma a quien amo con todo mi alma

\- su majestad no es bueno odiar a las personas menos sin conocerle y con que persona se casara?

\- lo se pero no puedo evitarlo eso lo que siento, no se su nombre aun solo se que es la hija del rey Himemiya

-la princesa Himemiya! – diciéndolo con asombro y un rojizo en su cara

-si la conoces?

-no, no la conozco pero eh oído mucho de ella en este reino se habla mucho de ella

-y que has oído? – mostrando curiosidad tenía que saber con quién se iba a comprometer aunque no le importaba mucho el tema

\- pues se dice que es increíblemente hermosa y una fuerte guerrera que no ha perdido ninguna pelea hasta ahora que tiene una mirada fría que te hiela al solo mirarla y una sonrisa que le derrite a cualquiera

\- vaya si se a oído bastante de ella pero que mas da cuando venga le hare la vida imposible puede que me case con ella algún día, pero jamás hare lo que conviene un matrimonio

Otoha solo oía y no dijo nada en eso le ayuda a peinarla y dándole el vestido para los últimos ajustes cuando llego ya era hora que llegaban los invitados y ella aun se encontraba arreglándose.

Fuera del palacio se estaciona una limosina negra donde salen el rey Himemiya y su hija tras de el y en la puerta del palacio se encuentra el rey kurusugawa dándoles las bienvenida

-bienvenidos altezas Himemiya – haciendo una reverencia

-no es necesidad de formalismo pronto seremos familia no?

-es verdad tiene toda la razón entonces como puedo llamarlo

-diga mi nombre nada más Alexander y yo diré el suyo

-bueno Alexander entonces llámeme Felipe

-muy bien asi comenzamos muy bien mira te presento a mi hija Chikane Himemiya

-mucho gusto señorita

\- el gusto es mío – haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-bueno pasen, pasen no quieren dejar las maletas la fiesta en media hora estará listo o quiere descansar algo?

\- bueno mi hija creo que quiere descansar ya que ha tenido un día muy ajetreado y a la vez conoces el cuarto

-bueno aunque no sé si sea una molestia – mirando a Felipe

-claro que no igualmente serás de la familia ven pasa te indico yo mismo donde es

En eso pasan adentro del palacio el rey le indica personalmente donde va ser el cuarto que va a dormir en su estadía

\- bueno Chikane este es el pasillo donde son las habitaciones exclusivas para la princesa y una persona pensada como para ti o un familiar cercano el cuarto de aquí es el tuyo el de afrente es el de mi hija Himeko pero ahorita está alistándose para la fiesta espera un rato ahorita la llamo para que la conozcas en eso le interrumpe Chikane

-no es necesario señor Kurusugawa, dentro de poco creo que sería mejor para las presentaciones dejémosle que se aliste tranquilamente sin distracciones

-puede que si igualmente la noche es joven y ustedes tienen todo un tiempo para conocerse bien, y como dije anterior mente llámame Felipe – sonriéndole

-bueno entonces señor Felipe – brindándole la misma sonrisa – si me disculpan creo que descansare un rato y dejare mis cosas en la habitación

En eso habla el rey Himemiya atento a la conversación

-bueno hija entonces te dejamos, alistaras te para la fiesta también

-claro padre – haciendo una reverencia para adentrar al cuarto y descansar un rato ayer y hoy tuve un día sin descanso ya que un reinado no podía dejarlo sin seguridad y tubo poco tiempo para arreglar y ordenar las cosas con su gente de confianza y que mi prima que es mi mano derecha no la eh visto más de una semana y ni contesta su celular esta fuera de comunicación este donde este y le preocupa un poco que los rebeldes le hayan capturado o algo parecido pero me tranquiliza ya que se sabe defender muy bien ya que desde muy niñas hemos sido entrenadas para todo y lo peor es cuando mi padre me comunico la noticia de este compromiso pero le dije que no era necesario que defendería mi reino y mi pueblo con mi propia sangre si fuese necesario pero mi padre sigue con la necesidad del matrimonio que no quiero – creo que será mejor cambiarme para la fiesta dormiré más tarde, que me pondré para la disque fiesta pero creo que bajare sin el traje del batallón quiero algo más ligero mejor llevo la ropa que se ponerme para reuniones pequeñas – en eso se viste con un pantalón jean oscuro unas botas y su camisa blanca y su respetiva chaqueta de cuero negro y se deja el cabello largo en eso se prepara a salir para dirigirse a la sala donde deben estar los demás.

Mientras en otra habitación una hermosa chica se estaba preparando para salir de su cuarto ya que con la ayuda de su ama de llaves se alisto muy bien aunque no quería asistir a esa fiesta cuando de repente abre la puerta de su cuarto ve a una chica realmente hermosa y más alta que ella con la caballera larga pero con la cabeza baja cuando sube su mirada vi esos ojos azules intenso como la noche tan brillante como la luna simplemente sus miradas se unieron en un completo silencio donde con esa mirada simplemente se cautivó cuando de repente su ama de llaves también se prepara para salir cuando ve a la persona que admira desde hace mucho tiempo y sus miradas se interrumpieron causando un pequeño sonrojo en ambas que fueron disimulando cuando himeko comenzó hablar para romper ese ambiente de la nada se creo

-se puede saber que hace alguien como tu aquí en este pasillo? – mirando fijamente a los ojos de la peli azul

-buenas tardes su majestad – dándole una sonrisa de cordialidad a ambas jóvenes – mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya su padre me trajo a esta habitación

-Himemiya dices – imaginándose quien es – bueno no importa – mirando a su ama de llave – andando Otoha-san tenemos una fiesta al que ir

Otoha quien aún seguía cautivada por lo que veía sus ojos esa mirada azulina que la enamoraba cuando la veía fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchaba su nombre de su alteza Himeko

-si su majestad? – recién reaccionando

-vámonos Otoha-san – dirigiéndose sus pasos donde se hará la fiesta dejando a la señorita Himemiya solas ya que Otoha haciéndole una pequeña referencia se aleja de ella para seguirle a su majestad himeko, cuando alguien la interrumpe su andar

-disculpa su majestad? Pero cuál es su nombre? – dirigiendo su mirada donde esta la mujer que le cautivo con eso hermosos ojos color amatista

En eso himeko detiene su caminar al escuchar esa dulce voz y se voltea para mirarle a los ojos un rato que cuando los mira detenidamente se pierde en esa mirada que extramente le cautiva

-Mi nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa ahora si me permite me marchare – contestándole cortante y cortésmente

-vaya pero que lindo nombre para una hermosa dama como tú y por cierto me puedes guiar donde será la fiesta ya que no conozco nada por aquí? y estaría feliz en esta velada estar alado de una bella dama como usted

Himeko por alguna razón se sonroja al oír eso pero para disimularlo se voltea inmediatamente

-haz lo que quieras, pero esta noche prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada así que le indicaremos donde es la fiesta pero en ella no quiero su compañía

-tan mala impresión acabo de darte para que pienses que soy una mala compañía

-quien sabe pero solo tu presencia cerca mío me irrita así que me gustaría que de aquí en adelante estés lejos de mi

-como usted guste, no lo molestare más y creo que buscare yo misma el lugar para no dañarle su velada este día sin más molestias me retiro su Majestad – caminando alado del camino por donde vino antes pasando alado de las chicas

Himeko se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión jamás pensó que reaccionaria así pensando posiblemente que fue muy dura con ella viéndola caminando cada vez más lejos pero pensar que es mejor dejar las cosas claras, en esos pensamientos se dirigía también a la fiesta donde los reyes hoy se despedían

Estando en la fiesta no encontró a Chikane se imagino que se perdió en el palacio cuando lejos distingue a su padre y a un señor con el pelo azul como Chikane en eso se acerca a ellos para saludar como es debido aunque ella quería estar lejos de esta fiesta solo con su amado

-buenos días padre – mirando a su padre que estaba distraído hablando con el otro rey

-hola hija mia – brindándole una sonrisa, en eso la atrae por el hombro y le presenta a su amigo – mira Alexander esta es mi hija – presentándole con orgullo

-mucho gusto señorita kurusugawa – haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-el gusto es mio también mi padre ah hablado mucho de usted y su hija – dándole una sonrisa falsa

-ojala que sea buenas cosas, lo siento mi hija se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores creo en un rato se encuentra aquí para presentarla

-son cosas buenas tranquilo – sonriéndole – ya tuve el honor de conocerla a ella en persona justo cuando me dirigía hacia aquí

-enserio no me lo dijo, aunque en realidad ella nunca me dice casi nada – riéndose

-bueno creo que me retiro por ahora voy ah hablar con el resto de los invitados – queriendo salir a despejar la mente

-claro disfruta de la fiesta y si vez a mi hija dile que venga un rato – sonriéndole

-yo se lo comunico

\- hija tú también necesito que estés en un rato acá también

-claro padre

En eso se dirige lejos de la fiesta donde no hay nadie de gente y se sienta en una de las bancas de tantas que hay cuando alguien le comienza hablar una voz bien reconocida para ella

-mi princesa que hace tan lejos de la fiesta – acercándose a su amada

-souma aquí pensando unas cosas más, unas menos para dejar de pensar lo que me toca con llevar de aquí en adelante pero ven siéntate a mi lado mi amor

En eso se quedan sentados mirando hacia la nada el profundo silencio solo se hacia presente entre ellos pero un silencio relajador no incomodo ante ellos

-himeko? – Mirándola a los ojos

\- si Souma – viéndole a los ojos

-toma mi princesa este es un detalle que eh querido darte hace un tiempo para que me recuerdes cuando te sientas sola

-Souma no era necesario que te molestaras – le dije mirando ilusionada la pulsera que me acababa de regalar

-Cómo que no mi princesa es algo que te mereces hasta mas

-De todas formas, esto cuesta una fortuna – mencione preocupada, pues bien sabía que tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio para comprar el regalo

-Tú te mereces lo mejor, y cualquier dinero no importa con tal de ver tu hermosa sonrisa – En ese momento él deposita sus manos en la cadera de himeko y apegaba sutilmente los cuerpos. Provocando que el cuerpo de su compañera se estremeciera – Te amo Himeko, te amo como nunca podré llegar a amar a nadie más – susurró en sus labios esas palabras.

\- ¿Cuanto harías por mi, Souma? - pregunté ida en su mirada

\- Yo todo lo haría por ti … Estoy completamente a tus pies – habló con sinceridad

-¿Me seguirás amando cuando deba casarme? - pregunté al fin, con mis brazos amarrados a su cuello. Noté como en sus ojos se dibujaba una mirada entristecida

-Aunque la sola idea de saberte en otros brazos me vuelve loco, nunca dejare de amarte y siempre estaré para ti – dijo sorprendiéndome.

No pude aguantar un segundo más su cercanía y simplemente lo besé. Lo besé con todo el amor que siento por él, demostrándole mi irracional necesidad de permanecer a su lado el resto de mi vida. Sus gruesos labios eran perfectos, sabían cómo destrozar todos mis miedos, sus fuertes manos sostenían mi pequeña cintura y me impedían caer al suelo. Con los ojos cerrados y su lengua jugando con la mía parecía estar volando entre las estrellas que tan lejanas se veían hace algún momento.

Nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos ahí, contemplando nuestras miradas. Yo enfermamente enamorada de él y él desesperadamente entregado a mi, sin duda alguna el momento más mágico de mi vida.

Gracias Himeko – dijo en un susurro envuelto de emoción, mientras mis brazos no querían abandonar su cuello – Creo que nunca sabrás cuanto significas para mi

No Souma, gracias a ti – mencione inmediatamente, mientras apegaba con fuerzas nuestras frentes – Si no fuera por ti, mi vida seria un absurdo, un infierno … Tú y mi padre son las razones de que me levante cada mañana … Yo te juro que nadie nos separara – dije con fuego en mis palabras

Pero Himeko, tú … - él intento decir algo, pero lo calle con un sutil beso en sus labios que parecían tan mios

No digas nada … Puede que deba casarme con alguien – intente ser fuerte al pronunciar esas palabras – pero ya lo decidí … Tú, solo tú será el verdadero dueño de mi vida, de mi corazón … – pensé un momento mis palabras – y quiero que desde ésta noche, seas el dueño de mi cuerpo – note como se sorprendió al escuchar mi confesión, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se humedecieron por la ilusión

Yo princesa, daría mi vida por tenerte en mi brazos – sentí como apego nuestros cuerpos con furia, pero no me hizo daño, al contrario sólo me hizo vibrar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

Sin decirnos nada más nos comenzamos a besar, tierna y delicadamente. Yo estaba en la gloria, mis emociones me recordaban que hace mucho tiempo deje de ser una niña y que hoy y junto al hombre que amo me convertiré en una mujer. Lentamente caímos al suelo, sólo con la luna de testigo de nuestro gran amor. Sentí su pesado cuerpo sobre mi, su olor me inundaba los pulmones de sensaciones maravillosas y sus labios comenzaba a susurrar palabras en mi oído. No pensé en nada más que no fuera él, estaba decidida a disfrutar de éste momento, pase lo que pase el día de hoy …

Tu vestido princesa … arruinare tu vestido – dijo de pronto Souma con la voz ronca por el calor de nuestros cuerpos

No importa … - sonreí con algo de vergüenza – porque no me lo quitas, de seguro así no se arruinara – le aconseje, mientras él soltaba una pequeñas carcajada en mis labios.

Sus deseos siempre son órdenes para mi

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Cuando salí del palacio vi como a lo lejos la muchedumbre seguía festejando en la fiesta me dirija donde mi padre y su amigo para hacerme presente de la fiesta pero no me quede mucho con ellos quería relajarme mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado cada vez asi que camine lejos de la fiesta cuando diviso un lugar que parecía un laberinto de jardín, completamente oscuro, solo la plateada luz de luna guiaba el camino. Sin saber muy bien porque me dirigí a él y no me arrepentí, a los pocos minutos de internarme en él, encontré una pequeña banca donde me senté sin dudarlo ni un segundo, cerrando mis ojos sin darme cuenta comencé a entrar en un sueño profundo y relajador

Desperté completamente no tenia idea de cuanto había estado dormida, aún podía escuchar que la fiesta continuaba a lo lejos lo que me indicaba que tenia que regresar de pronto un ruido extraño llamó mi atención. Lo que me hizo agudizar mis sentidos y concentrarme en él. Al cabo de unos segundos comprendí que se trataban de pequeños quejidos no tan lejanos, que provenían del mismo jardín donde me encontraba. Con cuidado me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en la dirección del ruido. Con cada paso que daba comprendía que aquellos quejidos no eran de dolor y no provenían tan solo de una persona … Supe de que se trataba, seguramente una pareja de enamorados no aguantaron la tentación que les ofrece esta oscuridad. Decidí que lo mejor seria salir de ahí, de todas formas no me interesaba presenciar una escena como aquella, hasta que un nombre me detuvo y me obligo a seguir indagando … así que camine hasta contemplar perfectamente la escena.

Te amo Souma … te amo – decía la princesa con voz ronca completamente entregada en los brazos de aquel sirviente, mientras éste embestía sus cuerpos desnudos con suma suavidad...

Eres mía Himeko, mía – susurraba él con la voz agarrotada.

Yo contemple como los dos hacían el amor y no pude evitar sentir tristeza al comprender que la princesa himeko ya tenía alguien en su corazón ahí entendí el porqué de su rechazo hacia mi ese odio en su mirada que me daba es por este compromiso que ni yo quise ella tampoco y nadie quiere casarse con alguien a quien no ama

CONTINUARA

Bueno esta historia va de largo ya que la tenia guardada en la compu como algunas y últimamente las publico claro que aun no la tengo terminada pero sigo en eso


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ha pasado casi una hora desde lo que vi en el jardín me dirige a la fiesta mejor para distraerme de la imagen de esos dos desnudos en el césped consumiendo su amor ahora me encuentro con mi padre y el padre de himeko me invade una enojo una ira en solo pensar en eso que para mi deleite veo de lejos a himeko y su "guardia personal" creo que escuche que se llamaba Souma estos dos me ven la cara aunque es un compromiso sin amor me tiene que respetar no voy hacer la persona que sostenga la corona sea mis cachos y no mi cabeza que estos dos me están poniendo los veo como saludan al resto de los invitados cuando me dirijo hacia ellos

-Buenas noches caballeros – hablo con elegancia – disculpen si interrumpo algo importante, pero no pude aguantar las ganas de saludar a la princesa.

Himeko nuevamente se vio envuelta en ese mar de sensaciones, no entendía por qué aquella mujer buscaba saludarla de nuevo, ni mucho menos el mar de sensaciones que simplemente no deseaba analizar.

-Señorita Himemiya, creo haberla saludado ya – le recordó Himeko, demostrando abiertamente no tener interés en su compañía

-Lo sé, pero creo que no fue la mejor manera de saludarla, majestad – hizo una pequeña reverencia – sí me diera el honor de invitarla a caminar por su hermosa fiesta – alzó los brazos, mostrando el lugar.

De inmediato Himeko se vio envuelta entre la espada y la pared. Cómo decirle que no, ella era la princesa y no podía dejar la cortesía de lado, por mucho que le desagradara. Maldijo internamente lo que seria su respuesta y tomó un suspiro de valor.

-De acuerdo, con gusto aceptare – sonrió fingidamente, mientras se despedía de aquellos hombres.

Comenzaron a caminar por todo el lugar, completamente en silencio. Chikane no decía nada y Himeko moría de ganas por preguntarle cual era el sentido de caminar sin hablar. Muy cerca de ellas, Souma le seguía los pasos, sabia perfectamente que no debía dejarla sola, mucho menos lo haría luego de la maravillosa noche que acababan de pasar.

De vez en cuando Himeko miraba de reojo a la hija del rey Himemiya y casi podría jurar que en una de sus fugaces miradas vio en el rostro de aquella chica una mueca de disgusto.

Luego de unos minutos más caminando en su compañía y manteniendo una extraña guerra con sus sentimientos se decidió a romper el hielo y clavó su primera pregunta, no con la voz sutil que imaginó en su cabeza, pero ya había hablado.

¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? - preguntó Himeko algo molesta, pero Chikane ni siquiera la miró, solo siguió caminando tranquilamente. A Himeko le tomó unos segundos comprender que por primera vez en su vida, alguien no respondía a una de sus preguntas – Disculpa, ¿acaso eres sorda? - inquirió ésta vez deteniendo su marcha. Chikane dio unos cuantos pasos más y luego se giró para mirarla, llena de curiosidad.

No majestad, escucho todo perfectamente. Y a veces tiendo a escuchar y ver cosas que no me corresponden lamentablemente – por lo que vio en el jardín

Que alegría saber que usted no es sorda. Ahora ¿puede ser tan amable de decirme qué es lo que quiere? - Himeko la miró directamente a los ojos, dejando de lado todo el miedo que eso le provocaba.

Ya le dije, saludarla – le recordó de forma relajada.

Pues no ha hecho nada más que estar en silencio – contra respondió la princesa. Cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Tiene razón, perdone mi timidez. He intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas para saludarla, pero no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con una princesa hermosa y eso, debo confesar, me pone un tanto nerviosa – Por un momento Himeko deseo no haber escuchado esas palabras, definitivamente hubiese preferido silencio entre las dos.

No parece ser una persona tímida – intentó salir airosa del asombro que le ocasionó Chikane. Pero ésta última al escuchar las palabras de la princesa dejo ver una aperlada sonrisa

Quizás … – musitó con ausencia de vida – Fue un placer caminar a su lado – Chikane miró al chico quien las acompañaba en todo momento – la dejo tranquila, que tenga una feliz noche, princesa – se reverenció delicadamente y se preparó para alejarse de ellos.

Detente – la voz de Himeko la detuvo en su decisión. Pero inmediatamente la vio dudar, tal parecía que ni siquiera la misma princesa sabía muy bien por qué había evitado que ella se alejara de ahí

¿Sí, princesa? - la animó. Mientras que se quedaron viendo fijamente, su mirada duró más de cinco segundos que se hicieron eternos en Himeko. Sintió brotar en ella un mar de sensación desconocidas hasta ahora.

Nada … puede retirarse – dijo al fin en un estado de desconcierto.

En eso Chikane se dirige donde su padre de nuevo para despedirse que va a descansar pero el padre aun no conforme pero acepta al final ya que en este tiempo ella no descanso nada dejándole todo el trabajo a ella para que él no tenga problemas en su viaje y así se fue a su cuarto donde va a dormir un tiempo

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Después de la fiesta mi padre y el rey Himemiya se fueron con algunos de nuestros y guerreros de ambos reinos por la seguridad de los reyes ah Chikane no la eh visto en dos días mejor para mi aunque no sé porque una parte de mi aunque sea chica quiere verla pero a pesar del rechazó racional que le hago hay algo en ella, algo que me atrapa y no sé cómo explicar. Su mirada tal vez, o sus gestos… quizás su forma de moverse o el contorno de sus labios carmesí… es hermosa por donde la mire y tiene el poder de cortar mi respiración… "Pero que estoy pesando"… Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad.

Cuando me decido caminar por el jardín sola ya que Souma esta entrenando a los nuevos soldados, cuando de lejos la diviso a Chikane que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol leyendo muy entretenida el libro en eso me acerco con la pregunta que siempre eh querido decir

-¡Puedes renunciar a ser mi esposa! - exclamé desesperada y rezando porque aceptara esa propuesta.

-No, no puedo – musitó tensando su mandíbula sin alzar su mirada cosa que me enojaba cada vez mas

-Son claras entonces tus intenciones de querer mi reinado – acusé de inmediato

-Yo también tengo responsabilidades que cumplir y tu reinado nunca me intereso – dijo con calma y alzando su mirada hacia mí.

-No son exactamente las palabras más consoladoras que me puedes dar – le aclaré con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no intentó consolarte – ella se rió de mí elegantemente. ¿Cómo era posible que su sonrisa tuviera electricidad?

-Por un momento me ilusioné pensando que podrías hacer algo bueno desde que llegaste. Demasiadas esperanzas al parecer – mi intención era ofenderla, quería conseguirlo a toda costa.

-Dudo de lo que haga le veas algo bueno pero si me interesara algo de ti no lo buscaría me eres completamente indiferente – algo pellizcó mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

-Al menos los dioses me han escuchado en algo… no soportaría las náuseas si fuese de otro modo – disparé herida en mi orgullo, supongo.

-¡huy! Has herido mis sentimientos – tocó su corazón y simuló tener tristeza en su mirada, pero su pequeña sonrisa decía lo contrario.

-Primero que todo, no creo que alguien como tú tenga sentimientos y segundo deja de fanfarronear y no quiero que traigas a nadie al palacio de tu parte.

-Nuevamente con tus prejuicios… Te creí diferente, Himeko y no tengo necesidad de traer a alguien se vivir con alguien como tu cerca eso te lo prometo – me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre en su voz, una sensación de familiaridad me confundió la razón y casi divague en algo parecido a un recuerdo

-¡Ya es suficiente! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú sólo me quitas el tiempo – me disguste más que con ella conmigo misma al sentirme vulnerable. Debía sacarla de vista ahora mismo.

-Que yo sepa la única que se acercó a mi eres tu ahorita – ella se levantó enfrente de mi dándome la cara

-Tú y yo nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo – vaticiné agotada evitando el tema que en verdad yo me acerque a ella

-Si fueras más inteligente, quizás podríamos lograrlo – dudando de mis cualidades intelectuales y creó que eso sobrepasó toda mi paciencia.

Sin medir me lancé sobre ella a toda velocidad sólo con una idea fija, arañar ese lindo rostro con el fin de quitarle esa sonrisa de triunfo de los labios, pero lamentablemente no pensé en que ella tuviera algo de reflejos. Inmediatamente me tomó con extrema fuerza por mis muñecas y comenzamos a forcejear en eso me dio la vuelta acorralándome contra el árbol

No debiste hacer eso – advirtió con odio en su mirada un odio que me paralizó el cuerpo de miedo.

Presentí que me golpearía el rostro, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al sentir el contacto se su boca con la mía. Sus labios chocaron a la fuerza con los míos, y luché, luché como pude para separarme de ella, pero mis fuerzas eran diminutas, insolubles comparada con la potencia de su cuerpo.

Sentí su lengua y creí que caería derrotada, el aire comenzó a ser escaso y mi corazón palpitó alborotado por una corriente eléctrica mucho más fuerte que la corriente de su sonrisa. Un sutil gemido indomable se escabulló desde mi pecho hasta mi boca.

Dejé de patalear y me rendí sintiéndome esclava de esas sensaciones nuevas que comenzaron a brotar dentro de mí y la besé al igual que ella me besaba, con una desesperación inexplicable, el mundo dejó de girar completamente sin saber por qué busqué su cuello y me amarré a ella dejándome influenciar por esos labios extremadamente suaves . . .

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Hemos visto como algunos de aldeanos del pueblo se están influenciando como los rebeldes con el pasar del tiempo puede haber una posible guerra de poder

-Por supuesto, yo le temo a eso … ellos no están tan alejados de la realidad.

-No entiendo … porque el rey se fue del palacio se puede gobernar desde aquí por su seguridad

-mi padre hace las cosas a su manera y nunca se oculta del peligro por eso se hizo este arreglo con el rey Himemiya para acabar con los rebeldes desde la raíz

-Pero no tenemos por qué soportar a una princesa en este reino que solo usted debe gobernar aparte de su padre – reprochándole con disgusto

-Sugiero paciencia y tiempo…

-¿Paciencia? … Ni hay tiempo para la paciencia

-Tampoco hay tiempo para lo vertiginoso… ¡No se olviden que estamos hablando de nuestro reino y su seguridad!

-Pero entre más tiempo dejemos pasar menos posibilidad tendremos.

-¿Y que sugieres? ¿Dejar la constitución de lado y todas nuestras leyes? …. No, eso sería lo peor.

-no su majestad pero entiéndame porque no aprovechar y encerrar a los posibles sospechosos que tengan conexión con los rebeldes

-¡Yo no permitiré eso!, el pueblo entero se pondría a favor de los rebeldes pensando que queremos para nuestro beneficio cosas que no es asi puedes ocasionar una guerra interna en mi pueblo y no quiero ver sangre inocente por una mala decisión

-La sangre que hoy se derrame de los culpables, puede ser el agua que haga florecer las flores de un mañana para la tranquilidad de la nación

-No, lo siento pero no … Ya hemos pasado por esto y no seré yo quien apruebe una guerra estamos haciendo todo esto para evitar una si te has olvidado

-No me conformo … no puedo conformarme con la idea de que esa mujer llegue al trono.

Algunos hombres discutían fervientemente sobre los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante, entre ellos se encontraba Víctor, primer ministro de América Sur, quien por ningún motivo dejaría de hacer cumplir la ley.

Los días pasaban rápidos y las ideas se acababan, la desesperación comenzó a reinar en ellos la posible guerra por el poder en contra al palacio real sin la fuerza suficiente del otro reinado para evitarlo o ver reinar a otra princesa otra nación del país de América Norte sentada en el trono.

-Princesa … ¿Princesa? … ¿Princesa me oye? - Victor intentó llamar la atención de Himeko con suaves palabras, pero al parecer ella estaba perdida en algún lugar del tiempo - ¿Se encuentra bien majestad? - tocó su hombro como último recurso y le resultó. Al fin la chica pudo cruzar con su mirada.

-Lo siento … ¿me decían? - quiso saber aún notando la expresión de enfado por parte de los hombres al ver su poca atención.

-Todos se encontraban en una sala del palacio, se trataba de una reunión no oficial y a escondidas del mismo parlamento con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Queremos saber su opinión, majestad – le informó uno de los hombres que apoyaba la guerra contra lo rebeldes. Himeko suspirando al final dijo

-Mi opinión no es importante, se lo que debo hacer – dijo con serenidad fingida.

-¡Aún podemos oponernos! Para evitar el futuro casamiento con la princesa Himemiya - insistió aquel hombre un tanto alterado.

-Lo siento, pero no pondré mis deseos por encima de mi pueblo. Se respetaran las leyes y mantendremos el orden institucional del reino.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? Alteza, piense por favor. Cree usted que ellos los rebeldes no desataran mas las dudas a los ciudadanos haciéndoles pensar que con otra persona reinando habrá una ley dura, todo para poder imponer sus ideales.

-Yo no he dicho que confiare en esta unión… simplemente no apresurare una guerra. Le recuerdo que yo también seré la reina y no dejare que arruinen lo que tanto trabajo nos costó conseguir – la delicada voz de Himeko parecía estar revestida de fuego y lozanía.

-Pienso como su majestad, es mejor tener todo el poder para combatir cualquier desafío incluso la guerra – acotó el señor Víctor

-Sí, es por eso y porque quiero entregarles seguridad al pueblo que he decidido que … - Himeko pensó un momento sus últimas palabras, se le notó tensa por sobre la piel – La señorita Himemiya estará viviendo en el palacio real como dicto mi padre el rey y posiblemente contraiga nupcias con ella .

-¡¿Qué?! - fue un grito ahogado y al unísono de los hombres, incluso el señor Víctor no tenía idea de aquella decisión.

-Pero majestad, eso es algo apresurado – musitó casi abatido por el asombro el primer ministro.

-Créame cuando le digo que ese no es mi deseo, pero entiendo que es lo mejor. Si el pueblo ve que acepto mi destino con tranquilidad y logramos tener el poder del otro reinado para combatir una futura guerra y todo será más fácil … Ella, la señorita Himemiya se comprometió conmigo personalmente a esperar por un tiempo como reina – aclaró Himeko resignada y mintiendo un poco al final ya que no lo ha dicho nada a Chikane

-¡No es tiempo lo que necesitamos, sino actuar rápido! - la voz de uno de los hombres rompió el ambiente, dejando entrever su negativa ante la determinación su princesa.

-Como se ve que no ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho – renegó Himeko con su cabeza – Ninguna gota de sangre se derramara en mi reino, no mientras yo viva. Ya lo he decidido, ella vivirá conmigo hasta que … nos casemos y espero que para ese entonces tengamos medidas tomadas para conservar la democracia.

-La princesa tiene razón … Si el pueblo ve que ella acepta a la señorita Himemiya lograremos calmar las aguas. ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos aquí? - quiso saber Víctor de manera inquisitiva mirando directamente al hombre que era partidario de la guerra.

-Por supuesto – dijo resignado – Siento mucho mi desenfreno, majestad – el hombre se inclinó ante su futura reina.

-Descuide, todos estamos nerviosos – dijo ella restándole importancia.

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Luego de terminar de convencer a los demás de que mi decisión era la correcta salí de aquella habitación para recorrer los jardines del palacio. Pero convivir con esa mujer es cada vez más molesto pero ..

-Majestad, la he estado buscando por todos lados – la voz de Souma logró espantarme un poco. Un estremecimiento resurgió desde mi corazón y me giré para encontrar su rostro – Lo siento, no quise asustarla – se excusó

-Souma … - mencioné mirándolo unos segundos – estaba en una reunión – dije al fin

-¿Una reunión? - preguntó extrañado. Mientras decidimos tácitamente seguir caminando por los jardines.

-Sí, una reunión para resolver el futuro… Si es que se puede resolver – suspiré

-¿Todo está bien? - consultó en un murmullo.

-No … hay algo que debo contarte – le dije tomando valor. Él sólo me miró con inquietud, esperando que yo terminara de hablar

-¿Qué paso mi princesa? …

-El matrimonio con la señorita Himemiya posiblemente se hará lo más pronto posible– de inmediato su expresión cambió a una indescifrable.

-¿Por qué? - quiso saber apresurado.

-Porque así lo hemos decidido – dije con amargura

-¿Quiénes lo decidieron? Nadie puede imponerle nada majestad – me recordó enfurecido.

-Nadie me lo impuso, Souma – miré para todos lados y me aseguré de que nadie estuviese viéndonos y al fin acaricie su mejilla con amor – Yo lo decidí es para fortalecer al reino.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? - reclamó enseguida, podía sentir al pena en su mirada.

-Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo … Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y …

-Himeko – él me interrumpió – Desde que ella vino tú has cambiado, puedes engañar a todo el mundo pero a mí no me engañas … ¿qué fue lo que te hizo o dijo? - Velozmente mi mente viajó hasta ese día, recordándome lo que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza…

Flash B.

Sus labios seguían recorriendo mi boca, colonizando un sentimiento que prefiero olvidar. En mi interior una lucha casi de titanes se debatía entre oponerme o terminar vencida ante su suavidad, ya me estaba perdiendo en el silencioso beso cuando al fin ella se desprendió de mi boca. Apoyamos nuestras frentes, pues supe que las dos habíamos quedado aturdidas por lo que acabábamos de hacer.

-Te odio … - le susurré en los labios con arrebato.

-Yo te odio mucho más – respondió con aliento de menta que congeló mis mejillas.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos y la vi, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y enseguida en mí surgió un espanto y asco tremendo que no pude evitar … Ocupé todas mis fuerzas y la utilicé para alejarla por los hombros. Toqué mi boca sorprendida y atónita, ella me miraba endurecida y con rabia como si me culpara del crimen más horrendo.

-Vete de aquí – le exigí con la respiración alborotada y sin mirarla esta vez.

-Lamentablemente no puedo su majestad – le recordó

-Pero no te quiero aquí– le informé inmediatamente.

-No me entiendes… Yo no estoy aquí porque quiero

-¿Ah, no? - Levante mi ceja y la volví a mirar. Estaba nuevamente serena, pero esa serenidad seguramente era peligrosa.

-No, viviré contigo te guste o no – sentenció con inmoralidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? - no demoré en desesperar.

-Como lo oye, majestad – su cinismo rodeaba su rostro – Eso calmara al pueblo y al parlamento … debemos preparar la tierra antes de cosechar.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te largas y me dejas ser feliz? - mis lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar, pero esta vez producidas por la impotencia.

-No puedo hacer eso por ahora… Pero este tranquila majestad yo no pienso vivir con alguien como usted para desperdiciar mi tiempo, luego que acabe lo de los rebeldes me divorcio de usted y puede vivir feliz con su amado

-no se si confiar en tu palabra ya que quiero mi libertad de vivir con el HOMBRE de mis sueños – diciéndole con enojo y asentando la palabra hombre más ya que sus palabras no se porque me dolió oírlas

-no me interesa si confía o no en mi al final vera lo que le digo – diciéndolo con una sonrisa para darse una vuelta y dejarme sola bajo este árbol

FIN FB.

-Himeko, respóndeme ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes ese día? - cuando oí esa pregunta temí que Souma sospechara algo, así que no dude en responder.

-Entre ella y yo no ha sucedido y nunca sucederá nada – aclaré algo desesperada. Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró intensamente.

-Eso ya lo sé amor, no debes alterarte. Se que la odias, pero por favor dime qué te hizo… ¿Cómo logró convencerte? - pensé un momento mi respuesta.

-Me hizo acuerdo que nosotras no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de no contraer matrimonio que es nuestra obligación pero después que acabe lo de los rebeldes se divorciara de mi para dejarme vivir mi libertad con el hombre que ame ósea tu Souma – por supuesto que nunca le diría a Souma lo de ese beso, ni a el ni a nadie, era algo que quería olvidar pronto.

-¡Es una perra! - escupió con odio. Yo no demoré en sorprenderme ante sus palabras, nunca lo había oído hablar así – Juró que si te hace algo la matare y no me importara que ella sea la reina … y eso de los rebeldes puede que nunca acabe – comenzó a decir cosas de forma acelerada, por lo que me vi en la obligación de interrumpirlo.

-Souma, tranquilo, por favor – le pedí aferrada a su cintura – ella no me hará nada y sabes por qué – él me miró intentando encontrar su centro – porque estarás tú ahí, siempre para protegerme de todo.

-Eso dalo por hecho, siempre te protegeré de todo y de todos – besó mi frente con fuerza y yo me perdí en su aroma varonil, rogando porque este momento nunca acabara.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada – el mágico momento fue quebrado por esa voz de hielo, que de manera presta inundó mis sentidos. La vi parada frente a nosotros, quienes aún seguíamos abrazados, nos miraba divertida y extravagante. Me separé con suavidad de Souma y aclaré mi garganta

-Él es Ogami Souma, miembro de la guardia real – le presenté al instante, incomoda sin saber por que.

-Señor Ogami … - Chikane dio unos lentos pasos hacia él, mirándolo con desdén – Un fiel sirviente me imagino – esta vez se dirigió a mí.

-En mi palacio no es apropiado usar la palabra sirviente – le advertí con osadía.

-Uhmm disculpe mis palabras alteza, será mejor llamarle ¿caballero? - su tonó de voz demostró causticidad.

-¿Y usted es … ? - quiso saber Souma intentando despreciar su orgullo. Chikane lo asechó con la mirada unos segundos pero luego le sonrió, obviamente de forma fingida.

-Himemiya Chikane Capitana General del Todo el Continente América del Norte, le diría que a sus órdenes pero creo que es usted quien está a las mías … caballero – vi como Souma tensaba su mandíbula al no poder refutar esas palabras.

-Temo que se equivoca – salí a la defensa de mi chico – Él sólo obedece mis órdenes señorita Himemiya, y ni a usted ni a nadie le debe más respeto.

-Claro… De todas formas si besar es su forma de demostrar respeto créame que lo quiero a millones de kilómetros de mi presencia – no supe que responder, me acababa de sorprender en una situación muy comprometedora. Lo único cierto en estos momentos es que mis mejillas estaban coloradas.

-No tengo intenciones de respetarla señorita, en ninguna de las formas posibles – manifestó él poniendo ligeramente su cuerpo como medio de escudo.

-Debería replantearse su convicción, caballero … pronto seré su reina y deberá respetarme por tal o por mi posición de la milicia – le recordó ella sonriendo con la mirada.

-¿Mi reina? No creo tampoco que sea ese cargo tan alto sea usted - puso en duda las anteriores palabras –que demuestra usted señorita.

-Oh no, por favor no confunda las cosas. No acostumbro a mentir y mis palabras sólo han sido revestidas por el futuro ineludible.

-¡Usted nunca será mi reina! - ahora Souma gruñó desde su pecho. Pero Chikane simplemente sonrió - ¿Algo aquí le parece gracioso? - quiso saber él.

-Todo aquí me parece gracioso, caballero. Hasta usted y su inusual argumento moralista, que no deja sino ver su arrogante intelecto y supra valorada imaginación – comprendí en ese momento que Chikane sólo estaba jugando con la paciencia de Souma y él había caído ciegamente en aquel juego.

-Ya es suficiente de esta conversación – dije agotada pero molesta – Souma, por favor déjanos a solas – le pedí con dolor en mi mirada, pero comprendía que esa era la única manera de protegerlo. Él intentó refutar mi decisión con un gesto casi indescriptible, pero al fin ser reverencio sin decir nada y se retiró lentamente.

-Vaya … que impetuoso su sirviente, pero reconozco que posee mucha valentía – comentó observándolo marchar.

-Que ocurrente señorita Himemiya, pero ya le dije que la palabra sirviente no se usa en este palacio – insistí en lo dicho anteriormente, pues me desagradaba la manera en que menospreciaba a Souma – Ahora si es tan amable de aprendérselo.

-Espera un momento – dijo, nuevamente tomando cercanía con sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunté hartada.

-Quiero que un cuarto para entrenarme como lo hacía en mi palacio – Y no es una petición sino una orden – amenazó nuevamente con esa mirada perversa.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de ti – le recordé poniendo la mirada más retadora que pude, sabia que no debía darle posibilidad de que me viera vulnerable.

-Pero me obedecerás …

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - quise saber no pudiendo ocultar mi molestia.

-Sólo lo sé – aseguró sin más argumentos.

-Eso nunca sucederá – le indiqué arrugando delicadamente mi nariz.

-Ahora me obedecerás por miedo pero lentamente dejaras de temerme y luego simplemente me seguirás a todos lados aún en contra de tu propia voluntad … Porque tu voluntad la doblegare y te aseguro Himeko que querrás estar cerca de mi, a cualquier precio incluso lucharas contra ti misma para evitarlo – me quedé ahogada, atónita, estupefacta, no pudiendo dar crédito a los que acababa de oír … nunca en mi vida había escuchado tanta idiotez en una sola persona.

-Ya … claro, sí como tú quieras – dije entre risas, intentando sonar incrédula y relajada pero por dentro esas palabras me atormentaron.

-¿No me crees? - preguntó desafiante.

-Sí, te creo – dije con ironía frunciendo mi ceño - ¿Acaso consumes drogas? - Vi como ella cortaba su palabra de improviso, casi como si hubiese descubierto algo que me quisiera ocultar.

-Mi única adicción será verte sufrir – aseveró vilmente.

-¿Tu maldad no tiene limites? - mi pregunta sonó más a una confirmación.

-¿Acaso tu belleza no lo tiene? - contra preguntó y nuevamente quedé pasmada. Sabía que jugaba conmigo, pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante su mirada

-¿Juegas conmigo?

-No … Realmente eres bella – aseguró. No supe que hacer así que sin pensarlo di unos cuantos pasos hacia el palacio esperando que ella me siguiera pero no lo hizo

-¿No vienes? - le urgí – te llevare al cuarto que me pides.

-Quiero que … - no la deje terminar su frase.

-¡Sí, ya lo sé! … - solté un efímero grito – les diré a los trabajadores que te consigan las cosas que necesites – dije girándome para verla nuevamente – pero que te quede claro, no te doy en el gusto por miedo sino por cansancio – intenté mantener toda mi dignidad intacta al decir eso y simplemente caminé. Al poco andar logré sentir sus pasos tras de mí.

Así comenzamos a introducirnos más y más lejos del palacio, algunos trabajadores pasaban por nuestro lado y yo aprovechaba de presentarles y decirles que ella estará a su cargo desde ahora cualquier cosa que pida se lo haga solo para el Dojo que se tiene en el palacio sin ponerle un nombre solo como una invitada, mientras que ella sólo hacia como si nadie existiese. Estaba sorprendida, no daba cabida a los desaires que ella regalaba a cada persona que intentaba comunicarse con ella de manera cordial. Comprendí en ese momento que ella despreciaba a cualquier persona que no estuviese en si mismo estatus social, otra razón más para odiarla… Mi vida definitivamente estaba condenada a ser un verdadero infierno junto a su lado, pero en ese momento me juré que no permitiría que ella humillara a los empleados, de alguna u otra manera la obligaría a respetar.

Al fin llegamos al dojo del palacio queda atrás de las habitaciones principales lamentablemente desde mi ventana se ve todo y ojala no haga ruido cuando la utilice ya que me gusta descansar en silencio sin ningún ruido

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que ella volviera su atención en todo lo que guardaba su interior. Dejé que pasara primero que yo, pues no me gustaba sentirla a mi espalda, me hacía sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

Ella observó con gran detención el lugar no era muy iluminado y estaba algo sucio tiempos que nadie lo utiliza el único que lo hacía era mi padre

-Es algo deprimente el lugar – mencionó criticando la decoración.

-No esperabas que te trajera un par de bufones, ¿cierto?

-No, por supuesto que no. Me basta contigo – bromeó de forma pesada.

-Eres tremendamente desagradable, sabes – aprecié sin sutileza.

-Creo que sobreviviré a eso

-Lamentablemente – mascullé

-¿Decías? - supe que no pudo oír mi última frase.

-Nada, te dejó en paz para que te acomodes y veas lo que quieras informales a los trabajadores ellos te lo traerán

-Ok, gracias su alteza – anunció tenuemente.

-De acuerdo… adiós – me di media vuelta para retirarme pero ella habló nuevamente.

-Nunca digas adiós sólo hasta pronto – aconsejó. La miré analíticamente por unos instantes intentando memorizar cada uno de sus gestos.

-Adiós – afirmé con mayor énfasis ésta vez y cerré la puerta tras de mí soltando un gran suspiro de alivio.

Ya era casi la hora de la cena, dispuse que la comida fuera lo más sencilla posible quería de todas las maneras posibles hacer que la estadía de Chikane en mi palacio fuese desagradable en este tiempo. No tenía que tener demasiada suspicacia para comprender que a ella le iban los lujos y la extravagancia, pero si se pensaba que aquí se le iba a tratar como ella ha de estar acostumbrada se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

-Majestad, tiene una llamada del primer ministro – me avisó una de mis damas quien sostenía una bandeja de plata en sus manos amparando un teléfono inalámbrico.

-Gracias – dije amablemente tomando el aparato - ¿Señor Víctor?

-Alteza, que agradable escuchar su voz. Espero no interrumpirla – se disculpó apresuradamente.

-No, claro que no. Por favor, hábleme – pedí mirando la comida frente a mí sin mucho apetito.

-Lamentablemente no son buenas noticias… - yo roté mis ojos exhausta de lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede? …

-Los Rebeldes están teniendo más poder cada día más y algunos del parlamento de ambos reino están exigiendo prontamente su matrimonio con la señorita Himemiya – suspiré temiendo gastarme el alma luego de tantas veces que la he invocado en el día.

-¿Lo exigieron con palabras o amenazas? - quise saber.

-Un poco de ambas… desgraciadamente.

-¿Qué tipo de amenazas?

-No mencionaron directamente pero necesitan un reinado seguro

-Ya me imagino - aseveré

-Exacto – en ese preciso momento vi entrar a Chikane al gran comedor con su mirada fija en mí, presentí que su intención era intimidarme y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo

-Ojala mi padre arregle este asunto antes del tiempo indicado– Chikane posó su mano bajo su mentón y comenzó a curiosear mi mirada.

-Espero que los Dioses la escuchen – mencionó por mi comentario – Lo bueno es que aquello sirvió para calmar, al menos, de forma momentánea las aguas.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, señor Víctor – hablé en forma de despedida.

-Que tenga una buena noche, princesa – deseó

-Igualmente – colgué la llamada y deposité nuevamente aquel aparato en la bandeja de plata. La dama quien me esperaba se reverencio para luego retirarse.

-Ahora me he convertido en un mesías – comentó Chikane aludida por mi mirada.

-¿No lo es acaso para su gente? - desafié

-Mi gente me adora… princesa usted no

-Puede ahorrarse conmigo su cordialidad, de todas formas prefiero no tenerla – escupí con orgullo.

-No querrá usted verme en estado natural, majestad – declaró como una advertencia.

-¿Es peligrosa como un animal salvaje? - reí fríamente – aunque no veo diferencia entre usted y una bestia – Al fin mi primer golpe directo a su honra.

-En ese caso permítame expresarle mi apreciación también – unos hombres comenzaron a servir los alimentos, mientras las dos nos colocábamos unas finas servilletas en nuestras piernas – Usted me recuerda a una pequeña ardilla – declaró sin anestesia. Y no fui la única en impresionarse, el chico encargado de servir el vino blanco casi derramó un poco al oír la osadía con la que ella se dirigía a mí.

-¡Perdón! - exclamé ofendida y pasmada.

-Ah, por favor no piense que mi intención es injuriar a aquel hermoso animal … tan sólo es una apreciación, una que cambia según la persona.

-¿Me esta diciendo que compararme con una marmota es una deshonra para el animal? - quise saber enojada.

-No me imagino una ardilla amargada y mal humorada – insinúo mi carácter.

-Nunca he visto a una morir de risa exactamente - la ilustré.

-Pues yo la veré algún día – me aseguró con mucha confianza en sí misma.

-Cuando llegué ese día procure tomar una foto, quizás me gustaría ver aquel grandioso descubrimiento – me mofé.

-Téngalo por hecho, el día que la vea sonreír a su majestad me aseguraré de registrar aquel momento – abrí la boca con toda la intención de defenderme, pero con ella es perder el tiempo en discusiones

-Su ocurrencia no deja de sorprenderme – solté luego de unos segundos.

-Espero que de forma agradable – anheló sin interés.

-No espere imposibles… Tómelo como un consejo desinteresado – le recomendé.

El sonido de unos pasos me hicieron desviar la vista de aquella mujer. Por el lumbral de la puerta pude ver como la figura de Souma aparecía de entre las sombras, para pararse de forma segura y protectora justo a mi lado derecho.

-Majestad – dijo en forma de anunciar su presciencia que ya era notoria a la vista.

-Buenas noches, Souma – le sonreí intentando respirar su aroma y calmar mi sed.

-Caballero… - musitó Chikane sin forzada cordialidad pero despreciando la posibilidad de mirarlo.

-Señorita… - respondió él mirando un punto muerto en el horizonte.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, tan sólo el sonido del cubierto sonar era la pesada melodía de aquel habiente ambiguo. Yo intenté mirar disimuladamente la expresión en el rostro de Chikane que tenía una mirada de desaire en la comida ofrecida pero ella permanecía como si estuviese falta de vida.

-¿Por qué no ha mandado a comprar cosas para arreglar el Dojo? - me decidí a preguntar antes de seguir en aquel silencio que me asustaba más de lo que pude imaginar. Ella limpió en toques sutiles sus labios con aquella blanca servilleta, tomó un sorbo de agua y luego me miró.

-Las bestias nos acostumbramos con lo que hay – enfatizó y sin darme cuenta una rebelde sonrisa se escapó por mis labios. De todas las respuestas posibles nunca imaginé que ella estuviese dispuesta a tratarse de esa manera. Vi que Souma me miraba sorprendido y ella satisfecha.

-¿Reconoce entonces que es usted una bestia? - pregunté triunfante. Ella miró a su derecha pensando lo que respondería.

-Una muy peligrosa, por supuesto – en sus palabras no noté maldad sino complicidad… La miré y me perdí en ella, algo en mi interior me gritaba que siguiera descubriéndola y como mala jugada del destino la imagen de aquel beso entre las dos nuevamente me inundo los recuerdos. Aclaré mi garganta avergonzada y desvié la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, majestad – ella se levantó demostrando tranquilidad, pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa – buenas noches – dijo retirándose del lugar.

La vi marcharse y me pregunté qué era lo que le había sucedido. Por qué su expresión cambió tanto, acaso algo le incomodo, quizás que la mirara de la forma en que la mire… ¿Y cómo la habré mirado? Esa pregunta me asustó más que cualquier cosa … No puedo permitirme bajar la guardia con ella, es mi enemiga y la odio, los dioses saben que la odio como nunca pensé odiar a nadie … pero … eso, es ese maldito "pero" que no me deja tranquila, ese "pero" que me limita y me libera a pensar que…

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Himeko? - la voz mascullada de Souma me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué … qué cosa? - pregunté intentando disimular no sé que.

-Esa risita cómplice que se acaban de dar – era un hecho, nada me lo había imaginado. Ese momento de tregua realmente ocurrió.

-Estas desvariando – dije perseguida por mi propia consciencia.

-Claro que no, yo sé lo que vi – dijo él enfadado.

-Souma, cariño … Por favor, no digas esas cosas ni en broma – respiré profundo – Yo aborrezco a esa mujer, nunca podría tener complicidad con ella ni nada parecido – me concentré en mi cena para no mirarle.

-Lo sé, es que me pareció que te divertías discutiendo con ella – declaró algo confundido.

-¿Divertirme con ella? - ironicé incrédula – Es lo más descabellado que te he oído decir.

-¿Entonces no debo preocuparme? - no supe exactamente el porqué de su pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no – aseguré frunciendo mi ceño – Yo sólo te amo a ti – dejé de respirar cuando dije eso … ¿Por qué lo dije?

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? - él se extrañó al igual que yo - ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor? - me urgí en buscar una respuesta cuerda.

-Lo digo por si estás celoso … no sé, esos celos sin fundamentos y claro, para reafirmarte que mi corazón nunca dejara de ser tuyo, aunque me arrebaten el aire del pecho – argumenté tan rápido que casi ni pensé lo que decía, pero me alegré de haber dado con las palabras correctas.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Llegué al cuarto que me pertenecería a mí y agradecí que la oscuridad fuera mi única compañera. Caminé hasta los grandes ventanales que me separaban de los balcones y dejé que el frió aire de la noche se colara por cada rincón del lugar.

Como caí me recosté en la cama, no debía ni tenía ganas de pensar mucho lo que acababa de ocurrir en la mesa junto a Himeko y esa comida justo esa comida porque tenía el mismo sabor que hacia mi madre cuando nos cocinaba, así que decidí que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos momentáneamente e intentar poner la mente en blanco, aún no cambiaban mis sabanas así que sólo me quedaba esperar porque alguien tocara a mi puerta. Pero lentamente me fui quedando dormida.

… Era un dia cálido era el día perfecto para una salida en picnic en familia ni muy soleado ni muy nubloso con mi madre y mi padre nos fuimos al jardín del palacio a pasar una tarde en familia mi madre siempre nos cocinaba algo para los dos llevábamos unos pequeños bentos para comer

-Chikane hija mía ven tienes que comer para que seas fuerte de grande – sonriéndole

-si madre lo se algún día seré más fuerte que mi padre – lo decía con orgullo

\- vaya así que mi hija quiere ser más fuerte que yo – riéndose junto a su esposa

-si padre seré más fuerte que ti para protegerte también y estés orgulloso de mi

-pero hija de ti ya estoy orgulloso y tu madre también

-es verdad hija pero ahora y siempre procura en comer la comida que te prepare con mucho amor para ustedes mis amores – viéndolos a su esposa e hija

-si mami – sonriéndole

-por cierto hija ya tomastes tus pastillas por tu salud – pregunto el papá preocupado

\- si padre claro no quiero que me pase como la otra vez detesto verme débil – agachándose la cabeza

\- me alegro hija que hayas tomado tranquila chikane hija mia tu no eres débil algún dia hare que encuentren la cura para esa enfermedad – aseguro su padre

-si hija mia con eso ya no tendras problemas de salud nunca mas

-gracias mamá, papá – viéndolos a cada uno – ven ya me comi mi comida que tal si jugamos un rato

-que tal hija mia si aprendes a montar caballo como tu madre sabe montar en su juventud era una belleza jinete – diciéndolo con brillo en los ojos

\- como que era una belleza Alexander – viéndolo fijamente con recriminación

\- soy bella aun mujer mi mujer – dijo dándole un beso fugaz a su esposa en los labios

\- bueno como dijo tu padre te demostrare como se monta un caballo chikane – ya yéndose el coraje que le había causado solo su esposo sabia como contentarla

En eso se sube al caballo blanco que tenían cerca y le comienza a montar de un lado a otro en eso el caballo ve una serpiente y se asusta donde vota a su jinete en el suelo donde cayo encima de una piedra donde le rompió la cabeza

-¡NOOOO! - grité desesperada. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Se trataba del mismo sueño otra vez que para ella es una pesadilla de ese día fatal. Por supuesto el dolor de cabeza volvió a hacerse presente, me obligó a cubrir mi rostro con las manos y espere hasta que el espasmo de mi cuerpo disminuyera. De pronto recordé donde me encontraba. Ágilmente miré para todos lados, rogando porque nadie hubiese escuchado mi grito, pero entre las sombras vi como una chica me miraba paralizada y a sus pies estaba las que supuse eran las sabanas de mi cama.

-Supe que la mujer no sabia como reaccionar ante mi inesperado despertar, yo sólo la quede viendo sin saber que era lo que más me pesaba, si la vergüenza de que me viera así o la incomodidad que ella me estaba provocando.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó temerosa y luego prendió las luces del lugar, -terrible error, pues sentí que mi cabeza estallaría.

-No, por favor, apaga las luces – supliqué tortuosa mientras colocaba mi antebrazo en mis ojos

-Si, si, si … - dijo apresurada y al fin todo volvió a quedar a oscuras. En un segundo la vi parada a mi lado, preocupaba por mi – Por Dios señorita, ¡su nariz esta sangrando! - anunció a voz baja pero despavorida.

-No importa, es algo normal – dije apenada. Ella rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo utilizó para detener la hemorragia. Suavemente tomó mi nuca y echó mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras no dejaba de ejercer presión en mi nariz. Yo aproveché de mirar la cubierta de la cama, la cual ya estaba completamente manchada de rojo.

-¿Tuvo una pesadilla? - preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida.

-Si … - dije sintiéndome extraña. Era la primera vez que alguien me cuidaba y el dolor de cabeza no me permitía impedírselo.

-Dicen que lo mejor para combatir las pesadillas es caminar antes de dormir – aconsejó con sutileza y simpatía.

-Quizás lo intente, pero dudo mucho que resulte – mencioné con la voz algo gangosa al tener mis orificios nasales tapados.

-Señorita, su nariz no deja de sangrar. Lo mejor sera que se ponga de pie e incliné levemente la cabeza hacia delante – sin saber muy bien por qué obedecí a cada indicación que ella me dio. Así me puse de pie, la chica seguía reprimiendo mi nariz con el pañuelo y el hecho de que ella fuera más pequeña que yo ayudó a que mi cabeza, esta vez, quedara ligeramente inclinada al suelo – Cuando alguien sangra tanto de nariz como usted, ya no debe echar la cabeza atrás – comenzó a explicar para distender el momento – eso podría provocar que trague su propia sangra, lo que irritaría su estomago y le provocaría nauseas – yo asentí sutilmente con mi cabeza, comprendiendo ahora porque muchas veces terminaba vomitando.

-Eres muy amable – le dije agradecida de sus cuidados, pero aún me sentía incomoda.

-No diga eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted – noté que ella me sonreía con transparencia, otra cosa novedosa en mi vida.

-Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza – avisé – en mi chaqueta debo tener unas pastillas, serías tan amable de alcanzármelas – le indiqué la prenda que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

-Claro, solo sostenga este pañuelo fuertemente – dijo antes de ir por lo que le acababa de pedir. La observe mientras hurgueteaba en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta hasta que al fin halló lo que tanto necesitaba – iré por un vaso de agua, señorita – fue directamente hasta el cuarto de baño y volvió con agua en sus manos.

-Gracias – dije nuevamente. Aparté el pañuelo de mi nariz para tomar las pastillas. En cosa de segundos manche el agua con sangre, así que me vi obligada a usar mis manos.

-Tendremos que poner represas frías, debemos parar esta hemorragia.

-No te preocupes, ya pasara – dije apenada – es sólo cosa de minutos. A veces sangro mucho más … - pude ver que ella se sorprendía ante mi confesión.

-Eso no es normal – dijo con acongojo mesurado – Debería ir a médico, ¿desea que llame a uno por usted? - preguntó de manera ingenua.

-No, no … nunca hagas eso. - irrité un poco mi voz de tan sólo imaginarlo.

-Claro – respondió algo asustada. Yo suspiré al ver que la sangre no dejaba de salir y me odié, me odio cada vez que esto me pasa – Iré por algo de hielo, señorita. Es la única manera de parar la sangre

-De acuerdo … - dije derrotada pues bien sabia que era la única solución

-Vuelvo enseguida – ella iba directamente hasta la puerta pero cambió su dirección y nuevamente se dirigió al baño del cual volvió con una toalla en sus manos – Sera mejor que ocupe esto para detener la sangre – recibí la prenda y la vi marcharse en busca de hielo.

-Me puse la toalla en la nariz y me asusté ligeramente con la posibilidad de tener que ir al hospital. De todas formas no sería la primera vez que me pasa, muchas veces se me ha hecho imposible poder parar la hemorragia por mi misma.

-Señorita, he vuelto – anunció la joven entrando a hurguillas a la habitación. Sonreí imperceptiblemente al comprender que ella había sido cautelosa. Se acercó a mi y puso un gel congelado en mi tabique – Esto ayudara, ya verá – aseguró

-Gracias… - dije algo confundida – Lamento haber ensuciado la cama, la toalla y algo de tu ropa

-Oh, no se preocupe… usted debe relajarse – insistió en su manera cálida de ser.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos la hemorragia cedió y al fin pude tranquilizarme, eso me aseguraba que por hoy no visitaría aquel hospital. Vi cómo la joven puso las sabanas y cambió el cubrecama que había manchado, todo a oscuras, sólo con la suave luz de luna.

-No he preguntado tú nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? - quise saber con dos tapones en mis orificios nasales.

-Otoha Kisaragi, señorita – respondió rápidamente a mi pregunta.

-Otoha… - repetí lentamente memorizando aquel nombre – Pues muchas gracias, Otoha

-De nada – ella sonrió algo avergonzada.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - pregunté

-Por supuesto, el que quiera

-No le digas esto a nadie ¿si? Para mi es bastante complicado – busqué la palabra más adecuada para definir mi vergüenza.

-Claro, eso delo por hecho. ¿Le puedo pedir un favor yo a usted? - la miré sorprendida ante su pregunta pero asentí con mi cabeza.

-Si alguna vez vuelve a sangrar no dude en llamarme, yo la ayudare en eso y en todo lo que necesite – dijo cordialmente, no pude evitar sonreír. Por primera vez una persona no me causaba rechazo.

-¿Incluso cuando tenga ganas de caminar antes de dormir? - acepte tácitamente la idea que ella me había dado para combatir mis pesadillas pero le agregue su compañía.

-Para mí seria un honor, señorita – se reverenció tenuemente.

-¿Sabes quien soy? - la duda me invadió al ver tanta amabilidad.

-Sí, la señorita Himemiya Chikane

-¿Y no me odias? - indagué

-No, claro que no. No tengo razones para odiarla …

-¿Ni siquiera te molesta la idea de que tú princesa está obligada contraer matrimonio conmigo? …

-( … ) La princesa es una mujer muy fuerte … Si yo la odiara a usted significaría que estoy subestimando el espíritu de mi princesa y eso nunca lo haría – su respuesta me dejó muy satisfecha, debía reconocerlo.

-¿Piensas que su gente podrá conmigo? - mi voz no contenía el desafío habitual sino más bien curiosidad.

-Con todo respeto, señorita … ¿Piensa usted que no podrá con ellos? - no pude evitar reír ante su sonrisa angelical, aunque eso suene contradictorio.

-Ese es el plan – mencioné divertida.

-Tendrá mucho trabajo entonces – aseguró caminando hasta alcanzar la puerta – Buenas noches señorita, espero que descanse y recuerde no dude en llamarme si me necesita – me indicó con la mirada un teléfono que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido para mí – Sólo lo descuelga y marca el número cuatro.

-Perfecto, no lo olvidare… Buenas noches – dije suspirando aliviada.

Mañana me esperaba un gran día y debía descansar me olvide en traer toda mi medicina tengo que ver de una manera a otra en conseguir las medicinas ya que esta fueron las ultimas que tenía y si no las tomo no me quiero imaginar que es lo que pasara esta vez.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se supone que debo tener la paciencia suficiente como para poder aguantar a los congresistas que añoran verme desposada por Himemiya Chikane, pero ahora que me encuentro a pasos de una audiencia en la que les veré la cara siento que no podré ser capaz de soportarlos. Es que acaso no se puede reinar con la persona que ama sin importar si es o no de la realeza

Nuestros pasos hacían un gran eco en los pasillos de mármol, algunas personas que pasaban a nuestro lado no dejaban de mirarnos, pues bien sabían que hoy podría decidirse el futuro del reino.

-¿Pudo hablar con la señorita Himemiya acerca de lo que puede ocurrir hoy? - preguntó Víctor abriendo la puerta que me separaba de donde estaban reunidos todos los parlamentarios, de ambos reinos. Él esperó que yo pasara primero.

-No, pero aunque eso hubiese pasado no me fío de sus palabras – le contesté con sigilo mirando a mi alrededor. Sentí como todas las miradas se depositaron en mí.

-Sígame por favor, majestad – pidió mientras me guiaba hasta la mesa central del lugar, donde yo rápidamente tomé asiento a su lado, como visitante solemne.

-Podía escuchar todo tipo de murmullos y la tensión en los presentes era evidente con tan sólo mirar su forma de caminar. Paulatinamente cada persona tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente, un joven técnico se preocupaba de que cada micrófono estuviese dispuesto para ser usado.

-¿Desea algo de beber, majestad? - me preguntó otro hombre quien vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca. Era como muchos otros ahí el encargado de servir a las autoridades.

-Un vaso de agua embotellada, por favor – pedí mirándolo de forma fugaz.

Escuché cómo el presidente del congreso se acercaba para saludar al primer ministro pero mi atención estaba en otro lado o bueno, en realidad no había un punto fijo. Miraba frenéticamente a cada puerta ansiosa por ver llegar a Chikane, sin saber por qué.

-Alteza, es un honor contar con su presencia – me saludó un hombre canoso y de expresión fuerte.

-Señor presidente – mencioné correspondiendo su saludo.

-Sólo estamos esperando por la señorita Himemiya y su padre para comenzar con esta reunión – me aclaró algo preocupado.

-¿No sabe usted la razón de su retraso? - quise saber intentando sonar desinteresada. Él me miró pensativo un momento.

-¿Acaso ella no está viviendo en el palacio con usted? - preguntó temeroso de ser inoportuno pero su pregunta me relajó. De cierto modo comprendí que ya todos los parlamentarios sabían de mi nueva inquilina por mi padre dispuso.

-Sí, eso es correcto. Pero no significa que debo saber su agenda ni los por qué, cómo y cuándo que la motivan – respondí de forma mesurada para no sonar descortés.

-Lo entiendo, alteza – dijo él asintiendo con su cabeza – De todas formar nada sabemos de su retraso. Sólo suponemos que ha de llegar pronto.

-Al parecer todo en ella son suposiciones… - murmuré para mis adentros con un débil suspiro.

-¿Decía, alteza? - quiso saber él al no poder escuchar lo que había articulado.

-Nada, cosas sin importancias – excusé rápidamente.

De improvisó el constante ruido de las personas presentes cesó para dar lugar al sonido de pasos seguros y pacientes, ni siquiera alcancé a comprobar de quien se trataba cuando un hormiguero recorrió mi vientre por sólo imaginármelo. El corazón se enloqueció al verla llegar, con la convicción en la mirada de guardar el mundo en su bolsillo, altanera y sigilosa… Siniestra y bella… tan segura de sí misma que lograba hacerme dudar de mí. Su rostro inmutable y perfecto, ninguna cuota de emoción se estructuraba en él y ese orgullo que emana de todo su cuerpo peor porque carajo estoy pensando eso.

Me obligué a respirar tres veces de manera profunda, no podía permitirme sufrir un ataque cardíaco en ese momento. Una sediciosa pregunta se formuló en mí interior ¿Por qué mi corazón se sobresaltó al verla llegar y quien es esa que la acompaña? Pero esa pregunta rápidamente fue acallada por mis pensamientos más racionales y lógicos.

Crucé mis piernas por debajo de la mesa, incliné mi cuerpo con aires superiores hasta que mis codos alcanzaron a tocar el escritorio que soportaba todos los papeles y posicione mis manos de manera tal que pareciera estar absolutamente confiada e inquisitiva ante los recién llegados.

Chikane pasó frente a mí directamente hasta el lugar correspondiente a su reino en el parlamento no sin antes dedicarme una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro, una mirada que nuevamente me estremeció pero que pude disimular.

-¿Preparada, majestad? - preguntó Víctor acercándose a mi oído.

-Absolutamente. - dije sin quitarle la vista de encima a esa mujer.

El presidente del parlamento aclaró su garganta y encendió el delgado micrófono que sobresalía de su lado de la mesa, éste hizo un molesto sonido al acoplarse pero aquello sirvió para que todos pusiéramos la atención necesaria.

Lo vi tocar su frente con diligencia intentando secar el escurridizo sudor que comenzaba a caer desde su cabellera, tomó sus anteojos para la lectura y luego suspiró.

-Se inicia la sesión extraordinaria del honorable parlamento Americano, con fecha Lunes 6 de Julio del año 2020. Los motivos recurridos son la adjudicación del trono según el artículo sexto inciso tercer número de nuestra constitución, la cual declara que … "en ausencia temporal del rey por los casos mencionados a continuación se deberá proceder según: … número dos; Si falleciese o deja a cargo su excelencia real a un heredero al trono, dicho noble deberá asumir el cargo de dirigir el reino junto a la persona quien elija el rey para quien gobiernen en el país.

Luego de esas palabras de inicio hubo un incómodo y largo silencio lleno de tensión. Todos se miraban con todos, buscando quizás la mejor manera de defender sus ideales. Yo preferí por ahora guardar silencio.

El presidente se dispuso a continuar.

-Es sabido por todos que la persona quien eligió el rey debe asumir la corona junto a su majestad, la princesa – él me indicó con la mano rápidamente pero de manera cordial y respetuosa – es la señorita Himemiya, hija del Rey Himemiya con sangre real en su historia - Chikane se mantenía inamovible ante las palabras del hombre, sólo lo miraba con detención – y ésta sesión extraordinaria pretende alcanzar el quórum favorable de los parlamentarios para hacer cumplir la norma fundamental.

Estas últimas palabras sólo eran frases al aire. Nadie en éste lugar podría oponerse a la asunción de la corona por parte de Chikane, eso simplemente significaría pasar por alto nuestra constitución y lograr un desequilibrio institucional. Sin mencionar que sería llamar directamente a una confrontación armada entre ambos reinos.

En el hemiciclo una gran pantalla digital de vidrio transparente que contenía los nombres de todos los parlamentarios comenzó a titilar en un punto preciso. El apellido Himemiya estaba en color purpura, lo que indicaba que esa chica que vino con Chikane estaba pidiendo la palabra al presidente del congreso, quien no demoró en habilitar el micrófono personal del hombre.

Ella se levantó con seguridad y antes de acercarse al micrófono le sonrió a Chikane de manera tierna cosa que me hirvió la sangre de coraje.

-Primero que todo, agradezco la presencia de su majestad – ella me saludo a la distancia con una reverencia y yo ni siquiera le correspondí pues no tenía animo de protocolos – Lo segundos … bueno ya todos sabemos lo que nos convoca aquí y es por eso que necesito pedirles algo, más bien es un favor – no demoré en fruncir mi ceño y vi como muchos otros parlamentarios susurraban ante esta extraña petición que aún ni siquiera se formulaba – Quisiera pedirle providencia inmediata del asunto – entrecerré mis ojos con un poco de temor al ver como se apresuraba aquella muchacha por terminar rápido esta reunión.

-Duqueza Himemiya, no piensa que llegar tarde al parlamento y pedir que se resuelva inmediatamente la votación es algo inoportuno – rugió uno de los hombres sin siquiera pedir la palabra, por eso su rugido casi se perdía en el eco del enorme hemiciclo al no tener su micrófono autorizado.

-Si fuese tan amable y me dejara terminar con mis escusas – respondió rápidamente ella.

-Esto está muy tenso… - me comentó el primer ministro. No tuve tiempo para responder a su apreciación pues el padre de Chikane prosiguió hablando.

-Hemos llegado tarde ya que mi prima no se encuentra bien de salud y es ese mismo motivo el que me hace pedir la providencia inmediata de los honorables – algo en sus palabras no me calzaba, quizás el perfecto rostro que reflejaba Chikane … pues para nada parecía estar sufriendo por alguna enfermedad – Debo llevarla con su médico inmediatamente.

-No quiero sonar incrédulo duquesa, pero no me parece ver mal a la señorita Himemiya – anunció el presidente del congreso. Y yo alabé su apreciación con una mueca.

-Señor presidente, no suelo manifestar mis dolencias en público… Pero sí es necesario hacerles llegar algún certificado a sus manos ya que al parecer mi palabra y de mi prima no le basta, pues téngalo por seguro que lo obtendrá – Chikane habló de improvisó, tan segura y severa como suele ser. Sus palabras sólo me confirmaban el perfecto estado de salud con el que cuenta… lamentablemente.

-No, no es necesario un certificado. Asumo que sólo por una verdadera urgencia se ausentarían de esta sala – respondió el hombre manteniendo la tradición educativa.

-Señor presidente… quiero la palabra – pedí actuando con tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto majestad – él se apresuró en habilitar mi micrófono.

-Buenos días congresistas – salude a todos en general – Sólo quisiera recordarle a la señorita Himemiya la importancia de esta asamblea… Su propio nombre lo indica, es "extraordinaria" y dejarla de lado por tener que acudir con un médico cuando no parece usted estar padeciendo alguna enfermedad que la inhabilite en estos momentos, me parece extremadamente irresponsable – esta era la primera vez que le hablaba con desdén en público, todos de inmediato notaron lo amargo de mis palabras. Chikane me miró con cansancio y algo de molestia.

-Pues repito lo que he dicho entonces, majestad … ¿Necesita usted un certificado médico? - preguntó con irreverencia. Todos murmuraron al notar el irrespetuoso tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a mí y eso sólo me alteró.

-Sí, si fuera tan amable de hacerme llegar su certificado – pedí fuera de todo pronóstico, pues no es lo típico en estas circunstancias. Se suele creer en la palabra de las personas, pero para mí ella no era un ser humano sino una bestia. La vi asombrarse ligeramente ante mi respuesta esperaba su contestación pero sólo mantuvo su mirada penetrante acompañada de silencio - ¿Acaso ofrece cosas que no posee? - quise saber divertida – O es que su grave enfermedad no puede ser plasmada en un papel – me burlé haciendo sacar a muchos de los presentes abundantes carcajadas y ridiculizándola para mi deleite. Ella miró con paciencia a todas las personas que se reían y espero calmadamente que el lugar volviera a estar en silencio, luego me miró nuevamente y antes de hablar suspiró.

-No tengo una grave enfermedad, ni siquiera tengo una. Tan sólo hoy me siento algo indispuesta – corrigió mis palabras notoriamente ofendida pero sin dejar de lado ese orgullo.

-Entonces, creo que no hay necesidad de que se ausente. Si no morirá hoy puede quedarse con nosotros – contesté sonando altanera. Vi como su prima intentó decir algo más pero fue la misma Chikane la que se lo impidió con un gesto certero de su mano.

-Si eso es lo que desea su majestad me quedaré, lamento la interrupción – mencionó a los presentes y alejó su rostro del micrófono, posicionando su espalda en todo su esplendor sobre la gran silla de cuero.

La observé unos largos segundos en los cuales intente indagar más allá de lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Sería verdad que se siente mal? Pues nada fuera de lo común hacía pensar eso.

Por otro lado me confundí internamente, haberla humillado delante de todo el parlamento me produjo un glorioso sabor que disfruté al máximo sin embargo yo no soy así. No disfruto de ver a personas humilladas y mucho menos si lo hago yo, de hecho esta era la primera vez que ridiculizaba a una… persona. Son dos sentimientos tan distintos que están dentro de mí… la odio pero también la compadezco.

 **PANAMÁ**

En algún lugar de panamá se encontraban dos reyes hablando en una sala

-creo que debemos regresar Felipe con estas averiguaciones aquí nuestras hijas no se si pueden ellas solas

-tranquilo Alexander nuestras hijas pueden yo tengo fe en ellas además tenemos que saber cual es el líder de los rebeldes tras las sombras con nuestros contactos

-si lo se solo falta unos días para seguirle solo sabemos que ese señor fujino es el cabecilla de los rebeldes pero me informaron que el también recibe órdenes de alguien mas por eso esta difícil en saber ya que sus conversaciones con esa persona lo hace en privado en su escondite personal nadie tiene acceso a el según lo que me averiguaron mis hombres

\- si lose, vez estamos teniendo más información mientras nuestras hijas calman las aguas haya, ojala no las obliguen a concebir el matrimonio sin amor por eso les dimos un tiempo pero como van las cosas creo que ese tiempo no habrá que se conozcan bien solo hay que tener fe en ellas que pueden soportarlo se que mi hija no querrá la guerra ama a su pueblo también

-si yo también espero eso tener fe en ellas que pueden calmar las aguas haya pero con el congreso de ambos reinos y una posible guerra nose que pasara las cosas se adelantaran mas trabajo para mi hija y la tuya pero la mia no puede hacer sobre esfuerzo ni físico ni intelectual por ahora aunque es muy orgullosa y pone su debilidad a un lado para seguir adelante como si nada pasara

-enserio que tiene tu hija? – preocupado

-no lose todos los chequeos no han podido confirmar la enfermedad de mi hija lo vive desde muy pequeña pero ya tengo encargado a la doctora que la examina para que avance en la cura para su enfermedad que tenga un tratamiento para que viva sin esos dolores de cabeza que le da, etc me dijo la ultima vez que la vimos que falta poco para lograr encontrar la solución definitiva pero tiene que ser quirúrgica ya que es algo delicado y solo los dolores le ayudan unas pastillas que invento la doctora solo para ella para calmar el dolor

-vaya eso no lo sabía es fuerte tu hija nunca la eh visto decaída

-no es igual a su madre en determinada y orgullosa como su padre – riéndose

\- y si las llamamos para ver cómo van las cosas haya?

-no creo que sería propio por ahora podrían localizarnos solo hay que tener fe que pueden ellas con llevar el poder para conservar la paz de ambos reinos aunque el pueblo no debe estar feliz

-porque lo dices

-porque simplemente ambos reinos tienen diferentes costumbres, leyes etc. y unir ambos reinos sería un cambio total cosas que a la mayoría me imagino que no le gustara pero sé que mi hija es fuerte ya que lo de tu reino no debe estar del todo feliz y mi sobrina le deje a cargo de nuestro reino ya que su hermana no sabemos nada aun ella me avisara de cualquier cosa

-nunca me puse en pensar en eso, pero te aseguro si alguien le hace sentir mal a tu hija les castigare y despediré de todo cargo

-tranquilo como te dije mi hija es fuerte y no lo fuera nunca aceptaría la unión de ambos reinos pero confió en la mía

-ojala la mía no le haga la vida imposible a la tuya porque ella ese matrimonio no lo vio del todo agradable ya que se casa con una mujer

-tranquilo la mía tampoco le gusto ya que nunca estuvo en sus planes casarse tan joven en mi reino y lugar que iba era muy codiciada en ambos géneros y ella solo seguía el protocolo de sociedad nadie hasta ahora le ha llamado la atención ojala se enamore de la tuya y somos suegros familia – riéndose

-si me encantaría eso – riéndose también – solo que mi hija es media testaruda

-la mía también lo es ahí que dejarlas que ese par de testarudas convivan y ver qué pasa

-tienes toda la razón

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

El trámite legislativo perduró por alrededor de cuatro horas seguidas, tiempo que se volvió interminable entre tantas discusiones y juramentos solemnes por parte de Himemiya Chikane que tenían por fin dar su palabra de que respetara el orden institucional de América del sur.

Ella se limitó a hablar solamente cuando su palabra fue pedida por otro integrante del hemiciclo y conforme pasaban las horas podía percatarme que su semblante cambiaba a uno desconcertado y pálido, como si algo la estuviese atormentando por dentro. Se notaba que hilar frases le sugería un esfuerzo tremendo, casi podía jurar que si no fuera porque su prima la sostenía del hombro ella hubiese colapsado.

Comencé a dudar de su verdadero estado de salud cuando sus ojos desaparecieron ese brillo característico en Chikane y un leve sudor recorría su cuello.

En los últimos veinte minutos de aquella asamblea su rostro se deterioró tanto que fue imposible que pasase desapercibida por quien la mirara, de hecho permanecía más con los ojos cerrados que abiertos y eso derivó a que todos aceptaran el terminó de la reunión, aunque claro, nadie mencionó que lo hacían por ella.

Paulatinamente los parlamentarios comenzaron a abandonar sus puestos para salir por la puerta principal, yo no pude hacer lo mismo pues el presidente del congreso y el primer ministro me solicitaron que permaneciera en mi lugar unos minutos más. Observé como Himemiya Chikane era sacada del parlamento casi como un bulto muerto por su prima, lo único que ella hacia era tocar su cabeza y tapar sus ojos de los demás. Justo en la puerta principal del congreso un grupo de guardaespaldas de su reino que estaban aguardando por ellos, no eran muchos, quizás unas cinco personas que recibieron raudos a Chikane sacándola de allí, la seguí hasta que mis ojos no pudieron verla.

-Al parecer si estaba enferma esa mujer – comentó Víctor mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir al igual que yo lo estaba haciendo.

-Al principio no lo parecía, pero su semblante cambió abruptamente – mencioné algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

-Yo he escuchado que la señorita Himemiya sufre de jaquecas severas que muchas veces la han dejado sin conciencia – el honorable presidente del congreso nos compartió aquella información que no pasó desapercibida para mí.

-¿Jaquecas? - repetí queriendo saber más. De vez en cuando miraba fugazmente la puerta de salida con la estúpida "ilusión de verla aparecer de nuevo para estar a su lado que idiota me comporte hoy con ella" observarla así me había puesto muy inquieta.

-Sí (…) Pero en honor a la verdad son sólo comentarios de pasillos. Yo por lo menos nunca la había visto enferma y mucho menos en el estado en que se retiró hoy – aclaró demostrando la curiosidad que nació en él.

-Pero si la señorita sufriera de Jaquecas debió haberlo mencionado al principio de la reunión. Así se hubiese podido marchar – Víctor comentó sin mucho interés o no al menos el que yo quería darle al asunto.

-Yo no la conozco, pero aun así sé que eso nunca lo haría. Es sabido por todos los del parlamento lo orgullosa que puede llegar a ser esa muchacha… es igual a su padre – concluyó el presidente.

-¿Creen que se encuentre bien? - pregunté con la mirada perdida sin poder esconder una naciente y extraña preocupación. Los dos hombres me miraron confundidos por menos de un segundo, quizás no esperaban ese tipo de pregunta de mi parte.

-No lo sé, alteza. Pero sea como sea lo importante de éste día fue llegar a un acuerdo con el otro reino del norte – respondió el presidente.

-Yo debo ser sincero con ustedes… simplemente no creo en sus palabras – musitó Víctor.

-Sólo nos queda esperar… - pensé en voz alta – Ahora lo mejor será que manden un comunicado a todos los medios de comunicación, el pueblo debe enterarse de todo lo que hoy aconteció – ordené con sutileza.

-Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente, majestad – aseguró el anciano presidente del parlamento.

-Muchas gracias – retribuí.

-Princesa! – se escuchó que alguien me llamaba dentro del congreso cuando me doy la vuelta me doy cuenta que es un congresista del otro reino

-si que desea? – pregunto cordial

-usted princesa como ah desconfiado de nuestra princesa de su estado de salud a ella no le gusta demostrar ningún síntoma de dolor orgullosa como su padre nuestro rey – lo decía enojado – puede que esta unión es para fortalecer alianzas entre reinos y habrá cambios para evitar la guerra contra los rebeldes pero si su comportamiento es así con nuestra princesa nuestro reino estará en contra con su reino y no solo tendrán de enemigo a los rebeldes sino con nosotros

-me esta acaso amenazando – dije furiosa aunque el tenía razón

-tómele como quiera por nuestra princesa nos ordenó calma no nos alzamos ante su osadía de dudar de la salud de nuestra alteza sin más que decirle me marcho tome en cuenta mis palabras

En eso le vi cómo me dejo con la palabra en la boca no pude defenderme porque simplemente tiene razón desde que me vi comprometida con ella la odie por el simple hecho de cada vez saber que estoy lejos de Souma sin poderme casar con él y la trate mal como una bestia animal pero jamás eh pensado más que en solo en mí no eh pensado en ella que solo la eh lastimado cada vez que la veo y ella con su indiferencia lo hace como si no hubiera pasado nada pero cada vez que pienso en ella la odio más porque solo en mi mente esta ella y estos nuevos sentimientos que son inexplicable aun pero se acobijan cuando cada vez que la veo o pronuncio un nombre o se algo de Chikane mi corazón me palpita rápido.

Después de un tiempo fui al palacio y no la encontré a Chikane quise preguntar necesitaba saber de ella estaba preocupada por ella pero no lo podía demostrar a nadie menos a Souma, ya era de noche y ningún rastro de ella ni de su prima quien la llevo pero a donde se la llevo si se supone que tiene que dormir dentro de mi palacio no en otro lugar pero porque me estoy cuestionando estas preguntas en mi que me pasa con ella cuando alguien interrumpe mi pensamiento

-Majestad, la señorita Himemiya acaba de llegar – me informó una de las mujeres encargadas del aseo. Pues yo apenas me di cuenta que ella no estaba en el palacio pedí que se me avisara de su llegada.

-Muchas gracias – dije parándome apresuradamente del escritorio de mi padre.

-Caminé llena de curiosidad por saber el estado de salud en el que ella se encontraba. Lo primero que vi fue a su prima ayudándola a salir de un automóvil negro. Al principio me molestó verla.

Ella se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando. Al notar que el cuerpo de esa chica tan ligero apenas y podía con el pesado cuerpo muerto de Chikane me acerqué intentando disimular mi ansiedad.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? - pregunté sin siquiera saludarlo.

-Ah no es nada majestad, esta sedada solamente - anunció apoyando el cuerpo de su prima junto al de ella. Chikane con suerte movía sus pies.

-Pues yo la veo muy mal – comenté confundida por la situación.

-De verdad que no es nada – insistió ella formulando una mueca de despreocupación, intentando bajar el perfil del asunto.

-Déjeme ayudarle – dije y sin esperar respuestas crucé uno de los brazos de Chikane por sobre mi hombro – la llevaremos a su habitación.

-Parece amable, alteza – agradeció con sus palabras y la llevamos ante la vista atónita de todos los trabajadores hasta su cuarto.

Escuchaba que Chikane murmuraba palabras inatendibles y de vez en cuando se quejaba con dolor lo que me preocupaba aún más. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto logramos acomodarla en la cama y mandé a llamar de inmediato a Otoha para que se preocupara por ella, mientras yo guiaba de forma "educada" a la prima de Chikane hasta la salida, al principio se mostró recia pero luego no tuvo otra opción que seguirme. Antes de despedirle me animé a preguntar.

-¿Qué enfermedad sufre su prima por cierto aún no se su nombre?

-Ella me miró dudosa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, pero no me interesaba que pensara ella, la necesidad de saber que pasaba con Chikane era más grande de lo que imaginé.

-Me llamo Nina Kuga y no es nada de su incumbencia… son simple jaquecas ocasionales – mencionó algo molesta por mi postura de interrogar.

-A mí no me parece una simple jaqueca señorita Nina – le aclaré cruzando mis brazos.

-¿Se está usted preocupando por mi prima?

-No diga estupideces – me defendí enseguida – No quiero contagiarme de ella, es eso solamente – ella hizo una mueca como dudando de mis palabras.

-Descuide no es contagioso, alteza.

-En ese caso no hay nada más que hablar. Sugiero que se vaya a su casa tranquila, cualquier complicación de su prima le avisaré.

-Gracias por su ayuda – anunció reverenciándose para luego marcharse.

-Me di media vuelta y volví apresurada hasta el cuarto de Chikane, donde encontré a Otoha cuidando de ella con represas heladas.

-¿Cómo está? - le pregunté intentando no demostrar toda mi preocupación.

-Bien, solamente debe descansar – me contestó con seguridad lo que en el fondo me tranquilizó.

-Que alivió – suspiré y de inmediato Otoha me miró curiosa – Lo digo porque fui yo misma la que le impidió ausentarse del congreso para ir a médico – me excuse rápidamente.

-No debe darme explicaciones a mí, alteza – me recordó ella algo divertida.

-No son explicaciones – dije con orgullo mirando a Chikane con preocupación.

-Debo tomar su temperatura así que iré por el termómetro digital – comentó Otoha dudando si dejarla sola.

-No te preocupes, ve por él. Yo la vigilo por mientras

-¿Segura? - consultó sorprendida – yo pensaba dejar a una de las mucamas con ella.

-No es necesario que molestes al personal por esta mujer… yo la veo mientras vuelves – frunció su ceño al no creer mucho en mi explicación, pero al fin me hizo caso y simplemente fue por aquel aparato.

Cuando me quedé a solas con ella me sentí tremendamente pequeña. Sabía que ella estaba delirando y que ni siquiera era consciente de mi presencia, pero el estar ahí viéndola me inquietaba de manera impresionante. Gradualmente me fui acercando hasta quedar parada junto a ella, tenía miedo de que despertara y me clavara su mirada.

-Apaguen la luz … - escuché que susurraba en suplicas entre su delirio como si estuviese sufriendo de manera horrible – ¡por favor! – el corazón se me recogió al verla así, tan vulnerable y diferente a lo que yo la conozco.

-Chikane … ¿Chikane me escuchas? - le susurré con suavidad. Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y con muecas de dolor. Tomé el paño con el cual Otoha le estaba colocado represas frías, lo mojé y lo coloqué nuevamente en su frente.

Era la primera vez que podía observarla tan de cerca sin sentir su mirada de fuego sobre mí. Noté como sus detalles eran perfectos, aún cuando no dejara de sudar. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras daban la sensación de que tuviese sus ojos delineados por naturaleza lo que hacían más majestuosos sus ojos azules. Su nariz parecía estar tallada a su medida, su piel era perfecta compañera de aquel cabello negro azulado que no dejaba de brillar y su boca … Era rabiosamente roja, tierna y tentadora. Sin duda alguna Chikane parecía una mujer fuera de este mundo, su belleza no alcanzaba límites en mi cabeza.

-La luz, por favor – insistió nuevamente dentro de su delirio y aunque no estaba segura de que me lo pidiera a mí preferí pararme hasta dejar la pieza a oscuras, sólo con la plateada luz de la luna que se colaba en la habitación.

-¿Mejor así? - le pregunté una vez que volví a su lado. Obviamente ella no respondió nada pues siguió en su delirio de suplicar por algo de oscuridad.

La seguí contemplando mientras mi interior hacia nacer un enorme huracán con todas las sensaciones cruzadas que este momento me estaba causando. Reuní el valor suficiente como para acariciar superficialmente su mejilla con el lomo de mis dedos, preocupada por verla así … eso era un hecho, yo estaba totalmente preocupada por ella, podía engañar o intentar engañar a todo el mundo menos a mí aunque buscar la explicación del porqué a mi preocupación me atormentaba de tal manera que yo misma me impedí seguir indagando en mi corazón.

Nació en mí entonces un nuevo impulso, uno que fue más fuerte que todas mis dudas y todos mis prejuicios. Magnetizada por el deseo de besar su boca me acerqué a ella hasta lograr mi cometido y la besé aún sabiendo que ella no me correspondería en aquel estado. Cada centímetro de mi piel se estremeció al sentir nuevamente esa suavidad, movía con paciencia mis labios de un lado a otro y tímidamente los recorrí con mi lengua para guardar su sabor en lo más profundo de mi memoria. Cuando dejé de besarla no fui capaz de despegarme más de un centímetro de su boca, suspiré en ella como si acabase de volver de la muerte y la racionalidad nuevamente me invadió, gracias a los dioses.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, toqué mis labios atónitos y avergonzados de mi misma… "¿pero que se supone que estaba haciendo?" "ella es mi enemiga, lo sé… Mi corazón me lo advierte cada vez que la miró pero es él mismo el que me dominó ahora"… Sin poder creer lo que había hecho salí de aquella habitación directamente buscando refugió en la mía, donde me lancé a mi cama pensando en Souma y en la forma estúpida que me estaba comportando. "¿Cómo es posible que le haga esto a la persona que más amo?... No puede volver a ocurrir, no me puedo permitir perderle menos por una persona como ella", me repetía internamente, absolutamente arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer.

Decidí que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y apartar a Chikane de mis pensamientos, pero pronto comprendí que eso seria una tarea imposible de cumplir.

Estaba preparada para dormir cuando un pequeño ruido llamó mi atención, era proveniente desde uno de mis balcones así que me quede en silenció para concentrarme en él. Si volvía a sonar significaba que no lo había imaginado. Y efectivamente no lo imaginé, con pasos sigilosos me acerqué hasta él, corrí la cortina y una silueta me espantó de tal manera que solté un gritó horrorizada pero fui acallada por una mano que tapó mi boca.

-Shhhh … soy yo – susurró divertido Souma en mi oído y me soltó.

-¡Por Dios, que susto me has dado! - exclamé tocando mi corazón.

-Lo siento Himeko, es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte

-¿Y no puedes tocar a la puerta? - le pregunté un tanto molesta por el susto.

-Es que me pareció más romántico escalar hasta aquí – dijo él con esa mirada de miel que me envuelve.

-Eres único – declaré entre risas al comprender su actuar.

-Ah, espera un segundó – pidió mientras salía al balcón y volvía a entrar – esto es para ti – sacó de su espalda un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que no demoré en recibir, regalándole por supuesto un beso de agradecimiento en sus labios. Él aprisionó mi pequeña cintura en sus fuertes manos para disfrutar más del contacto pero yo no pude evitar recordar que acababa de besar a Chikane e instintivamente corte el contacto - ¿pasa algo? - preguntó preocupado.

-No, nada – solté con algo de nervios – es sólo que me has sorprendido.

-Ese era el plan y me alegra comprobar que todo salió a la perfección – sonrió.

-Te amo Souma – dije de la nada colgándome a su cuello – te amo como jamás nadie lograra amarte – él me sonrió y apegó nuestras frentes totalmente enamorado.

-No sabes lo que causas en mí cuando me dices esas palabras de amor hacia mí…

-Ni en sueños puedes imaginar cuanto te amo… y cuanto te pertenezco – declaré dejándome llevar por su presencia que siempre logra alborotar mi corazón. Él me besó intensamente, yo dejé caer el ramo de flores y me puse a sus pies, soñando un futuro junto y feliz.

-Te amo igual o más de lo que tú me amas, princesa – mencionó entre mis labios.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo, por favor - demandé desesperada por sentirlo junto a mí.

-Esta y todas las noches de mi vida si tu lo deseas – volvimos a besarnos hasta caer a la cama, quien nos cobijó por todo lo que quedaba de noche.

A la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba, seguramente había despertado muy temprano para tomar su turno como correspondía. Me abracé a la almohada que aún guardaba su olor y no pude dejar de sonreír al sentirme llena de felicidad entre tanto sufrimiento y sentimientos extraños. Usé la sabana para cubrir mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la ducha donde recompuse mi cuerpo del pesado sueño. Estaba todo perfecto hasta que recordé que debía bajar a tomar desayuno… Seguramente Chikane estaría ahí y cómo podría mirarla después de haberla besado sin su autorización. Me juré a mi misma no pensar en eso y dejarlo como tema olvidado.

Mi corazón se aceleraba conforme me acercaba al comedor, pero estalló alborotado al escuchar su voz pidiendo algo de té. Aún no lograba verla, pero ya sabía que estaba ahí y me alegré… estúpidamente me alegré de que así fuera.

Suspiré armándome de valor antes de cruzar la línea que me hacía invisible a sus ojos.

-Buenos días – dije saludado con indiferencia y tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, ella estaba sentada a mi izquierda.

-Buenos días, alteza – mencionó con un tono sincero. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa y la quede viendo atónita - ¿Cómo durmió? - preguntó para agrandar mi sorpresa y no pude dejar de sentirme cohibida... "¿acaso vio salir a Souma de mi habitación?" me pregunté desesperada por qué no fuera así.

-Bien, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien – comenté con sinceridad intentando sonar serena.

-Que buena noticia – ella me miró fugazmente para regalarme una sonrisa que me electrizó el cuerpo. Como no cabía en mi sorpresa no pude aguantar las ganas de encontrar la explicación a su semblante cálido y extrañamente humano.

-¿Aún estás delirando? - quise saber con todo molesto. Ella me miró confundida y luego sonrió como si hubiese comprobado algo.

-No, ya no lo estoy. Hoy me siento muy bien.

-Que felicidad – mascullé entre dientes de manera irónica.

-Veo que mi presencia le desagrada …

-Que descubrimiento has hecho, casi me dejas sin palabras – volví a ironizar.

-No quiero incomodarla, princesa. Será mejor que le permita desayunar en paz – ella se incorporó de la mesa con una humildad que me dejó perpleja – Que tenga un buen día – comentó antes de retirarse y aunque realmente no quería que se marchara estaba demasiado sorprendida como para impedírselo.

Los dos días posteriores siguió con el mismo carácter, humilde y paciente como si se encontrara filosofado cada segundo de su vida. Noté que evitaba hablarme demasiado pero sólo lo hacía para no desagradarme más de lo que ya me desagradaba y yo por mi parte la perseguía inconscientemente por cada rincón del palacio para ver su comportamiento.

La vi dirigirse hasta el establo y yo fui tras sus pasos, algo no calzaba. Una persona como ella no podría irradiar tanta tranquilidad, seguramente estaba tramando algo.

Me asomé con cautela y la vi acariciar a uno de los caballos con paciencia, y su mirada se veía tristeza pero determinación en algo que no.

-Acaso podre lograrlo – escuché que ella le mencionaba al caballo y como estaba tan concentrada en su conversación no me di cuenta que en el suelo había un jarro metálico que patee haciendo que Chikane se percatara de mi presencia.

-¡Majestad! - exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué hace usted acá? - preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Es mi palacio, ¿te lo recuerdo? - manifesté sonando orgullosa aunque ella no diera indicios de estar a la defensiva.

-Ah claro, por supuesto. He sido muy imprudente en venir hasta acá sin su autorización, pero necesito montar – me explicó segura de sí misma – espero no le moleste.

-¿Qué te sucede? - pregunté al fin arrugando mi nariz.

-Nada porque…

-De seguro algo estas planeando algo – acusé en un arrebató.

-Sí, planeo montar a caballo – aclaró

-No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, Chikane. Y deja esa formalidad que bien sé que no me respetas – tanta amabilidad de su parte me ponía de mal genio.

-¿Todo está bien? Escuché que discutían – Souma apareció en el lugar preocupado por mí. Chikane lo observo atenta y algo mascullo con sus labios, antes de hablar para todos.

-Buenos días, Souma – le saludó por primera vez haciendo que él quedara tan sorprendido como yo, tanto que no respondió – Sabes tengo ganas de montar y bueno es obvio que tu conoces perfectamente a los caballos de aquí ¿Me recomendarías alguno? - preguntó sonando alteradoramente sincera.

-¿Qué le sucede? - susurró Souma acercándose a mi oído.

-No lo sé – le respondí atónita e incrédula.

-Temo que le tengo malas noticias señorita. Estos caballos no están para montarlos aún – vi como Chikane se lamentaba ante esa noticia – pero si quieres cometer la estupidez de intentarlo nadie se lo impedirá – él rió al igual que yo de tan sólo imaginarla.

-Perfecto. Montaré a esté – mencionó ella con completa seguridad.

-¿¡Estás loca!? - exclamé estupefacta - ¿O es que tienes una inmensa necesidad de llamar la atención? - quise saber molesta ante su estupidez

-Sinceramente me encantaría llamar la atención de una mujer en especial pero creo que no he nacido con tanta fortuna – creí imaginar sus palabras pero efectivamente eran reales. Chikane acababa de decir que hay alguien que le interesaba y me molesté al no ser yo.

-Entonces monta a ese potro, quizás logres hacerte visible para ella – reclamé sin pensar – -pero dudo mucho que gusté de una persona tan estúpida como tú.

-Ella no gusta de mí, alteza. Ella está enamorada de otra persona, ni aunque montara cada animal salvaje me miraría – aclaró sin temor al ridículo. Fue Souma el primero en reírse sin escatimar fuerzas. Y yo le seguí, no porque me causara gracia sus palabras, sino porque debía disimular el pinchazo en mi corazón que me produjo saber eso.

-Veo caballero, que usted cuenta con la fortuna de ser amado – comentó Chikane al ver que Souma no aguantaba más su risa. Él debió tomar un tiempo para calmarse y poder contestar.

-Efectivamente señorita. Y no tuve la necesidad de hacer estupideces para llegar a enamorar a esa mujer, que por cierto, le aseguro es la más bella del mundo – no pude dejar de enrojecerme levemente al escucharlo.

-Debe ser así – comentó con paciencia – Quisiera tener esa suerte de que me ame esa persona y la chica que me gusta es la más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida y eso eh visto miles de mujeres bellas, pero ella es la única ante mis ojos.

-¿Estás enamorada? - interpelé con demasiada curiosidad y temor a su respuesta.

-No lo sé, Creo que aún no alcanzó ese grado de estupidez – sonrió mirándome intensamente y por un segundo creí pensar que me hablaba a mí con sus ojos y altero mi corazón en solo pensarlo- ¿Usted lo está?

Instintivamente miré a Souma antes de responder y me sentí estúpida. Ese gesto y el rubor en mis mejillas de seguro ya me habían delatado.

-Creo que sí … - mencioné rogando porque ella no se percatara de mis sentimientos por Souma. Por muy amable que se esté comportando no dejaba de ser un demonio para mí.

-Bueno, ¿vas o no a montar a ese potro? - apresuró molesto Souma.

-¿Me lo podrías ensillar? - le preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

-Con tal de verte en el suelo, por supuesto – él caminó rápido hasta buscar lo necesario para prepararle el caballo a Chikane y yo aproveché el momento para intentar hacerla desistir.

-Ese caballo te tumbara – le advertí enojada.

-Eso ya lo sé – me contestó con suavidad.

-¿Entonces por qué lo harás?

-Porque es necesario

-¿Necesario? - repetí escéptica se sus palabras

-Simplemente quiero hacerlo aun sabiendo que me tumbará. Es curioso como uno quiere algo aun sabiendo que nos puede dañar ¿seremos masoquistas los seres humanos? - reflexionó en voz alta.

-De verdad das miedo, Chikane. Tus cambios de humor me superan – me sinceré ante la impotencia de verla a punto de cometer una locura.

-Lamento tener que separarla de su verdadero amor – se disculpó de la nada congelándome el corazón. Ella me miró esperando una respuesta pero como no se la di volvió a observar a Souma mientras ensillaba el caballo.

-Nunca me podrás separar de él – le aseguré perdida en un sentimiento extraño – Ni aunque me arranques el corazón dejare de amarlo – esas palabras ya se las había dicho a Souma pero me agrado decirle a alguien más lo mucho que lo amaba.

-No tenía pensado eso – la escuché soltar una risa amable – Saber que alguien la hace feliz es algo muy alentador para mí, créame … - yo enarqué mi ceja no pudiendo disimular la poca credibilidad que ella me causaba.

-De seguro tú tampoco dejaras de sentir lo que sientes por aquella mujer – aseguré con demasiada brusquedad para la ocasión.

Ella me miró confundida y ladeó tenuemente su cabeza, casi intentando hallar en mí algún tipo de explicación.

-Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti yo quiero alejar esos sentimientos de mí – me aclaró con mucha franqueza.

-¿Y ella? … - no supe que más decir. Realete me intrigaba saber quién era esa mujer que tenía a Chikane así. ¿Cómo será?

-¿si? - me animó

-Ella… ¿no te corresponde? - pregunté extrañada de que fuera así. Pues en realidad no lograba imaginar que alguien la rechazara. A pesar de la maldad que brota de su cuerpo hay algo que deslumbra a todos, ¿su belleza, sus ojos, su voz? Existía un mar de posibilidades.

-No, ella no me corresponde.

-No te creo – levanté mis cejas para denotar más mi falta de ingenuidad – seguramente se muere por ti y ahora debe estar extrañando tu presencia – aseguré irritada.

-No, ella ama a otra persona y por mí no siente nada.

-No pareces sufrir por eso.

-¿Debería demostrarlo? - preguntó como si algo anduviese mal.

-Es lo común. Uno sufre por amor.

-Yo no soy de las personas que muestra dolor ante los demás y no estoy enamorada y dudo que algún día me enamore – sonrió divertida al entender que yo pensaba eso.

-Está listo el caballo para la señorita – anunció glorioso Souma, expectante por ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Chikane sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó hasta el animal y lo sacó del establo con una determinación preocupante. Tanto Souma como yo salimos tras ella, él esperando ver la locura y yo deseando evitarla, pero que excusa podría decir para suplicarle que se abstuviera de hacer semejante imprudencia.

Rápidamente el animal comenzó a inquietarse pero Chikane no mostraba señal de miedo. Acarició su lomo sin mucho resultado y de un salto quedó montada sobre él. La vi tomar lar riendas con fuerza mientras el caballo giraba desorbitado y no dejaba de relinchar, obligando a Chikane a apegar sus piernas contra la silla para mantenerse en su lugar.

-¡Bájate ya! - le supliqué desesperada por la situación – ¡Souma haz algo, se va a matar!

-No puedo hacer nada, acercarme ahora sería muy peligroso

Él tenía razón, el caballo podría patearlo con facilidad. Por un momento pensé que Chikane lograría domar al animal pues lo dirigió hasta un camino de piedrecillas que estaba conjunto al césped sin mayor dificultad, pero en cosa de segundos se encabritó precipitando el cuerpo de Chikane al suelo con demasiada fuerza. La vi caer sus manos y luego su cuerpo y cerré mis ojos al pensar que el caballo patearía su cabeza, pero lo único que escuche fue el cabalgar desembocado del animal.

-Eso fue divertido – expresó Souma con los brazos cruzados.

Abrí mis ojos y la vi de rodillas en el suelo quizás esperando que se pasara el espanto que sin duda debía estar sintiendo. No pensé mucho lo que hacía, simplemente corrí a su lado para percatarme de que estaba bien.

-Chikane… ¿Dónde te duele?

-Solamente las manos – respondió mirando las palmas de sus manos con una mirada perdida como de miedo. Estaban muy heridas así que me espanté.

-¡Definitivamente estás desquiciada! - le regañé – No sabía que hacer estupideces estaba dentro de tus hobbies.

-Era necesario – me explicó poniéndose de pie.

Ven, te llevare con Otoha.

En eso chikane se levanto sin dejarme que le ayude se incorporo solita del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio sin pensarlo fui tras ella

-estas bien? – caminando a su lado

-si no te preocupes estaré mejor sola dile a Otoha-san que le espero en mi habitación – me dijo eso cosa que me hirvió la sangre prefiere la compañía de ella y no la mía

-haz lo que quieras – le dije mientras detuve mi andar y le comunique a Otoha quien parece es la favorita de Chikane para que la vaya a ver le comente lo que paso y ella puso una cara de espanto y preocupación cosa que me hizo pensar que ella siente algo más por Chikane luego la veo dirigirse por el boutique que tenemos en el palacio y subió en busca de ella por el pasillo de las habitaciones principales

En eso la detengo antes que se vaya de la vista y le comunico algo

-Otoha-san espera un rato dile a ella que le espero a la hora de la merienda y que no se atreva a faltar es una orden comunícale – diciéndolo eso me dirijo a mi habitación enojada por la culpa de Chikane prefiere la compañía de alguien más que de su futura prometida

-si su majestad – escuche antes de cerrar la puerta

FIN DE LA PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO

En eso Otoha-san entra a la habitación de Chikane y lo que vio adentro la acobijo su corazón sentía ganas de abrazarla pero una simple empleada no puede hacer eso ante su otra majestad, Chikane estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama mirando su manos con la mirada perdida como si hubiera acordado algo que no quería recordar

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Escucho que alguien entra a la habitación imaginándome que era Otoha-san así que alzo la mirada y en efecto era ella que tenía en sus manos unos vendajes y otras cosas más

-entra Otoha-san por favor

-que le paso su majestad? – preocupada

-nada solo me cai del caballo, nose en que estaba pensando exactamente

-pero porque lo hizo hubiera sido peligroso – acercándose viendo como tenia lastimadas las manos

-tranquila tenía que hacerlo quería vencer un trauma que tenia de pequeña pensé que sería capaz pero cuando caí me recordé de nuevo arg.. – se quejó cogiéndose la cabeza al recordar de nuevo

-esta bien su majestad? Que era lo que se recordó si puedo saber

-si no te preocupes Otoha-san pero en ti parece que puedo confiar tienes algo en ti que me brinda confianza pero no ningún motivo quiero que nadie sepa en este palacio entendisteis

-gracias su majestad por confiar en mi me siento alagada pero si no lo quiere hacer no lo haga, y jamás dañaría la confianza que depositan en mi

-eres la primera persona en que se lo contare, tengo un trauma con los caballos porque cada vez que veo uno me acuerdo como mi madre murió siendo derribada por uno cuando se asustó por una serpiente que estaba por el campo y callo en una piedra que le rompió la cabeza y le quito la vida que ironía y yo solo me rasguñe las manos

-lo siento no lo sabía su majestad pero sabe algo su majestad

-qué cosa?

-los errores se aprenden nos arrepentimos de lo que paso pero aprendemos en no caer de nuevo, es casi lo mismo con los traumas vimos algo que nos perturban nuestro sentidos y nace el miedo y por ellos nos detenemos en una parte avanzamos en todo menos en esa parte que por el miedo no lo avanzamos pero siempre en una parte pequeña dentro de nuestro ser quiere romper ese miedo y seguir avanzando

Su majestad yo de niña tenía miedo a subir los arboles desde la vez que casi me caigo pero mi padre me salvo la vida hace unos años hace poco aún tenía ese miedo pero lo supere cuando mi hermanito estaba jugando con el árbol y hubo un bullón porque estaba por caerse piso mal y está sujeto a una rama que si se rompía caí él y ni me quería imaginar si eso pasara así que con miedo me subí a el árbol y me acerque donde mi hermano poco a poco pero no pensaba en lo que vi antes que causo mi trauma para avanzar solo pensaba en mi hermano en llegar ahí lo más pronto posible para salvarle la vida y cuando lo salve me acorde de mi padre como él lo hizo conmigo ahí perdí mi trauma

-Vaya tienes razón eso pensaba yo en querer romper ese miedo pero cuando lo pude manejar un rato me olvide del miedo pero cuando se ajetreo el caballo me asuste y cai del caballo ya que me mando lejos de el creo que fue suerte

-debe ser eso, poco a poco lo lograra su majestad solo tiene que olvidar ese recuerdo triste y superarlo ya que su madre era una de las corredoras de caballo famosa en el país cuando era joven

-como sabias eso tu?

-pues esta aca llegaba su fama y te pareces casi a ella su majestad – sonriéndole

-si eso dicen casi todos gracias Otoha-san me relaje contigo mañana superare mi miedo

-de nada su majestad puede contar conmigo en lo que sea, pero ahora voy a limpiar sus heridas de la mano para poner este spray que ayuda a cerrar las heridas rápidamente – en eso me curo ambas manos me ardía un poco pero lo soporte hasta el final

-gracias su Otoha-san – sonriéndole

-D..e de nada su majestad – poniéndose sonrojada – cierto su majestad dice nuestra alteza que la espera hoy en la merienda

-dile que estoy cansada por hoy y no tengo hambre comunícaselo por favor

-dijo que tenia que ir si o si lo siento su majestad pero si quiere le digo que esta muy ocupada y no puede ir

-tranquila iré ya que si se pone así me toca ir a ver que dice ya que quiero estar en buenos términos con ella luego bajare descansare un poco puedes retirarte Otoha-san

-como ordene su majestad – saliendo del cuarto

-hay esta himeko que mismo quiere es mejor estar de buenas pero alejadas a la vez es lo que trato de hacer esa medicina que me puso la doctora siempre me pone relajada por un buen rato parezco una bestia domada como diría himeko pero que hare este sentimiento con ella florece cada vez que la veo y quiero negarlo pero me duele con ese Souma pero tanto lo ama lo dejare felices y no hacerme una ilusión con ella es mejor así. Cuando acabe todo esto me iré lejos aunque admito verla hacerle enojar me gusta ver la cara que hace

Luego de una hora ya estaba preparada para enfrentar a la princesa con una laguna mental que no hallaba solución alguna. Decidí no hablar mucho, era lo mejor para evitar el ridículo.

La encontré en el gran comedor esperando por mi llegada, junto a ella parado estaba Souma, quien al parecer es su sombra y también su luz … de cierta forma eso me incomoda.

-Buenas noches – la saludé tomando asiento junto a ella quien ni siquiera me miró y mucho menos respondió a mi saludo.

La observé unos segundos más confundida que antes, se notaba muy molesta conmigo más de lo normal y no saber por qué me atormentaba y quizás me asustaba. Si no recuerdo haberme caído de un caballo quizás que otras cosas no logró recordar.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio por un largo rato, uno que me parecía interminable. Sentía como Souma me miraba con desdén pero no estaba de animó para responder a sus miradas.

-¿Hablaste con tu prima? - preguntó Himeko con la voz áspera.

Era la peor manera de comenzar una conversación para mí. Por qué tuvo que preguntarme algo que ni siquiera sé de qué se trata.

-No me vas a contestar – apresuró ansiosa y fastidiada.

-¿De qué tenía que hablar con ella? - pregunté inquisitiva sin demostrar mi confusión. Ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? - anunció indignada.

-No, no bromeó. ¿Qué debía hablar con ella que a ti te interesara tanto? - soné tan pesada como ella.

-Cada día te soporto menos – declaró agotada.

-Podría invitarla a cabalgar nuevamente, alteza. Quizás los dioses se vuelva a apiadar de usted – le sugirió Souma dado el último comentario de Himeko. Rápidamente comprendí que la premisa era verme accidentada nuevamente. Ella al escuchar las palabras de su amante no pudo aguantar una educada carcajada.

-Y yo que pensé que entre bestias se entendían – comentó Himeko alzando sus hombros. Me sentí desarmara, que podía decirles para defenderme si sólo sabía lo que ellos nombraban.

-Hablaré con ella hoy mismo – declaré al final para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por un lado y por el otro para evitar ver como ellos se burlaban de mí.

-Entonces aún no hablas con ella… - sonrió decepcionada a mi – era obvio, no puedo confiar en tus promesas.

-¿Yo prometerte algo a ti? - puse en duda sin pensarlo

-Tú no respetas nada al parecer, lo único que te importa eres tú, tú y tú – golpeó la mesa con algo de fuerza por la impotencia.

-Quizás si me explicas podemos llegar a un consenso – propuse cuidadosa.

-Pensé que hablaba con una persona inteligente, pero ya veo que hay que explicarte las cosas más de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡No te das cuenta por lo que estoy pasando! - me encaró alejada de su compostura. Tan inesperada fue su reacción que el mismo Souma tuvo que contenerla en un abrazo mientras ella lloraba de rabia, haciéndome sentir extrañamente apenada por causar todo esto – ¡No quiero ver a nadie que traigas a este palacio aunque te eses muriendo llega sin compañía no quiero intrusos! ¡Por mucho que deba casarme contigo no tienes derecho!

-Tranquila Himeko – mostré las palmas de mis manos para intentar menguar la situación. Al fin comprendí a que se refería con su pregunta – si tanto me odias que ni es ese estado que me ayudaron a llegar al palacio permites a alguien aunque sea de mi familia, la próxima me quedo afuera en el Dojo y no entrare al palacio si tengo visitas, eso te lo aseguro – dije con intensidad.

-Disculpa, pero no puedo confiar en un demonio como tú – escupió con odio hacia mí. No pude aguantar más la sensación que me provocaba verla así.

-Déjanos a solas – ordené con vehemencia a Souma quien aún la abrazaba. Él me miró con desafío lo que sólo me enfureció más – ¡Vete de una vez! - insistí apretando mis puños, no con mucha fuerza para no causarme dolor.

-No me iré … Nunca te dejaría a solas con ella – contestó con altanería.

-Dile a tu perro que se vaya ahora mismo – me dirigí a Himeko quien me miraba aterrada. Mi tonó de voz dejó ver una amenaza escondida.

-Vete Souma – le pidió temerosa. Supe en ese segundo que ella haría todo para proteger a ese hombre, lo vi en sus ojos, en cómo me miraba suplicando porque todo lo que le quisiera hacer a él se lo hiciese a ella.

-¡No, princesa!

Estaba contando para no perder mi paciencia. Una voz en mi cabeza me ordenaba asesinarlo frente a Himeko, sin piedad ni demora y sabía sin saber como que por mucha preparación que tuviese ese chico en seguridad y defensa propia podría acabar con él fácilmente.

-Vete, es una orden – le anunció ella casi desesperada empujándolo con sus manos hasta la salida. Los vi discutir en la puerta, pero no podía oír lo que hablaban… al fin ese chico desapareció de mi vista y me alegré al comprobar que no cometí una locura – Te advierto sólo una cosa Himemiya Chikane, si le haces algo a él juró que no descansare hasta verte muerta – me amenazó indicándome con su dedo a la distancia, aún a pesar de temblar de miedo.

-¿Por qué tanta euforia por él? - pregunté algo que ya sabía pero ella desconocía eso.

-Son preguntas que no tengo porque contestar – aclaró de inmediato.

-¿Parte de tu vida privada? - poco a poco me fui calmando y dejando enterrado ese instinto diabólico de asesinar.

-Sí… parte de mi vida privada.

-Me has respondido todo sin responder nada – le avisé tomando nuevamente asiento.

-¿Y según tú que te respondí? - inquirió ella.

-Lo suficiente como para confirmar lo que se ve a simple vista… - comenté con seguridad.

-¿Y qué es lo que ves? - volvió a formular una pregunta. Esta vez se paró frente a mí.

-Ni me meteré en tu vida, ni tampoco le haré daño a Souma, esa será las dos únicas promesas que te haré y de las personas que me vengan a ver las recibiré yo como se me dé la gana te guste o no este es un acuerdo de un reinado pero no me puedes tratar peor que un sirviente restringiéndome quien me puede traer o yo traer . A cambió sólo te pido que hables con él y le digas que no se acerque a mí, ni mucho menos me desafié… y te dare toda la libertad que quieras - me paré de la silla pues nunca tuve realmente apetito y la miré fijamente - ¿De acuerdo? - pregunté para animarla a hablar ya que ella sólo se quedo viéndome.

-¿Dime qué es lo que confirmaste? - volvió a preguntar extremadamente interesada por recibir una respuesta de mi parte.

-Eso no debe importarte. Yo ya me comprometí. Lo que yo piense o no de ti dudo mucho que te importe – aseveré con elocuencia.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? - refutó mi aseveración con tanta energía que me dejó sin respuestas, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que se acercará a mi rostro a menos de cinco centímetros. Mi cuerpo rápidamente reaccionó, mis nervios aumentaron vertiginosamente y no lograba deducir si su mirada era de desafío o de confesión.

Me perdí en su mirada y su cercanía. No sabía que estaba sintiendo realmente pues todo me era desconocido. Sólo sé que en algún momento de esa mirada todo dejó de existir y tener importancia para mí. Lo que me preocupaba hace menos de cinco minutos ahora estaba olvidado y tan sólo tenia cabeza y cuerpo para disfrutar del ahora.

Múltiples corrientes eléctricas me recorrían la zona cervical y comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para esconder cualquier indicio que me dejara al descubierto frente a ella, pero por alguna razón sentí que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Mi boca quemaba por chocar la suya, tal y como había sucedido hace más de una semana…

No aguanté más y la besé pero esta vez fue diferente. Ahora la besé con ternura escondida, una que nunca había sentido por nadie y nunca imaginé sentir. Nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente, casi dosificando el momento para disfrutar más de él. Una ilusión de vivir llenó mi alma y, mi corazón me rogaba ofrecerle cualquier cosa que la hiciese quedarse por siempre junto a mí. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía bajo mis brazos y yo no dejaba de pensar en el miedo que debía estar sintiendo por mi culpa, pero mi egoísmo era tan grande que me impedía detenerme, no podía alejarme de sus labios.

Busqué su rostro con mis manos y afiancé el contacto, recorrí la forma de su oreja dibujándola y memorizándola frágil y hermosa, su olor me invadía todos los rincones oscuros de mi vida y comencé a sentir miedo, tanto o más de lo que mi propia vida me provocaba. Eran demasiadas emociones ocurriendo en mortales segundos pero que se quedarían gravadas a fuego en mí corazón, sin duda alguna.

El único sueño hermoso que estaba teniendo en mi vida fue terminado por ella abruptamente con una certera bofetada que adormeció mi mejilla izquierda y retumbó mi cabeza. Yo la miraba desconcertada, sabía que acababa de cometer el error más grande de mi vida pero fue su mirada la que me dejo tirada en el suelo. El odio que me traspasaba me hacía sentir vacía y comprobé en ese segundo que yo no merecía experimentar esta clase se sensaciones que derivan del amor por eso quería estar lejos de ella pero cuando la tengo cerca me nubla mis pensamientos que sus labios y todo de ella es la luz que me ilumina mis pensamientos me pierdo en mi misma ante todo

-¡No vuelvas a besarme en tú vida! - gritó ella desorientada y aturdida – ¡No entiendes que te odio! - enfatizo amargamente.

-No sé por qué lo hice … - declaré evitando mirarla. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta ante alguien y mucho menos podía hallar una explicación al dolor que nacía desde mis entrañas al sentir su rechazo.

-Yo sé que clase de persona que eres Himemiya y estas muy equivocada sí piensas que podrás manipularme o hacerme caer a tus pies – sus ojos se enrojecieron tenuemente.

-Tienes razón Himeko … me equivoqué contigo, pensé que serías más ingenua. Pero me alegra saber que tienes claro que no debes acercarte a mi – seguí su juego ocultando lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por dentro.

-Yo no me quiero acercar a ti, eres tú la que llagaste a invadir y destruir mi vida. Dejándome confundida y alborotada con tu … – ella dejó de hablar y me dio la espalda, notoriamente afectada comenzó a llorar.

-Yo la observé con paciencia, sabía que lo más sensato era no pronunciar palabra alguna y dejar que se expresara cuando estuviese preparada. No pasó más de treinta segundos cuando volvió a darme cara, haciendo que su mirada volviera a adormecer mi alma con suavidad.

-Te pido, no, te suplicó que por favor me respetes – mencionó con mesura – Ya suficiente tengo con tener que aguantar que me impongan vivir una vida que no quiero ni deseo como para tener que aguantar ser besada por alguien que …

-¿Odias? - la ayude a terminar lo que al parecer tanto le costaba pronunciar

-Sí … - susurró al fin sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente y respiré profundo sin saber muy bien como habíamos llegado a este tipo de situación.

-Lamentablemente debemos casarnos y deberemos soportar nuestras presencias – comenté con indiferencia ante su sufrimiento … aunque por dentro algo estaba cambiando en mí.

-¿Qué es lo que te obliga a casarte conmigo? - preguntó de forma inesperada.

-La obligación – respondí, ella negó con su cabeza.

-Sé que no es eso la que te obliga … ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? - insistió

-Nada … - dije con seguridad – Nada en la vida me importa Himeko, soy una bestia como tú bien lo has dicho. Mi lógica no tiene sentido y dudo que algún día tú puedas entender lo que pasa por mi cabeza, tendrías que vivirlo por ti misma y créeme que a pesar de lo mucho que me desagradas no deseo que vivas lo que yo tengo que vivir – pronuncié sin pensar lo que dije, tan sólo fluyeron las palabras por mi boca.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que vivir? - su voz sonó intrigada por mí. Aunque seguramente lo imaginé.

-eso no te importa … - ahora era yo quien le daba la espalda para cubrirme de su mirada inquisitiva – Yo soy peligrosa Himeko y si alguna vez tienes la posibilidad de romper este acuerdo no dudes en hacerlo – le aconsejé

-Trabajo en ello todos los días, Chikane. Te recomiendo que te cuides porque no dudaría en destruirte si me entero de algo oscuro – me advirtió no con un tono sagaz sino más bien con uno protector

-Algo oscuro? … - repetí perdida en mis pensamientos errados. Y me pregunté si en mí podría existir algo que fuera oscuro pero comprobé que eso era imposible solo cuando me enojo terriblemente en eso pongo mi mano en mi frente me comenzaba a doler la cabeza de nuevo

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tus jaquecas? - la miré aterrada al escuchar lo que con tanto cuidado me preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Entonces es verdad … Te vi en el congreso, como lentamente tu semblante comenzó a descomponerse y tus ojos … estaban increíblemente irritados. Alguien me comentó de tus dolencias.

-¿Quien fue? - pregunté molesta

-No te lo diré – manifestó inmediatamente – estabas realmente mal…

CONTINUARA

Aqui cada vez himeko va despertando mas sus sentimientos por cierta peli azulada


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Pasaron dos días mas con himeko nos vemos y hablamos lo necesario solo de un buenas a nada mas solo por cordialidad a veces le veo que se preocupa cuando me duele la cabeza de nuevo pero tengo mis pastillas que me dio de nuevo la doctora cuando tuve mi recaída pero no se si son imaginaciones mías de pensar que se preocupa algo por mi

Ya es tarde y me ha dado unas ganas de ir a un bar ya que no conozco mucho este reino del norte voy a dar unas vueltas hasta ver uno que me llame la atención en eso me subo al carro negro que tengo blindado que tengo pero no eh utilizado estando aca en eso me preparo para salir sin notificar a nadie igual a nadie le importa lo que haga aunque himeko piensa que le voy hacer algo malo a su reino que piensa acaso que me interesa este reino para mi si con el mio me basta y sobra mi pueblo es mi máxima protección pero estoy segura que con mi prima Nina aunque es mas joven que mi se que se puede ser cargo del reino no pasara nada ya que le ayudara su esposa Nao que es general de la brigada del reino y puede cubrir y cuidar del reino como lo se hacer yo

En eso un bar me llamo la atención mas de los que vi se veía rustico y sin mucha gente lo mejor para mí, me bajo del automóvil y me adentro al bar por dentro se veía mas relajado no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada cuando veo una cabellera que conozco muy bien pero no puede ser de todo los lugares la encuentro aquí?

-natsuki?

Ella se giro rápido de la expresión cuando nos vimos pude confirmar que en efecto era ella mi querida prima pero que demonios hace acá y no me ha dicho nada le voy a dar una buena tunda por no decirme nada somos familia tenemos que darnos la mano en lo que sea ahora si vera..

-chikane! – veo que se sorprendió verme aquí

-que demonios haces aquí acaso sabes cuanto te eh llamado y no me dices nada eh necesitado tu ayuda miles de veces y tu te la zafas acaso no me tienes que dar explicaciones querida prima?

-tienes toda la razón pero tengo una buena raz…. – cuando alguien nos interrumpe un chica castaña dirigiéndose donde mi prima

-mi natsuki acaso esta coqueteando con alguien en mi ausencia – diciéndolo con una mirada fría hasta yo temblé creo

-shizuru! – se asusto mi prima – no es lo que tu crees – suspirando – ella es mi prima la que te eh hablado

-oh vaya y yo pensando en otras cosas, mucho gusto soy Shizuru Fujino y la novia de mi natsuki – presentándose hacia mi

-mucho gusto señorita Shizuru Fujino ya veo porque no sabia nada de ti hasta novia tenias y no me dijistes nada – le digo enojada

-mas bien te quería decir pero todo se me ah salido de las manos que pasaron las cosas muy rápido – evadiendo mi mirada

-bueno bueno contigo no me puedo enojar

-y como asi estas por aquí?

-eso quería preguntarte yo a ti? Yo pensaba encontrarte pero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí ya que me dijeron que estabas aquí necesitamos hablar de algo importante en privado

-bueno yo quería distraerme de las cosas algo y vine por unas copas, que pasa acaso te metiste en problemas por eso nadie sabía nada de ti? – pregunte preocupada

\- no es eso tiene que ver con el tema de los rebeldes pero no podemos hablar aquí – lo decía mirando el lugar aunque no había mucha gente pero había gente

-ok vamos al palacio hablemos en mi habitación

-no podemos ahí reconocerían a Shizuru luego te cuento mejor vamos a donde yo me hospedo con ella

-ok como digas

En eso se dirigen lejos de la ciudad en lugar mas abandonado del lugar en un pequeño cuarto se reúnen las tres donde comienza hablar natsuki

-bueno chikane voy hacer rápida ya que de casualidad nos encontramos me distes la tarea rápida en vez de buscarte y que me ayudes en esto

-cuenta que paso

-bueno Shizuru como sabes es fijino hija del ministro de relaciones exteriores y bueno prima no te asustes pero..

-pero que? – en eso interrumpe Shizuru

-mi padre es la cabecilla de los… rebeldes

-QUE!

-tranquila prima mira déjame explicarte

-haber hazlo porque no me dijistes para arrestarlo como es debido siendo mi mano derecha tu natsuki – enojada – debisteis de decírmelo me hubieras ahorrado algunos problemas

-lose pero espera déjame contarte todo ok!

-haber hazlo te escucho

-mira Shizuru me conto sobre su padre ya que ella lo averiguo por unas conversaciones que escucho pero hay algo mas.. y es que posiblemente el no sea del todo el cabecilla ya que recibía ordenes de alguien el es como un representante de el pero..

-pero?

-pero aun no sabemos quién es? – suspirando

-como que no sabes quién es?

-es solo que sabemos algo o seria mejor intuición nuestra que tenemos pero no estamos seguras

-como es eso? – ya teniendo la cabeza mas confundida mas de lo que estaba cuando la interrumpen

-es solo que tenemos la sospecha que es alguien dentro del palacio real

-cómo es eso porque piensan eso?

-porque cuando le oi a mi padre hablar por teléfono decía los movimientos de la princesa de todo su gabinete los tienen vigilados eso quiere decir que es alguien dentro del palacio pero no se quién es

-ya veo, haber dime Shizuru cierto? Porque quieres hundir a tu padre delatándole que es uno de los cabecilla – viéndola fijamente

-porque mi padre esta equivocado ya eh hablado con el muchas veces que se salga pero el siempre no me escucha ý a la vez el sabe o se entero como me tiene vigilada que salgo con mi natsuki y no quiere que lo haga asi que me escape con ella lejos de sus manos antes que me mande a un lugar lejos de ella

-entonces no tienes problemas si puede ir a la cárcel o peor condena perpetua según la situación ya sabes la ley es dura cuando se trata de traición al reino

-lose queremos detenerlos antes que haiga guerra y muertes inocentes, pero no quiero que muera mi padre sé que está traicionando al país pero es mi padre ante todo, solo quiero que al menos este encerrado pero no muerto

-esta bien, pero hay que encontrar al rey de los cabecillas si estuvieras con tu padre tuviéramos mas información de saber quien es el?

-lo sé, pero si voy donde el me lleva a suiza a seguir con mis estudios en la universidad porque sabe que estoy enamorada de natsuki y me mandaria alla según para olvidarme de ella pero nunca lo haría la amo de verdad – en eso Natsuki se sonroja

-vaya prima que suertuda que alguien te ame como eres jajaja.. y como ese tiempo no las han encontrado

-cállate – roja de la vergüenza

-porque mi natsuki sabe esconderse bien – tono picaron haciendo que natsuki se sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba – pero ya están atrás de nuestras pistas

-entonces vengan conmigo porque si te diría anda a mi reino les buscarían allá primero o a la casa de natsuki, ya que estoy en el reino vecino y están en mi alcoba hasta mientras nadie se dará cuenta igualmente allá nadie me da respeto pensando que querré ese reino para agrandar mi poder aprovechando que los reyes no están

En eso escucha eso natsuki su sonrojo de vergüenza se transformo a ira al escuchar que no le tratan bien a su prima que es una princesa y leal como para que la traten como una peor cosa

-que carajo acabas de decir porque no te haces respetas eres la sucesión a la corona de tu reino por tal y aparte por tu posición en la milicia de nuestro país tienen que respetarte aunque estes en el reino vecino sabes muy bien que eso puede ocacionar una guerra o conflicto entre reinos vecinos por el mal comportamientos que dan a nuestra alteza osea tu prima explícame porque carajo no te defiendes! – hablando enfurecidamente cosa que sorprendio a ambas

-nose prima, creo que no hare nada igualmente es solo hasta que vengan los reyes y todo sea normal – soltando un suspiro

-pero que te paso prima tu no eres asi quien te hizo flaquear ante la gente – sorprendida

-no eh flaqueado en ningún asunto, es solo que a veces hay cosas que no podemos hacer como quisiéramos que pasen y bueno cambiando de tema que dices aceptan?

-no me conformare con esa respuesta cuando todo acabe de los rebeldes verán la furia de nuestro reino

-NO! Deja como esta que piensen lo que se les den la gana igualmente no se porque se ciegan a una realidad falsa, y como dije cuando todo acabe todo estará normal y creo que tomare unas vacaciones creo que me las merezco jeje

-como tu digas prima – aun no creyendo como ah cambiado su prima aunque lo niegue

-entonces que me dicen aceptan?

-claro – contestaron antes – pero – interrumpe natsuki

-ustedes van primero yo hasta mientras hare algo pendiente en un tiempo ire no te preocupes yo sabre cual es tu habitación – cuando shizuru la interrumpe

-siempre sabe cual es la habitación indicada – sonriendo picaramente

-vaya primita eres una pillina jaja – viendo el sonrojo de natsuki hasta las orejas

\- arg! Cállense las dos! – girando la cara para que no vean mas su sonrojo – en eso se rien ambas de natsuki

\- bueno en ese caso Shizuru coje tus cosas que veas necesarias vaz conmigo tranquila que no pasara nada – les comunica Chikane

-claro no son muchas ya que como hui de mi padre no me dio tiempo de agarrar mucha ropa solo lo que alcanzo en mi mochila eje

-oie prima porque no le haz comprado ropa ah? – reprochándola

\- claro prima para que en la primera nos encuentren y me quiten a mi Shizuru – ironizando

-vaya quien creyera aun todavía no me creo que estes re-enamorada ajjajajaj mi Shizuru monopolizando mi prima jajajjaa

\- callate!

-pero mi natsuki no le debe dar pena que la gente sepa que soy tuya como tu mía – sonriéndole

\- bueno a que hora se van ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde no creen – cambiando de tema

\- acaso mi natsuki quiere ya deshacerse de mi – fingiendo llorar

-que no!, hey Shizuru no voy a caer en tu lloriqueo falso

-ikesu natsuki – dándose la espalda a natsuki

-ok ok esta bien me rindo sabes muy bien que te voy a extrañar un montón ok contenta – acercándose a ella poniendo su mano por los hombros de su espalda

-no, aun no te perdono – haciendo una voz de niña consentida

-y que quieres que haga para que me perdones

-esto – en eso se da la vuelta agarra a natsuki por su cuello con los brazos abrazándola y le da un beso tierno – un besito tuyo nat-su-ki

-shizuru – sorprendida – delante de mi prima no que vergüenza

\- es mi natsuki le da vergüenza demostrar nuestro amor a los demás

-no, no es eso

-Entonces?

\- nada olvídalo mejor prepara las cosas que antes que se les haga tarde sabes que en la tarde por aquí en este sector pasa mucha gente no quiero que nadie las vea ok

\- cierto ya lo hare

-entonces yo les espero abajo en el carro no hay problema estando adentro no ven nadie ya que son vidrios polarizados – diciendo Chikane para darles un tiempo a solas

\- bueno ten cuidado en que no te vean – le advierte natsuki

\- tu no eres la única primita en el arma de camuflaje ajaja bueno les dejo no demoren

En eso se quedan las dos solas en el cuarto Shizuru estaba poniendo las cosas en su mochila como no era mucha ya estaba por acabar cuando sientes unas manos que la rodean en la cintura en la parte de atrás

-no sabes como te voy a extrañar en las noches y en las mañanitas cuando me levanto y veo tu lindo rostro en mi cama

-no serás la única mi natsuki yo extrañare tus abrazos protectores y muchas cosas mas mi natsuki

-mi amor

\- si mi vida

-queria decirte quele cuides a mi prima cualquier cosa si solo de emergencia me llamas si pasa algo antes que me encuentre con ustedes al numero que ya sabes

-porque lo dices mi vida?

-no me gusta como escuche que la tratan, y aparte ella sufre de una enfermedad media rara estate pendiente si mi amor yo voy averiguar aun en camuflarme con los rebeldes según tengo entendido que hoy tienen una reunión gracias a Dios nadie me reconoce

-ok lo hare mi vida, pero ten cuidado que cuando sales averiguar tengo mi corazón en la mano a temor que te pase algo

-no lo pasara tranquila mi amor – dándole un beso que se fue profundizando al sentir sus corazones latiendo cada vez mas rápido en eso se separan por falta de aire – bueno mi Shizuru vamos rápido tengo el presentimiento que todo ira por buen camino – dándole un beso en la frente a Shizuru

-si mi vida

En eso se dirigen a donde está estacionado el carro de Chikane y tocan la ventana suavemente y esta se abre en eso Shizuru entra al carro rápidamente y este va fuera de ese sector dirigiéndose al palacio en eso natsuki se dirige a su moto dirigiéndose a ver si esta vez consigue buenas pistas

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

Toda la mañana me ha rondado la misma pregunta "¿Será que Chikane realmente estaba tan enferma?"

Es que si fuera por actuación yo le creo todo, pero se que no puedo confiar en ella. Debe existir una razón para que se haga la enferma, algo debe sacar de todo esto.

-¿Princesa? - dos golpes suaves en la pared me aterrizaron al tiempo real

-Otoha, dime ¿pasó algo? - pregunté amable

-Siento mucho molestarla, majestad. Sé que me pidió que nadie la molestara, pero resulta que el primer ministro insiste en hablar con usted.

-¿No ha dejado de llamar? - intuí sin animo

-No … - ella movió sutilmente su cabeza de un lado a otro

Bueno, no tengo más alternativa que ir hasta el ministerio … - Miré desde la ventana que estaba junto a mi y comprobé que el automóvil de Chikane estaba estacionado. De inmediato algo extraño se retorció en mi pecho - ¿Donde está Chikane? - pregunté sin pensar.

-Comprendo que ella salió esta mañana, alteza.

-Su automóvil está estacionado justo enfrente – le advertí sin dejar de mirarlo. Ella se acercó a mí para comprobarlo con su mirada.

-Yo no la he visto llegar, pero si desea alteza puedo ir hasta su cuarto para comprobar su presencia – comentó Otoha. Me quedé pensando un momento en su propuesta pero luego rechacé la idea, no tenía escusas para ir en su búsqueda.

-No Otoha, ya no importa. Mejor ve por Souma y dile que saldremos en unos minutos – ordené con sutileza

-Enseguida – dijo haciendo una sutil reverencia.

La observé unos momentos mientras se retiraba en la búsqueda de aquel hombre que llena mi vida de alegría, sumergida en una extraña embriaguez de ansiedad. Luego volví la vista hasta aquel automóvil y no pude evitar pensar en Chikane.

Comencé a recordar aquella noche en que la besé estando ella inconsciente. Lo envolvente de su rostro y la perfección de sus labios, su hipnotizante aroma que llenaba cada poro de mi cuerpo…

Rocé mis labios y entrecerré mis ojos casi sintiendo la suavidad de los suyos y su aliento agónico, sin poder luchar contra lo que realmente estaba pensando pero que prefería enterrarlo muy adentro de mi subconsciente.

Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, no puedo darme el lujo de ser vulnerable con ella. Es mi enemiga y debo mantenerla alejada de mí dentro de lo posible.

Me senté a esperar por la llegada de mi verdadero amor y agradecí que él no demorara. Vi su silueta acercarse a pasos seguros y una sonrisa transparente y enamorada se formó en mi boca.

-Princesa – mencionó como saludo al tiempo en que su mano derecha cruzaba su pecho y se reverenciaba

-Al fin llegas – dije comprobando con la mirada que no hubiese nadie cerca. Una vez tuve la seguridad de estar en "intimidad" me aferré a su cuello y besé sus labios tiernamente. Él aprisionó mi cuerpo contra su fortificado cuerpo y me llenó de nuevas energías.

-¿Me extrañabas? - preguntó apenas lo dejé respirar.

-Con el alma – respondí aún en su cuello.

-Te amo – susurró en mi oído erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo.

-Estaría todo una vida abrazada a ti, lo juro – musité

-Lo sé amor, pero debemos ir ya – me recordó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Claro, solamente acompáñame hasta la cocina. Necesito un vaso de agua – dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo hasta ahí.

Mientras caminábamos soñé con que él fuera mi esposo y rey, sin tener que ocultar este maravilloso amor. Por eso no solté su mano, sin importar las miradas de algunos sirvientes que se cruzaron en nuestro camino. Lo noté sorprendido por mi comportamiento, pero más allá de su impresión él no soltó mi mano, simplemente la entrelazó con más amor. Y como un chiste que sólo él y yo entendemos nos pusimos a reír sin decir nada, paulatinamente comenzamos a carcajear y trotar como dos adolescentes, eso hasta que me encontré de improviso con la espalda de Chikane, quien estaba inesperadamente en la cocina buscando algo con mucha concentración. Por acto reflejo corté el contacto con Souma y me separé de él a casi dos metros, agradecí que ella no se haya girado a pesar de nuestras risas que ya habían muerto, claramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté exaltada y molesta por arruinarme el momento.

Ella siguió concentrada en su trabajo de buscar algo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de contestar

-Te hice una pregunta, bestia – insistí con más acidez logrando al fin tomar algo de su atención.

-Y la he escuchado … princesa – respondió con tranquilidad mirando intercaladamente a Souma y a mí.

-Entonces responde la pregunta de su alteza – le regañó mi chico.

-Tú limítate a guardar silencio – amenazó Chikane con amargura en su voz.

Miré a Souma de manera ruda, esperando que con eso él no volviese a entrometerse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

-Que querría una bestia como yo, majestad – ella mostró una botella de vino tinto – solamente un buen trago.

-¿Bebes? - expulsé sorprendida.

-No, sólo colecciono botellas – respondió con causticidad.

-No te hagas la graciosa, sabes que no te queda – le recordé – Y no deberías estar bebiendo, no si sufres de esas jaquecas tan poderosas – repasé mis propias palabras mentalmente rogando porque no hubiesen sonado a preocupación.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! - sentenció mordaz y ofendida. Sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi corazón al escuchar como me habló.

-Vete al demonio – respondí dolida y cansada.

Un silenció tenso se formó en el ambiente, yo pasé por su lado con prepotencia en busca de un vaso con agua, el cual bebí rápidamente rogando calmar mi … ¿pena?

-Yo voy saliendo en este momento – le avisé para romper este silencio abrumador – tendré que soportar tu presencia en la cena, supongo – alcé mi ceja.

-No lo sé alteza, quizás le de una grata sorpresa no estando ahi. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer – mencionó con fastidiada cortesía.

Por un momento nos quedamos viendo fijamente y sentí como esos ojos azules me desnudaban el alma y me mostraban a gritos algo que aun no quiero aceptar.

-¿Nos vamos majestad? - irrumpió Souma tocando sutilmente mi brazo. A regañadientes corté el contacto con Chikane y asentí con la cabeza, dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

-Estúpido… - escupí por lo bajo al ver como se alejaba con Himeko.

Luego volví la vista hacía la botella que estaba en mis manos e hice una mueca con mi boca. Ya era hora de volver a mi habitación junto a Amaya para intentar sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible. Busqué de manera rápida una copa de cristal y subí a toda prisa.

-Disculpa la demora – me excusé apenas entré a mi habitación. Ella estaba parada en uno de los balcones viendo la vista de la ciudad.

-Descuida, no hay problema.

-Te traje vino, espero que te guste – mencioné mostrando el alcohol en mi mano junto a la copa.

-gracias primita Chikane, este es muy bueno – hablándome con confianza me gusta esta nueva prima

-De nada – le sonrió

-y cuánto tiempo ya vives en este lugar?

-pues la verdad ni me acuerdo

-mi natsuki se preocupó mucho cuando se enteró que no te trataban como se debe

-lo se, somos sobreprotectores con nuestros seres queridos, pero no me dejo que me pisoteen solo que hay una personita que piensa que yo soy su peor enemigo que le voy a quitar su reinado etc como si me interesara el reinado de otros y que soy de lo peor ya que vine en un mal momento que para que mencionarlo

-me imagino que es la princesa de aquí, no la conozco personalmente pero con lo que oigo lo que dices veo que te hace la vida imposible

-bueno, yo solo le sigo el juego ya me canse de explicarle que no es verdad

Nos servimos un poco de vino con mucha rapidez. Vi como su rostro cambiaba conforme el trago iba pasando por su garganta, definitivamente beber no era lo suyo.

-Y dime Shizuru como conociste a mi prima

-bueno es una larga historia pero para resumírtela nos conocimos en el jardín de mi casa en ese tiempo ella estaba disfrazada de los secuaces de los rebeldes yo estaba sentada en el árbol leyendo un libro cuando un perrito había entrado a mi casa era un perrito abandonado pero era muy jugueton y tierno cuando lo vi al cachorrito le coji su pelito era suavecito y estaba limpio sin ninguna suciedad ahí es cuando me imagine que no era callejero sino se escapo de su dueño para jugar en el jardín, cuando de pronto escuche que alguien al perrito por el nombre Duran fue ahí cuando la conoci estaba tan exaltada buscándolo ya que en mi casa no se permiten perros cuando se paro frente a mi el perrito se dirigio a su lado y ella lo abrazo y lo cargo de felicidad regañandolo si vieras como le regañaba haciendo sus unos pucheritos que me dije que tierna se ve, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron fue amor a primera vista diría yo ya que desde ese momento que la vi me facino me enamoro esos ojos esmeraldas tan impactantes que atravesaba toda mi armadura de personalidad mía, ella me agradeció por encontrar al perrito diciéndome que porfavor no dijiera nada a nadie cuando la vi que se iba yo aun estaba sin habla esos ojos enserio me hipnotizaron por completo que cuando la vi por irse reaccione y le dije que esperara pero se negó y se fue sin previo aviso mas sin decirme su nombre ni yo a ella una total desconocida me había cautivado a niveles exagerados, quería saber de ella pero no sabia como asi que después de una semana mi padre me dijo que tendría una guardia personal me iba a negar pero cuando me presento quien iba hacer acepte sin dudarlo tenia que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad que me daba la vida en ese tiempo se hacia pasar por Natsuru, cuando la fui conociendo me enamoraba mas tenia un mal genio era rebelde, necia, impotente, terca, pero me gustaba todo de ella también tenia su lado tierno, amable, cariñoso yo siempre le molestaba le quería seducir en modo broma para disimular de lo que sentía verdaderamente por ella, cuando lo hacia ponía su cara roja un rojo muy lindo asi paso casi 6 meses hasta que un dia me dijo que le iban a encomendar a otro lugar le subieron de puesto para estar mas cerca de mi padre y lejos de mi entonces me iba a imponer con mi padre que no lo hiciera que la quería a mi lado y lo hice fue ahí que se entero mi padre que la amaba y no podía permitir eso el entonces el me quito a mi guardia personal y me cambio por otro no no la vi en mucho tiempo fue cuando un dia en mi alcoba ella entro a mi habitación por la ventana estaba nerviosa y me confenso lo que sentía por mi que me ama como yo le amaba a ella mi padre no le dijo que yo le amaba ella por si me confeso que me amaba me alegro tanto me confeso también que se iba de ahí que mi padre le estaba investigando para saber todo de natsuru ella se entero por un amigo que tiene ahí y que se iba a despedir de mi antes que la atrapen y descubran quien era realmente y que no se podía irse sin decirme lo que sentía por mi fue ahí cuando me dijo que se llamaba natsuki su verdadero nombre etc, yo le dije que no se le iba a decir a nadie fue ahí en mi alcoba cuando fue todo nuestra primera vez, nuestro primer beso, caricia, etc no querras oir el resto fufufu, fue cuando le dije que me llevara con ella y asi lo hizo sin decir a nadie y nada nos fuimos me llevo sin que los guardias se enteraran ni mi propio guardia personal y vivíamos juntas por mas de 3 meses escondiéndonos ya que ella quiere llevarme a su casa pero tenemos miedo de la ira de mi padre, pero aun asi mi padre descubrió al final quien era natsuki pero ella cambio su apariencia y se disfraza para parecer a otra persona para entrar en la banda de los rebeldes y saber mas información pero reuniendo de lo que yo sabia y ella quería ella buscarte y vez aquí nosotras hablando con un buen vino fufu primita

-si ya veo el porque se perdió tanto tiempo

-cuando la vea su hermana seguro la regañara por no decir nada a nadie

-si me dijo eso fufu

-aunque yo pensé que mi prima era igual que yo que nunca se iba a enamorar tan rápido

-bueno es que nunca se sabe cuando uno se va a enamorar, el amor entra a nuestros corazones sin tocar la puerta pero sin darnos cuenta ya se roba todo nuestros sentidos, ahí algunos que niegan que es amor y confundes con el oído porque te da coraje en que solo en tu mente se alla metido y solo pienses en esa persona a cada momento, ya sabes el amor se compone del mismo verbo

-¿Cuál verbo? – dejando a aun lado la copa de vino.

-Entregar – respondió de manera sencilla.

-¿Entregar? ¿Qué cosa? - levanté mis hombros. Ella se sirvió más vino y mientras lo hacía prosiguió.

-Todo, Chikane. Todo lo que se pueda entregar a alguien más.

-¿Entonces que entregas? - quería una respuesta más exacta.

-Tu tiempo, tu alegría, tus secretos, tu corazón … hasta tu vida si es necesario

-¿La propia vida? - murmuré sorprendida.

-Sí y todo sin pedir nada a cambió. Ese es el amor verdadero, difícil de encontrar por supuesto pero no imposible.

-No creo que alguien pueda amar de esa manera, es algo imposible – objeté

-Yo amo asi a mi natsuki y se que ella también por mi

No supe que responder

-pero creo que el amor no es bueno para todos

-¿Nunca has sentido amor, cierto? O pueda que no hayas tenido suerte en el amor pero la persona indicada llegara cuando menos te imagines ni quien es ni cuando llegara - sonrió al ver mi negativa. Yo la despojé de su copa y bebí un poco de ella.

-No, nunca he sentido amor creo?…

-Cuando sientas amor, sabrás de lo que te hablo aunque creo que escuche un creo de que estés enamorada asi que hay alguien que engaña a tu mente y defiende tu corazón

-¿Y cómo saber que estoy enamorada si no estoy segura si lo es?

-Lo sabrás, eso no lo dudes. De todas formas el amor verdadero nunca lo encontraras en estado puro, si esa es tu inquietud.

-¿Por qué? - quise saber.

-Porque en ese amor siempre debe existir el ego … eso que a todos nos hace cometer errores – le devolví la copa de vino para que ella tomara ésta vez.

-¿Y que se siente querer sin que te quieran?

-Duele mucho – ella llevó su mano hasta su pecho y divago – es como si te apalearan el corazón eso sentía cuando mi natsuki me rechazaba de mil maneras

-Creo que nunca me enamoraré – aclaré divertida

-Nunca digas nunca – sonrió aceptante.

No me di cuenta en que momento la conversación cambio tanto. Por supuesto que el tema del amor no estaba en mis planes hablar, pero debo reconocer que me inquieto demasiado saber más de ello.

-Tu me has sorprendido gratamente – le informé

-¿Es enserio? Gracias – sonrió

-Claro. Es primera vez que converso con alguien de esta forma – miré la copa de vino en sus manos para dar a entender con mayor claridad mis palabras.

Luego de eso seguimos conversando cualquier cosa pero era divertido hablar con ella ya la veo como mas de la familia hasta que nos terminamos casi el vino

-creo que se nos acabo el vino – mirando la botella

-Claro... No te muevas de aquí.

Fui por otra botella de vino a la cocina sin dejar de pensar en ese tema de amor que quiero tanto negar pero tanto me sigue cuestionando

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

No creí que fuera tan agotador reunirme con el ministro de relaciones exteriores, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Tenía importante información que entregarme. Me dijo que embajadores de muchos reinos han mandado cartas diplomáticas demostrando todo su apoyo ante la corona y repudiando cualquier ataque terrorista que pueda existir. Eso me deja saber que el mundo esta de nuestro lado.

Ahora hay algo que me inquieta mucho más y es que debo poner una fecha para la boda con Himemiya Chikane para asegurar la unión d ambos reinos el tiempo ya minimo que me dio mi padre ya paso

-Souma, llévame con el cardenal … por favor – le pedí mientras el iba manejando

-¿Por qué quieres ir a verlo? - quiso saber clavándome su mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Supe que le dolería saber la verdad, pero a él no quería mentirle.

-Quiero poner fecha para mi coronación – intenté buscar las palabras más adecuadas al caso. Pero él sabía perfectamente que aquella frase era sinónimo de boda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? - soltó sorprendido y confundido

-Sí … debo hacerlo de una vez por todas

-Pero Himeko, no lo apresures … entre más tiempo dejes pasar será mejor

-¿Mejor para qué? - quise saber aburrida de que me diera esperanzas falsas de escapar de mi destino.

-Bueno, puede que yo encuentre una solución

-¿Tú?

-¿No confías en mí? - quiso saber

-Eres en quien más confío, pero no entiendo que puedes hacer en este caso – me sinceré

-Todo porque soy un simple sirviente, ¿no es así?

No Souma, yo nunca he dicho eso … - dije rápidamente – Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo.

-Puedo matarla por ti, princesa – susurró seriamente. Un liquido helado recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras – Lo he pensado mucho, cada noche, cada día, cada segundo y he llegado a la conclusión de que por ti soy capaz de eso y más

-¿Hablas de matar a Himemiya Chikane? - mencioné casi sin aliento

-Sí. Sería la forma de alejarte de ella para siempre y en vista de que nadie puede asumir el trono contigo lo harás sola o puedo esperar cuando se casen y lo que planea ella quitarte tu trono porque no le quitas tu con su muerte su reino estaría en tus manos himeko.

-Souma … - hablé sorprendida sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Himeko solo necesito un sí … nada más. En tus manos está nuestro destino

-No estas hablando enserio, ¿verdad? - solté incrédula.

-Ella es un demonio, Himeko. Sólo le haría un favor a la sociedad…

No podía creer que el hombre que amara con tanta locura me estuviese ofreciendo matar a una persona. Él no es un asesino, esto está mal … Sin darme cuenta comencé a derramar lágrimas.

-No, Souma. Tú no mataras a nadie – dije horrorizada con tan sólo decir esas palabras en voz alta.

-No me mires así, por favor – pidió avergonzado – entiéndeme. No sabes lo que siento cada vez que hacemos el amor y pienso en que deberás estar con ella … lejos de mi. No creo que pueda ser capaz de vivir un segundo sabiendo que ella será tu esposa – él también comenzó a llorar y comprendí que sus palabras sólo las dijo desde su desesperación. Por un momento lo comprendí, los dos somos los que más perdimos en esta historia y a nadie le importa cuánto nos amamos. Una remota parte de mi conciencia quiso decirle que lo hiciera, que matara a Himemiya Chikane y que nos escapáramos juntos lejos de todo esto … pero yo nunca dejaría a mi reino en manos de unos rufianes y tener su reino de esa manera peor. Es obvio que si esa mujer muere, su padre sabrá que fue un atentado y eso nos llevaría irrevocablemente a una guerra civil.

-Souma … Yo todo el tiempo te perteneceré a ti, siempre – comencé a hablarle con amor – Nunca podrán apartarte de mi corazón. Viva lo que viva, haga lo que haga, siempre serás tú esa luz que me invita a seguir adelante. Y te prometo que nadie nos separara – él no me dijo nada, pero negó mis palabras con su cabeza – Ya lo he decidido. Le daré condiciones a Himemiya Chikane y ella las aceptara.

-¿Que condiciones? - quiso saber.

-Nunca dormir en un mismo cuarto, nunca besarnos ni siquiera en público, nunca hacer nada que tenga que ver con el matrimonio…

-¿Y si no acepta?

-Aceptará, te lo aseguró. De eso me encargaré yo.

-¿Y qué ganamos?

-Todo amor – lo abracé como siempre suelo hacerlo en el automóvil, por detrás – Tú seguirás durmiendo cada noche a mi lado y viviremos nuestro amor… a escondidas pero juntos.

-Ósea que deberé trepar tu balcón cada noche – mencionó divertido a pesar de la pena.

-Claro que no. Diré que serás mi guardia personal y que por miedo a cualquier atentado siempre te mantendrás a mi lado, hasta en las horas de vigilia. A cambió tú sólo debes mantenerte al margen, no quiero que la confrontes… de solo pensar que puede hacerte algo siento que entró en pánico.

-Yo no le temo, ni a ella ni a su ejercito – escupió orgullos.

-Lo sé, pero entiende que es mejor no provocarla …

-Está bien … como tú digas. Al fin soy tu esclavo, Himeko.

-No eres mi esclavo, eres el hombre que amo – le corregí besando su mejilla – mi verdadero príncipe azul.

-Un príncipe que ahora mismo te lleva a programar tu boda con la bestia que debería derrotar - sonrió conforme con todo lo que yo le dije.

Por fuera intentaba demostrar tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Sabía que estaba golpeando las puertas de una pesadilla y que apenas me adentrara en ella encontraría mucho más sufrimiento del que puedo imaginar, pero no me queda otra opción, debo ser fuerte por mi reino y por Souma.

El cardenal se mostró sorprendido por mi presencia inesperada pero como era de esperarse no se negó a recibirme, después de todo yo era su princesa y futura reina.

Me invitó a pasar hasta su despacho personal, una joven asistente religiosa nos llevó algo de té para menguar la platica, mientras Souma como siempre esperaba por mi a sólo dos metros de distancia.

-Creo saber el motivo de su presencia, majestad – intuyó él con tranquilidad.

-Vengo para programar la fecha de coronación – aclaré de todas formas.

-Su padre ya le ah obligado ha contraer matrimonio

-Para ser sincera no. - él demostró sorpresa – No he recibido ningún mensaje que me haga sentir presionada por poner una fecha y es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Si pudiese ser más clara, alteza – pidió con mesura aquel hombre.

-Lo he pensado mucho aunque no quiera casarme con ella tengo que cumplir con la palabra de mi padre por el bien de mi pueblo

-Y qué tal la chica Himemiya. ¿Cómo la ha tratado, majestad? - preguntó preocupado.

-Es sorprendente ver que tiene modales – reconocí sacándole una sonrisa al cardenal

-¿Para cuándo quiere agendar la ceremonia?

-Para tres días más, si es posible – vi como él abría sus ojos espantado.

-Eso si es apresurado… majestad

-¿Es posible hacerlo? - quise saber

-Todo es posible, pero está segura de eso …

-Sí … mi plan es sólo avisarle a Himemiya Chikane un día antes de realizar la ceremonia o quizás el mismo día. Dado que las circunstancias de que ella pueda desposarme no son honoríficas, supongo que no le molestara que la ceremonia se realice en completo secreto.

-Podría ser más precisa en cuanto a su "completo secreto" - suplicó

-No quiero que ninguna persona en el palacio sepa, ni siquiera el congreso lo sabrá

-Entiendo. Pero está consciente de las consecuencias políticas que puede tener está acción

-Sí y no me importa. Sólo hombres de mi plena confianza estarán en el lugar.

-Muy bien alteza. Dispondré todo para… - él miró su agenda – el día viernes. Las cosas se harán como usted decida.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión – me paré lentamente y le ofrecí mi mano. Él la tomó y amagó besarla con sus labios antes de darme una bendición.

-Al fin había dado el paso y tirado mis cartas a la mesa. Sabía que era lo mejor dentro de lo peor y pase lo que pase no me arrepentiría de esto, porque es mi propio corazón el que me impulsa a realizarlo.

De regreso al palacio tanto Souma como yo íbamos en completo silencio, podía ver la pena en sus ojos y por ello no insistí en el tema. La noche ya cubría el cielo de Tokio y dejaba ver una que otra estrella.

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

-Enserio Shizuru natsuki hizo eso – dije apunto de reírme a carcajadas

-Al nos terminamos llevando bien en este dia

-¿No lo crees? - preguntó dedutiva.

\- es increíble que mi prima sea tan cesola jajajajajajjajajaja cuando la vea le molestare toda mi vida Ups creo que me rei un poco fuerte – rogué porque nadie nos encontrara

-No le digas luego se enoja conmigo, huy! Chikane creo que tengo hambre – acusó como pequeña y tocando su barriga.

-creo que yo también jejje … Iré por algo de comida, no te muevas de aquí.

-Claro, te esperaré – sonriendo mi nueva primita.

Caminé hasta la puerta y una vez la cerré solté un suspiro de lo que me hizo reír sobre lo de mi prima.

-Que divertida – murmuré.

-¿Quién es divertida? - la voz de Himeko me dejó perpleja y absorta. No la vi llegar desde el balcón y mucho menos me percaté de que estaba parada justo frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté disimulando mi sorpresa.

-Vine a mi cuarto y aproveché de pasar al tuyo para avisarte que van a servir la cena – dijo mientras observaba mi reacción, como si intuyera que algo le oculto.

-Pudiste haber mandado a una sirvienta… no será que las ganas de verme ya no las soportas – sabía que diciendo esas palabras la haría sentir incomoda.

-No te ilusiones, Chikane… Sólo quería comprobar que no estuvieses matando a nadie – vi en sus ojos un desafío imponente.

-¿Crees que soy una asesina?

-Para mi eres una bestia … - corrigió

-Hoy cenaré en mi cuarto… Pero gracias por vigilarme – pasé por su lado sin tomarla en cuenta.

Cuando llegué a la cocina tomé toda la comida posible y la fui dejando en una bandeja, quería ser rápida.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando, Chikane? - Himeko nuevamente apareció de improviso, al parecer no se cansa.

-Puedes dejar de seguirme, por favor – respondí alterada.

-Si que tienes un apetito de bestia – comentó mirando la bandeja. Claro calculé comida para dos personas

-Déjame en paz …

-¿Conoces esa palabra? - ironizó

-Es mi imaginación o la pequeña princesa está sacando sus garras – respondí mientras la observaba. Era impresionante la belleza de su rostro, cada vez que la miraba encontraba algo nuevo.

-Quien no lo haría con alguien como tú … - ella entrecerró sus ojos esperando mi respuesta.

-Hoy estás más a la defensiva de lo normal … ¿Qué te sucedió? - quise saber

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Me miras con más odio de lo normal – dije segura.

-Eres alguien odiable – caricaturizó

-Entonces no pierdas tú tiempo conmigo … de seguro tienes con quien más perderlo.

-En eso estás equivocada – la miré interesada por lo que pudiese decir – Con la otra persona yo no pierdo mi tiempo, lo aprovechó muy bien – dijo sinuosa y evocativa.

-Te refieres a la persona que amas

-Sí … - nuevamente nos quedamos viendo fijamente y en forma de desafío.

-Bueno con él lo aprovechas y conmigo lo pierdes, es buena forma de mantener el equilibrio en la vida. - respondí sonriendo.

-No seas ilusa …

-Y dime ¿a el o ella también lo besas como a mí? - sus mejillas no demoraron en enrojecer y supe que su cuerpo tembló ante mi pregunta. También mi cuerpo tembló con sólo recordar sus labios.

-Yo nunca te he besado …. - recordó mirando a su alrededor notoriamente afectada.

-No has sido tú quien parte, pero si me haz respondido. ¿crees que no me di cuenta? - está conversación me hacía sentir viva y al mismo tiempo temblaba de miedo.

-Son ilusiones tuyas … - aseguró. Sin poder evitarlo caminé hasta las grandes puertas de la cocina y las cerré, para cuidar que nadie entrara - ¿Qué haces? - preguntó asustada.

-Sólo quiero comprobar lo que me dices …

-Me acerqué a ella lentamente quería darle la oportunidad de alejarse de mi, pero ella se quedó mirándome ensimismada y eso sólo me avivaba más el alma.

-Aléjate de mi – pidió sin convicción en un susurró

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que ya no puedo alejarme de ti? - pregunté sin pensarlo, sólo sintiendo.

-¿Por qué ya no puedes alejarte de mi? - sonó interesada manteniendo su bajo tono de voz.

-Es lo que quiero averiguar – le susurré bajando mis labios a la altura de los suyos.

No la besé de inmediato, aunque mis labios quemaban por su contacto. Quería analizarla, ver su reacción pero no lo lograba. Las emociones de mi cuerpo eran múltiples y esclavizaban mi racionalidad. Acaricié sus brazos con mis manos lentamente impresionándome con su suavidad y agradecí estar respirando el mismo aliento.

Ella de improvisó rompió el pequeño espacio entre las dos, confrontando nuestras frentes. Momento justo para mirarla como nunca pensé mirar a nadie más. Sus intensos ojos amatistas brillaban más que el mismo sol y parecía estar disfrutando a pesar de sus culpas. Oro y diamante, eso es lo que vi en ese momento … su cabello de oro y sus labios diamantes que me incitaban a probar una vez más esos venenosos labios que me dan vida.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? - preguntó en un susurró. Mientras yo tragaba aire por mi garganta e intentaba pensar en una respuesta.

-No lo sé … - musité con sinceridad. No había un porque a esto, simplemente me nacía y disfrutaba de ello.

-No podrás conmigo, Chikane – me advirtió aún apegada a mi frente.

-Eso ya lo sé …

Luego de eso la besé y agradecí volver a vivir esta sensación. Olvido completamente la soledad en la que he vivido por siempre y me dan ganas de aferrarme a estos segundos pero entiendo que al igual que la muerte es inevitable que esto acabé … Sentir como sus pequeñas manos reclaman por un espació en mi cuello es otro gesto que nunca olvidaré, las sensaciones de mi cuerpo parecen ilimitadas cada vez que ella se lo propone …

Y de la suavidad pasamos a la furia en nuestro beso, era como si cada una reclamara algo que siempre le ha pertenecido pero estuviese luchando con su propia conciencia para ello, sentí que desbordaríamos en locura en cualquier momento, eso hasta que alguien nos descubrió. Lo supe pues las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dejando un silencio infernal.

De inmediato Himeko me alejó de su lado con un certero impulsó de sus manos en mis hombros y comprobé de quien se trataba.

-¡Ohota! No es lo que piensas – se excuso de inmediato Himeko caminando hacía ella

-Yo no he visto nada, alteza – dijo ella mirando el suelo, pero podía notar su desconcierto.

-Yo la besé a la fuerza – dije sin pensar. De pronto me pregunté en que momento me preocupaba por defender la imagen de Himeko me quedó viendo más descolocada aún.

-Yo me retiró – dijo Otoha sin poder levantar cabeza.

-No, soy yo quien se va – mencioné tomando la bandeja en mis manos y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, pues aún tenía una prima que cuidar

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Caminé de la forma más rápida posible, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una bandeja llena de alimentos en mis manos. Algo parecido a vergüenza se asomaba en mis mejillas y es que sinceramente no sé bien que estaba sintiendo o negando en mi interior. Cuando Otoha me descubrió besando a Himeko me sentí expuesta y vulnerable, son tantas sensaciones nuevas que no sé cómo canalizar.

En cosa de minutos me vi frente a la puerta de mi habitación, tuve que tomar la bandeja con una sola mano para poder girar la manecilla y dejar frente a mí la imagen oscura del lugar. Entré en silenció rogando porque Shizuru no estuviese dormida, al menos así tendría con quien hablar de este tema

Iba dejando la bandeja en una mesa cercana cuando un pequeño pero agudo grito me logró espantar un poco.

-¡PRIMA! - enseguida sentí como dos brazos asfixiaban mi cuello

-jejeje.. ya llegue prima – dije mientras me despojaba de la pesada bandeja para intentar apartar su cuerpo del mío

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Ya no aguantaba el hambre y me daba sed – comentó yendo donde deposite la bandeja de comida.

-Te traje comida, te hará sentir mejor – dije

-Oh vaya gracias primita moría de hambre – mirando con un brillo en sus ojos la comida parece que si tenía hambre

-De nada yo también tenía algo de hambre - comiendo igual que ella

Asi comimos y disfrutamos de una plática tranquila que con lleva de un amor no correspondido asi como creo que esta etiquetado mi corazón

 **PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO.**

Me tomó más de lo necesario poder mirar a la cara a Otoha, creo que nunca había deseado tanto algo como en ese momento desee tener un escondite y no salir jamás de ahí.

Al fin Otoha me dijo que no me complicara y que ella haría como si no hubiese visto nada, fue un pequeño monologo para cortar el vergonzoso momento, yo no le respondí nada pero a pesar de mi vergüenza distinguí un tono extraño en su voz, casi como un tono molesto… Seguramente no le gustó la idea de verme besando a Chikane cuando tengo una relación con Souma.

Ya en mi habitación repasaba una y otra vez el momento vivido y no lograba controlar mi corazón, ella sin saberlo me hizo sentir tantas emociones nuevas, es que no puedo creer que mi cuerpo se vuelva esclavo ante su presencia. Juro que intenté alejarme cuando ella me dio la oportunidad pero no pude, algo dentro de mí me obligaba a estar cerca de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus ojos, de sus… labios.

-¿Himeko? ¿Himeko estás? - un susurro detrás de la puerta de entrada interrumpió mis evocaciones. Caminé curiosa hasta apegar mi cara a la madera.

-¿Souma? - pregunté.

-Sí princesa, ábrame – pidió con el mismo tono de voz bajo.

Suspiré no muy convencida y terminé por abrir la puerta. Él entro como un vendaval tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besando mis labios. Cerré la puerta mientras él se acomodó en mi cama con notorio cansancio. Yo lo observaba aún desde la puerta que servía como escudo para nuestro secreto.

-¡Que día más agotador! - exclamó estirando su cuerpo – Me vas a creer que dos aspirantes a guardias reales se enfrascaron en una discusión que terminó a golpes en pleno comedor. No sabes cómo nos costó separarlos y claro, luego tuve que ser yo quien les diera el sermón.

-Vaya… - musité ida en mis pensamientos.

-Cada día se respeta menos el puesto… O quizás estos chicos no entienden el grado de importancia al que están aspirando. Ahora debo pensar en un castigo para ellos… creo que lo mejor será dejarlos de centinelas nocturnos por un mes completo, para que aprendan a soportarse – las palabras de Souma resbalaban por mis oídos. Mi alma estaba en un mundo muy lejano en ese momento, ubicado en el recuerdo de Chikane – la otra opción es mandarlos a limpiar los calabozos hasta que logren sacar todo el óxido de las rejas con un cepillo dental ¿Tú qué opinas, Himeko? … … … ¿Himeko? ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada… - respondí al escuchar que ahora había dejado de contar su anécdota. El frunció levemente su ceño.

-¿Entonces que opinas? - preguntó de nuevo y yo ni siquiera sabía que decir.

-¿De qué?

-Cómo que de qué… de lo que te consulté – él se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia mí - ¿me estabas escuchando? - consultó

-Lo siento… no te puse atención – dije la verdad pues ya no me quedaba otra alternativa.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - interpeló con cariño acariciando mi mejilla.

-Estaba pensando en la coronación del viernes – mentí con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pues no podía decirle la verdadera razón de mi ausencia espiritual.

-Himeko aún estás a tiempo de cancelarlo todo… puedes esperar, no es necesario que te apresures.

-No, Souma. Ya lo decidí… contraeré matrimonio con Himemiya Chikane lo antes posible – mi cuerpo se estremeció al pronunciar esas palabras, pero ésta vez no fue de miedo sino de nervios… nervios de pensar que seré su esposa.

-No me gusta que le digas así …

-¿Cómo? … pero ese es su nombre – repliqué apresurada.

-No, no me refiero a ella. No me gusta que le digas matrimonio a esa cosa, prefiero que lo nombres por coronación.

-Ahhh … claro – dije comprendiendo su molestia. Sin darme cuenta que había obviado ese detalle.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la tina y nos damos un baño? - propuso abrazando mi cintura

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora – concluyó confundido por mi ausente entusiasmo.

-No lo sé … creo que no tengo animo para nada

-No me gusta verte así … me preocupo por ti y quisiera poder solucionar todos tus problemas

-Lo sé Souma … no te preocupes – comenté cortando su contacto y escapando por primera vez de él, pues me sentía muy culpable como para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vamos amor, no decaigas ahora … piensa que nos queda un camino muy largo que recorrer aún – él ajeno a mi intención de evitarlo seguía buscando un contacto físico conmigo – Yo nunca te abandonare, siempre estaré para ti … al fin de cuentas sólo nos tenemos nosotros dos.

-No digas eso, por favor – pedí sintiéndome peor.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Himeko? - cerré mis ojos al sentir su voz molesta, ya se había percatado que algo le ocultaba.

-Nada …

-No me mientas …

-No quiero hablar, Souma

-Tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos, no dejaré que te encierres en una depresión – él nuevamente me abrazó.

-¡Souma por favor! - exclamé molesta alejándolo de mí, él me miró desorbitado.

-Mejor me voy … - dijo y sin más lo vi marcharse de mi habitación.

Era la primera vez que rechazaba su compañía y sorprendentemente no me sentí mal. Es más, me sentí cómoda en mi soledad así podría pensar mejor las cosas y ordenar mi cabeza que era lo que más necesitaba. Dejé entrar un poco de aire fresco a mi habitación esperando que eso ayudara a que mis recuerdos se despegaran del beso que nos dimos con Chikane.

Apagué las luces y me tiré en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo pálido y, aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa no lo lograba. Cada palabra, cada detalle, cada sensación la repasaba una y otra vez y sin darme cuenta comencé a invocar todos los pocos momentos que he tenido con ella. Como la conocí, el rechazó que me produjo, nuestras primeras palabras y nuestra primera discusión que terminó en un beso… ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo cosas por mi enemiga? ¿Será que ella me gusta? … no puedo permitir que eso suceda, va contra mi moral y sería un escándalo si el reino se enterará… Yo la princesa heredera y encargada de conservar mi reinado enamorada de otra princesa… sólo provocaría el caos en el parlamento y en mi reinado, se que mi padre quizo el que me casara con ella peor el no se imagina que el otro reinado quiere aprovecharse de esta situación para tener todo el poder y mi reino estaría en peligro al cuidado de ella eso es lo que me dijo Souma una vez

 **PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.**

-Ya veo lo que pasa prima veras lo sientes es simplemente amor – sonriéndole a Chikane – pero veo que ella esta enamorada de ese chico – por eso te trata asi, puede que ella sienta lo mismo y trate de negarlo por eso te trata asi para negar lo que siente o te odie según ella porque no puede vivir feliz alado de su novio pero es su escolta como sabes que son pareja

-bueno ese tema prefiero no acordarme ni pensarlo solo lo sé y punto aparte de sus miraditas cualquiera se puede dar cuenta – solo acordarme me pone de mal genio pero se quedo pensando en el tema de lo que siente himeko

-asi que estas enamorada de ella, pero no soportas como te trata

-puede que sea amor o no?, ella piensa que me quiero quedar con su reino aprovechándome d este lio de reinados por esos rebeldes pero cuando acabe me iré a mi reino o a un lugar lejos para meditar y vivir la vida sin amargarme de nada yo no quiero nada de ella que le pertenezca como derecho pero no se quien le ha metido el tema de que me quiero apoderar de su reinado – suspirando

-bueno prima creo que eso lo descubrirás con el paso del tiempo – con un ligero bostezo el sueño le esta queriendo ganar

-vaya primita creo que tienes sueño mejor intentemos dormir la cama es suficiente grande o tranquilamente puedo dormir en el sofá si te incomoda que duerma en la cama – sonriéndole sin importarle donde pueda dormir ya que esta acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo cuando va a entrenar o ir al campamento con su tropa

-tranquila prima duerme en la cama es suficientemente grande, si creo que me esta ganando el sueño fufufu – cerrando los ojos posicionándose a un lado de la cama para dormir

\- buenas noches prima Shizuru de Kuga – como crece mi familia pero de mi rama no creo que pueda ser feliz como son ellas – sonriendo tristemente acomodándose al otro extraño de la cama para intentar dormir

Unos golpes me sacaron de mi intento para dormir. Me levante cansada y mareada. Me llevé la palma de mi mano hasta mi frente y respiré profundo intentando calmarme … eso hasta que volví a sentir golpes y comprobé que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Caminé aún somnolienta y la abrí… la sorpresa fue grande cuando vi parada a Himeko, cada molécula de mi cuerpo reacciono liberando adrenalina por mi sangre.

-¿Princesa?! - exclamé sin disimular mi asombro.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? - su voz sonó algo confundida.

-Algo así … - mencione

-Siento mucho molestarte a esta hora pero … - ella apretó sus labios claramente avergonzada - ¿Puedo pasar? - sentí que mi corazón se desbordaría de nervios por esa pregunta, me tomó más de un segundo reaccionar...

-Emmm pues, claro – mencioné exaltada dejando un espacio para que ella pasara. Estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta cuando recordé que Shizuru dormía en mi cama – Pensándolo bien… mejor no – me retracté apresurada y por supuesto desanimada. Vi en sus ojos como mi respuesta la hizo sentirse estúpida. - Pero dime ¿qué necesitas? – le animé a que hablara de todas maneras.

-¿Todo va bien? ¿Estás algo pálida? - curioseo dubitativa

-Si, todo en orden (…)

-Que bien (…)

-Estúpidamente nos quedamos una frente a la otra sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo moviendo ligeramente nuestras cabezas denotando un claro gesto de nuestro momento engorroso.

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo? - rompí el silencio.

-Es algo complicado y … bueno no creo que el pasillo sea lugar para exponerlo.

-Podemos ir a tu habitación … ¿si quieres? - propuse disimulando con todas mis fuerzas los nervios que surgían desde el centro de mi barriga.

-¿Cuál es el problema con la tuya? - al parecer Himeko comenzaba a demostrar un gran sentido de perspicacia ante mis mentiras.

-¿La mía?

-Sí, la tuya … hace unos segundos te comportaste muy exaltada antes de prohibirme el ingreso …

-No lo hice, fue sólo tu imaginación – sonreí demostrando seguridad.

-No me tomes por estúpida, ¿quieres? - alzó su ceja

-Está desordenada y no entraras a ese lugar hasta que no sea apropiado para ti... eres la princesa y mereces respeto – comenté sinuosa y divertida.

-¿Ahora me dices que te preocupa que vea tu habitación desordenada? - mencionó incrédula

-Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero decir

-( … ) De acuerdo, sígueme – pidió sin más, caminando hasta su habitación

Antes de salir completamente de mi cuarto me cercioré una vez más que Shizuru estuviese durmiendo. Luego de eso seguí a Himeko con toda la seguridad que he tenido desde que tengo conciencia.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí … ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Ella me miró incauta unos momentos, luego suspiró y comenzó con su charla.

-Hoy me he reunido con el primer ministro y tuvimos una charla muy larga – la miré concentrada pues no sabía a donde quería llegar – Me dijo que muchos diplomáticos de reinos y estados le han llamado para darle su apoyo.

-¿Apoyo? - inquirí curiosa.

-Sí … Todos temen o presienten que tu reino, podrá causar un caos en este reino

-Claro … entiendo – dije divertida ya que explicarle lo mismo de siempre me cansa.

-Sólo debes tener presente que si intentas un golpe de estado o cualquier cosa parecida se echarán a todo el mundo en contra.

-¿Por qué me lo adviertes? No es algo que deberías decirme si piensas que yo formo parte de todo esto.

-Tú formas parte de todo esto – aseguró con vehemencia – Y si te lo advierto es porque quiero dejar en claro que tienes todas las de perder.

-Mi intención no es ganar nada así que nada puedo perder… - aclaré

-Como sea … Lo único que realmente me importa es la seguridad de mi pueblo. Llegar a una guerra civil sería desastroso para ellos y yo estoy dispuesta a todo para evitarlo.

-¿A todo? - desafié con mi voz intentando encontrar sus límites.

-A todo – aseguró

-¿Incluso eres capaz de aceptar mis reglas y leyes de mi reino como nueva forma de gobierno? - me atreví a preguntar lo que era políticamente prohibido, ella no tardó en desaprobar mi pregunta con su mirada.

-Entonces asumes que esas son tus verdaderas intenciones

-No, sólo es una simple pregunta con una simple respuestas; si o no.

-No … eso no lo aceptaría. Todos los habitantes quedarían desprotegidos frente tu tiranía peor que los rebeldes

-¿Prefieres que se derrame sangre inocente? - mi intención fue ponerla en una situación incomoda y divertirme a costa de ella.

-Prefiero morir luchando que aceptar una injusticia como esa …

-Debo decir que casi me has convencido … pero no, definitivamente traes una careta puesta. Tu alma no sirve para esto, Himeko – le informé.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó molesta.

-Sólo mírate – la indiqué con mi mano – Eres frágil y delicada, bastaría que escucharas un arma dispararse para ceder ante la presión – jugando con ella me cree una villana lo seré según su juego

-Creo que me estas subestimando, Chikane.

-Y yo creo que esto será placentero … - ironicé.

-¿Te parece gracioso todo esto? ¿O es acaso que no te importa que muera gente inocente?

-De verdad quieres escuchar mis respuestas – advertí.

-Por supuesto – me animó tomando una postura de altivez.

-Sí, me parece divertido. Tus vanos intentos de llegar a una "conciliación" antes de declarada la guerra. Y, mi respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es muy sencilla. Me tiene sin cuidado que muera gente inocente, no importándome si son hombres, mujeres y hasta niños – menti descaradamente

-Eres un demonio … - la vi palidecer ante mi actitud, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-O quizás soy horriblemente sincera – levanté mis hombros relajada – no finjo preocupación …

-Nunca te creí capaz de tanto.

-No intentes conocerme, Himeko. Nunca lo lograras, ni mucho menos pienses en usar psicología barata conmigo, sólo te ridiculiza más.

-Entonces así están las cosas … Tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos sin caretas – mencionó pensativa.

-Al parecer … - ya harta de esta situación de ser yo la villana en su vida quiere que o sea le hare feliz

-¿Por qué no acabas con todo ahora? Vamos, asesíname y así nos ahorraremos tiempo – cuando escuché sus palabras se detuvo mi corazón. Nunca esperé que Himeko tomará esa actitud, sólo supe que nunca podría hacerle daño - ¿Por qué no dices nada? Deja de mirarme como estúpida y hazlo de una vez. Estoy segura que ya has matado gente en el pasado o prefieres que ya estemos casadas para hacerlo y asi quedarte con mi reino tambien

-Las cosas no son así … - dije la verdad

-¿Y cómo son?

-Nunca lo entenderías – simplemente lo que diga nunca me cree

-¿No me matarás?

-Nunca te haría daño, Himeko – hablé con impresionante sinceridad.

-Mientes … ¿a cuanta gente has matado en el pasado? - quiso saber y sentí vergüenza de que ella se enterara.

-Nunca he matado a nadie – mentí solo que las peleas contra los villanos pero se lo merecían aunque no vaya matando a todo ser vil que vea

-No te creo – sentenció.

-¿Entonces por qué insistes en hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué permites que entre a tu cuarto? ¿Por qué respondes a mis besos? - solté esas preguntas como metralleta. Exaltada ante mis emociones y desesperada por escuchar algo bueno de mí en sus labios.

-No lo sé … - musitó sorprendida – No entiendo por qué no puedo odiarte aunque me esfuerce.

-Yo si lo sé – me acerqué a ella rompiendo la distancia – Yo te gusto, Himeko. Más de lo que tú misma crees y eso te carcome la cabeza. No puedes perdonarte a ti misma sentir algo por mí pensando lo que me dijo shizuru

-Estas equivocada – intentó defenderse con pocas habilidades.

-No, sabes que no es así. Mírate, tiemblas cada vez que me vez y te mueres por besarme – no sabía muy bien por qué le decía todo eso a Himeko, tan sólo me dejé llevar.

-Sólo en tus sueños …

-Tú no me gustas, Himeko. Yo te gusto a ti y eso juega a mi favor … No podrás resistirte y me buscarás, consentiras, besaras, añoraras e incluso me intentaras proteger de todos los que me quieran hacer daño – ella me miraba atónita, mientras yo agarraba firmemente su barbilla.

-Yo sí te gusto – aseguró con timidez – Puedes negarlo, pero tus ojos no me engañan. ¿crees que eres la única que puede jugar? - me espanté al oír sus palabras y sin darme cuenta retrocedí un par de pasos – Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. No dejaré que entres a mi mente y me manipules. Reconozco que eres bella y que sí me gustas, pero nunca sabrás como te detesto y contra eso no podrás hacer nada. Finges valentía cada vez que hablas e incluso en tu forma de caminar pero no eres más que una cobarde. Yo admito mis sentimientos y pensamientos y eso me hace más valiente que tú. No necesito tener una mirada asesina para intimidar a la gente, porque me respetan como soy … En el fondo no eres más que un cachorro asustado, Himemiya.

Claramente Himeko me sorprendió, pero también llegó muy profundo en mi corazón con todas sus palabras. Yo sabía que tenía razón, si soy valiente es porque no me queda otra alternativa pero por dentro me siento desamparada y confundida

-Me encanta que intentes defenderte, te hace ver atractiva. – ridiculicé la situación para menguar mi inagotable tristeza.

-No seas estúpida – susurró desafiando mi cercanía – y reconoce tú debilidad. Eso te hará una verdadera mujer.

-Nunca tuve alguna debilidad y acaso las mujeres somos débiles que equivocada estas que pena me das

-Entonces eres una súper heroína o en tu caso, una súper villana. Eres un ser humano común y corriente que debe tener miedos y debilidades.

-Tú… - dije a manera de confesión. De inmediato hubo un silencio en la habitación – Al parecer eres tú mi única debilidad – ella me miró desorientada unos segundos pero luego su rostro se tornó oscuro.

-Vete de mi habitación – ordenó enfurecida alejándose de mi. Yo la quedé viendo sorprendida - ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Quiero que te largues de mi cuarto! - su voz se volvió aguda a causa del grito.

-De acuerdo… - caminé lentamente hacia la puerta – Si no estás preparada para las respuestas que buscas no hagas preguntas estúpidas – le aconsejé saliendo de su cuarto encolerizada.

No podía creer que me echara de esa manera tan sólo por decirle aquella palabra. ¿A qué se supone que estamos jugando? Nos podemos besar y hacer como que nada a pasado, pero si le hablo con sinceridad termina enfurecida conmigo … Definitivamente aún no encuentro el manual para comprender a Himeko, resalta de entre todas las personas y se me hace difícil poder doblegarla.

Cuando entré a mi habitación todo seguía tan cual excepto mi estado de animo. Una ansiedad presuntuosa comenzaba a carcomer mi alma. Quería salir de aquí y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, estaba llena de frustración y cólera pero debía tranquilizarme, nunca he sido alguien que se salga de sus casillas y no lo haré ahora por esa chica.

Me quedé parada junto al balcón mirando la intensa noche, pensé que había pasado mucho tiempo pero en realidad sólo habían sido unos pobres minutos. Aún mi corazón estaba cegado por el alboroto de mi alma y si no volvía junto a Himeko iba a reventar.

-Al diablo con todo – mencione en un susurro mientras caminaba a toda prisa con sólo una dirección en mi mente … el cuarto de Himeko.

Salí tan rápido que hasta olvidé cerrar la puerta con precaución, apreté mis dientes al pensar en que pude haber despertado a mi nueva prima que dormía en mi cama. Espere unos segundos atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente desde el fondo de mi habitación y todo estaba en calma. Suspiré aliviada y volví mi vista al frente sólo para encontrarme con una figura conocida.

-Tu conciencia no te deja dormir – comentó Souma mirándome atentamente. Maldije no haberme percatado que él estaba en el pasillo, pero la rabia ya había subido a mi cabeza y me hacía ser menos cauta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - interrogué con veneno. Él se confundió y no supo que responder – Vete de aquí y vuelve a tu trabajo – ordené caminando hasta el cuarto de Himeko.

-¿Dónde crees que vas tú? – me sujetó del antebrazo con desdén y volteó mi cuerpo con fuerzas.

Clavé mi mirada en su mano que aún sostenía mi antebrazo y luego le miré a los ojos con aversión.

-Suéltame – advertí con tono fuerte y homicida. Él me soltó de inmediato.

-No te acerque a Himeko – previno amenazante. Yo mostré mi mejor sonrisa de burla.

-¿O si no qué? - interpelé

-Te arrepentirás de haber nacido

-( … ) Eres asquerosamente estúpido – mofé con desaire – ¿De verdad piensas que un sirviente me hará tan siquiera replantearme mis acciones? - pregunté incrédula y vanidosa.

-Agradece a tus dioses que eres mujer porque sino te mataría a golpes – escupió lleno de frustración.

-Agradece tú que tengo educación y no que soy mujer y aun siendo mujer lo haría yo en estos momentos por altanero. Necesito menos de cinco segundos para arrancar la cabeza de tu cuello

-Eres extremadamente imaginativa, Himemiya.

-¡Vaya! El perro de Himeko es algo mmmm como decirlo ¿desubicado?. No olvides quien soy y cual es tu lugar.

-Ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi lugar en todo esto – él sonrió con aires superiores – Puede que para ti sea un simple sirviente pero la realidad no es esa.

-La realidad – repetí entretenida con su estúpido actuar – Eres tan predecible que sólo verte me provoca sueño.

-Tú no sabes nada. Y ni siquiera te imaginas la influencia que puedo tener sobre Himeko – lo miré triunfante de inmediato. El que la haya llamado por su nombre lo delataba completamente.

-Vaya hasta que al fin actúas como un hombre valiente. ¿Cómo se siente llamar a tu amante por su propio nombre frente a otra persona? - le pregunté en un susurro. Él palideció de inmediato al verse descubierto y al entender que ya sabía su gran secreto.

-¿Himeko te lo dijo? - preguntó incrédulo.

-No, tú no eres tema para nosotras …

-¿Cómo te enteraste entonces? - exigió saber.

-Eso no importa. De todas formas no pienso decírselo a nadie. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, tanto mejor para mi. Pero déjame en paz, por tu bien no te cruces por mi camino porque yo no doy segundas oportunidades – aconsejé.

-¿Himeko sabe que tú …?

-No, no lo sabe. Y si se lo llegas a decir te juro por su vida que la deshonrare frente a todo el reino.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! - exclamó

-Lo que oíste. No quiero que le cuentes nada, claro a menos que su honra no te importe.

-Claro que me importa, ella es lo más importante para mí – aseguró con fuego en su voz.

-Perfecto, tú sigue teniendo sexo tranquilamente y a mí déjame en paz. Pero sobre todo no vuelvas a sublevarte conmigo ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente?

-Eso no te importa …

Justo cuando iba a continuar el dialogo las puertas de la habitación de Himeko dejaron al descubierto su presencia. Noté que iba saliendo de manera empedernida de su cuarto hasta que se topó con nosotros. Nos miró asustada quizás pensando lo peor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? - preguntó cautelosa pero al mismo tiempo con dominio.

-Hablábamos de lo importante que es tu seguridad, Himeko – ironicé sin preocupación.

-Sí claro … - musitó incrédula - ¿Qué sucede, Souma? - ésta vez Himeko se dirigió a él intentando encontrar una respuesta sincera.

-Nada, sólo venía a cerciorarme que no necesitara nada, alteza. Y de casualidad me encontré con la señorita en el corredor.

-¿Y se pusieron a conversar como grandes amigos?

-No exactamente. Estaba a punto de terminar mi amenaza cuando tú me interrumpiste – le sinceré dejándolos perplejos.

-¿Qué amenaza? - ella se desesperó de inmediato, poniendo su cuerpo entre él y yo como un escudo.

-Tranquila, no lo mataré …

-Tampoco podrías – advirtió él.

-¡Dejen de hablar estupideces! - exigió ella – Nadie matara a nadie aquí.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, Himeko – le recordé desafiante.

-Yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo – aseguró.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a donde ibas tan apresurada? O me vas a negar que ibas directamente a mi cuarto.

-¿De qué habla ella, alteza? - Souma sonó confundido.

-Claro que no iba a verte – contestó enrojecida y sin tomar en cuenta la anterior pregunta.

-No sabes mentir … - sonreí – pero cuando quieras yo te enseño, ya sabes donde queda mi cuarto – dije picándole un ojo.

-¿Tú, enseñarme algo a mí? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

-Princesa no se exalte. Es mejor que haga oídos sordos – Mientras Souma hablaba ella y yo nos mirábamos como si nadie más existiera. Pude sentir como nuestros corazones latían en sintonía a pesar del odio que demostraban nuestras palabras.

Podría partir enseñándote a cerrar la boca – comprobé en su rostro lo ofendida que quedó por mis últimas palabras, pero antes que vomitara todo su odio hacía mí la acallé con un beso, sin importar la presencia de Souma.

Sentí como sus músculos se tensaron por el contacto y como logré dejarla sin aliento y sin armas para defenderse. Su inexperiencia floreció en mis labios y me supe dueña de su vida en esos momentos, no fue capaz de separarse de mi aún sabiendo que su amante y gran amor estaba presenciando la escena en la mejor posición.

Cuando me alejé de ella la observé intocable y esperanzada, casi rogando por continuar el contacto y me sentí complacida. Ya no tenía duda, ella sentía algo por mi quizás tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por ella o al menos lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidar a Souma por unos segundos.

-Buenas noches – dije con la voz seca y volví a la oscuridad de mi cuarto sin ulterior recurso.

PERSECTIVA DE HIMEKO.

"Maldita sea" , "Maldita sea", "Maldita sea", "Maldita sea", repetía una y otra vez al verme sorprendida por Souma. Es que nunca, pero nunca pensé que Chikane fuera capaz de besarme frente a otra persona y que esa persona sea precisamente él, el hombre que más amo en el mundo.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso? - consultó enfurecido mientras me miraba lleno de celos.

-No lo sé – dije acomplejada.

-¡Le respondiste el maldito beso, Himeko! - gritó ahogado, sorprendido y dolido.

-Souma, por favor déjame explicarte – supliqué

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Te besaste con ella!

-¡Ella me besó! - intenté defenderme inútilmente.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo? - quiso saber.

-No lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida como tú …

-¿Ha pasado antes? ¿Ya te has besado con ella? - me quedé anonadada ante esas preguntas. Que se suponía que debía responder. Si le decía la verdad le haría daño y peor aún, podría perderle.

-No, claro que no – mentí con descaro – Cómo piensas eso – tomé su rostro entre mis manos para aseverar mi afirmación – Yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así – tan sólo decir aquellas mentiras me hacían sentir completamente desgraciada, nunca había mentido de esa manera a nadie.

-Si no fuera por ti, hubiese matado a esa mujer – él me abrazó y comprendí que creyó fervientemente en todo lo que le dije. Al fin pude suspirar aliviada.

-No, seguro lo hizo para provocarnos. Ella juega con nuestra paciencia – comenté excusando la situación.

-¡Es una maldita hija de perra!

-¡Souma! - exclamé sorprendida ante su improperio.

-Lo siento, princesa. Es que ella saca lo peor de mí …

-Tranquilo amor, tranquilo – lo acuné en mi cuello hasta que su respiración se calmó. Mientras yo seguía delirando por aquel beso.

Luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados él incorporó su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿A dónde ibas? - quiso saber desconfiado.

-A buscarte a ti – respondí apresurada. Pero la verdad es que iba en busca de Chikane. - Es que no podía dormir y tú te fuiste enojado de mi cuarto …

-Ya tranquila, amor. No es necesario que me sigas explicando. Te creo – yo asentí con mi cabeza - ¿Dormimos juntos hoy? - consultó con cariño.

-Claro – sonreí forzosamente y entré con él a mi cuarto.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **HIMEKO.**

Desperté antes de que saliera el sol. Era vieja la madrugada y mi sueño me había abandonado. Miré a un costado de la cama y vi a Souma dormir plácidamente con todo su torso descubierto. Incliné mi cuerpo con precaución hasta salir de ahí. Solté un suspiro extraño, ni siquiera yo misma sabía de qué estaba compuesto, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mis brazos y me recordó que debía cubrirme el cuerpo, estar desnuda a esta hora no era una buena idea.

Me puse una bata de baño y nuevamente suspiré… Sentía que alguien me había robado el alma mientras dormía y con ello dejaron al descubierto mi fragilidad…

Crucé los brazos a la altura de mi pecho y con paciencia me fui acercando hasta un reloj colgado en la pared, me tomé más de quince segundos mirando la hora, ya al segundo dos la había comprobado pero mi mente divago fugazmente.

Faltaban tan sólo cuatro horas para la ceremonia de coronación, cuatro simples horas para cambiar mi vida completamente… Ella aún no lo sabe ¿Cómo reaccionara? - me pregunté - …

No le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde esa noche en que me besó frente a Souma, la evito lo que más pueda y recurro a cualquier excusa para ausentarme en las horas de comida, pero hoy no tendré más alternativa que hablarle y pedirle que asista conmigo a nuestro… matrimonio.

-¡Que locura más grande! …

De niña siempre imaginé que me casaría con un hombre bondadoso y sincero, que me amara y yo le amara a él. Luego, cuando llegué a mi adolescencia comprendí que eso no podría ser, pues si bien había encontrado a ese hombre él no sería el elegido por mi padre… Pero… ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! Tendré que unirme a una chica sin alma, una mujer malvada, un proyecto de demonio y de uno muy peligroso… que a pesar de todo eso me hace prisionera de mis propios pensamientos. No puedo arrancarla de mi cabeza y con el paso de los días se me hace más difícil mantener la distancia.

¿Y Souma? ¿Qué pasa con él? … Él es mi verdadero amor, ese ángel que la vida me puso para poder soportar tanta soledad. Ahí está… desnudo y sereno en mi cama, me ha regalado una de las noches más apasionadas y románticas que he vivido pero con un muy agrio sabor a derrota. Luego de hacer el amor nos abrazamos llorando, suplicando que el tiempo no pasara y que éste maldito día nunca llegara.

Son tan distintos el uno de la otra. Cuando miro los ojos de Souma sé que nuestro amor es inagotable y, en cambio cuando miró los ojos de Chikane todo es desesperanza, dolor, soledad y oscuridad. Sus ojos están apagados como si realmente fueran las puertas del infierno y no he sido capaz de explicar cuando dan un salto a la inmensidad tornándose desesperantes y absorbentes para mí. Como si en ellos ocultara el secreto del hechizo que provocó en mí. Quisiera saber todo de ella…

Un sutil sonido esfumó mis pensamientos, era Souma que estaba despertando lentamente.

-¿Qué haces parada ahí? - preguntó algo confundido y con sus ojos a medio abrir.

Pensaba …

-No puedes dormir, ¿cierto? - asentí con mi cabeza. Él se levantó y caminó hasta mi para arroparme con sus brazos – No importa como termine todo esto, Himeko. Si esto acaba hoy o en mil años más. Si muero antes o después que tú. Nada, nada importa… ¿Sabes por qué? - yo le miraba atenta e ilusionada – Porque te conocí y me amaste así como yo te amé… y como nos seguiremos amando hasta que nuestras almas se agoten de esta vida. Con eso me doy por pagado.

-Gracias, gracias por estar aquí y amarme – dije luego de reprimir unas rebeldes lágrimas que se alojaron en mi garganta – Contigo todo es más fácil …

-Creo haber dado con la palabra adecuada. Realmente con él todo es más fácil, llena mi corazón de nuevas energías las que me ayudan a seguir caminando, aun cuando deseo con toda mi alma detenerme para descansar.

-Me propuse serenarme y aprovechar todo lo posible la compañía de Souma, éste sería mi último amanecer como una mujer libre y debía regalárselo a él. ¿Quién más si no?

-Esperamos a que los rayos de sol comenzaran a traspasar los límites de las montañas y decidimos tomar desayuno en mi cuarto. Llamé a Otoha para aquella labor y ella rápidamente nos ayudó.

-Sigo sintiendo que está molesta conmigo, desde que me vio besando a Chikane su mirada ya no es la misma…

-Creo que ya es hora – comenté sumergida en el pecho de Souma.

-Aún estábamos acostados, como dos niños asustados sin saber qué hacer.

-Himeko, por favor no lo hagas – suplicó aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo. Por dentro sus suplicas destruyeron toda esa voluntad que pensaba tener.

-No me hagas esto más difícil, Souma. Sabes que no tengo otra alternativa.

-No puedo resignarme, lo intento pero no puedo.

-Mi vida desde hoy será absurda y hasta oscura… Pero tú eres la fuerza que necesito.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras de amar

-Te lo prometo – sentencie con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón – Sólo tú serás quien ronde mis sueños más intensos

-Y nunca dejare de hacerlos realidad, así debas casarte con el mismo demonio – su última palabra me sonó algo curiosa. Eso teniendo en cuenta que para mí, Chikane, era el mismo demonio.

Con holgada negativa me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño, donde repetidamente lavé mi cuerpo intentando así en parte sacar el peso de mis músculos, pero al parecer todo partía de mi mente. Cuando salí vi parada a Othoa frente a mí y en sus manos un vestido de alta costura, especial y único para una fecha así.

-¿Desea que le de aviso a la señorita Himemiya? – preguntó con mesura.

-No, seré yo misma quien le diga – pasé por su lado para recibir la prenda y luego la lancé a mi cama como si se tratara de un enemigo.

-Debe estar tranquila, princesa.

-Lo sé, pero es algo difícil…

-El timbre del teléfono en mi habitación quebró el momento, haciendo que las dos pusiéramos atención en la emergente llamada. Luego de una mirada fugaz que nos dimos ella se acercó y descolgó la llamada.

-Palacio real … ¡Señor cardenal! – exclamó Othoa mirando directamente a mis ojos, mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza – Por supuesto, enseguida – ella apartó el aparato de su oreja y me lo ofreció – Su excelencia el cardenal. Princesa – musito por protocolo.

-Gracias – mencione tomando la llamada – Cardenal – dije en forma de saludo.

-Princesa. La llamaba para informarle que todo está dispuesto, voy en camino – enseguida mi estómago se estremeció, pero logré disimular tranquilidad.

Perfecto, lo espero.

Cuando colgué la llamada supe que todo estaba más cerca de lo que yo misma había pensado. Apenas llegue el cardenal comenzará la ceremonia de coronación y para eso faltaba quizás una hora.

 **CHIKANE.**

El agua que corría por mi cuerpo no lograba calmar el tormento de mi alma ni mucho menos apaciguar el dolor de cabeza. Nuevamente esos sueños de mi madre en ese caballo cuando la perdí frente a mis ojos

Mi prima natsuki vino ayer en la noche se llevo a Shizuru por un rato me imagino a que, pero también anda averiguando sobre los rebeldes ojala todo acabe ya los reyes no vienen y el reino no puede estar solo sin un rey y puede que tenga que ocuparme de mi reinado los mas pronto que imagine aunque aun no quiera y el de himeko peor como me imagina su peor pesadilla

Salí de la ducha tapando mis ojos con las manos y refregándolos con suavidad. Sequé mi cuerpo y sólo logré ponerme ropa interior y una blusa blanca sin siquiera abotonar antes que Himeko irrumpiera en mi habitación sin anunciarse.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? – pregunté neutral mientras la miraba con algo de curiosidad.

Ella quedó absorta, me miraba eternamente confundida y avergonzada. Casi puedo jurar que hasta olvido respirar.

-¿Te quedaras para ahí todo el día mirando mi cuerpo o vas a tener la cortesía de decirme a que has venido? – insistí con voz agria para poder acceder a su cordura.

-Arréglate, en veinte minutos será la ceremonia de coronación – contestó mirando esta vez mis ojos y dejándome absolutamente sorprendida.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! – exclamé sin alzar mucho la voz – ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?

-¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Por qué actúas como si te molestara?

-Porque seguramente, no sé, me hubiese gustado saber que hoy me casaría contigo y quien dijo que yo quiero casarme contigo nuestros padres lo dispuso – Ironicé alzando mis hombros.

-¡No le llames así! – regañó – Tú nunca serás mi esposa, ni mucho menos yo la tuya. – ignorando lo que dijo

-No grites – pedí tortuosa – No iré, ni hoy ni en un mes. La ceremonia se llevará a cabo cuando vengan nuestros padres ¡entiendes!

-Al parecer se te olvida quien soy yo. ¡Maldita seas Himemiya! ¡Soy la princesa y me debes obediencia y respeto! – su tono sólo demostraba toda su impotencia.

-Tú nunca me obedeces y quieres que lo haga yo, y te pido por segunda vez… por favor no grites – insistí tocando mi cabeza y apoyando mi cuerpo semidesnudo en la pared.

-El cardenal viene en camino – mencionó con un tono venenoso pero agradable para mis oídos – Yo no quiero hacer de esto un show, ni para ti ni para tu reino. Quiero que se haga hoy, en total hermetismo, lejos de las cámaras y las miradas ambiciosas – explicó someramente sus razones.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – quise saber.

-Ya te lo dije, no quería hacer de esto un show – ella me miró algo molesta pero no por tener que explicarme la situación - ¿Puedes, por favor abotonarte esa blusa? – pidió acomplejada. Yo disimulé una sonrisa antes de aceptar su petición.

-No le hubiese dicho a nadie, ¿Piensas que me gustan las cámaras? – retomé el centro de la conversación, mientras abotonaba lentamente mi blusa.

-Vamos Chikane, todo el reino sabe que eres el perro faldero de tu padre y madre. Un simple títere – creo que Himeko nunca lograra saber cómo sus palabras lograron molestarme

-No vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida ¿entiendes? – mi voz se volvió gruesa y endemoniada. En mis ojos una amenaza de muerte nacía hacia ella.

-Siempre con tus intimidaciones (…) Pero eso eres Chikane, un simple perro con diferentes amos – ella mostró desafío en su mirada y estrechó la distancia entre las dos.

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de furia, quería simplemente callarle la boca y dejar de sentir toda esta frustración. El hecho que sea ella precisamente quien me recalcara ser un perro faldero hacía que aquellas palabras quebraran mucho más mi ser.

-¡Cállate Himeko! – solté un grito desesperado y levanté mi mano amenazando con golpear su rostro, aunque sabía que nunca podría hacerle daño. Ella se espantó un segundo, pero luego volvió con su mirada amenazante.

-Por favor, hazlo – suplicó – Prefiero mil veces tus golpes a tus besos.

-Nunca te he golpeado y nunca lo haría – murmuré odiándome por lo que acababa de hacer

-Deja esa mascara, eres un vil demonio no intentes aparentar algo conmigo – vi en su mirada odio hacía mí.

-Puede que tengas razón. Es más, reconozco que tienes razón. Soy un demonio, Himeko. La maldad envuelve todo en mí, pero aun así hago todo lo humanamente posible por no herirte – diciendo lo que le gusta oir

-Pues no haces lo suficiente… Ahora vístete y prepárate. Terminaremos con todo esto de una vez y comenzaremos con la verdadera guerra.

-Yo no quiero una guerra contigo – el dolor en mi cabeza iba subiendo aceleradamente, tanto que mis manos sudaban por completo.

-Pero la habrá, apenas los rebeldes sepan que has llegado al trono conmigo en casamiento comenzaran avanzar y estaremos preparados con ambos reinos a nuestro poder pero pobre de ti cuando pienses a disputar nuestra idea política.

-No si lo mantenemos en secreto – comenté sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-¿Estás bien? – curioseo preocupada acercándose a mí. Al parecer ya estaba perdiendo mi centro de gravedad y comenzaba a balancear mi cuerpo.

-Sí, sólo apártate de mí – rugí mareada y avergonzada de que me viera una vez más en estas circunstancias.

-La vi dudar, por un segundo pensé que desobedecería mis palabras e insistiría en saber qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pero el tonó de mi voz logró espantarla, por ahora.

-¿Para qué quieres que dejemos esto en secreto? De todas formas algún día se lo contaras a tu reino y todo estallará …

-Prefiero tener cartas bajo la manga para cuando llegué ese día – mis explicaciones eran vagas al igual que mi capacidad para razonar. El dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable y su presencia sólo aumentaba mi desesperación.

-No entiendo tu juego. Pero no creeré ni un segundo en ti

-Eso ya lo sé …

-Te espero en veinte minutos en el gran salón. No tardes, a menos que quieras ser arrastrada por los guardias.

-¿Irónico no? Ahora eres tú la que amenaza con obligarme a ser tu esposa ya no tu padre – sonreía de manera idiota a causa del malestar.

-Di lo que quieras, prefiero mantener el juego a mi favor. Ah y toma algo para tu dolor, porque aunque deba mantener tus ojos abiertos con unas agujas ¡hoy te casas conmigo! – sentencio con cierta posesividad sobre mí, la cual debo admitir, me gustó.

La vi retirarse de la misma manera en que llegó. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado como si un huracán estuviese naciendo en mi interior. Algo en el centro de mi abdomen quería escapar y mi pulso hacia temblar mis manos. Nada de lo que me estaba pasando era a causa del dolor, él aún estaba ahí, pero esto era diferente, comencé a sentir nervios y ansiedad. La noticia tan inesperada que me dio Himeko me dejó absorta y sorprendida. La idea de ser su esposa me inquietaba y yo aún no era capaz de asumir completamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Comprobé la hora unos segundos y luego fui en busca de algún traje adecuado. Obviamente Himeko no me cedería el honor de vestir como es debido en esta ocasión, osea, con el conjunto militar que me da el cargo de comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares. Sabía muy bien que yo no tendría ese lugar y que de alguna forma limitarían todas mis atribuciones. Y, sinceramente no me importaba lo único que ahora me preocupa es lograr mantenerme en pie hasta el término de la ceremonia.

Me vestí con lentitud, tomando todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Luego tomé una pastilla aún sabiendo que eso no calmaría mi dolor, bebí mucha agua y miré la puerta que me separaba de mi futuro más próximo. Unas ganas inconmensurables de huir me embargaron, quería escapar y alejarme de toda esta pesadilla que significa mi vida, pero sabía que fuera donde fuera no habría lugar en el mundo donde pudiese encontrar esa paz que tanto añoro.

Caminé y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, lograba sentir el latir de mi corazón en la cornisa de mis oídos, un sudor helado comenzó a recorrer mi nuca y todo se acrecentó apenas entré en el gran salón.

Lo primero que vi fue a Himeko con una cara indescifrable, sabía que este día no era grato para ella. En su espalada se encontraba Souma, quien fue el primero en percatarse de mi presencia, pude sentir como el odio salía de su mirada. Entre ellos dos estaba el cardenal, con una capa aterciopelada de rojo carmesí diciendo lo que al parecer eran palabras de consuelo para su princesa. También estaba el primer ministro quien es de exclusiva confianza de Himeko y unos cuantos hombres más, todo sin contar a una gran cantidad de sirvientes.

Nunca había estado rodeada de lobos pero seguramente este momento se le asemejaba y mucho. Todos sin excepción dirigieron su vista hacía mí. Nada en esa habitación me deparaba cosas buenas, por supuesto que era yo la invitada de piedra. El silenció eran tan incomodo como amenazador, por un momento sospeche en que todo era una trampa y que alguien atentaría contra mi vida lo que ilógicamente me animó, ese sería un verdadero regalo.

-¿Comenzamos? - preguntó el cardenal mirando a Himeko.

-Por supuesto – contestó ella sin alegría.

-Señorita Himemiya acérquese por favor. No perdamos más el tiempo – el tono de voz del cardenal fue una clara orden.

Me paré junto a Himeko y el cardenal tomó posición frente a nosotras. Parecía que íbamos a celebrar un contrato cualquiera por la poca solemnidad del asunto.

-Sólo quiero que juré prometer mantener el orden democrático y respetar las leyes de América del Sur – continuó aquel hombre.

-Eso no le corresponde a usted, cardenal. Es tarea del congreso velar por mi juramento, el cual ya fue hecho – contesté segura sin dejarme intimidar. Por supuesto que él no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Podrías ser respetuosa por una vez en tu vida – masculló Himeko entre dientes.

-Mi respeto no va dirigido hacía ese hombre, es él quien me debe respeto a mi – dije alzando la voz.

-Por favor, no entremos en discusiones peligrosas – el primer ministro actuó como mediador – Y limitémonos a lo que hemos venido.

-Es lo más coherente que he oído este día – aclaré.

-Sólo firme este documento, señorita – el cardenal me extendió un gran pergamino bordado en oro por los costados. Me sorprendí de lo rápido que todo esto sería pero también me alegré.

Antes de recibir la pluma miré a Himeko para darle quizás de manera inconsciente la oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero ella parecía decidida. Tomé la pluma y firmé lo más rápido posible.

-Ahora es su turno alteza – esta vez el cardenal se dirigió a Himeko.

Ella miró a Souma por un largo momento. Vi como sus ojos se humedecieron a causa de su sufrimiento. Comprendí en ese momento que nunca conocería a dos personas que se amaran tanto como ellos dos y no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón se comprimía.

-¿Alteza? - el cardenal intentó captar su atención pero no lo conseguía.

-Si quieres le cedo mi lugar – le susurré a Himeko con una mezcla de sinceridad y celos. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego giró su mirada lentamente hacía mí.

-¿De qué hablas? - se hizo la desentendida.

-Lo que oíste. Si quieres le digo al sirviente que se ponga a tu lado – está vez fui más clara.

-Te aseguro que sería mucho más honroso casarme con él que contigo. Pero lamento informarte que tus deducciones son erróneas – ella negó cualquier tipo de sentimiento, seguramente para protegerlo.

-Él no se compara a mí – aseguré entre dientes.

-Y espero que nunca lo haga. Sería realmente penoso que cayera tan bajo – musitó con rabia y tomó la pluma en sus manos. Luego firmó rápido y con desagrado.

-Debería decir que bendigo esta unión y el reino de América Unido. Pero sólo espero que ocurra para esto último - se sinceró el cardenal.

-Ya veo que usted no ama a todo el prójimo – comenté

-Créame, sólo Dios puede lo imposible.

-Y la fe, según su propia religión – le encaré.

-Tener fe en usted es tan absurdo como creer que el mundo algún día esté libre de pecado.

La temperatura del ambiente iba en crecimiento con cada segundo que pasaba. No había un alma en esa sala que no me odiara y no deseara partirme la cara, o por lo menos escupir mis zapatos.

-Sigamos con la ceremonia – pidió esta vez Himeko.

Un sacerdote de casi la misma edad del cardenal acercó a nosotras las dos coronas que constituirían nuestras nuevas posiciones. Ellas solamente eran simbólicas ya que su gran peso, de más de cinco kilos, hacía imposible llevarlas en la cabeza.

Escuché que el cardenal aclaraba su garganta y seguido a eso una punzada casi insoportable estremeció mi cabeza. Por acto reflejo llevé una de mis manos hasta el dolor y fruncí mi ceño. Lo único que pedía en ese momento era que mi nariz no comenzara a sangrar.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una escena en este momento – amenazó Himeko con gran desdén – Si te vas a morir, espera unos minutos más.

-No sé si puedo soportar – susurré afectada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Es tu problema no el de nosotros.

-¿Podemos continuar? - urgió el cardenal

-Quisiera un momento, por favor – pedí ahogada y temblorosa

-Claro que no. Tú no saldrás de esta sala – sentenció Himeko – ¿Crees que somos ingenuos? De seguro vas a dar aviso a tu reino

Respiré profundo pues entendí que ellos no confiaban en mí y mucho menos le importaba si estaba en condiciones de seguir en pie.

-Me parece demasiado conveniente tu dolor de cabeza justo en este momento – susurró Himeko en mi odio.

-Entonces terminemos esto de una vez – supliqué sin poder abrir mis ojos.

-Por favor cardenal, continué – ordenó ella. No supe que estaba pasando a mi alrededor sólo me guiaba por lo que mis oídos lograban escuchar.

-Por supuesto excelencia. Si fueran tan amables de pararse frente a sus respectivos tronos – Ahora debíamos caminar pero yo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, no tuve más alternativa que pedir ayuda.

-Himeko, llévame tú … por favor – dije masticando mi propio orgullo.

-Deja de actuar – suplicó agotada pero aún susurrando.

-No estoy actuando ( … )

-Te llevaré sólo porque no quiero retrasarme más – sentí como su mano se depositaba casi a la altura de mi codo y me llevaba de manera rápida hasta donde debía ubicarme. Me costó una enormidad mantener el equilibrio pero al fin lo logré.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. A más de diez metros de mí vi parada a Otoha, ella me miraba diferente a los demás. Podía ver en sus ojos preocupación y supe que si necesitaba de una ayuda sincera ella era la indicada. Luego me percaté de que el cardenal derramaba aceite consagrado de una ampolla con forma de faisán en las manos de Himeko, luego en su cabeza y finalmente en su pecho a la altura del corazón con el cual la ungió. Posteriormente se acercó a mí e hizo lo mismo. Agradecí que no tocará de manera brusca mi cabeza. Luego se nos entregaron joyas de la corona que consagraba toda la "curiosa" ceremonia de la que era partícipe.

Los ayudantes del cardenal nos invistieron con la colobium sindonis a cada una, se nos presentaron las espuelas como símbolo de la caballería. A Himeko se le entregó la espada de quien fuera la primera reina de América, seguido de un orbe real, un anillo que representa su matrimonio con la nación y la monarquía. Himeko sostuvo su cetro mientras el cardenal hacía un amago de poner la corona de más volumen sobre su cabeza para que posteriormente se escuchara por todos los presentes lo siguiente "Dios salve a las reinas y la reina Himeko"

-Yo, Arzobispo de América del Sur, seré fiel y honesto, y lealtad y honestidad os juro a vos, nuestra Señora Soberana, Reina de este reino y Defensora de la Fe, y a vuestros herederos y sucesores que lo sean según la ley. Que Dios me ayude – Pronunció con respeto y solemnidad las palabras según el protocolo para su nueva reina, Himeko.

-Yo, Primer Ministro y Duque de Kioto, me convierto en vuestro vasallo y devoto servidor en la tierra y, leal y honestamente, os juro vivir y morir en vuestra defensa contra cualquier enemigo. Que Dios me ayude

Seguido de eso vi como Souma se iba acercando con devoción hasta los pies de Himeko, quien no demoró en envestirlo con el título de caballero real, mostrándole simbólicamente las escuelas que anteriormente tuve en mis manos.

-Yo, Su Caballero Real, me convierto en vuestro vasallo y devoto servidor en la tierra y, leal y honestamente, os juro vivir y morir en vuestra defensa contra cualquier enemigo. Que Dios me ayude – Todos fuimos capaces de notar el peculiar tono de voz con el cual le juró a su reina. Le entrego su corazón con aquellas palabras y quizás ese seria el juramento más sincero nunca antes escuchado.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los tres me juraron a mí, para ellos yo no era su reina y aunque eso claramente me ofendió no me sentía en condiciones de reclamar nada, tan sólo quería un cuarto oscuro donde descansar.

El pequeño y ornamentado grupo de clero que estaba presente hizo una pequeña fila frente a nosotras, inclinando sus cabezas en señal de homenaje y "lealtad".

Comenzó a sonar el himno nacional y Himeko tomó mi mano entrelazándola. Me sorprendí, por supuesto, sentir su contacto me dejó helada por un segundo. Rápidamente comprendí que no lo había hecho por gusto sino porque esta era la parte de la ceremonia en que las dos nos teníamos que retirar de esa manera. Caminamos lentamente mientras ella saludaba a sus fieles súbditos, yo aún seguía disfrutando de la agradable sensación de caminar tomadas de la mano que increíblemente lograba desplazar a segundo lugar el horrible dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo, pero poco me duró aquel disfrute.

-¡Apenas lleguemos a la puerta me sueltas la mano! - ordenó asqueada de mi presencia.

-Si pudiera lo haría ahora mismo – le contesté fingiendo perfectamente frialdad.

No fueron muchos los pasos que dimos hasta llegar a la puerta donde sin escatimar recurso solté su mano y caminé directamente hasta Otoha. Vi cómo se sorprendió por mi presencia y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Alteza – mencionó haciendo una reverencia. Era la primera persona que me trataba por ese "nombre" y había un trasparente respeto.

-Necesito de tu ayuda – mencioné algo apresurada.

-¿Le duele la cabeza, cierto? - me llamó la atención su perspicacia.

-Sí. Podrías llevarme hasta mi cuarto.

-Por supuesto – no demoró en contestar.

Sin previo aviso pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y me apoyé en ella, era eso o caer rendida al suelo frente a todas las personas que deseaban mi muerte. Sentí como ella se tensó pero pronto rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y comenzamos a caminar, lenta y pausadamente.

 **HIMEKO**.

Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para calmar mi corazón. No hubo un segundo en toda la ceremonia en que no estuviese pendiente de Chikane. Temía que algo malo le pasara, podía ver en su rostro lo enferma que se sentía, pero claro, tuve que disimular. Es que no puedo dejarme doblegar por ella, me prometí no caer en su juego y eso es lo que estoy haciendo o al menos lo intento.

Cuando vi que ella pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de Otoha algo parecido a celos me invadió y desee haber sido yo quien la llevara lejos de todo esto. De alguna manera buscaré una excusa para ir hasta su cuarto y comprobar como sigue su salud.

Por otro lado el dolor de ver a Souma sufrir aún recorría mi sangre, sé que esto fue tan difícil para él como para mí pero necesitaba actuar antes de que los rebeldes. Ahora y sin darse cuenta, Chikane firmó el pergamino donde me cede a mí y al parlamento toda la soberanía del reino unido de ambos reinos lo que al final del día la dejará con las manos amarradas. No tiene ni tendrá la potestad de mando, todo decreto debe ser revisado y firmado por mi para estar legalmente envestido. En conclusión, si los rebeldes quieren hacer algo tengo todo el poder de aplastarlos.

-Alteza, al fin hemos concluido la ceremonia – comentó con entusiasmo el primer ministro.

-Sí. Es un alivio saber que todo salió según lo planeado.

-Majestad, debo retirarme – avisó el cardenal. Como se trataba de una ceremonia secreta no debíamos levantar sospechas.

-Por supuesto cardenal, vaya con Dios – dije a modo de despedida.

-Dios la ampare mi reina – dijo él inclinando su cuerpo y preparando las cosas para retirarse.

-Volví mi vista al primer ministro para dirigirme a él.

-Necesito que ahora te lleves este pergamino y lo guardes bajo siete llaves en el congreso. Ya encontraremos el momento adecuado para sacarlo a la luz.

-Por supuesto alteza. Sabe que estoy a sus ordenes.

-Por ahora no saldré del palacio. No quiero hablar ni ver a nadie.

-Entiendo. Le llamaré en caso de cualquier cosa

-Perfecto – dije y miré a Souma indicándole con ella que siguiera mis pasos.

Me retiré de manera rápida hasta mi habitación, al fin todo había terminado y desde ahora mi rol sería completamente diferente. Dejé de ser princesa para ser reina y también dejé de ser soltera. Obviamente omitimos los anillos matrimoniales entre las dos, ningún detalle se nos debía escapar si queríamos mantener esto en secreto, al menos por unos días.

Souma no demoró en llegar a mi cuarto, por supuesto que le dejé pasar inmediatamente.

-Mi reina – dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. El que ahora me llamara así significaba que el otra valla más nos separaba.

-Lo lamento tanto, Souma – le consolé abrazando su cuello. Él de inmediato arropó mi cintura.

-Ya no importa. Era lo que tenias que hacer. Sabes que nadie me separará de ti.

-¿Es posible que tengamos que sufrir tanto?

-No lo sé, pero el camino ya está tomado. Ahora sólo nos resta continuar contra viento y marea – me aparté un poco de él para verlo a los ojos

-Erizaste cada bello de mi piel con tu forma de expresar el juramento que me hiciste – le reconocí algo avergonzada recordando el momento.

-Creó que me salieron flamas de la boca. Por Dios juró que mataría y moriría por ti, amor.

-No quiero que te separes de mí. Le diré a Chikane que sospecho de ella y que por aquella razón tu y yo dormiremos en el mismo cuarto – comenté.

-Pero Himeko, ¿no crees que ya sospecha algo? - preguntó colocándose extrañamente nervioso. Yo fruncí mi ceño.

-No me interesa si sospecha algo. No tiene manera de probarlo.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? - quiso saber

-¡Estas loco! ¿Y ponerte en peligro? Eso nunca lo haría – dije rápidamente.

-Yo no le temo, Himeko – aseguró

-Sé que no le temes – acaricie su rostro – pero yo no te expondré.

-Insisto, creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas …

Por primera vez esa idea rondo mi cabeza como una posibilidad. Decírselo me aliviaría enormemente, ya no tendría que fingir frente a ella y así evitaría que lo humillara cada vez que se le pega en gana. ¿Pero y si se lo toma a mal? Que sucedería si ella lo viera como una falta de respeto y quisiera vengarse … No podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a Souma.

-Por ahora dejemos las cosas como están – pedí algo cansada.

-De acuerdo – dijo besando mis labios - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Necesito hablar con Chikane (…)

-¿Sobre qué? - sentí celos en su voz.

-Debo dejarle en claro mis sospechas para que tú puedas dormir todas las noches conmigo – me apresuré en contestar.

-¿Y debes hacerlo ahora? - preguntó molesto.

-Prefiero hacerlo así.

-Eres tan testaruda a veces – mencionó soltando un suspiro yo sólo le sonreí.

-Voy a hablar con ella – dije retirándome lentamente de su lado.

 **CHIKANE**

-Al fin, alteza – exclamó llena de felicidad Otoha al haber parado una vez más mi hemorragia nasal. Tal como lo hizo aquella vez en que nos conocimos.

-Creo que debo sacarme esta ropa – dije aún mareada – está toda manchada de sangre.

-¿Si usted desea la puedo ayudar con eso? - noté a pesar de mi mal estado la vergüenza en sus palabras.

-Me harías un gran favor – concluí al ver como mis manos no dejaban de tiritar.

-Primero le desabotonaré esta blusa – dijo parándose frente a mí.

Me miraba fugazmente cada segundo. Decidió partir desabotonando de abajo hacia arriba con suma delicadeza y paciencia.

-¿Estás nerviosa? - pregunté al notar lo evidente.

-Algo (…)

-¿Por qué? - quise saber, pero ella evitó responder – Yo no te haré daño – dije suponiendo que en cierta manera me temía como todo el mundo.

-Eso lo sé, alteza – musito mirando el suelo y dejando de desabotonar mi blusa que ya dejaba ver parte de mi ombligo.

-Entonces … ¿Te incomoda estar cerca de mí? Porque si es así te ruego te sientas libre para decírmelo, yo no te lo recriminaré – ella al escuchar mis palabras me miró sorprendida negando con su cabeza de forma casi imperceptible – No quiero que te sientas obligada a estar cerca de mí.

-No diga eso, majestad, por favor (…) - algo de desesperación se dejó escuchar en sus palabras.

-(…) - la quedé viendo sorprendida pero esperando a que continuara hablando, algo dentro de mí me decía cual era la verdadera razón y extrañamente no me molestaba.

-Decirle la verdad sería faltarle el respeto, alteza, y esa no es mi intención.

-Tú nunca me faltarías el respeto – tomé delicadamente sus manos entre mis manos con cariño para animarla a seguir. Ella está vez terminó por enrojecer completamente.

-Yo … yo – ella mordió su labio notoriamente acomplejada.

-¿Tú? - dije lentamente. Echó su cabeza lentamente hacia tras y soltó un suspiro como intentando encontrar las fuerzas que le faltaban.

-Yo la amo – confesó con los ojos cerrados para evitar verme a la cara. Fruncí mi ceño, pues nunca espere esa respuesta, pensé que me diría que le gustaba pero ¿amor?.

-Pero Otoha – tome su barbilla con las yemas de mis dedos y la obligue a mirarme, siempre con delicadeza. Pues su presencia realmente no me incomodaba, todo lo contrario – Apenas y me conoces – le recordé.

-No le mentiría con algo así – sus ojos brillaban de manera impresionante – Y yo ya sabía de usted desde hace muchos años. Es una persona muy conocida en el reino.

-Mira tus ojos – dije atraída por ellos, mirándola intensamente – nunca nadie me ha mirado como tú, ni tratado como tú lo haces. Yo no soy una buena persona, Otoha.

-Perdóneme, yo no quiero incomodarla …

-No me incomodas … Pero no quiero que sufras.

-Sé que una persona como usted nunca podría fijarse en mí. Soy una sirvienta y me he desubicado profundamente, le pido mil disculpas – dijo reverenciándose. Algo en ella me recordó a mi misma. ¿Quizás el sentirse despreciada por lo que debe ser mientras que nadie conoce realmente lo que es? Sin darme cuenta me puse en su lugar y sin pensarlo la besé. Quería hacerle entender que no es su posición lo que no le permitirá estar conmigo, sino esta enfermedad que me va consumiendo cada día hasta que encuentren la cura no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos

Sus labios eran tan suaves como sus manos cuando me cuidan. No me incomodo apegar nuestros cuerpos porque en el fondo de mi corazón yo no estaba fingiendo ese momento. Ella me besaba con cuidado pero con mucha pasión, aún sorprendida y tímida a la vez, sentía como uno de sus sueños acababa de hacerse realidad.

Mientras yo disfrutaba besarla, eso hasta que comencé a recordar a Himeko, se me hizo imposible no compararlas. Sí, los labios de Otoha era suaves, pero no podrían compararse jamás a las nubes que tiene por labios Himeko. Tampoco logra ella hacerme sentir ni siquiera un 1% de lo que Himeko me provoca con tan sólo una mirada …

Nos separamos lentamente apegando nuestras frentes, obviamente ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, pero ella no era capaz de ocultar su sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más continuó desabotonando mi blusa, sin ninguna otra intensión que ayudarme a cambiar mi ropa manchada, pero ahora la distancia de nuestros cuerpos ya no era tan grande, quizás sólo tres centímetros nos separaban.

Ella acabó de desabotonar mi blusa y usando sus dos manos comenzó a desprenderla de mis hombros aprovechando de acariciar mi piel con la palma de sus manos, todo con completa paciencia y ternura.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando acá? - la voz de Himeko logró tensar cada uno de mis músculos.

-De inmediato Otoha se aparto de mí y con ella mi blusa cayó completamente al suelo.

Vi en Himeko una mirada que nunca antes le había visto y no supe que decir.

-Ya veo cual era tú dolor de cabeza – rugió furiosa acercándose lentamente a nosotras

-Majestad, no es lo que piensa – se apresuró a comentar Otoha.

-Vete de aquí, Otoha – le respondió ella cortante y sin siquiera mirarla.

-No le quedó más remedio que obedecer y salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

-No era necesario que le hablarás así – mencionó con pesadez mientras buscaba alguna blusa de repuesto para cubrir mi cuerpo.

-¡No quiero que te acerques a ella!

-¿Perdón? - musité incrédula – ¿Se te zafó un tornillo acaso?

-Ella es muy importante para mí y si le llegas a hacer daño …

-¿Me estas amenazando? - quise saber.

-Tómalo como quieras …

Ella solamente me estaba ayudando a cambiar mi ropa – fue sólo cuando le dije eso que ella se percató de la sangre en mis pantalones, luego miró la blusa blanca en el suelo mezclada con rojo.

¿Qué te sucedió? - preguntó cambiando su tonó a uno preocupado.

-Nada, mi falso dolor de cabeza me hizo sangrar falsamente mi nariz – dije recostándome en la cama y cerrando los ojos algo agotada.

-¿Aún te duele? - indagó con suavidad en su voz.

-¿Tú qué crees? - respondí cortante.

-No es necesario que seas tan árida conmigo – se quejó.

-Mejor dime ¿A qué has venido? - quise saber. Mirándola y contemplando sus ojos tan característicos.

-Sólo quería recordarte que tú y yo seguiremos durmiendo en cuartos separados.

-Eso ya lo sabía …

-Bueno, también te informó que desde hoy y para siempre Souma dormirá conmigo en mi cuarto – apenas oí esas palabras salté como un tigre de la cama sin importar el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué? - escupí con rabia. Ella se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Y por qué dormirá contigo el sirviente? - yo sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero no podía evitar que la sangre me hirviera de tan sólo imaginármelos juntos.

-Por mi seguridad, claramente …

-¿Tu seguridad? Por favor Himeko, qué te puede pasar en tu propio palacio.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-Ya te dije que no te haría daño – repetí una vez más.

-Pues no confió en ti – ella cruzó sus brazos.

-Entonces debo aceptar que todos los sirvientes sepan que ¡mi mujer! Duerme en el mismo cuarto con "su caballero de honor" - ironicé

-¡No soy tú mujer! Y no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras, tan sólo pensarlo me da nauseas – algo en ese mismo instante estrujó mi corazón.

-Se que no lo eres en la realidad, pero si en el papel. Es mi honor el que esta en juego.

-¿Tú? ¿Honor? No me hagas reír. Qué honor puedes tener una asesina y una bestia como tú.

-Soy una estúpida – comenté en voz alta al saber que sentir algo por ella fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Justamente me tuve que enamorar de la mujer que debería odiar, que para mi mala suerte esta completamente y eternamente enamorada de otra persona y como si fuera poco me odia y aborrece más que a nada en el mundo …

-¿Y qué viene ese ataqué de sinceridad? - quiso saber curiosa al escuchar la ofensa que yo misma me proporcioné.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? - contra pregunté para terminar con la conversación.

-No – dijo manteniéndose orgullosa

-Perfecto, que pases una linda noche entonces.

-Ni si quiera son las tres de la tarde – avisó.

-Estaba siendo irónica – le aclaré.

Vi que ella me miró algo asustada y de improvisó se acercó a mí, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo para ponerlo en mi nariz mientras me sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunté gangosa y molesta.

-Tu nariz está sangrando demasiado – dijo algo pálida – ven, recuéstate lentamente.

-Vete de aquí – le ordené apartándola bruscamente de mí y comprobando que la hemorragia volvió a resurgir.

-No me iré – contradijo – No hasta asegurarme que estas bien – increíblemente sonó sincera y eso sólo me confundió más.

Qué pasa con Himeko, hasta hace unos días podía jurar que sentía algo por mi pero hoy al ver lo enamorada que esta de Souma me ha dejado las cosas claras …. y ahora actúa así.

-Dile a Otoha que venga, ella sabe como ayudarme – dije cubriendo mi nariz con mi antebrazo.

-Ah, claro. Otoha. Y seguramente yo no estoy capacitada para detener un simple sangrado

-¿Cuál es tú problema?

-¡Tú eres mi problema! - medio gritó

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¡Lárgate con tu sirviente y déjame en paz!

-¿En paz con Otoha? ¿No?

-Con quien sea, pero en paz.

-No la llamaré, ni tampoco me iré – ella caminó hasta el cuarto de baño de donde trajo una toalla – Tú elijes Chikane ¿O te dejas cuidar por mi o te cuido a la fuerza?

CONTINUARA

ya himeko ya esta cada vez mas metida con Chikane ya negarlo es imposible


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **CHIKANE.**

Himeko ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, tan solo puso la toalla en mi nariz y ocupando su otra mano afirmó mi cabeza. Yo podía sentir como la sangre aún escurría por mis fosas nasales mientras el tortuoso dolor estaba presente.

-No es normal lo que te está pasando – comentó con voz moderada mirando atentamente la toalla que ya estaba repleta de sangre.

-Siempre me pasa – dije algo mareada, agradecí estar sentada en la cama.

-Con mayor razón. Creo que lo mejor es que llamé a un médico.

-¡No! - musité enseguida – no me gusta.

-¿Entonces ni siquiera sabes si sufres de alguna enfermedad? - preguntó sorprendida y preocupada.

-quien sabe, realmente no me importa – mentí – ¿A ti te importa? - pregunté

-¿De qué hablas? - clavó su mirada en mis ojos al verse en parte sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estás acá? De seguro tienes cosas mejores en que perder tu tiempo.

-Por supuesto que hay un sin fin de cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí…

-Entonteces vete – la animé con calma.

-No… Me quedaré hasta que se me pegue la gana – insistió.

-Yo quiero estar sola, Himeko.

-Nadie me asegura que no llamarás a tú reinado – apenas escuché esas palabras me paré de la cama y con ello me alejé de Himeko.

-¿Crees que estoy en condiciones de llamar a alguien? - pregunté ofendida manteniendo el lomo de mi mano en mi nariz.

-No quiero arriesgarme – mencionó confundida.

La sangre ya está parando – comenté agotada. Luego me giré y caminé hasta el baño para mirarme al espejo. Vi como parte de mi rostro tenía sangre seca así que lavé mi cara con agua helada. Himeko no demoró en seguirme hasta allí.

-No te mojes la cara, eso hará que la sangre vuelva a salir – aconsejó apoyada en el lumbral de la puerta.

-Gracias mamá, pero se lo que hago – dije con ironía.

-Eres testaruda…

-¿De verdad tendré que soportar tu presencia hasta que se te pegue la gana?

-Sí – respondió rápidamente.

-Himeko, en serio quiero descansar – comenté sin animo.

-Duerme, por mi no hay problema.

-¿Contigo aquí? No me arriesgaré.

-Yo no soy como tú, puedes dormir tranquila.

-Estoy pensando que quieres estar cerca de mí – dije a medio reír.

-Sólo en tus sueños.

-Estás celosa – aseguré.

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loca – ella se apartó del baño para ir al centro de la habitación. Esta vez fui yo quien la siguió.

¿Segura? - pregunté acorralándola lentamente contra la pared.

Ella retrocedió a mi compás sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Pude notar un sutil movimiento que hizo con su boca antes de terminar con mi cuerpo casi pegado al suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - su voz sonó entrecortada y nerviosa. Yo apoyé mi brazo en la pared para no dejarle escapatoria.

-Sabes que podría besarte en este momento – susurré en sus labios. Ella depositó sus manos en mis hombros pero no me apartó de ella – Pero no lo voy hacer … Me desagradas – dije con rechazó y me aparté de ella con tranquilidad.

-¡Eres una estúpida! - escupió furiosa y me empujó levemente - ¿Piensas que puedes besarme cuando quieras? ¡Yo no soy de tú propiedad!

-No grites, aún me duele la cabeza – le avisé divertida de verla perder la paciencia.

-¿Te gusta jugar conmigo cierto? Es parte de tu plan

-¿De qué hablas? - fruncí mi ceño.

-Quieres destruirme por completo y empezaras por mi cabeza.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Sí, se muy bien de lo que habló. Tu plan es enamorarme para luego acabar conmigo lentamente. ¿Pero que crees? Has elegido muy mal. Yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien más – recalcó.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, pero gracias de todos modos por recordármelo – crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho – Y no quiero destruirte. Créeme que si ese fuera mi plan ya lo habría llevado a cabo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas con besarme o acercarte a mí de esa manera? - consultó sin tapujos y me dejó completamente acorralada en mi propio juego.

-Diversión … ¿Qué más? - respondí holgada, como si fuera realmente la verdad.

-Diversión – repitió ella meditando mi respuesta.

-Sí, diversión – profundicé. Ella apretó sus labios como planeando algo.

-Pues sabes, creo que también me quiero divertir – dijo sinuosa y caminó hacía hacía mí con agilidad. Yo la quedé viendo paciente pero nerviosa.

-¿Y cómo pretendes divertirte? - quise saber.

-¡Así!

Sorprendentemente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó sin dejarme ni un segundo de respuesta. Sentí como su lengua buscaba el contacto de la mía y todo mi cuerpo recibió con ella una descarga eléctrica.

Mi corazón viajó por cada rincón de mis venas avisando de que algo increíble estaba sucediendo en mi boca.

Pensé en apartarla de mi lado pero el cuerpo no me respondió. Era como si en sus labios hubiese una especie de droga que no me permitía razonar. La tomé por la cintura y relajé mis músculos dejándome llevar completamente por ella. Lentamente fuimos cayendo a la cama, sin apartar ni un segundo nuestros labios, mis ojos permanecían cerrados para apreciar el momento en todo su esplendor.

Todo de ella me inundó en ese momento. Su suavidad, su peso corporal sobre mi cuerpo, su respiración, la calidez y firmeza de sus pechos, sus cabellos sobre mi rostro, el olor que desprendía su piel …

Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y afianzó con más ímpetu nuestro beso. Ya no me cabía duda, me había enamorado de ella. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero me enamoré. Esas miles de sensaciones que logró provocarme. Fue el momento más feliz de mi penosa existencia.

Separó lentamente nuestros labios y noté como las dos manteníamos una respiración agitada. Aún montada en horcajadas sobre mí, con nuestras frentes pegadas soltó una tentadora sonrisa que hizo golpear su aliento en mis labios. Abrí mis ojos para verla, pero ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados y ladeaba tenuemente su cabeza como si algo le pareciera ilógico.

-Vez – dijo por fin, ahora cerrando con fuerzas su puño y amarrando aún más mis cabellos – Yo también me puedo divertir – fue sólo ahí que abrió sus ojos y me clavó una mirada desafiante, como si hubiese sabido que mis ojos la miraban.

Sin decir nada más se puso de pie mientras yo la contemplaba absorta tirada en la cama.

Ahora veamos quien es la primera en perder este juego – caminó hasta la puerta de salida – Pero al parecer parece que esa seras tú – dijo segura de si misma y se marchó.

No podía creer lo que acababa de vivir. Himeko, la Himeko que yo creo conocer nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo como eso. Sin lugar a dudas me delate frente a ella, tendría que ser muy ciega o muy estúpida como para que no se hubiese dado cuenta que en aquel beso le entregue amor.

Pero su beso también fue intenso. No es el tipo de beso que le das a alguien que no te importa... o eso creo.

Ya no sé si me miento a mi misma o si lo que mi corazón me dice es la verdad. Es que sus labios me transmitieron muchas cosas, su forma de tomar mi pelo, su manera de rozar mi lengua, su respiración … todo me indica que ella sintió y entrego tanto como yo.

 **HIMEKO.**

¡Dios! "no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer" ¡Y peor aún! Lo que estuve apunto de hacer. Agradezco a todos los santos que la cordura o al menos un atisbo de ella haya llegado a mí en el momento indicado.

Aún tengo la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el mio. De su forma de besar, de sus manos en mi cintura … Me arde la sangre por ir nuevamente a su cuarto y seguir besándola hasta no tener más fuerzas.

¡No entiendo qué me pasa! Estoy siendo una estúpida. No puedo dejarme llevar así, ella es mi enemiga ¿Cuándo lo voy a entender?

Siento que estoy perdiendo vertiginosamente mi cabeza por ella. No hay minuto en que no la piense, la busco con la mirada, recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, las veces que me ha besado … Su olor, su maldito olor insoportablemente agradable. Su belleza, esos ojos faltos de humanidad pero hermosos como el firmamento del crepúsculo.

¡No me puedo estar enamorando! ¡Yo amo a Souma!

Llegué a mi habitación y me di una ducha helada, lo más helada que pude para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Morí de vergüenza e impotencia al tener que reconocer a mi propia conciencia que llegué a la excitación por de tan sólo un beso...

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

-ya sabemos quien es, maldita sea ese desgraciado me las va a pagar por ser líder de la rebelión que se esta causando por los rebeldes espera que llegue al reino, este quería poder absoluto, los dos principales me las pagaran el ministro de relaciones exteriores y el cobarde de..! esa rata la aplastare le di la mano desde muy chico para que nos trate asi

-tranquilo Felipe ya estamos yendo tenemos que ser silenciosos hasta ahora, luego nuestro esfuerzo de averiguar quien era el líder podrá irse a un acantilado tenemos que actuar tranquilamente para que no se escape tenemos las pruebas contundentes y viendo a sus dos lideres que cayeron podrá desplomarse los rebeldes o simplemente alzarse ante el reino y poner fin ante esta situación tenemos que actuar fríamente

-lose alex, es que este desgraciado todos estos años nos odiaba

-me imagino cuando lleguemos allá los arrestaremos y le haremos sacar toda la verdad donde se ocultan los demás de la organización los rebeldes

 **HIMEKO.**

Al parecer la ducha helada no había ayudado mucho a mi causa. Aún sentía la sangre arder bajo mi piel y el extraño y fuerte hormigueo en mi zona intima.

Paseando en bata de baño por mi habitación busqué la claridad del destelló solar que se colaba por mis balcones. Inspiré hondo y boté algo del peso que sentía en mi pecho.

Pensé mucho lo que me estaba sucediendo, porque ya era claro, algo me estaba ocurriendo con Chikane y no era sólo odio.

Llegué a la única conclusión "lógica" que encontré. Era la más fácil de reconocer y sinceramente la que me acomodaba y tranquilizaba más.

Soy una adolescente que encontró al amor de su vida hace algunos años, pero que las hormonas de la edad han sabido superar. Ella es una chica extremadamente hermosa y contraría a mí. Es ese fruto prohibido en medio de mi propio paraíso. Es esa amenaza constante de destrucción y violencia, de una vida llena de vacíos y esclavitud a su merced. La razón humana dice que debemos odiarnos por naturaleza, pero los polos opuestos se atraen y la química hace estragos en mi organismo. Así que está es mi conclusión … Como cual niña caprichosa yo me encapriche con mi enemiga, me provoca deseo y lujuria. Algo muy difícil de aceptar, por lo demás. Pero eso es, sólo pasión hormonal. Su mirada aviva en mi uno de los instintos más primitivos de la raza humana. Vulgarmente quiero llevarla a la cama y tener sexo con ella... Quizás teniéndola la dejé de lado. Saciaría mi sed para salir de dudas pero no. Por muy jugosa que se vea aquella manzana en mi edén aquí tengo algo que no quiero perder y él es Souma.

Así que la solución a este teorema de "Amor" queda así en mi cabeza:

Souma = Amor.

Chikane = Lujuria.

Y, por supuesto que eso no cambiará ni en un millón de años.

 **SHIZURU Y NATSUKI**

-shiz querida? – abrazandole desde su cama

-si? Mi amor – dándole un beso en los labios no le había visto días y para ella es una eternidad aunque hace unos minutos hayan demostrado su amor

\- hoy regresas donde mi prima y quiero que le entregues estos papeles en estos se puede ver quien son los otros cómplices esta es una copia de la carpeta original que me costo conseguir dile que no la pierda por nada del mundo

-ok mi vida, pero ten cuidado luego te descufran que eres un filtrante y pueden hacerte algo peor que ni imaginarme quiero

-tranquila mi vida, todo estará bien cuando acabe todo esto viviremos felices juntas y no hare mas cosas peligrosas como esta ok mi vida?

\- lo prometes que luego que acabe esto no haras nada que juegue con tu vida

-lo juro Shizuru ya que estar viva para mi es estar junto a ti por todo lo que me reste de vida

\- te amo mi nat, pero si me entero que sigas haciendo cosas peligrosas te dare un castigo que te hara pensar mil veces antes de jugar con tu vida de nuevo como tus juegos de carreras de moto, tus peleas en el bar, etc

\- etto mi vida jeje.. ehh las carreras de moto no son peligrosas – rascándose la nuca – parecen peligrosas por lo rápido que va una moto pero no lo son

-ah? No son peligrosas según tu, y que le paso a tu compañero la otra vez hace una semana casi pierde la vida por no maniobrar bien una curva

-pero mi vida yo no tengo la culpa que no sepa maniobrar las curvas en las carrera yo lo hago en todas las maneras pero mas manejo las tuyas mi vida – dándole un beso

-no pienses que me voy a olvidar del tema del motocross de tus carreras nocturnas aparte, me quieres dejar sola y abandonada con nuestros futuros hijos que tengamos, acaso no piensas en tu familia que esperara la llegada de su esposa y madre de familia

-eh hijos? Esposa? Eh? – jamas pensó pero suena bonito tener una familia suya alado de su Shizuru

-acaso no piensas tener hijos conmigo ni hacerme tu esposa – haciéndole un berrinche

-no.. digo si.. eh? Mi vida – cojiendole su cara entre sus manos – yo te amo una y mil veces te lo eh dicho y lo hare el resto de mi vida yo estaría inmensamente feliz que seas mi esposa con todas las de ley

-entonces no quieres hijos conmigo? – mirándola dedutiva

\- me encantaría tenerlos contigo pero estamos muy jóvenes para esa responsabilidad y yo.. yo tengo miedo en ser madre y por cierto la que quedarías embarazada eres tu mi vida yo ni loca, tendrás a mis bebes algunos años posiblemente jeje

-y porque tienes miedo mi vida, yo llevaría a tus hijos con mucha felicidad serian nuestros bebes y eso de quien los llevaría hablamos después acaso quieres que yo este en casa engorde y tenga tus hijos mientras tu te vas a conseguir a cualquier zorra resbalosa que siempre se te botan las muy desgraciadas

-eh? Que mi vida no es eso, es que con mi puesto de militar en la milicia se me es imposible estar embarazada por las rutinas de trabajo que son, cuando les eh hecho caso a esas zorras mi vida yo tengo a mi dueña tu Shizuru jamas para mi seras gorda ni nada parecido tu siempre seras la mujer mas maravillosa que tengo y la madre de mis futuros hijos y algún dia esposa, eres cada dia mas bella cuando te veo y tengo miedo ser madre porque si hago algo malo oh me salga una hija igual a ti los pendej s que tengo que ayuntar para que se alejen de mi princesa

-Nat.. – sorprendida de esas palabras - yo se que seras la madre mas espetacular y maravillosa en esta vida y los cuidaras y nos amaras como yo te amo a ti

-Shizuru – dándole un beso en los labios – te amo con toda mi alma

-y yo a ti hasta mas

Y asi siguieron con sus coqueteos de quien ama a quien mas con besos y besos apasionados hasta que repitieron otra ronda de demostración de amor, ya que Shizuru se va donde su nueva prima y natsuki a conseguir más pistas

 **CHIKANE.**

Tuve que tomar más tiempo de lo necesario en la meditación para poder volver a mi estado normal.

Himeko había logrado arrebatarme el alma con su comportamiento, sabía que si me quedaba en el cuarto terminaría dedicándole cada segundo de mi día a aquel recuerdo tan fresco de su cuerpo sobre el mio, así que decidí dar un paseo por el palacio. De todas formas es muy grande y caminar siempre ayuda.

Alguno de los empleados me miraban curiosos y otros tanto con desaprobación. Era obvio que mi presencia era desagradable para todos ahí, menos para Otoha. ¿Me preguntó dónde estará?

Sin darme cuenta llegué a una gran árbol el mismo de la otra vez, me sente bajo las sombra de el para poder leer un libro que tenía y me gustaba leerlo peor con todo esto no eh podido leerlo como lo hacía cuando alguien me llama

-Majestad – mencionó en forma de escusa.

-Hola – saludé con sinceridad - ¿Estas bien? Y que haces por aquí?

-Sí – dijo esquivando mi mirada … pues estaba caminando

-¿Qué te sucede? - pregunté curiosa aún afirmando sus hombros.

-Quería pedirle disculpas por lo de esta mañana. Mi intención nunca fue causarle algún problema con la reina Himeko.

-Ey, tranquila. Nada fue tu culpa – la consolé – Aparte me gusta saber que cuento con una persona sincera. - sonaban algo ilógicas esas palabras viniendo de mi.

-De todas formas, creo que decirle mis sentimientos fue una falta de respeto casi imperdonable – la sumisión en sus ojos delataba toda la frustración de su alma.

-Tú no me has faltado el respeto. Fui yo quien lo hizo al besarte – cuando recordé ese pequeño detalle ella no demoró en enrojecer.

-Para mí no fue una falta de respeto, majestad. Al contrarió, quizás nunca sepa lo feliz que me hizo – no supe que decir. Sinceramente había algo en ella que me provocaba ternura y por eso mismo no quería herirla – No quiero que se sienta culpable de algo así – pidió presintiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eres una mujer increible – comenté para luego besar su frente – Sólo quédate tranquila y no comentes nada a nadie.

-Por supuesto que no – se apuró en mencionar.

-Será nuestro secreto – mencioné en forma de despedida sonriéndole levantándome para ir a mi cuarto a leer mejor. Sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi cuarto los recuerdos de Himeko me inundaron por completo. Una nerviosa sonrisa nació en mis labios y tuve que contener las ganas de ir en su búsqueda, aunque sea para discutir.

Tomé asiento cerca del balcón y con trabajada paciencia abrí las paginas de aquel libro y comencé a leer. Se trataba de una historia que nace el amor entre el odio de ambas personas y la persona que pensaba amar nació el odio poemas y pensamientos de diferente autores muy antiguos, olvidados y enterrados por el hombre, me sumergí en sus letras y calmaron mi ansiedad por Himeko, aunque muchos de ellos me la recordaban.

Pase de ser un demonio a leer una historia romántica escrita por mi escritora favorita me pregunto si esta historia trata de la vida real al menos al final ellos acaban juntos pero mi caso eso es un irrealidad

Pero es triste, muy triste. Comprendo que es imposible que ella me amé y aún si lo llegase a ser es imposible que pueda crear un mundo para las dos, por mucho que lo desee. Yo llegue tarde primero llego Souma el es el amor de su vida no yo

Estoy condenada, nada me puede salvar. Por eso lo más sensato es parar con todo esto, no me dejaré llevar por mi corazón. Lo suprimiré y echare a la basura que para eso soy experta.

Solté un suspiro y continué con la lectura intrigante de aquel fabuloso libro. Eso hasta que sentí como las puertas de mi habitación se abrían sin previo aviso, no tuve que desviar mi mirada de aquellas hojas para saber de quien se trataba, pues sólo hay una persona que entra sin avisar a mi cuarto y huele tan bien.

-Hola Himeko – dije presintiendo su presencia.

-¿Donde has estado? - quiso saber enfurecida.

-¿Me has estado buscando? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Algo así … Como estabas enferma supuse que no te moverías de tu habitación – comentó con un acentuado orgullo en sus palabras.

Pero su presencia me trajo a la mente una pregunta que no pude evitar mencionar. Lentamente me fui poniendo de pie y dejé aquel libro en el asiento. Ella me miró a los ojos y la vi temblar, pero no de miedo.

-¿Crees del odio al amor y del amor al odio? - pregunté sin más. No demoró en fruncir su ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? - curioseo confundida.

-Dime

No entiendo tu pregunta, pero es estúpida como todo lo que puede salir de tu boca – respondió a la defensiva. Como si estuviese pensando que algo me traía entre manos.

-Para mi no lo es – dije rápidamente y me hundí nuevamente en un sentimiento nostálgico

Ella me contempló de manera diferente, como si al parecer un sentimiento de reminiscencia también la embargara.

-Puede que sí (…) - susurró esta vez de manera más cálida

-¿Loco no? - pregunté en forma de comentario alzando mis cejas sin brusquedad – Los misterios de la vida…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Sólo quería saber si alguien más pensaba como yo.

-Te aseguro que yo no pienso como tú – contesto nuevamente ruda.

-Claro – desvié mi mirada pues prefería obviar su odio hacia mi - ¿Para qué me buscabas? - quise saber cambiando rápidamente mi postura por una más enérgica.

-Quería aclarar lo que pasó esta mañana – la firmeza en su voz presagiaba lo que venia.

-No recuerdo que haya pasado nada – me hice la desmemoriada. Claramente no he podido sacar de mi cabeza aquel beso que me dio, pero no se lo diría.

-¿Ah no? - consultó ofendida.

-No.

-Perfecto, nada más que hablar entonces – mencionó caminando hacia la salida.

 **HIMEKO.**

Como cada vez que la veía mi cuerpo termino invadido en irritación. No se porque soy tan vulnerable al enojo frente a ella y claro también a otras sensaciones que prefiero no mencionar.

Debo reconocer que su pregunta me dejó pensativa y algo sorprendida. Es que no es normal que un demonio tenga pensamientos tan asi, pero como siempre ella se las ingenia para provocar en mi algo de asombro.

Por otro lado ya estaba más tranquila, la vi y eso me hizo en parte calmar la ansiedad de saber donde estaba. La busque toda la tarde por el palacio pero no la divise, incluso tuve que preguntarle a Otoha si la había visto. Claro que no fue una conversación agradable, sólo recordar la escena en que las vi me hacia hervir la sangre.

Iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando me encuentro con Otoha quien estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta. A su lado estaba una chica tan joven como yo, hermosa y algo nerviosa con una carpeta en sus manos. Me quedó viendo extrañada y supe que la había visto antes en algún lugar.

-Alteza – mencionó Otoha reverenciándose.

-¿Quien eres tú? - le pregunté a la chica con tono seco.

-Majestad, soy Shizuru Fujino, hija del ministro de relaciones exteriores – de inmediato recordé donde y cuando la había visto. Era en más de una ocasión y por supuesto que conocía muy bien a su padre, pero que hace ella aquí?

-¿Y qué hace aquí señorita y a estas horas? - quise saber intentando guardar compostura en mi voz.

-Necesito ver a la señorita Himemiya – colmando mi poca paciencia se acrecentó mi mala suerte. ¡Es que en todo tiene que estar metida Chikane!

-¿Y para qué? - interrogué muy poco amigable. Ella desvío su mirada al suelo algo avergonzada.

-Cosas personales – susurró complicada. Yo alcé mi ceja y cuestione lo que comenzaba a surgir en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué cosas personales puede tener Chikane con esta chica, mas para que venga a estas horas y se presente en su cuarto?.

-¿Por qué la has dejado pasar, Otoha? - pregunté mordaz. Para mí ella debería estar en alguna sala esperando por Chikane y no frente a su cuarto.

-Como la señorita Himemiya ha estado algo enferma pensé que lo mejor sería encaminarla hasta su cuarto – respondió mirándola casi de la misma manera sospechosa que yo la miraba.

-¿Enferma? ¿Qué le sucede? - quiso saber desesperada la joven.

-Demasiada preocupación de tu parte – no pude evitar comentar esas palabras - ¿Acaso ustedes tienen algo? - si pensaba que la imagen de Otoha junto con Chikane me había molestado, la idea de que Shizuru y ella tuvieran algo superó cualquier limite razonable.

-Sólo amistad, majestad – respondió con cuidado – Con todo respeto, ¿puedo llamarle? - pensé un momento mi respuesta y al fin me dejé llevar por mi instinto.

-No, espera aquí. Yo le avisaré que la estas buscando – dije entrando de nuevo a la habitación de Chikane, sólo con la meta de averiguar que había entre las dos.

-Encontré a Chikane nuevamente sentada en el mismo lugar donde la encontré. Ella no demoró en hablar.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo? - preguntó con paciencia pero indiferente.

-A mí nada ¿y a ti? - pregunté molesta. Ella se paró y me miró curiosa.

-Nada que yo recuerde – contestó intrigada.

-Nada – dije con ironía alzando mis cejas – Pues yo creo que sí.

-¿Y qué es?

-Se te olvidó que cualquier persona de tu parte tiene prohibido el ingreso a mí palacio – escupí con ardor.

-¿Acaso quieres que me vaya? - preguntó lejana a la realidad.

-¡No hablo de ti! - solté un pequeño grito desesperado – Hablo de la chica que esta afuera de tu cuarto – de inmediato Chikane crispo su ceño confundida.

-¿Qué chica? - preguntó curiosa pasando por mi lado, con toda la intención de abrir aquella puerta. Pero yo se lo impedí tomándola por el brazo.

-Shizuru Fujino, ¿Te suena? - mencioné hartada.

-¡Shizuru! ¿Qué hace acá? - susurró para si misma.

-Es lo que yo quiero saber – le indiqué.

-Bueno, si me sueltas el brazo y me permites abrir la puerta puede que mañana te cuente que es lo que quiere – comentó molesta.

-¿Mañana? - mascullé - ¿La vas a dejar entrar a tu habitación?

-Si quieres la llevó a la tuya – sugirió presuntuosa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces... Veté de mi cuarto y déjame recibir a mi visita.

-Ella no es bienvenida en mi palacio – le recordé.

-Perfecto – Chikane caminó hasta alcanzar un abrigo negro que descansaba en un perchero de pie – Entonces la llevaré a un lugar donde nadie me moleste.

¡¿Qué?! - exclamé sorprendida – Tú no saldrás de aquí y mucho menos con ella – rugí llena de ¿celos?.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te molesta que pase la noche con ella?

-¿Pasar la noche? - repetí y sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a agrietarse – ¿Es ella acaso la mujer de quien te estas enamorando? - le pregunté llena de temor. Ella me miró de manera penetrante, como pensando un momento su respuesta.

-No creo que mis temas sentimentales te importen mucho – comentó entretenida.

-Claro que no me importa con quien pases las noches o los días – mencioné dándole la espalda.

-Que lastima… yo me comencé a ilusionar – dijo tomando mi cintura entre sus brazos y apegándome hacia ella.

Depositó su mentón en mi hombro y colocó su boca cerca de mi oreja. Mientras nuevamente mi cuerpo estallaba en deseos por la cercanía. Sentir sus firmes pechos en mi espalda fue algo difícil de describir.

Pero si te molesta que pase la noche con ella eso tiene arreglo – susurró con voz indescifrable – Podemos pasar la noche juntas solas tu y yo – sin previo aviso besó mi cuello lentamente. Yo mordí mis labios y cerré mis ojos intentando no excitarme más de lo que su voz lo hacía.

Me retorcí de placer en sus brazos al entender que sus besos no paraban y con ello comenzaba a generar latidos desbocados en mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta me giré lentamente hasta alcanzar su boca y comenzamos a besarnos.

Sabía que acababa de pasar una línea muy peligrosa, una que quizás no me llevaría a ningún sitio bueno, pero que podía hacer. Está vez la pasión pudo más y sometió mi cuerpo.

El beso era lento y apasionado. Mi sangre se llenó de una energía nueva una que ni Souma me ha sabido provocar. Acaricié con profundidad su rostro y comprendí que esa piel era mucho más que suave y perfecta. Había algo en su forma de besar que me hacía caer a sus pies, olvidé por completo todo lo que nos separaba y recé… sí, recé porque el tiempo no pasará y con ello el beso y el momento fuera eterno.

Había una frase en mi mente que quería ser expulsada por mi boca… "Te quiero" … Mis labios me quemaban por decírselo pero no lo hice, porque ella aumento la fuerza del beso y definitivamente olvidé hasta mi propio nombre.

Levantó mi cuerpo hasta despegarlo unos sentimientos del suelo y me condujo a la cama. Está vez fui yo quien sintió su peso sobre mí y por Dios que no me desagrado. Tomó mi mandíbula con una de sus manos y con sus labios recorrió mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta la anchura de mis pechos que por la excitación ya estaban más grandes y duros.

La electricidad de mi vientre redundaba en espasmos ligeros de mis extremidades, un instinto animal me hizo presionar mi intimidad a la de ella y gemí entre dientes de placer. Ella continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pantalones, abrí mis ojos y contemple la escena completamente extasiada queriendo más y más.

Lograba sentir la humedad de mi alma y mi cuerpo, quería desatar todo mi deseo sobre su cuerpo pero ella con su curiosa boca no me lo permitía. Escuché como bajaba lentamente el cierre de mi pantalón y yo moldeaba un movimiento infernal con mis caderas, segura que estaba a punto de vivir la experiencia más fogosa de mi vida cuando dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron recobrar esa cordura que nunca debí haber olvidado.

Con un fuerte movimiento la aparte de encima y me puse de pie sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Mi pecho delataba lo acelerado de mi respiración y seguramente mis mejillas delataban el sentimiento que existía en mi corazón. Puse mi antebrazo en la boca y me quedé paralizada sin saber que decir o hacer.

Ella estaba en la cama casi tan sorprendida como yo, no me miraba pero se notaba confundida y algo excitada todavía. Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta resonaron en la habitación.

-Creo que atenderé a Shizuru – mencionó Chikane poniéndose de pie.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor – dije evitando su mirada.

-La haré pasar a menos que quieras que la lleve a otro lado – consulto casi pidiendo mi consentimiento.

-Hazla pasar – dije rápidamente – me iré a mi habitación – mencioné caminando con ella a la puerta.

-Himeko – mencionó mi nombre antes de abrir.

-¿Dime? - estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si mi voz era la normal.

-Quisiera hablar contigo más tarde – comentó con cuidado. Sentí dos grandes cosas. Por un lado me ilusioné, eso significaba que no pasaría la noche con Shizuru, pero por otro lado me asusté… ¿Quién sabe lo que quiera decir?

-De acuerdo – dije esperanzada con salir lo antes posible de ahí.

-Sin más Chikane abrió la puerta y de inmediato nos encontramos con las miradas inquisitivas de Otoha y Shizuru. Tuve ganas de decirles que se fueran y volver al cuarto con Chikane, pero si no controlaba este instinto animal que ella me provoca podría terminar en una tragedia para mí.

-¡Shizuru que sorpresa! - exclamó Chikane al verla aunque con algo de falsedad en sus palabras. Vi como los ojos de aquella mujer comenzaban a brillar y supe enseguida que estaba enamorada de Chikane.

-Chikane, tengo o más bien tenemos que conversar. Es algo muy importante – le comentó con una sonrisa picarona. Mientras yo mordía mis dientes sin derecho a protesta.

-Que pasen linda velada – dije con ironía antes de retirarme, así no tendría que seguir soportando aquella escena.

Llegué echa una tormenta a mi habitación. Sentía ganas de lanzar las cosas por el aire, de golpear las murallas pero sabía que eso no ayudaría demasiado. Por segunda vez en el día estuve a punto de tener sexo con mi enemiga y esto ya se convertía en un caso de extrema peligrosidad.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Me pregunté sabiendo que Chikane ya debería estar a solas con aquella mujer. Me imaginé a Chikane haciéndole lo que hace unos momentos me estaba haciendo a mí y no pude contener un grito ahogado lleno de desesperación.

-¡Eres una estúpida Himemiya Chikane, una estúpida! - rugí lanzando mi almohada contra la pared. Mis ojos se humedecieron y sin saber muy bien por qué comencé a llorar. Rabia, celos, pena, angustia, desesperación y mucha confusión boté en esas lágrimas amargas.

-Mas estúpida eres tú Himeko Kurusugawa … que te dejas enamorar por ella – me recriminé aceptando mi verdad. Esto no era solamente pasión, aquí había algo más grande que mi deseo carnal comprometido, aquí estaba mi corazón...

 **CHIKANE.**

Luego de pedirle a Otoha que nos dejara a solas entré con Shizuru a mi habitación. Ella comenzó a decirme algunas palabras pero yo estaba muy lejana. Mi mente estaba invadida por las imágenes de Himeko, por la delicadeza y calor de su piel, por su respiración agitada, por ese gemido entre dientes lleno de excitación que me hizo perder todos los sentidos. Recuerdo cuando pegó su femineidad contra la mía en un arrebato de lujuria y no se si pueda aguantar quedarme aquí y no ir tras ella.

-¿Chikane?, ¿Chikane? ¿Me estás escuchando? - la voz de Shizuru me obligó a calmar mis emociones y retorné a la fría realidad de estar alejada del cuerpo de Himeko.

-¿Decías? - consulté con la sangre hirviendo en pasión.

-Te he dicho que encontró mi natsuki esto en las cosas de mi padre – me mostró una carpeta. En ella aquel vi muchos nombres y fotos de información de personas, fotos tomadas de algunas reuniones secretas de la organización los rebeldes estaba en un gran archivador.

-¡Son increíbles! - dije con entusiasmo tomando aquella carpeta entre mis manos.

-Ah, Chikane. También natsuki me dijo que las guardes muy bien que no la dejes en cualquier lugar que encuentren ya que es la copia del original que vio y las fotos guárdalas ya que esto estamos haciendo en modo privado

-Descuida, los guardare bien – hablé no poniendo mucho énfasis en mis palabras. Pues la carpeta llamaba toda mi atención.

-ah por cierto Chikane que juguetona salistes – sonriéndole picaronamente

-eh porque preguntas jeje

\- por las caras que salieron de la habitación no dijistes que no te paraba zona para mi que si te da tregua fufufu..

-no es lo mismo para ella es un simple juego o no daría yo que me ame verdaderamente como lo ama a el

-yo creo que si te ama pero lo niega bueno es mi impresión primita porque creo que ella pensaba que las dos teníamos algo mas fufufu que una simple amistad y familiaridad

-mejor que no sepa que eres mi futura prima no le digas nada solo que somos amigas nada mas

-como tu digas prima, ah cierto hoy natsuki se fue a espiar de nuevo para ver si conseguía más información y me dijo que me quedara aquí esta bien?

-claro que si primita, estás en tu casa pero como me tratan a mi aquí no creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero aquí no estarás incomoda te cuidare

-tranquila Chikane se cuidarme pero no quiero que la princesa himeko le diga nada a mi padre puede venir a buscarme y llevarme creo que fue mala idea de presentarme como Fujino

-si pueda que tengas razón pero si no decías tu apellido no te dejaban entrar al palacio ya procurare que no diga nada himeko a tu padre

Iba de regreso a mi cuarto y me quedé viendo la habitación de Himeko. Ahora todo era diferente, yo estaba enamorada de ella y ella me demostraba que si y a veces un rotuno no es para ella un juego jugar con mis sentimientos y la bestia soy yo según ella

Pensé que lo mejor sería decirle a Himeko que Shizuru vivirá conmigo, ¿pero qué excusa le puedo dar? Odia a ver gente extraña en su palacio ya que soporto a mí por su padre.

 **HIMEKO**

Los besos de Souma comenzaban a recorrer mi torso desnudo. Podía sentir la rudeza y firmeza de sus brazos tan diferentes a los de Chikane. No pude hacer nada por evitar este momento, pero mis besos eran tan confundidos como mi corazón.

Acababa de reconocer que me había enamorado de mi enemiga pero debía seguir estando con mi supuesto gran amor, no podía ni quería arriesgar lo poco que tengo por ella.

Por otro lado Souma no se merecía una cosa como esa, qué culpa tiene él de que mi amor le fallara a la primera, luego de todos los juramentos que le hice.

Lloré en silenció por saber que le estaba haciendo daño siguiendo con esta mentira, si bien aún lo quería ya no le pertenecía completamente a él y se que el no me querrá compartir.

-Te amo Himeko – susurró en mis labios mientras me sentaba con fuerzas sobre él. Pude sentir como la excitación se acumulaba entre sus piernas y lo que antes me gustaba ahora comenzó a incomodarme.

-Yo también – dije con pesar dejando que el besara mis pechos y mordiera levemente mis pezones.

Se paró lentamente y me llevó con él sin esfuerzos. A su lado mi cuerpo parecía una pluma. Comenzó a desprenderme de mis pantalones hasta dejarme solamente con las bragas puestas.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de esta tierra – dijo llenó de lujuria mientras él se desprendía de sus pantalones y su ramera.

Me acorraló contra la pared y suavemente y por encima de nuestra ropa interior comenzó a jugar con su mayor expresión de masculinidad en mi intimidad. Tomó uno de mis muslos para darle más espacio a su lujurioso juego, que debo admitir no supo lograr causar en mí nada más que remordimientos.

-¿Te gusta? - quiso saber.

-Sí – disimulé una voz ronca para la ocasión.

-Ya no aguanto más – comentó envuelto el pasión.

Desprendió mi ropa interior y la suya, acomodó sus fuertes piernas y dejó expuesto todo mi centro asciendo sus muslos sostuvieran los mios y la pared siguiera afirmando mi espalda. Me envistió sólo con la suavidad que él sabe, pero que ya no era la misma para mí. Una y otra vez los movimientos se repetían y lo hacían jadear en mi boca. Yo cerraba mis ojos esperando que todo acabará para dejar de fingir. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado por el sudor de su cuerpo y agradecí que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos, eso era una señal que ya quedaba poco.

Me sentía la mas cruel de todas las personas fingiendo de esa manera y sin saber porque en ese mismo momento decidí que nunca más volvería a pasar esto entre él y yo. Souma no se lo merecía ni yo tampoco debía ganarme este vacío que estaba naciendo en mi corazón.

Los ojos de Chikane relampagueaban por mi cabeza e inundaban mis emociones, tan solo el pensarla me hacia sentir sucia y cobarde por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Himeko, Himeko – escuché su suave voz llamándome y no pude creer el nivel de delirio que estaba alcanzando - ¿Himeko, puedo pasar? - abro mis ojos con el alma estrujada. No estaba alucinando, Chikane estaba llamando a mi puerta y si llegaba a entrar me vería en estas condiciones con Souma.

Con fuerzas inhumanas aparte a Souma de mi lado que debido al placer no era capaz de escuchar otra cosa que no fueran sus rugidos.

-Vete a esconder – le susurré mientras corría por una bata que tapara mi cuerpo

-No me puedes dejar así – comentó sufriendo por el placer que aún yacía en su sangre.

-¿Himeko? - nuevamente Chikane – Perdón por lo que hice, pero por favor hablemos – me giré a la puerta y olvide todo. Por primera vez escuche en la voz de Chikane con pesar y eso me preocupó. Su voz, algo había cambiado en ella.

-Chikane … - susurré absorta.

-Dile que después hablan – me ordenó Souma volviendo a tocar mi cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! - dije sin pensar como si se tratara de un extrañó que quería incursionar bajo mi bata – ve a esconderte por favor – él me miró confundido pero al fin se escondió en el cuarto de baño.

Arreglé un poco mi cabello y con el corazón alborotado fui a abrir la puerta. La vi diferente tal como su voz me lo indicaba. Creo que sus ojos estaban sufriendo aunque no se humedecieran, y casi puedo jurar que ella estaba algo errante.

-¿Qué quieres? - pregunté soltando mi tono mordaz. Debía disimular, no porque Souma estuviera, sino porque no me sentía confiada de entregarle mi corazón.

-Necesito que hablemos …

-Pues habla …

-Ella escarbó con la mirada mi habitación y vi como su rostro oscureció.

-¿Estas ocupada? - preguntó rugiendo. Yo no demoré en ponerme nerviosa.

-No, habla de una vez – disimulé mientras rogaba porque ella no sacara sus conclusiones.

-¿Con quien estás? - preguntó entrecortado.

-Con nadie – dije rápidamente.

-¡No me mientas! - se enfureció y pasó a mi habitación sin previo permiso.

-¿Qué derecho tienes a entrar así a mi habitación? - la encaré desesperada por que se fuera luego.

-Tú entras a la mía sin pedir permiso, no veo porque debo hacer lo mismo – dijo mirando todos los rincones de mi cuarto.

-Es mi palacio, no el tuyo – le recordé.

-Y tú eres mi esposa – afirmó mi brazo con rudeza y me pegó a su cuerpo haciendo con ese pequeño gesto que la boca se me volviera agua – Creo que tengo el derecho de entrar a tu cuarto y preguntar con quién estas – podía notar la ira en sus ojos.

-Sabes que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, así que no me vengas con cuentos – mis ojos comenzaron a humedecer sin saber muy bien por qué

-Claro … Soy una estúpida – dijo caminando con furia hacia la salida y dado un portazo que quebró mi alma. De verdad quería ir tras ella y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Ese dolor en sus ojos, había algo ahí que me inquieto.

-¿Al fin se fue? - Souma salio del baño tan excitado como entró.

-Por favor, vístete. No tengo ánimos de seguir – le dije casi sin mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas Himeko? ¿Vas a permitir que esa mujer nos arruine los momentos en que estamos juntos? - preguntó iluso acercándose a mi boca.

-Souma, por favor … apártate – le dije cansada.

-Mira como me tienes – llevó mi mano a su expresión masculina pero yo evité el contacto

-Ahora no, Souma – insistí mal humorada mirandolo con firmeza a los ojos

-De pronto el golpear de las puertas de mi habitación chocando con las paredes me dejó helada... sabía de quien se trataba.

-Se me olvidó decirte … algo – la voz de Chikane había sonado ruda hasta que vio la escena frente a sus ojos.

Nos contempló con una mirada indescifrable y yo sentí que el tiempo no pasaba. Souma desnudo frente a mi y yo cubierta sólo por una bata de baño… ya no había excusas …

-Chikane – susurré su nombre sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Maldita sea – masculló Souma tomando su pantalón rápidamente.

-Sí estabas con alguien – concluyó ella sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos. Yo no sabía que decir, en realidad sí. Quería decirle que me había enamorado de ella, que no sé cómo pera ya la amaba con toda mi alma, pero obviamente éste no era el momento indicado – Vete de aquí, Souma – le ordenó ella sin mirarlo.

-Majestad, no es necesario que haga un escándalo …

-Cierra la boca y vete – rugió con el alma y sus azules ojos parecían botar chispas.

-Himeko … - Souma iba a decir algo pero esta vez yo se lo impedí.

-Vete Souma – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Él demoró en tomar sus cosas y supe que no quería abandonarme sin saber en realidad que yo moría por rogarle a Chikane que dejara de mirarme como lo estaba haciendo.

-Majestad, con todo el respeto que ahora merece … Si le llega a tocar un solo pelo a Himeko, juro que la mataré – le dijo parándose frente a ella antes de salir.

-Souma, con todo el respeto que se merece Himeko … No me interesa tocarle nada, mucho menos ahora – escupió con desprecio haciendo que definitivamente me quebrará en llantos.

Mi antiguo amor abandonaba la habitación mientras mi increíblemente nuevo amor me azotaba solo con su mirada.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que estabas ocupada, así me ahorrabas la desgracia de ver aquella imagen – comentó con los puños apretados.

-No podía decírtelo – susurré con la voz sumisa.

-Claro, piensas que ahora voy a matar a tu amante porque le estaba haciendo el amor a mi falsa esposa… - dijo colérica pero centrada en su rabia.

-No lo entenderías Chikane – cerré mis ojos y no fue capaz de seguir hablando. El llanto me cortaba el aliento.

-La bestia de Chikane nunca entiende nada ¿Cierto?

-No … por favor – supliqué por cómo me trataba

-¿Por qué lloras, Himeko? - preguntó con causticidad – No me digas que ahora me odias por cortar tu momento tan mmmm como decirlo ¿apasionado?

-No entiendes nada … ¿Cómo eres tan ciega? - era estúpida mi pregunta. Pues como pretendía yo que Chikane supiera lo que siento por ella si lo único que he hecho es ofenderla.

-Ya no importa, Himeko. - ella miró un punto muerto en la habitación y desee con todas mis fuerzas saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza – Yo vine a informarte que Shizuru se vendrá a vivir conmigo, ¿supongo que no tendrás problemas? - pensé que no podría estar sufriendo más hasta que escuché esas palabras. Ya no me cabía duda. Ella era la mujer de la que Chikane me habló ese día en el establo y yo estúpidamente me enamoré de ella.

-No la quiero en mi palacio – dije más con orgullo que con decisión.

-Haremos un trato ¿si?. Yo te dejó en paz con Souma y tu me dejas en paz con Shizuru, así cada una vivirá "feliz"

-¿Es lo que quieres? - pregunté desesperada por ir y besarla.

-Sí, es lo que quiero.

-Perfecto, haz lo que quieras…

CONTINUARA..


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **CHIKANE.**

Hemos pasado con Shizuru las dos últimas semanas encerradas en mi habitación. Le di ordenes claras a Otoha que cualquier alimento me sea entregado aquí, pues realmente no quiero ver a himeko aun a la cara no le dije nada a Shizuru por qué pero de una manera a otra veo que sabe de mi tristeza y no dice nada mejor para mi acordarme de lo que vi de nuevo del gran amor que tiene himeko a Souma y lo que hacen las parejas realmente ya quiero que acabe todo esto eh irme de todo esto se que me veo como una cobarde pero ya realmente no quiero nada que venga de ella me ah hecho la vida imposible yo le haría el doblemente imposible si quisiera pero mi realidad es otra que este amor que le tengo aun, no me deja en paz solo puedo dejarla y que sea feliz con ese Souma y yo irme y olvidarla y ser feliz me daría una oportunidad con Otoha pero no quiero lastimarla seria injusto de mi parte son muy diferentes el querer de alguien con el amar de esa persona especial, pero en esto Shizuru para hablar y en todo este tiempo, el tiempo se pasaba volando no me complico convivir con mi nueva prima en eso vemos los nombres listas y listas de nombre eh información de cada uno y vemos con son algunos que traicionan a ambos reinos no solo el de himeko el mio también no son gente casi del pueblo son gente de poder que quieren mas poder lavando la cabeza algunos del pueblo que una vida sin reyes es mejor, pero por mi no sería reina, y ser un rey o reina no significa un alto poder y sino que una persona encargada de organizar, cuidar, velar por un buen país, pero veo que eso no lo ven otros sino solo ven el poder de tenerlo todo solo falta uno de saber quién es y se le puede capturar con todo el poder y sus secuaces

-chikane?

-eh si que paso? – saliendo de mis pensamientos

-porque no salimos hoy que te parece?

-a donde?

-ya sabes a dar una vuelta quisiera conocer el castillo algo o seria malo salir?

-no, no seria malo y claro que podemos salir, que mala anfitriona eh sido no te eh enseñado el castillo Kusurugawa mi cárcel de lujo

\- si eres una mala anfitriona fufufu, aunque yo no se siendo aun tu una princesa del reino vecino te dejas tratar asi esto causaría una guerra por el mal trato a su alteza al trono

-bueno quien diría no, pero como esta falsedad solo se acaba hasta encerrar a los rebeldes y prevenir una guerra no quiero causar otra jeeje mejor nos alistamos para salir hacer conocer a mi primita el castillo

-ash prima Chikane tu prima natsuki y yo estamos preocupadas por ti

-preocupadas porque?

-por lo que yo veo y noto y por lo que le dijistes a natsuki se quedo con el enojo de como te tratan siendo alguien de la realeza peor aun

-si me lo imagine tranquila ya acabara todo esto

-tu crees?

-eso intento creer – sonriendo

Me apresuré a tomar su mano y salir con ella de mi habitación. No pude dejar de dedicarle una mirada al cuarto de Himeko y recordar la triste escena de hace algunas semanas. Yo sabía desde el primer día que ella y Souma se amaban, pero aún así fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarme.

 **HIMEKO.**

Sinceramente nunca en mi vida sentí pasar el tiempo tal lento como estas últimas dos semanas. Chikane, en las pocas oportunidades que he tenido para verla, casi ni me habla y mucho menos me mira. Ella solamente tiene cabeza para aquella chica.

Confieso que ha sido dolorosa esta distancia obligada, no es que entre ella y yo haya habido alguna vez una cercanía, pero al menos discutíamos y eso, me doy cuenta ahora, me hacía feliz. Feliz, porque significaba que pasábamos algunos minutos juntas.

Ahora que he aceptado mis sentimientos hacía ella me he comido la cabeza intentando comprender cómo es que uno puede llegar a amar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo. Pensé haber amado a Souma y ahora me doy cuenta que eso no nunca fue así. El amor que siento por Chikane es completamente diferente, con ella no me proyecto una vida como lo hacía con Souma, con ella me proyecto seguir viviendo cada segundo sólo para volver a mirar sus ojos.

Desde aquella noche en que Chikane me descubrió con Souma no he dejado de pensarla ni un solo segundo. Ahora me tomo todo el tiempo necesario para repasar los pocos momentos que hemos vivido y cada vez que recuerdo de lo cruel que fui con ella

Sueño casi cada dos o tres noches con ella, en donde ella va caminando pero cada vez que me quiero acercar la veo mas y mas distante grito su nombre para que me oiga y no me escucha al final caigo y me quedo llorando sin poder hacer mas y aunque mi cuerpo clama por buscarla no me atrevo. Ni siquiera se como mirarla a los ojos, sé que ella no siente nada por mi, pero yo la amo y no me puedo perdonar a mi misma por lo que hice.

Nadie me avisó que justamente ella sería mi verdadero amor, de haber sabido nunca hubiese empezado nada con Souma, pero en su tiempo creí amarle.

Él ya se ha dado cuenta que algo me pasa, pues si bien aún le permito dormir en mi cuarto ya no soporto estar en la misma cama con él. Lo evado todo lo posible, no respondo sus besos ni mucho menos sus caricias. Quisiera, egoístamente, pedirle que me dejará en paz y que se aleje de mi, al menos como un hombre busca a una mujer. Pero luego siento remordimientos y me pesa la conciencia, no encuentro el valor para decirle de frente que ya no siento amor o lo que sea que haya sentido por él. Mucho menos me da el coraje para confesarle de que me he enamorado de Chikane … Eso, aparte de ser un escándalo le rompería el corazón.

Hoy tengo la esperanza de verla aunque sea un momento y ojala no la vea junto a esa chica. Por lo visto es muy educada y cautelosa. Pero no deja de ser una intrusa y no puedo bajar la guardia

He pesado muchas veces que Chikane está preparando una emboscada contra mí y eso me hace llorar. Es que no veo razón para que ella se mantenga tantas horas encerrada en su cuarto junto a esa mujer … Hay otra opción, pero esa prefiero desecharla enseguida.

Quizás realmente se aman, así como yo la amo a ella y viven su amor con intensidad…

Es absurdo, prefiero que Chikane me traicione intentando o planeando un golpe de estado a que… se acueste con ella a casa hora del día.

-Majestad ¿Desea más té? - la voz suave de una de las sirvientas interrumpió mis pensamientos. La miré con paciencia y pensé un momento mi respuesta

-No, gracias – dije al fin. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de acabar con el té que aún me queda en la taza.

-De acuerdo, alteza.

-Puedes retirarte – mencioné con cordialidad.

-Cuando me vi nuevamente sola me puse de pie y caminé hasta la ventana más cercana. Abracé mis brazos y dejé escapar un gran suspiró. Sentía que la soledad se agigantaba en mi pecho.

-De pronto algo llamó mi atención. Distinguí a la distancia un automóvil y supe que se trataba del primer ministro, seguramente ha venido para hablar conmigo personalmente de algún tema importante.

-No esperé que me anunciaran su presencia y fui a recibirlo.

-Lo vi con la mirada confundida, algo pensativo. Pero en cuanto me vio supo regalarme una sonrisa.

-Majestad ¿Cómo ha estado? - preguntó besando sutilmente mi mano

-Me encantaría decir perfectamente, pero temo que no es así – mencioné con algo de pesar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No, no se preocupe. Es mi salud, creo que me resfriare – mentí para no soportar otra pregunta.

-Entiendo. Espero que no sea así de todas formas.

-Pero dígame ¿A que debo su visita? - consulté caminando con él hasta la sala donde me encontraba con anterioridad.

-Vengo por su aprobación.

-¿Aprobación? - repetí curiosa.

-Sí. Como ya han pasado dos semanas pienso que es tiempo de que el mundo sepa que la ceremonia de coronación ha sido efectuada – yo asentí con mi cabeza al comprobar el conducto de la conversación.

-¿Tenemos todo asegurado? - pregunté casi en un susurro.

-Claro, alteza. Nuestros comandantes se encuentran en alerta. Cualquier cosa que intenten los rebeldes ante las reinas.

-Esta bien … Tiene mi aprobación. No sirve de nada dejar pasar más el tiempo. Ya creo que estamos lo suficientemente preparados para doblegar a los rebeldes

-Gracias alteza. Su confianza no será en vano.

Supe en seguida que esta visita no iba a durar más tiempo. Desde luego aquel hombre tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aún más que yo

-Puede ir en paz, primer ministro – avisé para que no tuviera que buscar las palabras de despedida.

-Que Dios la ampare, alteza – dijo dando media vuelta. Pero junto antes de retirarse se giró nuevamente hacía mí – Por cierto, alteza. Acabo de ver a la reina Himemiya paseando con una chica por los jardines del reino – cerré mis ojos por acto reflejo, como para recordarme a mí misma omitir los celos y el dolor - ¿Es alguna invitada de la corona?

-No. Esa joven es hija de Reíto Fujino y es inquilina de Chikane …

-¿Ella es su hija? - su voz se sorprendió.

-Sí y al parecer llevan una relación amorosa – escupí con acidez.

-Pero que descarada … - murmuro entre dientes, aun sabiendo que se dirigía a su reina. .

-Tengo todo bajo control – mentí para no seguir con aquel tema incómodo y doloroso.

-De acuerdo. De todas maneras hablaré con Souma para que esté más atento – suspiré entendiendo que no podía negarle eso. Al fin asentí con mi cabeza y espera hasta que se marchara.

Repasé unos minutos la confidencia del primer ministro y no dejé de imaginarlas paseando por todos lados felices de la vida, como las enamoradas más grandes de este mundo. Un nudo de cólera se formó en mi garganta que terminó como un pequeño chillido en mi boca.

-Así que paseando por mis jardines – mencioné celosa e irritada.

-¿A qué vino el primer ministro? - la voz firme de Chikane logró espantarme. Di un pequeño salto que me delató.

Pero más allá del susto mi sangre se asemejó a una montaña rusa que me hizo las rodillas tan delgadas que tuve que apoyarme en la cabecera de una silla y respirar profundamente para calmar mi corazón. La miré llena de nervios y su mirada me quemó la boca y adormeció mi alma.

-"Hola Himeko" "¿Cómo has estado?" - interpreté con una voz irónica lo que pudo haber sido el inicio de nuestra conversación – Al menos ten la decencia de saludar – dije al fin con tono agrió.

-No vengo a ser vida social contigo – respondió hiriente – Sólo quiero saber que quería ese tipo.

-¿Por qué te interesa? - reclamé poniendo nuevamente todas las barreras entre mi amor y ella.

-No me hagas perder más tiempo y dímelo de una vez – cruzó sus brazos rígidamente.

-¿Tienes tantas cosas que hacer? Porque hasta donde yo sé, el tiempo te sobra.

-Ni te imaginas como vale el tiempo para mí … así que habla.

-¡Tu no me das ordenes! - le recordé enfurecida.

-No querrás que te obligue a decirme las cosas – amenazó con mirada perversa.

-No me das miedo – dije entre risas – Mejor vete que de mi no conseguirás nada – la invité a salir de manera poco ortodoxa – ¡Vamos, vete de una vez! No dejes sola a tu novia que quizás se desespere al no estar encerradas en ese maldito cuarto – ella frunció su ceño y crispó sutilmente su labio inferior.

-Dime a que vino el primer ministro, por favor – esta vez su voz sonó calmada y mucho más respetuosa. No tuve razones para seguir discutiendo.

-Vino a pedir mi autorización para dar a conocer nuestro matrimonio – le dije algo defraudada de tener que decirle todo. Eso significaba que pronto acabaría nuestra conversación.

-¿Y se la has dado? - se apresuró en preguntar.

-Por supuesto, porque he de negarla – respondí alzando mis hombros.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Himeko, por qué lo hiciste? - noté algo de desesperación en sus palabras.

-No tengo razones para ocultarlo – Su mirada ¿asustada? Me confundió profundamente.

-Llámalo y dile que has cambiado de opinión – ordenó urgiendo – Que aún no estás del todo segura.

-¿Pasa algo que debería saber, Chikane? - mi voz sonó suave pero inquisitiva.

-Mira, quizás esto es lo más absurdo que escuches de mi boca – ella sin previó aviso puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y comencé a temblar – Pero por favor Himeko, confía en mí – suplicó con mirada penetrante. Creo que olvidé respirar y caí hipnotizada ante ella.

-Tal vez si me dieras una razón – mencioné en un susurró mirando sus ojos absurdamente enamorada.

-Es por tu bien – susurró al igual que yo.

-No te acerques así a mí, Chikane – supliqué suprimiendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de besarla. Al parecer a ella no le molestó que mi frase no tuviese que ver con el tema de nuestra conversación.

-No te haré nada – quiso tranquilizarme.

-"Hazme algo" - dije en mi mente – No es miedo – le reconocí.

-¿Entonces?

No pude más, juro que no aguante con esas ganas de besarla. La aferre a mi boca con desesperación y nos besamos con rabia. Yo me culpaba internamente por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la grata sensación de mi cuerpo me impedía terminar con aquel beso. Fue cosa de segundos sentir como mi calor corporal subía hasta mis orejas y desee con todas mis fuerzas que me haga suya.

-Detente – ordenó con voz de hielo y me empujó lo suficiente como para apartarme de su cuerpo. Sentí morir de tristeza por su rechazo, pero contuve mis lágrimas – No quiero que me vuelvas a besar. Tú en tu espacio y yo en el mio – recalcó con su mano.

-Creo que me dejé llevar por un impulso – disimulé mi verdadera razón.

-Pues guarda esos impulsos para otras personas. Yo no tengo ganas ni tiempo para besarte – escupió con recelo y amargura. De verdad que la amaba, no hay otra explicación para que sus palabras de dolieran tanto.

-¿Pero para ella lo tienes todo? - dejé escapar esa preguntar sin pensar.

-¿Qué pasa Himeko, te cuesta creer que no eres el centro de atención por una vez en tu vida? - ella comenzó a burlarse de mí, lo pude ver en su mirada.

-No me interesa y nunca me ha interesado ser el centro de atención de nadie – rugí con pena – ¿Crees que yo elegí tener esta vida y ser hija de un rey?

-No me interesa, Himeko. Nada de ti me importa … Si tienes problemas existenciales de seguro habrá una fila de personas que estén dispuestas a escucharte, pero yo no y aparte yo también soy hija de un rey y acaso negaras como me han tratado en este lugar.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? - ahora mis ojos se empañaron, no pude evitarlo – lo siento mucho pero con todo esto yo pensé que querías aprovecharte y tener el poder de todo y hacer y deshacer mi país.

-Mira, por el poco respeto que te tengo te daré un consejo. Ve con Souma y cuéntale a él tus problemas, dale a él tus impulsos y bueno… pídele a él lo que tu y yo sabemos que necesitas y él te entrega agradecido, pero a mí Himeko, a mí me dejas en paz – sentenció con la voz ronca y fría como la nieve de diciembre – y lo que piensas de mi ya no me importa

-Tienes razón – dije con pesar – No has de ser tú quien escuche mis sentimientos. Disculpa por hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo con mis tonteras y mis absurdos impulsos. Llamaré al primer ministro y le diré que aplace la declaración … ¿Supongo que un par de semanas más te dejaran conforme? - pregunté con la voz temblorosa a causa de la pena.

-Es perfecto – dijo ella sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad. Luego se marchó de la misma manera en que llegó.

Me quedé absorta, pensando mil cosas en un segundo. Reconozco que me sentí la persona más estúpida del mundo y que supo ella como herir mi orgullo propio. Pero la verdad era mucho más cruda. El verdadero afectado fue mi corazón, sentí como se desprendió de mi pecho por aquel beso y luego cayó al piso donde ella lo pateó sin compasión.

Estaba viviendo la película más absurda del mundo. Ningún camino se veía seguro y lo peor es que tampoco había retorno. Supe que hiciera lo que hiciera saldría lastimada.

Por un instante me consolé a mi misma diciéndome que esto pronto acabaría. Lo más seguro es que me desenamore de ella tan rápido como me enamore, pues nadie puede amar a alguien que no te trata bien. Fue un consuelo barato y sin sentido … Cerré mis ojos y comprendí que cura para este amor no hay, ni siquiera el tiempo.

Ella estaba enfurecida por mi beso, lo vi en sus ojos. Creí que la vería vomitar del asco que le provoqué pero gracias a Dios no lo hizo. Cada palabra que me pronunció me hizo añicos mi voluntad. Quise escapar y añoré que la tierra me tragara. Esto estaba recién empezando y ya no tenía fuerzas para verla a los ojos sin morir de amor.

Debes hacer algo Himeko … Es eso o morirás de sufrimiento – me recriminé a mi misma tapando mi rostro con mis manos e intentando calmar mi llanto – Pero si ella quiere herirme no lo conseguirá – dije pasando de la pena a la rabia – Por mucho que la ame, juró nunca confesarle mis sentimientos y actuaré como la mejor actriz. Haré lo imposible por matar este amor. En vez de alejarme me acercaré, no por masoquismo sino por estrategia. Ella ayudara más que nadie a convencerme que nunca la tendré...

Sentí unos pasos acercarse a lo lejos, así que limpie mis lágrimas e intenté poner la mejor cara posible. Poco después Otoha apareció frente a mí.

-Majestad, la cena estará servida en una hora – avisó con sumo respeto.

-De acuerdo – le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Su majestad la reina Himemiya estará presente – no demoré en palidecer.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? - pregunté nerviosa.

-Sí. Me acaba de pedir que ponga dos puestos. Para ella y su invitada – noté como la voz de Otoha despreciaba sus últimas palabras. Al parecer no era la única que moría de celos en ese lugar.

-Esto está superando todos los limites – comenté hartada – Ella pretende que soporte la presencia de ¡su amante! En la misma mesa.

-No sabía que era su amante – mencionó Otoha notoriamente afectada.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Qué crees tú que hacen esas dos todos los días encerradas en la habitación?

-Lo pensé, pero quise creer otra cosa …

-¡Dile a esa mujer que al menos tenga la decencia de no hablarme en la cena! - ordené casi fuera de mis casillas.

Otoha al parecer entendió que lo mejor era dejarme a solas, antes de que yo estallara y arrasara con todo lo que estuviera a mi paso. Ahora estaba descubriendo mi lado más oscuro y me avergonzaba por ello.

Subí de prisa a mi habitación y concentré todos mis esfuerzos en calmarme y buscar mi centro. Luego de respirar profundamente cambié mi ropa y me puse algo más adecuado para la noche. Unos pantalones elegantes pero relajados y un cálido suéter blanco que dibujaba perfectamente mi torso.

No demoré en estar lista y supe que lo mejor sería estar sentada antes que ellas en la mesa. Así que decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y bajé. Otoha junto a otras mujeres tenía todo perfectamente arreglado. Quien no tardó en aparecer fue Souma, que como cada noche y aún a pesar de mi distancia seguía acompañándome en mis solitarias cenas.

-Déjennos a solas, por favor – les pedí a las mujeres con un tonó delicado. Ellas, incluida Otoha se retiraron lentamente.

Souma me miraba inquisitivo, él ya sabía que algo estaba pasando conmigo pero era lo suficientemente respetuoso como para no preguntar.

-No es necesario que estés aquí. Puedes retirarte si es lo que quieres – mencioné mirando el plato vació frente a mí

-No lo haré … Por mucho que estés lejana conmigo no dejaré de acompañarte en tus comidas – supe por el tono de su voz lo que estaba sufriendo.

-Hoy no estaré sola – comenté

-¿Ah no?

-No. Chikane y su invitada estarán conmigo en la cena.

-Mucho menos te dejaré sola con esos lobos – escupió aunque con mesura.

-Souma … quiero pedirte perdón – él me miró confundido – Tu mereces saber que me pasa y te prometo que te lo contaré … Pero por ahora prométeme que no me odiaras

-No me asustes Himeko – se apresuró a comentar - ¿Por qué te odiaría? Eso es imposible …

-Créeme Souma, nada es imposible – dije a media voz recordando que me había enamorado de Chikane.

-Conozco esa mirada, Himeko. Sé cuando algo te aqueja, te hace feliz, te entristece o peor aún, cuando algo te hace sufrir. Y por la forma en que agachas la mirada cuando alguien te mira puedo jurar que estas sufriendo y no quieres demostrarlo – quedé helada. Sus palabras dieron de tal manera en el clavó que llegué a sentirme expuesta. Si hay algo que Souma puede hacer es leerme como si fuera un libro … a él no puedo engañarle.

Sí … creo que tienes razón – nuevamente ese temblor en mi voz me avisaba que mis lágrimas querían salir.

-Ya, ahora no te deprimas. Debes estar fuerte, no quiero que esa sinvergüenza te vea así – él se agazapó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla con sutiliza. Yo asentí con mi cabeza y logré despejar mi mente del sufrimiento.

Souma se paró a mi lado derecho casi tocando la pared, cumpliendo con su función de guardia de manera perfecta. A los pocos minutos vi aparecer a Chikane junto con esa chica.

Me pregunté si lograría sobrevivir a esta cena y ese se convirtió en mi mas cercano objetivo.

Shizuru venía colgada del brazo de Chikane y caminaban con paciencia. Las vi por el rabillo del ojo sonreír de manera confidencial, luego las dos se pararon frente a sus respectivos asientos.

-Buenas noches, alteza – me saludó Shizuru con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas noches – respondí con una fingida cordialidad – Por favor, tomen asiento – propuse con un gesto delicado de mi mano. Chikane apartó la silla de manera educada para que ella tomará asiento y posteriormente ella hizo lo mismo. Me sorprendí lo atenta que era con esa mujer.

-Souma por favor, puedes decirle a Otoha que sirva la cena – dije con la voz apacible. Hasta el momento estaba fingiendo perfectamente.

-Quería decirle, alteza. Que para mi es un honor cenar con usted esta noche – claramente esa chica estaba intentando distender el ambiente con sus halagos.

-Es un sentimiento reciproco, señorita Fujino – musité dedicándole una fugaz mirada.

-Si quieres puedes decirle a Souma que tomé asiento junto a nosotras – el veneno que desprendió Chikane en sus palabras estremeció mi sangre. Me quedé pálida unos momentos por su falta de respeto, pero tenía que ser valiente.

-No veo por qué él deba comer con nosotras – intenté sonar casual y luego bebí un poco de agua.

-Vamos, no finjas. Shizuru sabe perfectamente quien es él en tú vida – sonrió de manera perversa al comprobar que estaba logrando hacerme sentir incomoda en mi propio palacio.

-Chikane, mi intención es llevar la cena con tranquilidad. Si quieres seguir con tu pequeña guerra puedes guardar energías para mañana, por hoy yo no seguiré tu juego – me sentí impresionada de mi autocontrol, pero sabía que pronto estallaría.

-¿Mi juego? Himeko, por favor – ella echó sutilmente su cuerpo para atrás. Así permitió que las mujeres sirvieran la cena en su plato.

-Chikane, no creo que debas hablarle así – le sugirió Shizuru tomando su mano para controlarla. Apreté mi mandíbula por aquel gesto y quise gritar …

-Hazle caso a tú invitada … - murmuré mirándola a los ojos.

Sí … tienes razón Shizuru. Lo siento Himeko – pidió sin sinceridad. Pero al menos enfrió un poco el ambiente.

Luego de unos segundos el único ruido que se lograba escuchar era el chocar de los cubiertos con los finos platos que sostenían nuestros alimentos. Todo me era incomodo, comer, beber y hasta respirar. Dejé de sentirme en casa para pasar a ser una extranjera sin nadie a quien recurrir.

-Chikane, ¿me alcanzas más agua por favor? - la suave voz de Shizuru retumbó aquel silenció.

Mientras Chikane le servía un poco más de agua en su copa tomé el valor de contemplarla. Era una chica realmente bella. Sus ojos eran rojizo intenso, tenía labios sugerentes y una impecable sonrisa. Su cuello era largo y firme, su vestido mantenía un escoté donde asomaban peligrosamente las lineas de sus pechos y sus manos eran finas y delicada.

No pude dejar de compararme con ella. Creó que solo había una cosa en que le ganaba y esa precisamente era el valor de nuestras joyas.

Toqué con suavidad mi frente y cerré los ojos suplicándome un poco más de fuerzas, ya quedaba menos.

-¿Te sientes mal? - quiso saber Chikane. Supe que esa pregunta era para mí. Así que levanté la mirada inmediatamente.

-No, sólo pensaba – me excusé.

-¿Segura? Te vez algo pálida – dijo algo divertida.

-Alteza, ¿Se encuentra bien? - urgió Souma preocupado. Lo último que necesitaba era que él mostrara preocupación por mi frente a Chikane.

-Sí Souma, descuida – intenté sonar lo menos ruda que pude.

-Vez, son una ternura – cuchicheó Chikane haciendo un amago de decírselo al oído. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó mi paciencia.

-¡Ya basta! - acusé golpeando la mesa con las palmas de mis manos y poniéndome de pié – He intentado ser lo más cordial posible contigo y tu amante, pero si has bajado a comer sólo para hacerme más amarga la existencia yo no te daré ese placer – ambas mujeres me miraban directamente. Shizuru con notoria sorpresa y Chikane sonriendo – Ahora con su permiso, que tengan buen provecho. En especial tú, Chikane.

-Buenas noches – dijo mordaz mientras yo me retiraba .

-Ojala y te atragantes – susurré entre dientes lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lograra escuchar.

 **CHIKANE.**

La cena fue un completo desastre. Por supuesto que mi intención nunca fue amargar la noche de Himeko, pero bastó que viera a Souma parado junto a ella para que los celos se apoderaran de mí. Sentía una rabia asfixiante. Por un lado quería arrancarle los ojos a ese idiota y por otro quería tomar a Himeko y llevarla lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde solo estuviéramos las dos … pero claro, eso de nada serviría, pues llevara donde la llevara ella nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Al parecer reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ella trajo problemas colaterales, como no poder soportar la idea de que sea besada por él. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa maldita imagen, me ronda como mi peor fantasma y no me deja en paz.

Ya ha pasado dos semana de aquello y mi actitud no ha cambiado. Sé que ya no tengo fuerzas para vivir alejada de Himeko y tampoco me puedo pasar la vida ofendiéndola. Al fin y al cabo no es su culpa el haberse enamorado. Aquí la única estúpida fui yo, siempre supe la verdad y aún así no fui capaz de echar a la basura éste sentimiento.

-Chikane, tengo una mala noticia – Shizuru entró al cuarto con tez pálida.

-¿Qué sucede? - consulté preocupada, dejando a un lado la carpeta que tenía en mis manos.

-Mi padre viene en camino.

-¡¿Qué?! - eso no me lo esperaba.

-Sí, te lo juró – dijo más nerviosa que nunca.

-¿Cómo se enteró que estás acá?

-No sé si sabe que estoy acá … Escuché como dos mucamas hablaban de que él vendría para hablar con la reina Himeko

-¿Con Himeko? - fruncí mi ceño - ¿Qué puede querer tu padre con Himeko?

-¡No lo sé! - ella entró en pánico – Pero si él no sabe que yo estoy aquí de todas maneras se enterará. No creo que Himeko omita el detalle de que yo estoy viviendo en su palacio.

-¡Maldita sea! - escupí apretando mis puños – Debo hablar con Himeko… Y no sólo eso. Debo estar presente cuando ellos dos se reúnan.

-Pero eso puede ser peligroso. Si mi padre ya está enterado de que le robamos sus carpetas, de seguro se enteró todo querrá matarte ya que eres prima de mi natsuki y quiere derrocar la realeza– me previno con un fuerte abrazó protector.

-Con mayor razón. Nunca dejaría a Himeko a solas con él – la miré con algo de nervios por lo que estaba por venir – Tú no te muevas de aquí, por nada del mundo. Cierra la puerta con llave e intenta guardar todas estas carpetas…

-De acuerdo – asintió temblorosa y con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Yo caminé de manera rápida hasta la puerta.

-Recuerda, no le abrás a nadie – le advertí antes de salir.

Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y esa era encontrar a Himeko. Como nunca el palacio se me hizo infernalmente grande, ni siquiera me percaté en que momento dejé de caminar para empezar a correr. A cada sirviente que vi le pregunté por Himeko, pero nadie sabia nada. ¡Maldita sea, nadie sabia nada!

Cuando ya pensé que no alcanzaría a dar con ella vi a Souma. Justamente tenía que ser él la persona que me ayudará, pero por Himeko sinceramente me creo capaz de rogarle a este tipo, eso y mucho más.

-¡Oye tú! - le llamé con vehemencia, él no demoró en dirigir su mirada hacía mi.

-Majestad – mencionó con ironía - ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-¿Donde está Himeko? - consulté

-Ocupada. Tendrá una reunión.

-No te pregunté que esta haciendo, imbécil. Te pregunte donde está – la cólera escapaba por mi voz.

-No se lo diré, alteza

-No tientes tu suerte – le amenacé – Esto es muy importante …

-Ella no quiere verla – me aclaró.

-¿Entiendes cuando te digo que es algo importante? - crispé mi ceño – Ahora habla.

-Ya le dije, no hablaré – perdí el control por el miedo de saberla en peligro.

-¡Ella está en peligro! ¡Así que dime donde esta maldito imbécil! - le grité mientras lo zamarreaba por el cuello de su camisa. Pude ver como su mirada se oscureció y al igual que yo comenzó a sentir miedo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó fuera de todo protocolo.

-Sólo dime antes que te mate en este momento – rugí perdida en mi desesperación.

-Está en el despacho de su padre – fue todo lo que necesite para correr hacía ahí.

Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el padre de himeko y mi padre hablamos ahi. Aún no entendía la razón por la cual el padre de Shizuru solicitó una reunión con Himeko ni mucho menos por qué ella le dijo que sí. Pero sea como sea, yo no la dejaré a solas.

Sentía los pasos de Souma correr detrás de mí. Por un lado lo entendí. Yo haría lo mismo, así que permití que me siguiera al menos hasta la puerta del despacho.

-Quédate aquí – le ordené – actúa normal y no digas nada. Sabrás enseguida si las cosas se complican.

-Entiendo – dijo él. Agradecí ver que su formación militar era estricta, pues él entendió que lo mejor era hacerme caso.

Suspiré de manera rápida y entré dispuesta a todo. Incluso a dar muerte a ese hombre frente a los ojos de Himeko.

Vi como Himeko se ponía de pie, esperando seguramente ver a Reito. Pero apenas me vio entrar quedó paralizada. Con ese pequeño gesto supe que había llegado a tiempo, ella estaba sola y eso me daba unos minutos a mi favor.

-Himeko ¿estás bien? - me lancé hacia ella sin pensar demasiado. Tan sólo llegué a su lado y la aferre a mi cuerpo sintiendo como el alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó en un susurró con su cabeza apoyada a mi pecho por el lazo de mis brazos.

-Mírame – tomé su cara entre mis manos y chequeé su rostro - ¿Todo bien? - consulté nuevamente.

-Sí, Chikane – entendí que ella no sabía como reaccionar frente a mi forma de actuar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Reito? - me animé a preguntar sin tapujos.

-¿Cómo supiste que él vendría?

-Eso no importa ahora…

-Claro que importa. Tú me estás asustando con tu forma de actuar – aclaro ella alejándose de mí.

-Es un hombre peligroso, Himeko – me vi obligada a revelarle aquello. Ella cerró sus ojos casi agotada de todo esto.

-¿Qué tan peligroso? ¿Y cómo sabes tú que lo es? - preguntó con calma fingida.

-Lo suficientemente peligroso como para no dejarte a solas con él … - mi silenció fue categórico con la segunda pregunta, pues nunca se la respondería.

-Estoy en mi palacio, él no me hará nada – dijo con tono agrio.

-No me arriesgaré …

-¿A ti qué te importa lo que me pase? Me has dejado en claro que todo de mí te resbala – me odie a mi misma por haberle dicho esas palabras.

-Himeko … no me importa lo que pienses pero yo no te dejaré a solas con él.

-Yo quiero hablar a solas con él.

-No es el momento para discutir – rogué.

-No estoy discutiendo, Chikane. Quiero que salgas de aquí en este momento.

-No lo haré – afirmé con el alma.

-Me veré obligada a sacarte de aquí – amenazó.

-Hazlo. Mataré a quien intente hacerlo.

-No digas esas cosas – pidió furiosa.

-Nadie sacará a la reina Himemiya de este lugar – la voz gruesa de Souma nos dejó atónita. Él había escuchado cada palabra de nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Souma? - le interrogó Himeko totalmente sorprendida.

-Himeko, es por tu seguridad.

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto? - por un momento vi desilusión en los ojos de Himeko.

-Nada. Tanto o menos que tú. Pero me basta con saber que estas en peligro y no me preguntes por qué, pero en este momento confió en que su alteza – él me indicó a mi – puede ayudar a tu seguridad.

-De acuerdo. Te quedas Chikane. Pero no quiero que hagas o digas alguna estupidez – me informó doblegada por las circunstancias.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba más calmada. Tenía a Himeko justo frente a mis ojos y Souma aguardaba en la puerta. Reito al parecer tuvo un inconveniente pues estaba atrasado.

Si bien Himeko no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, nos mirábamos cada cierto tiempo. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, hoy se veía realmente hermosa.

-Himeko… otra cosa – dije a media voz.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - consultó cruzando sus brazos.

-No le menciones a Reíto que su hija vive conmigo – ella no demoró en enrojecer de rabia.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí y has inventado que estoy en peligro sólo para cerciorarte de que yo no le comentara a Reíto donde esta su querido angelito?

-No Himeko, estas confundiendo las cosas – intenté explicar pero fue demasiado tarde pues unos golpes en la puerta me avisaron que la mal esperada visita había llegado.

Himeko me miró con desaprobación unos segundos, luego tomó asiento y permitió el ingreso de Reíto con una voz fuerte pero hermosa a mis oídos.

Yo me apoyé en un costado de la pared. Ubicada en una posición estratégica, así si ese desgraciado intenta hacerle daño a Himeko su cuello terminara cortado en menos de tres segundos.

Reíto entró sonriente hasta que me vio en aquel lugar. Los dos nos sostuvimos la mirada más de lo necesario, gesto suficiente para comprender que su visita no era cordialidad. Él quería conseguir algo.

-Majestad – tomó la mano de Himeko y la besó sutilmente.

-Señor Reíto, que honor – saludó Himeko fingiendo perfecta tranquilidad.

-Que gusto verte Chikane. No has ido a ver a tu palacio, deberías ir a visitarlo.

-Podrá sobrevivir sin mí – dije alejada de toda cordialidad.

-Majestad, me gustaría tener esta reunión a solas con usted – justo cuando iba a negarme a salir, Himeko habló.

-Eso no será posible. He decidido que Chikane esté presente. No veo por qué ha de incomodarle la presencia tan arraigada como usted – Respiré profundo y orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¡Que curioso! … Usted dispuesta a la compañía de Chikane – él era un hombre muy astuto. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que Himeko fue advertida por mi.

-No vino a conversar de las curiosidades de la vida ¿O me equivoco? - continuó Himeko suspicaz.

-No se equivoca, alteza. Mi razón es otra.

-Por favor lo escuchó – le animó.

-Será un poco incomodo tener que decir esto precisamente frente a la afectada, pero no me deja otra opción – fruncí mi ceño pues supe que se refería a mi

-Que planeas, estúpido - pensé apretando mis dientes.

-Se puede explicar mejor – pidió Himeko interesada.

-Vengo en nombre del padre de Chikane, majestad – Himeko me regaló una fugaz mirada, quizás intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y qué dice mi padre si ni yo tengo noticias de el? - me apresuré a preguntar.

-Que va ser Chikane, cuidar de ti – mencionó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo – y tu padre confía en mi.

-Cuidar de mi – ridiculicé con una media sonrisa – dudo que mi padre confiara ciegamente en usted

-Majestad, pienso que usted se habrá dado cuenta ya de que Chikane no esta completamente sana – entendí de inmediato donde iba la conversación, pero debía mantener la sangre fría – ella necesita urgentemente atención especializada.

-¿A que se refiere el señor Reito, Chikane? - preguntó preocupada.

-Está exagerando – aseguré algo complicada.

-No majestad, no es así. Chikane sabe perfectamente que no puede interrumpir su tratamiento y el pobre padre ya no sabe que hacer para convencerla de que continué con el.

-Eso es mentira, Himeko.

-No lo interrumpas, Chikane – ordenó ella.

-Gracias, alteza. Sucede que Chikane sufre de una extraña enfermedad, una que puede llevarla a la muerte si no recibe los medicamentos adecuados.

-¿Qué esta diciendo? - noté como los ojos de Himeko se tornaron tristes y llenos de desesperación.

-No seas absurdo, mi vida no está en peligro – él estaba mintiendo descaradamente y yo no podía amenazarle frente a ella.

-Vamos Chikane que no te de vergüenza… Sé que su alteza entenderá que necesitas ir por ese tratamiento.

-¿Qué tipo de tratamiento es? - quiso saber Himeko.

-Uno muy complejo, alteza. Sólo una doctora lo practica en este país.

-Himeko escúchame … Eso es mentira, yo estoy bien mírame – le pedí disimulando tranquilidad aunque pensé que ese tema era privado como se entero este señor será en realidad lo que dijo de mi padre pero el es el malo

-No lo sé Chikane … Yo misma he visto como has sufrido por tus dolores de cabeza – maldita la hora en que Himeko comenzó a mostrar preocupación por mi - ¿Qué sugiere usted señor Reíto?

-Himeko, no lo escuches – le rogué. Ella con su dedo extendido me ordenó guardar silencio. No pude hacer nada más que callar.

-Sugiero que me ayude a convencer a la señorita Himemiya para que vuelva conmigo.

-¿Qué? - pregunté, Himeko se mantuvo tranquila esperando que él siguiera con la explicación.

-No creo que usted tenga problema en que ella se ausente por unas semanas. Será por su salud.

-Por supuesto – mencionó rápidamente Himeko – todo sea por la salud de Chikane, pero hay un detalle – mi arrebato impidió que Himeko siguiese hablando.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado – avisé enseguida – No soy una niña para que decidan por mí. Y con todo respeto Reíto, pero tú para mi no eres nada más que un político fracasado, dependiente y sometido a las ordenes de mi padre. Si él está tan preocupado como dices, dile que me busqué con gusto me reuniré con él – haber si es verdad lo de mi padre lo mando aquí

El rostro de Reíto fue el más gratificante. Supuse que nadie lo había ofendido tanto como yo en ese momento, y menos delante de una persona tan importante como lo es Himeko.

-Ay muchacha, desconsiderada – dijo apenas se recompuso de mi humillación.

-Señor Kento – está vez habló Himeko – Le agradezco la preocupación por mi prometida, pero realmente si quiere ayudar dígale al médico de Chikane que se comunique con mi doctor. Pues mi intención es contribuir en su salud, pero no dejaré que la alejen de mi lado – la miré impresionada por sus palabras … al parecer ella también quedó sorprendida pues tuvo que corregir lo que dijo – me refiero a que no veo la necesidad de que se ausente del palacio.

-Entiendo alteza. Tú Chikane, replantea esa actitud … no vaya a ser que una de estas noches te ataque un dolor tan insoportable que vengas a rogar por tu tratamiento – dijo ofendido pero pude ver entre líneas una cierta amenaza.

-Adiós Reíto – mencioné abriendo la puerta y echándolo del lugar.

-Ah … antes que se me olvide ¿De casualidad has sabido algo de mi hija? - preguntó con ira en su mirada. Miré a Himeko y temí que me delatara.

-No … y no me importa tus problemas familiares.

-Claro, eso pensé. - sin decir más se marchó del lugar.

No tuve idea cual fue su verdadera intención. Claramente el quería estar a solas con Himeko y al verme ahí parada no dio rienda suelta a su plan. Tuvo que rebuscar una escusa barata para poder fundamentar su presencia en el palacio. Pero sea como sea, no bajare la guardia.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? - preguntó nuevamente furiosa, Himeko.

-Un hombre con demencia senil – respondí con calma pero bromeando.

-Ahora mismo me dirás a que se refería con eso de que tu vida corre peligro.

-Te estaba mintiendo, Himeko.

-¿Qué gana él mintiendo con algo así?

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.

-No me mientas Chikane, yo necesito saber que pasa con tu salud.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí? - pregunté desafiante.

-¡Sí! ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti! - respondió desesperada – Yo no quiero una muerte en mi palacio.

-Gracias por mentir, pero descuida. Ya te dije que no pasa nada.

-Como sea, estés o no enferma aquí hay algo muy extrañ tienes algo que contarme te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora – aconsejó ella

-No hay nada que tengas que saber … Gracias por no delatar a Shizuru, me has hecho un gran favor – le dije dispuesta a retirarme.

-No me agradezcas nada. Pero escúchame, con o sin tu ayuda llegaré al fondo de todo esto. Esto no nos convierte en aliadas. Así que investigaré a tu padre y también a ti.

-Haz lo que quieras, ve y piérdete en un suburbio si lo deseas yo no te lo impediré – quise sonar lo más desapegada posible.

-Claro, seguramente te da lo mismo.

-Claro que me da lo mismo

-¿No te importo cierto? - preguntó algo divertida, sin creer en mis palabras.

Para nada – aseguré.

-Al parecer la falta de sueño está haciendo estragos en mi percepción. Juré haberte visto temblar hace unos momentos por creerme en peligro, pero tuvo que haber sido mi imaginación – dijo pasando por mi lado con una mueca de sarcasmo en su rostro. Claramente ella se dio cuenta de mi desesperación y no dejó de restregarlo en mi cara

 **HIMEKO.**

Apenas salí del despacho de mi padre Souma me abordó con la mirada aterrada.

-Dime que estás bien – pidió aferrándome a su cuerpo con la misma desesperación que lo hizo Chikane momentos atrás.

-Lo estoy, Souma – musité para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quería ese hombre?

-No lo sé. Al parecer quería mi permiso para que Chikane se ausentara por unas semanas .. Aunque no estoy segura que sea la verdadera razón de su visita – me quedé algo pensativa.

-¿Ausentarse? ¿Para qué?

-Eso no importa … - no estaba dispuesta a contarle nada sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Chikane. Sea o no verdad no lo divulgaría.

-Como sea. Tú estás bien y con eso me conformo – besó mi frente por algunos segundos hasta que escuchamos como Chikane aclaraba su garganta.

-Veo que el amor no se puede contener – mencionó con ironía. Souma se alejó de mi sin que yo se lo pidiera.

-Di lo que quieras – dije y comencé a caminar, pero ella no tardó en seguirme.

-No tienes que disimular conmigo, Himeko. Puedes amarlo libremente – comentó apenas alcanzó mis pasos.

-Lo tendré presente – dije sin una cuota de entusiasmo.

-No te ves feliz … ¿Te aqueja algo? - quiso saber curiosa.

-No tengo una vida perfecta, Chikane …

-Pero tienes lo fundamental para ser feliz – declaró como si sus palabras guardaran una verdad absoluta.

-Cuanto te equivocas. Ni si quiera yo que soy reina tengo lo que más añoro – me detuve sólo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo que más añoras? - quiso saber concentrada en mi mirada.

-No te lo diré … es algo absurdo – enrojecí de vergüenza sólo por la idea de decirle la verdad.

-Quizás yo te puedo ayudar a conseguirlo – sugirió de manera transparente.

-¿Tú haciendo algo por mi? - escupí entre risas – Hoy has estado muy graciosa, debo admitirlo.

-Lo digo de corazón, Himeko – insistió.

-Aveces eres tan ocurrente … Pero es algo que me agrada, claro mientras no me hieras …

-Disculpa si te he herido en algunas ocasiones, te juró que no ha sido mi intención – la miré completamente sorprendida.

-Sabes Chikane, no sé si me estas tomando por estúpida o estas siendo sincera – tuve que confesar mi confusión.

-Tú no eres estúpida. Reconozco que al principio te subestime, pero te lo aseguro, fui yo quien salió perdiendo por eso.

-¿Y qué perdiste? - no pude dejar de preguntar.

-Bueno, perdí algo pero también gané otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? - ella suspiró notoriamente acomplejada.

-Perdí cordura pero gané un …

-¿Un qué? - maldita sea estaba desesperada por oírla. Mi corazón se ilusionó tanto que pensé desmayar.

Cierta calidez en mi corazón… - susurró como si fuera un secreto muy peligroso. Pero ese secreto fue miel para mis oídos. Seguramente no pude dejar de mirarla como una enamorada y sin darme cuenta acaricié su mejilla con el lomo de mi mano.

-¿Y eso es malo? - pregunté acercándome con cautela a su boca.

-Si me hace mas vulnerable lo es – habló herida en su orgullo. La noté tensa como si esta conversación la estuviera incomodando.

-No le tengas miedo a sentir … Es lo más humano que nos queda …

-Lo sé – de pronto su mirada cambió – De todos modos Shizuru nunca me haría daño – apenas escuché su confesión corte el contacto. Aparté mi mano de su mejilla y mis ojos de sus ojos.

-Que estúpida eres, Himeko - me recriminé mentalmente – Shizuru, claro – susurré abatida y volviendo a caminar.

-¿Cómo vas con Souma? - sentí que quiso poner el peso de la conversación sobre mis hombros, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con está farsa. Si bien esto me sirvió para convencerme de no confesarle mis sentimientos ya no tenía motivos para que ella siguiera pensando que yo amo a ese hombre.

-Depende de que modo lo mires – comenté con la mirada fija en el camino.

-¿De qué lado lo miras tú? …

-Por un lado bueno. Viví momentos muy lindos con él …

-Eso lo tengo más que claro – rugió con odio nuevamente. Yo la miré con desaprobación por su interrupción.

-Sí claro, Chikane. Pero todo se acaba …

-¿Cómo? - sonó muy interesada.

-Ya no lo amo – reconocerle eso me hizo sentir libre de cierta manera – Y ahora sólo lo puedo ver como una especie de "amigo"

-Nadie deja de amar de la noche a la mañana – al parecer estaba incrédula de mis palabras.

-Me di cuenta que nunca lo amé de verdad … Pensé que era amor, pero ahora me doy cuenta que cuando te enamoras los sentimientos son completamente distintos – aclaré con opacidad por saber que este gran amor no era correspondido – Pero tú debes entender a que me refiero. Piensa un poco como te hace sentir Shizuru y cómo te hago sentir yo – la vi palidecer ante mi sugerencia. Yo sabía que esto me dolería pero tenía que comprender que era lo mejor para mí.

-No te entiendo – comentó deteniendo nuevamente el paso.

-Yo sé que te gusto o te gusté en un momento – no fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba – Pero no hay comparación entre lo que sientes por ella y lo que sientes por mi. Si es que por mi hay algún sentimiento, cosa que sinceramente dudo – entristecí como el cielo de invierno en el anochecer – Algo parecido me pasó a mí. Lo que soy yo para ti es Souma para mí y lo que es Shizuru para ti … es alguien que sigo buscando – dije pues no estaba dispuesta a recibir más preguntas de su parte.

-Ya veo … Así que aun lo amas y lo niegas

-¡¿Qué!? – Creo que escuche mal

-tu no solo me gustastes te fui queriendo hasta el punto de amarte – le vi directa a los ojos mis piernas tambalean lo que mis oídos escuchan

-estas mintiendo – no puede ser realidad

-vele como quieras pero yo lamentablemente estoy enamorada de una egoísta como ti

-pero y shizuru? – me quiere decir que me ama igual que yo lo hago pero también la ama a ella tengo que saberlo

-que tiene que ver ella aquí?

-la amas? – sin distracciones

-la quiero – me dijo sin atribuciones

-entonces estas diciendo que quieres estar con las dos – fue un dolor fuerte en mi corazón – estas loca!

-desde cuando dije eso?

-dijistes que la quieres – reprochándole

-si, no lo negare pero acaso querer es lo mismo que amar? – mirándome a los ojos esa mirada que me cautiva cuando la veo cuando siento su mano en mi mejilla

-no, no es lo mismo – siguiendo aun cautivada con su mirada

-Entonces es verdad de lo que dicen

-que es lo que dicen – le conteste interesada

-que del odio nace el amor – esas palabras las eh oído en otro lugar pero es verdad esas palabras que negué se hacen realidad

-Es inevitable – confesé

-Himeko – me miro con unos ojos de firmeza había un brillo inusual que me gusto verlo

-si?

-Te Amo – escuchar esas palabras con tantos sentimientos saliendo no pude ocultar mas la alegría que sentía mi corazón sin mas mis ojos brotaron lagrimas de tanta felicidad que quiero expresar..

\- lo siento yo pensé que? No lo vuelvo a decir pero no llores himeko perdón pero no llor… - en eso la silencio con un beso que quería darle por apresurar sus pensamientos en que no es me dijo que me amaba ahora se que es la felicidad de ser amada por la persona indicada era un beso calido que lo inicie yo me sostuve alrededor de su cuello mientras ella me atraía por la cintura me gustaba como me sostenía en sus manos cuando terminamos de besarnos por falta de aire nos miramos a los ojos

-yo también te amo Chikane, te amo como no imagine amar a alguien asi – hay tanta felicidad que no puedo expresar en palabras

-y Souma? – cierto con el aun no hemos terminado realmente

-el ya fue ya te dije pensé que estaba enamorada de el pero no es ni lo mínimo de lo que siento por ti ahora y siempre y ya le iba a decir que lo que tuvimos con el ya no mas porque no puedo soportar que alguien mas me bese que no seas tu – tomando su cara en mis manos

-no puedo creer que esto sea verdad, debe ser un sueño – me rei de lo que dijo mi Chikane ya que ella es mía y de nadie mas si se monopolizo lo mio pero es solo que cuido de lo mio nada mas, ya que yo también pensaba lo mismo

-hey de que te ries – la veo que se puso enojada

-no es nada malo, es solo que yo también pensé lo mismo aun no puedo creer que esto sea realidad – sincerándome

-yo también – en eso la bese de nuevo

-ya que Chikane Himemiya de Kurusugawa me dijo que me amaba y yo a ella tienes prohibido estar con otras personas que no sea yo especialmente esa Shizuru – si vamos a ser pareja no quiero que ninguna persona me la quite ok me declaro celopata ni con Souma era ni un poco así

-Porque con ella si es mi prima?

-Prima!? – eso si me sorprendió

-si es la novia de mi prima natsuki y tu tienes prohibido estar con Souma

-no lo sabia yo pensé que eran algo mas y entonces porque te encerrastes como 2 semanas con ella en tu cuarto – mis celos atacan de nuevo pero que harian encerradas sin casi salir un buen tiempo

-pues no quería verte porque lo que vi – le vi entristecer sabiendo por qué – por eso no quería salir y ella respeto mi decisión sin mencionar el tema

-lo siento, perdóname – estaba apunto de llorar

-no tienes porque el pasado pisado y enterrado ok mi amor – simplemente sus palabras me tranquilizan recuperare el daño que le hice le recompensare mil veces con amor y caricias espera escuche lo que escuche

-repítelo de nuevo – tenia que garantizar lo que acababa de escuchar

-eh? Te dije el pasado pisado y enterrado ósea borrón y cuenta nueva

-no eso no!, dijiste amor!?

-ah eso? Perdóname por llamarte amor entonces? – haciendo un puchero que jamas pensé que podría hacer eso mi Chikane perdón dijo que tierna

-perdón dices, pero si me encanto que me digieras así – dándole otro beso de lo tierna que es

-entonces te diré mi amor – sonriéndome cuando me besa apasionadamente me sorprendió que con un beso el calor de mi cuerpo vaya en aumento y mi corazón llenándose de alegría, amor un sentimiento inexplicable en palabras – cierto himeko necesitamos hablar de algo delicado

-no me preocupes que es? – cuando todo era felicidad viene el tormento

-aquí creo que no puedo hablar es un tema delicado

\- entonces ven hablemos en mi desplacho

-no hay nos pueden oir, mejor ven encontré un lugar un dia caminando por aquí y por alla

En eso mi amada me llevo a fueras del palacio un lugar ni yo sabia que existía esto la próxima creo que caminare con Chikane mas seguido desde ahora en adelante este lugar es hermoso tiene flores y flores el lugar es algo botado pero hermoso donde quiera que vea en eso me lleva bajo el único gran árbol que veo que da sombra debajo de este

-vaya no sabia que existía esto – confesando

-enserio pero si están en tus tierras, hay! Mi vida creo que tienes que salir un poco no hace daño

-si creo que si, pero me encantaría hacerlo contigo – me esta encantando cuando me dice asi y era verdad donde vaya ella voy yo

-jeje.. aun no me acostumbro a esto – acaso se quiere arrepentir no lo voy a permitir

-pues te tienes que acostumbrar mi vida – sonriéndole cuando veo un leve sonrojo de mi Chikane

-si lo hare jejej bueno veras lo que te tengo que decir es delicado y por tal hay que llevarlo en secreto hasta mientras no tienes que decirle a nadie aun mas confianza que le tengas ok

\- si dime no me preocupes mas

-pues bueno de los rebeldes hay dos lideres que los gobiernan

-como sabes eso? – ojala que no sea lo que me decía Souma sea verdad

-pues mi prima estuvo investigando infiltrándose para tener información de esa organización pero cada vez ve gente de poder que los apoya para apoderase del reinado por tener mas poder y uno de ellos es Reito Fujino uno de los lideres de los rebeldes

-por eso estabas preocupada por mi cuando el vino – en realidad Souma estaba equivocado de que ella quería mi trono por el poder era solo quería protegerlo y yo diciéndole cosas terribles por creerle a el

-si ya que no se que seria capaz de hacerte estando a solas y no quería arriesgarme no me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo

-perdóname mi amor por desconfiar de ti y porque su hija es parte de tu familia ahora

-bueno es solo que gracias a ella mi prima pudo sacar mas información y se enamoraron cuando mi prima natsuki se estaba filtrando dentro de ellos

-vaya bien dicen que nunca sabes que nunca sabrás de quien te enamoraras

-si ya lo eh confirmado, himeko no tienes que decir a nadie esto menos lo nuestro no por ahora

-que porque?

-porque alguien esta filtrando información dentro del palacio y ese es el cabecilla según las investigaciones que se a hecho

-dentro de mi palacio pero quien es solo son 3 personas en que tengo confianza y mi padre también

-quienes?

-Souma, Otoha y Victor

-vaya pero creo que Otoha no lo haría – porque la defiende tanto

-y porque la defiendes si no la conoces tanto

-porque el poco tiempo que eh tenido en conocerla me basta y sobra de saber que es una buena persona – aunque me pone celosa tiene razón

-Souma tampoco creo que es – contra ataco si me hizo hervir de los celos ya que a veces prefiere a Otoha en varias ocasiones y Otoha no le hace la indiferencia yo se que ella siente algo por mi Chikane y eso me pone en alerta

-vaya porque será que lo dices – veo que alzo su ceja con cara de enojo

-porque lo conozco – aunque en realidad no creo que sea Souma

-entonces el único que nos queda es el ministro de américa del sur, pero no podemos estar seguros quien es solo hay que estar alerta se saber quien es

-si pero, por ahora mejor disfrutemos de esta vista y estar un rato relajadas nosotras dos si? – viéndole a los ojos dando mi mejor cara de ternura para que aceptara

-me encantaría pero no podemos ya deben estar buscándote y no nos pueden ver juntas acuérdate himeko para ellos aun nos odiamos

-ohh quiero que acabe con todo esto para estar juntas, ah con que ahora himeko y no mi amor como antes aunque estamos solas – fingiendo llorar

-pero que dices himeko no te pongas asi – poniendo su mano en mi cara

-No digas nada mi vida se que cuando salgamos afuera de este jardín no podré decirte lo mucho que te quiero – tengo tantas ganas de decirle a todo el mundo que la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma sin importarme que dirán los demás especialmente Souma aunque con el tengo que hablar de que lo nuestro ya no da a mas

-Dimelo a mi, especialmente con Souma cuando… y sabiend.. – sabia lo que iba decir

-lo se, lose pero yo te amo a ti ahora y siempre lo hare – diciéndole la verdad

-lo mismo le decias a el – me sorprendio su respuesta

-aun no me perdonas por lo que paso esa vez

-no es eso, es solo que muero de celos al recordar que le perteneciste a el

-yo crei amarle, pero mi amor por ti es muy diferente y mas fuerte de lo que sentí por el, me aferraba a que lo amaba cegándome yo misma de lo que sentía por ti al poco tiempo de conocernos

-si, lamentablemente llegue un poco tarde hacia ti – vi tristeza en su mirada

-pero ya estas conmigo y te pertenezco solo a ti – le confesé dándole un beso en los labios

-Dejemos de pensar en el pasado mejor porque acordarme que el algún día te perteneció y tú a él me hace hervir la sangre cada vez, tengo una ganas de decirle que ahora solo me amas a mi y prohibirle verte peor tocarte

-por mi lo gritaría a cielo y tierra que solo te amo a ti y a nadie más que a ti ahorita mismo

-enserio?

-lo dudas? – retándola por mi demostraría a quien amo

-no se jajaja.. Pero esta te la dejo pasar ya que nadie debe saber de lo nuestro hasta saber que quieren los rebeldes etc

-desearía que todo eso acabe y estar a tu lado sin problema

-yo también, bueno mi amor creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí, puede que te estén buscando

-tienes razón pero solo un ratito mas sip luego no podre estar a tu lado a si y ahora se que nuestros sentimientos son los mismo lo minimo que quiero ahora es separarme de ti – dándole un besito en la mejilla

\- ok mi vida un ratito mas

 **CHIKANE**

No puedo resistirme a himeko, himeko mi himeko que lindo suena el nombre de tu amada en tus pensamientos y mejor cuando salen de tu boca, me parece un sueño lo que paso himeko también siente lo mismo que mi pero lamentablemente no podemos hacerlo oficial aunque estemos casadas no podemos hacerlo oficial al publico, pero aunque hay algo que no me cuadra aun en todo esto yo estoy segura que los rebeldes ya deben saber que estoy casada con himeko pero porque no se que pasa estoy que mi mente esta un lio por ese tema, pero ahora quiero disfrutar este momento con mi amada

-chikane - me saca de mis pensamientos mi himeko

-si mi vida que pasa?

-te amo – en eso me besa sorprendiéndome cada vez aun pienso que estoy en un sueño y que mataría a la persona que me levante de este sueño

-Yo también te amo – en eso le beso con la misma intensidad que me beso pero aumentando de nivel ya que sus labios son mi delirio para mi

Caímos de manera estrepitosa sobre el césped, donde seguimos aumentando la intensidad de nuestros besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar. La desprendí de su polera algo holgada, y pude contemplar por primera vez sus perfectas curvas, solo quedó con su brasier y una pequeña minifalda. Mientras ella me susurraba que le hiciera el amor.

Besé su cuello con la desesperación de hacerla mía, cada segundo me convencía más de que mi atracción y amor por Himeko se tornaba peligrosa y adictiva. Ella quitó mis ropas con rapidez y desesperación, las dos estábamos completamente sumergidas por la pasión, mi pulso era acelerado y mi respiración algo dificultosa.

Me animó a tocarla, llevando mi mano a su cuerpo y mostrándome el camino que ella deseaba sentir, con gusto la complací, dichosa de perderme en sus pechos que ahora liberaba de su sostén. Ubiqué a Himeko bajo mi cuerpo y recorrí con mi boca su suave cuello y su cálida oreja, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mi piel. Ella tomó algo de aliento en un momento y aprovechó de observar mi cuerpo, podía notar su confusión mezclada con la pasión. Sabía perfectamente que nunca había estado con una mujer, y me propuse dejarle un buen recuerdo.

-Eres hermosa – susurró con las mejillas coloradas

-No más que tu – le respondí, volviendo a besarla

Me fui apasionando con el tacto de sus manos, tenerla frente a mi me hacia ser testigo de este sentimiento, de esta pasión. La suavidad de su piel, el olor de su cuerpo, el calor de sus pechos apegados a los mios, todo me parecía una locura. Subí su minifalda hasta dejarla enrollada en su estómago, distinguí inmediatamente su pequeña ropa interior, que casi no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Cuidadosamente deposite mis dedos en su intimidad, solo para percatarme que su pasión se desbordaba sensualmente por ese lugar, ella enseguida cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios y ese gesto solo hizo que las ansias de tenerla solo para mi aumentaran casi al punto de hacerme perder la cordura.

Nos hicimos el amor, rogando porque nuestros cuerpos fuesen capaces de aguantar tanta intensidad, nunca ni siquiera con mi antigua ex había logrado tanta excitación, era como si himeko supiese perfectamente por donde atacar, quizás la experiencia de esta mujer menguaba mis más oscuros deseos, que sin duda supo complacer en solo una tarde.

Cuando al fin nos vimos completamente complacidas y derrotadas por el cansancio, nos dimos una pequeña tregua, en la cual ninguna paraba de reír, quizás incrédulas de saber que un cuerpo puede sentir tanta excitación.

-Eres increíble Chikane – dijo aun entre risas y la respiración agitada

-Y tú, la mejor, sin duda alguna – le aseguré mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Desde hoy eres mía Chikane ni de nadie más – besándome atrayéndome hacia ella de nuevo

-y tú también eres mía y nadie tiene el derecho de tocarte que no sea yo - aclarándole

-y tú también mi amorcito así que Otoha no puede estar cerca de ti

-eh porque? – que monopolizadora me salió mi himeko

-porque creo que a ella le gustas y no quiero que se te me acerque

-oh no lo sabía – mintiendo descaradamente – aunque no creo que le guste solo me admira – defendiéndole ya que ella ha sido muy buena conmigo

-si eh oído que sabía de ti antes de conocerte puede que sea eso, pero a mí no me quita la idea que le guste más que una simple admiración así que tienes prohibido estar cerca de ella a solas

-vaya que celosa me saliste mi vida, pero tu creo que también tienes prohibido estar a solas con alguien muy conocido tuyo – hablando sarcásticamente

-de eso no te preocupes mi vida de eso me encargo hoy mismo – besándome en la frente y en los labios haciéndome feliz

-me alegra oírte decir eso mi vida pero no lo harás cuando todo esto acabe acuérdate que no tenemos que levantar sospechas – acordándome

-cierto tienes toda la razón mi vida, pero igualmente antes de saber que también me amas ya lo estaba alejando de mi vida a el no soportaba estar cerca de el cuándo en mi mente solo estabas tú me ponía triste y mal en hacerlo era como engañarlo y engañarme a mi misma también.

-vaya eso no lo sabia, pero mejor asi no soportaría la idea de verte con el como antes bueno mi vida creo que tenemos que levantarnos y salir a otra realidad ya que los 5 minutos contigo se multiplicaron

-jejeje.. Cierto mi vida es que contigo se pasa el tiempo volando

En eso nos pusimos la ropas ya que de lo que hicimos la ropa era lo que estorbaba en mi camino, en eso en el camino de regreso caminamos juntas de la camino y uno que otro beso cuando estábamos cerca del palacio le dije a himeko que entre primero y vaya a su habitación mientras yo voy a ver qué pasa en el salón y con un último beso se dirigió a donde le dije para yo dirigirme al salón para ver cómo van las cosas aunque himeko tendría que estar en mi lugar ya que a mí me odian porque piensan que su reina me odia aunque si lo hacía como es el mundo un día es nublado y el otro soleado, pero tenía que dirigirse a su habitación no le iba a dejar que ande en el palacio caminando sin ropa interior ok me declaro culpable no tengo la culpa que ese interior sea muy delicado que se haya roto con un pequeño esforzón de sacarlo

En eso en el salón veo que no hay nadie solo los guardias en eso me voy a sentar en mi trono correspondiente y me quedo pensando en lo que que hice hoy con himeko, que siente lo mismo que mi y que traman los rebeldes o el encargado de ellos que tiene pensado estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento la presencia de alguien viéndome intensamente imaginándome quien es la única persona que me odia más que todos

-¿Disfrutas contemplarme o solo intentas grabar mis gestos para luego repetirlos? – mis palabras brotaron como cuchillos afilados. Sin mover ni un musculo de mi cuerpo permanecí erguida, aún mirando el pasillo vació

-Sabes que es imposible. Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Las palabras de él no se referían para nada a la irónica pregunta que momentos antes le había formulado. Comprendí de inmediato donde estaba situando su conversación. Al parecer cada vez que pienso en Himeko, dejo mi guardia más abajo de lo que quisiera cualquier hombre que se enfrenta a unos leones hambrientos.

-Ella sólo tiene ojos para mi – acentuó angustiado, como si no creyera del todo sus propias palabras – No sueñes con quitármela, Himemiya.

Volteé mi cara hasta chocar con su sombra, pues aún se mantenía en la penumbra. Le miré enfurecida, muy enfurecida. Sus palabras supieron hacerme enojar y tuve que contener el aliento unos segundos para calmar la necesidad de asesinarlo.

-No olvides que soy tu reina, no al menos si quieres seguir manteniendo tu cabeza pegada al cuello – chillé con voz gruesa y fría.

-Esa chica es mía – insistió, descubriendo despacio su cuerpo de la oscuridad para dejar ver como sus mirada brillaban con fervor.

Entrecerré mis ojos y pensé como se oirían esas palabras en mis labios en decirlo ahorita mismo. Como se sentirá decirle a alguien que Himeko es mía y hablar con fundamentos. Seguramente debe ser algo parecido a aquel tibio sentimiento semejante a noches de verano que ya he sentido.

Pensé por unos segundos qué haría yo en el lugar de Souma, creo que me comportaría de la misma manera. Amenazante ante todo lo que pudiese resultar un peligro.

-Esa chica que dices, es tuya, es mi esposa – le recordé intentando sonar casual y arrugando un penique la comisura de mi labio.

-Sólo por papel – refutó.

-Pero ese papel vale más frente a todo y a todos – envenene mis palabras como serpiente de cascabel.

-No para ella y eso es lo que realmente importa …

Vi como adopto una postura más desafiante y me rodeó media luna hasta quedar parado frente a mí. Lo seguí detenidamente y tuve que levantar mi mirada para encontrar la suya. En el fondo, mi instinto asesino se estaba divirtiendo. Sabía que ese chico no tenía oportunidad frente a mí. Yo era un lobo disfrazado de oveja y él el torpe pastor cuando se trata de una batalla.

-… Vi como la mirabas y reconozco la lujuria en tus ojos – terminó por decir sin apartar el enojo en su voz.

-Tengo que admitir que eres valiente, chico – mencioné mientras tocaba mi mentón en forma de meditación – ¿No temes a las consecuencias de tus actos? - consulté fingiendo curiosidad.

-¿Qué puedes hacerme? - escupió simulando relajo - ¿Matarme? - ridiculizó con los hombros – No le temo a la muerte, ni aún siendo tortuosa.

-Lo miré detenidamente, tanto que hasta pude contar los pequeños lunares negros que manchaban uno de sus ojos color miel. Luego de analizarlo solté una elegante sonrisa más fría que el mismo hielo.

-¿Sabes tú acaso qué es una tortura? - arrugué mis cejas.

-No pretendas saber todo de mí, te sorprendería la verdad – quiso sonar estúpidamente interesante.

-Un par de costillas rotas en un entrenamiento militar sería el paraíso ante lo que puedo enseñarte en menos del tiempo que ocupas en parpadear – mi voz sonó tan amenazadora que un silenció inundo el lugar. Sólo le quedó soltar una estúpida risa llena de nerviosismo.

-Demasiado ruda para ser una mujer – bufó con displicencia.

Me acerqué a él hasta que mi nariz casi rozaba sus labios. Una clara amenaza de muerte se reflejaba en mis ojos y no insistí en disimularla. Todos mis músculos se tensaron, pues ésta no era la primera vez que adoptaba esta posición. He matado personas antes de maneras tan rápidas que ni siquiera se han percatado en las batallas.

Él sintió esa energía maligna que emanaba de mi interior. Intentó inútilmente moverse pero el perfecto movimiento de mi cuerpo lo sostuvo anclado donde yo me lo propuse, sin tan siquiera tocarle un pelo. Le obligue a sostenerme la mirada y disfrute al ver como su alma temblaba de terror, aunque el sudor en su frente delataba los intentos por disimularlo.

-Un demonio – corregí con astucia y certeza – Un demonio que se mantendrá alejado de tu pobre alma, mientras no lo tientes.

-Un quejido de horror nació de su garganta pero fue oprimido por sus dientes. Su orgullo masculino le obligaba a no mojarse en los pantalones, pero por ahora, sólo por ahora, me bastó con ver como lo derrumbe. Lo tomé como un pequeña venganza exprés por su tan irreverente personalidad.

Comprendí de inmediato que él aún no era consciente de que Himeko ya no le amaba debe estar aun en la habitación – sonreí pensando como llegaría a la habitación sin llamar mucho la atención de lo nerviosa que se veía estar sin interior, mejor me voy a mi habitación para dormir hoy fue un dia que nunca olvidare ojala pudiera dormir junto a himeko tenerla en mi brazos ese cuerpo cálido ante una noche fría como hoy

-chikane? – en eso escucho una voz familiar que interrumpe mis pensamientos

-hey Shizuru casi me olvido de ti – diciendo entre bromeando

-que mala – haciendo un puchero

-ven acércate – sonriéndole – no soy tan mala jeje

-que paso con mi padre – preocupada

-tranquila ya esta todo bien aunque tengo mucho que contarte pero por hoy te dire que estoy feliz como nunca

-vaya me alegro si se te nota primita – sonriendo

-bueno que decirte que hoy dormirás en el cuarto de invitados para que tengas privacidad ya les indico a los sirvientes que preparen la habitación para que descanses mejor

-no tenias porque molestarte y su alteza no se molestara?

-no tranquila ya esta todo arreglado himeko entenderá

-ok Chikane gracias

En eso indico a los sirvientes que preparen la habitación de invitados las más cómoda para Shizuru mientras ella iba por su cosas a su nueva habitación mientras yo le acompañaba ya que no traía mucha ropa, en eso me despido de ella dejándola instalada en su cuarto en eso me dirijo a mi habitación tenia la tentación de entrarme al cuarto de himeko pero no quiero levantar mas sospechas por lo que veo Souma ya sea a dado cuenta de algo asi que me entro a mi habitación para descansar ya que me esta doliendo de nuevo la cabeza otra vez esta vez las pastillas no me esta funcionando como antes es mejor dormir un rato mañana será otro día

HIMEKO.

Hoy fue un día mágico, no dejo de repasar los momentos que viví junto a Chikane. Nunca imaginé que algún día terminaría tan atrapada por la belleza de una mujer. Pero es que ella es diferente a todas las personas, su olor, su piel, su mirada, todo de ella me atrae. Hasta su fastidioso ego, sin duda es encantadora.

Creo que me estoy enamorando peligrosamente más de ella, aunque hay algo que me tiene más inquieta aún no se tengo un mal presentimiento de algo tengo miedo en perderla o que esto sea un juego para ella eso significaría que yo solo soy un pasatiempo o venganza de cómo le eh tratado antes... pero trato que confiar en ella se que sus palabras me dijo desde su corazón su fría mirada se derritió cuando me lo confeso

Como desearía estar acunada en sus brazos en estos momentos, o haciéndole el amor, al igual que esta tarde, sintiéndome completamente dependiente de ella... aunque me debe una ropa interior de tanta pasión de desbordaba cuando lo hacíamos me rompió el interior por inquietarse en hacerme suya aunque eh de admitir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.. Quiero vivir abrazada a su cuerpo...

Imaginando que dormía junto a mí, abrace mi almohada, respirando profundamente, como intentando llenar el vacío que siento al no tenerla cerca. "Buenas noches, Chikane"... dije al aire, esperando que ella escuchara en sus sueños.

DESCONOCIDO

-Por la culpa de esa Himemiya no avanzamos en los planes, tenía que haberla eliminado justo cuando se casaron con la princesa himeko pero necesitaba que hagan publico para proceder en eliminarla del mapa y ahí procedía mi plan pero y tu no haz hecho nada Reito me estas decepcionado – comunicando por teléfono

-lo siento jefe, pero jamas supe que Himemiya estaría dentro del despacho y la princesa dejaría hablar con ella presente pensé que la odiaba

-ni me digas yo pensé que metiéndole en la cabeza que ella quería el reinado solo para ella aprovechando esta guerra de poder la odiaría pero veo que tengo que usar mi plan B

-y cual es?

-asesinarla yo mismo, nadie me va a quitar ese deleite quiero gozar asesinarla con mis propias manos

-pero aun no han hecho publico su matrimonio?

-no necesitamos eso, no nos podemos retrasarnos mas tengo un mal presentimiento de que tengo que avanzar y hacerlo uno mismo

-como diga jefe hasta luego

CHIKANE

No puedo dormir nada intento dormir pero con este dolor de nuevo no puedo hacerlo las pastillas ya no me quitan ni relajan el dolor ni un poco creo que tienen que aumentar la dosis, estar acostada en esta habitación sola me siento triste quisiera estar con himeko y dormir a su lado desde que nos dijimos nuestros sentimientos aun pienso que este es un sueño y no quisiera despertar pero con mis dolores de cabeza de nuevo veo que es real todo esto y siento una gran felicidad el viento fresco de la noche me refresca de este calor del verano cuando poco a poco mi cuerpo paz y tranquilidad cierro ojos relajándome de este dolor

DESCONOCIDO

Veo la ventana abierta del cuarto de Himemiya ya que no podía entrar por la puerta me verían la servidumbre del palacio aunque normalmente me ven a veces por aquí pero ahora no quiero que nadie me vea por aquí no quiero que alguien sospeche de mi y de hoy no pasas Himemiya hoy será tu fin y el inicio de mi plan

En eso subo al balcón de su habitación me entro silenciosamente visualizando la cama de Himemiya durmiendo plácidamente en eso cojo una almohada que tenia alado de ella suavemente sin hacer ningún ruido y la tapo con esta herramienta mía su cara evitando que respire la sostengo fuertemente ya que se me resiste cuando siento que ya no se mueve por nada quito la almohada para verificar y sonrió que acabo de dar fin a su vida asi la gente pensaran que murió silenciosamente de algo misterioso y no de un asesinato planeado

-Te metiste mucho en mi camino Himemiya esto te pasa por meterte en algo que debe ser mío, te dije que es mía y todo de ella es mío

En eso me retiro silenciosamente por la ventana

CONTINUARA..

A que nadie se lo imaginaba! si lo se este maldito de Souma apesta en esta historia pero en la vida no es de color rosa jejee


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

CHIKANE

En mi relajado sueño sentía una presencia que me quedaba mirando tenía un mal presentimiento me hice la dormida para ver quién era cuando siento una almohada tratando de evitar que respire pero esta persona no sabe que eh aguantado la respiración mucho tiempo para sobrevivir en el campo de batalla bajo el agua y no nos encontrara el enemigo y hacer ataque sorpresa en eso finjo como intentando forzar el que asfixio que me producía cuando dejo de intentarlo para que piense que eh muerto sin respiración y veo que me quita la almohada eh intenta huir pero al escuchar esa voz y esas palabras supe quien era en eso me levanto suavemente sin que note mi presencia contra el, cuando veo la espalda de la persona que quiere verme muerta lo confirmo pero no pensaba que lo haría tan cobardemente

-Souma! – hablándole fuerte y claro – ya me imaginaba que eras tú, el que no me quiere ver viva aquí – levantándome de la cama para dar frente a él y lo veo sorprendido dándose la vuelta mirándome con sorpresa y aterrado

-Veo que eres difícil de matar Himemiya! – me dice con enojo

-y yo veo que eres un cobarde intentar matarme de manera baja

-no soy ningún cobarde, solo intentaba eliminar la basura de aquí

-entonces vete de una vez! Porque veo que la basura y calaña es otro

-no me hagas reír himeko me ama y tú para mis planes estorbas – veo que saca un cuchillo de tu tobillera enseñándome apuntándolo donde mi

-estas seguro que te ama? – desafiándolo – y de que planes hablas Cobarde – tengo que sacarle la verdad haciéndolo enojar

-claro se que me ama, me lo ah demostrado una y mil maneras especialmente en las noches y de mis planes no es necesario que sepas – escuchar esas palabras me remueve el estomago del puro coraje y aumenta mi dolor de cabeza mas de lo normal pero tengo que fingir ante el no tengo que verme débil en esta situación

-entonces si tanto dices que ella te ama porque me quieres matar acaso me vez como una amenaza ante ustedes – ignorando el tema anterior pero con una rabia en mi voz no puedo ocultar mucho mmi coraje

-jajaja eres tan ingenua Himemiya, tu vaz a morir hoy igualmente no veo lo malo en contarte de mi plan igualmente hoy será tu fin definitivamente, simplemente no me sirves viva para mi plan ya que si estas casada con himeko ella le pertenece lo tuyo cuando mueras y cuando pase eso yo me casare con ella y todo lo tuyo y de ella será mio

-jamas lo lograras mi padre esta vivo – el aun es el rey

-tengo mas poder que lo haría desaparecer como lo hare contigo hoy – sonriendo

-de que poder hablas si eres un simple guardian de la realeza?

-simplemente quien crees que inicio a los rebeldes desde las sombras

\- no puede ser eras tu! Tu eres el jefe de esa organización estas loco? Ellos quieren derrotar a la realeza y tu quieres ser uno casándote con himeko – jamás me lo imagine

-sencillo como lo cree puedo eliminarlo, solo necesitaba más poder, necesitaba crear una organización grande en todo lados del país para que el reinado vea y necesite apoyo del reino vecino en tu caso estas tu en eso obligarían a himeko a casarse contigo y seria un reino unido y después de eso me dasacia de ti y yo me casaria con himeko y todo eso seria mio también

-no te vas a salir con la tuya no será fácil matarme – este dolor me esta matando porque de todos los días mi dolor se agrava justo hoy no tengo que morir hoy no cuando encontré la felicidad con himeko, himeko? – y tu nunca te casaras con himeko

-porque no me casaría con ella si ella me ama soy su príncipe azul, te veo débil Himemiya lo veo en tu cara esta más pálida crees que no me eh dado cuenta de tu poca salud tu tranquila hoy pongo fin a tu sufrimiento – mierda se dio cuenta me veré tan mal que siento desfallecer pero mi fuerza de voluntad me dice que me pare erguida ante mi posible asesino

-yo no estaría tan seguro de que te ama sabes porque? – esta me las cobro

-porque según tu?

\- porque ella me ama a mi, acaso no haz notado lo fría que ha estado contigo últimamente – sonriéndole directamente

-maldita deja de mentir himeko me ama ella es mía

-no lo hago, sencillamente hoy me confeso que me ama con todo su corazón y no pude resistirme y la hice mía una y otra vez en el jardín

-eres una desgraciada! – lanzándose contra mi con su cuchillo en eso me defiendo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan este dolor de cabeza me esta poniendo cada vez mas débil sostengo su brazo donde tiene el cuchillo y le inmovilizo el brazo rápidamente y le golpeo en un punto clave en el para que suelte el cuchillo cuando veo que se le cae y se queja del dolor en eso aprovecho y le doy una patada donde lo mande lejos de mi en eso cojo el cuchillo y le apunto contra el

-ahora creo que no tienes ninguna arma contra mi te dije que no seria fácil – ya viendo borroso creo que me voy a desmayar tengo que aguantar

-no estaría del todo segura porque – en eso veo que saca un revolver de su saco – hoy eh decidido poner fin a tu vida Himemiya

-sabes muy bien que no tiene un silenciador esa pistola que si disparas haras un fuerte ruido y te verán y todos tus planes se iran al caño

-puede ser?, pero puedo huir por la ventana sin que nadie sepa nada y veo que me has quitado algo que era mío

-himeko pudo ser tuya pero el amor lo encuentras donde no te imaginas y lo encontró conmigo ella pensó que te amo pero eso no era amor solo se equivoco

-cállate desgraciada – no tengo fuerzas para esquivar la bala a pleno me mantengo a pie y para hablar cuando siento el balazo atravesarse en mi cuerpo mientras lentamente mi cuerpo va decayendo al suelo – te dije que hoy pondría fin a tu vida

-ja..mas.. – con todo mis últimas fuerzas le digo

-veo que tienes energías pero con este término a tu vida mi último balazo a tu cabeza Himemiya ya que tienes ganas de hablar – en eso estaba a punto de dispararme en la cabeza – en eso cierro los ojos para ver mi muerte acercándose rápidamente, pero cuando veo que no pasa nada abro los ojos esforzándome para ver porque no me disparo cuando lo veo en el suelo desmayado cerca de mi cuando siento que alguien me sostiene entre sus brazos y me pone en la cama delicadamente pero con mi dolor de cabeza y mi pérdida de sangre sin mas fuerzas mis ojos se piensan a cerrar rápidamente mi cuerpo pide descansar de tanto dolor que siente

HIMEKO

Estaba dormida en mi cama tranquilamente pero una presión en el pecho no me dejaba dormir algo me decía que me levantara cuando escucho un disparo cerca de aquí en eso me agarro del pecho de la presión que sentí al escuchar ese sonido aterrador, mi cuerpo me decía que corriera donde se originó ese sonido en eso mi mente divalgo en la única que está en mis pensamientos y corazón

-chikane! – mencione saliendo arruada de mi cama para ir a su habitación siento que mis pies corren desesperados a donde ella y veo su puerta y abro la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tengo en eso lo que ven mis ojos se sorprenden y se comienzan a humedecer sin creer lo que tengo al frente mío

Corro mas rápido donde esta en su cama tirada con alguien parada alado de ella hablando por teléfono acercándome a su cuerpo veo que le dispararon cerca del corazón y su nariz otra vez esta sangrando tubo otra vez sus dolores de cabeza y veo a Souma desmayado lejos de la cama

-Que paso aquí, quien eres tu!?

-tranquila himeko ya llame a emergencias – le veo con los ojos llorosos no creo que haya hecho esto a mi Chikane

-como sabes mi nombre?

-porque soy la prima de Chikane – en eso me relajo – y este desgraciado la quería matar a mi prima – cuando veo que le da una patada al cuerpo de Souma

-porque haría eso?

-ahora no importa las respuesta importa llevarla al hospital la ambulancia ya mismo debe venir ya avise a la doctora d nuestra familia que vaya alla – en eso veo como carga a mi Chikane para dirigirse a fuera del palacio – donde esta Shizuru? – me pregunto

-eh? – aun no puedo creer que esto sea realidad es una pesadilla lo que estoy viviendo ahora – en la habitación para huéspedes –respondo al procesar las palabras ahora en mi mente es que este bien mi Chikane

-ve por ella necesito que haga algo por mi apurate antes vayan las cosas peor que esto

-peor? Que pasa aquí porque no me dices

-luego lo sabrás ahora por favor anda tráela

-ok – en eso salgo dispara de ahí rápidamente quiero ir en la ambulancia con Chikane necesito estar cerca de ella, corro lo mas rápido que pueden mis piernas a las habitaciones de los huéspedes veo que las sirvientas me miran con todo el caos que sucede hoy llamo a una sirvienta

-en cual habitación esta Shizuru? dime rápido!

-ehh.. la.. la habitación de que tiene la suite

-gracias – les contesto queriendo dirigirme ahí rápido cuando escucho que me llaman

-alteza que sucede aquí? – me pregunta el guardian del palacio es fiel a mi padre en el si puedo confiar en una situación en que no entiendo nada aun

-entra a la habitación de Chikane ahí se encuentra Souma en el suelo tirado encarcelado en el calabozo es una orden!

\- si su alteza! – Me respondio algo confundido lo vi en su mirada en eso me dirijo a la habitación donde debe estar Shizuru entro sin pedir permiso le veo leyendo un libro en la cama semi-acostada

-shizuru! – entro gritando le veo que se asusto por mi entrada

-que paso su alteza?

-necesito que vengas conmigo urgentemente le paso algo a Chikane y su prima le esta llevando ahorita a la ambulancia apurate! – en eso veo que corre igual que me donde esta veo que los paramédicos le suben a la ambulancia para llevársela y corro donde esta mi Chikane y me detienen los paramédicos y Shizuru se va donde esta la prima de chikane

-solo familiares su majestad tranquila descanse esto no es para tanto – veo el importismo de este muchacho que me lleno de enojo

-que este tranquila dices insensato que te crees por tu bien que lleguemos rápidamente para salvar la vida de mi ESPOSA! Así que apúrate! – en eso veo que se asustó por lo que le dije pero no quiero dejarla sola en ningún momento

-lo siento su majestad suba entonces – me dijo en eso me subo rápidamente veo que la prima de Chikane le decía algo al oído a Shizuru antes de subirse conmigo a la ambulancia eh irnos rápidamente al hospital

-Chikane aguanta – sosteniendo su mano

SHIZURU

Que es todo esto estoy preocupada por Chikane mi Natsuki estaba alterada pero se controló ante la situación, ojala que todo salga bien perdió mucha sangre pero como vio sangre en su nariz se imaginó mi natsuki y tubo otra vez de esos dolores de cabeza más el balazo su tratamiento se puede complicar pero se que ella es fuerte y lograr salir viva de esta, en eso escucho unos murmullos de la gente y veo como lo cogen dos guardias a ese Souma ese es el bastardo que hirió a mi prima lo veo inconsciente pero por los murmullos que escucho de las empleadas que lo llevaran al calabozo por órdenes de su alteza en eso me acuerdo que tengo que hacer lo que me dijo mi natsuki me dirijo a donde no este nadie y me encierro en el despacho del papá de himeko y comienzo hacer una llamada a mi cuñada

-¿aló? – contesto

-Nina eres tú?

-Shizuru?

-si soy yo, necesito de tu ayuda es urgente

-dime que paso?

-mira ahora te estoy enviando un listado de los nombre a quien tienes que capturar son de la asociación de los rebeldes y encierra a mi padre también puede que huya dile a Nao que se encargue de todo esto que chikane tuvo un intento de asesinato

-que chikane que!

-no entiendo muy bien la situación natsuki la defendió al ultimo antes que la matara que por suerte subio al balcón a darnos una sorpresa a las dos pero se aterrorizo lo que vio y casi lo mato al que intento asesinar a chikane. Tienes que actuar rápido antes que se enteren mas gente y puedan huir y aprovecharse de la situación apurate!

-si..si claro cuenta con nosotras los capturaremos a todos y encerraremos a cada uno de ellos

-te encargo ya te envió por e-mail las imágenes

En eso cuelgo la llamada me dirijo al cuarto de Chikane y tomo las fotos de la carpeta con las listas de los nombres etc. y me dirijo a tomar un taxi para irme al hospital donde me dijo natsuki donde estarían.

HIMEKO

Que desesperación Chikane no me responde los paramédicos intentan mantenerla viva chequeándole los pulsos son pequeños cada vez que pasa el tiempo no quiero perderla cuando por fin pude aclarar mis sentimientos

-Chikane.. amor tu puedes no me tienes que dejar sola, no te puedes ir de mi lado no ahora y nunca tu deber es estar conmigo… Chikane despierta vamos no vas a dejarme sola a tu esposa – no puedo de dejar de llorar mi rostro esta lleno de lagrimas en eso siento una mano en mis hombros

-tranquila himeko todo estará bien mi prima es fuerte podrá con esto – intenta calmar mi llanto

-intento, pero porque ella, porque es cruel el destino en no dejarme vivir feliz con el amor de mi vida,porque? – termino de llorar mas

-me imagino porque ese chico estaba celoso, que agradezca que no lo mate justo ahí cuando le vi apuntar su arma contra mi prima cuando todo esto acabe lo hare sufrir por herir así a mi prima – le miro y tiene la misma mirada que mi Chikane cuando se enoja pero esto es con sed de sangre

-el no sabía nada aun de nosotras, nadie lo sabía no sé porque actuó así porque lo hizo?, pero no lo puedo perdonar por querer matar a mi Chikane

-tranquila luego lo sabremos, yo misma me encargare de sacarle la verdad

-por cierto como te llamas, con todo esto no supe tu nombre pero tu si el mio

-ah cierto? Mucho gusto Natsuki Kuga – extendiendo su mano

-mucho gusto también Himeko Kurusugawa – apretando la mano en forma de saludo

En eso suena ese aparato que le media el pulso a mi Chikane y me asusto y vuelve mi mirada y preocupación hacia Chikane de nuevo

-No tiene pulso señor hay que mandar pulso al corazón si no se muere la paciente – en eso me desespero y comienzo a llorar de nuevo

-señor pero tiene una herida de bala quitamos la bala con el nuevo método que hay pero hacer un pulso manual o un electroshock podría ser perjudicial apenas controlamos la perdida de sangre en su pecho - no puede ser esto debe ser una pesadilla que alguien me levante!

-tenemos que hacer algo si no nuestra paciente se nos muere antes de llegar al hospital así que actúen rápido, nos toca mandar adrenalina al corazón inyecten algo de sangre por la pérdida de sangre y la que va a perder de nuevo tenemos que nivelar esta situación – en eso veo como hacen presión en el pecho de mi chikane con un conteo y nada y repite una y otra vez chikane no da respuesta ante el impulso

-señor no funciona creo que tenemos que usar el electroshock la pinta de sangre que esta andando tenemos que arriesgarnos o la perdemos aquí

-enciendan el aparato que esperan vamos a funcionar el impulso normal con el electroshock apurensen – en eso veo como abren la camisa de mi amada viendo mas de lo que esta permitido pero esta es una situación de emergencia

-Señor todo listo

-comencemos entonces – veo como pusieron el gel en esos aparatos y le ponen los aparatos el enfermero comienza a decir – 1,2,3 – presionando con natsuki y luego vuelve a despagarlo – el otro enfermero hace manda presión en el pecho de chikane contando - 1,2,3 – despejen – dice el enfermero que tiene el aparto para presionar de nuevo – 1,2,3 – el otro enfermero, repiten una otra vez y su pulso aun no llega – y el otro enfermero manda aire por la boca con un bozal que va presionando para que respire

-no podemos hacer nada su majestad no responde a nuestros pulsos

-nooo! Inténtenlo otra vez tiene que valer

-pero su majestad

-es una orden! – no quiero perderla no por Diosito no me la quites a mi ser amado por favor

En eso veo que el enfermero intenta una y otra vez con la ayuda de los otros enfermeros pero no viene el pulso a esa estúpida maquina mi chikane no despierta

-lo siento su majestad no se puede hacer nada mas – la noticia mas arrebatadora que me han dado

-porque, porque no lo intentan otra vez no ven que es la vida de un ser vivo es mi prima es la esposa de su reina hagan algo – en eso veo a natsuki llorando tapándose las manos con su cara para que nadie la vea

-lo intentamos su cuerpo no reacción a nuestras pulsaciones que le damos no podemos hacer mas, su cuerpo esta débil

-debil mi prima no es ninguna débil entendistes!

-lo siento puede que su prima sea fuerte en todo aspecto pero su cuerpo esta débil no pudimos salvarla lo siento mucho – esas palabras faltaron para saber que mi chikane se fue de mi lado me dejo sola

-noo! Chikane no me dejes mí amor no tú por favor –abalanzándome sobre su cuerpo para no soltarme de ella para que me llevara junto a ella que no me deje sola en un mundo sin ella

-claro su enfermedad no la deja hace que su cuerpo se ponga débil dia a dia… youko! Hey tu enfermero ponle esta insulina a mi prima ahora!

-pero ya no podemos hacer nada

-Mi prima es fuerte yo lo se asi que hazlo o quieres morir aquí mismo sin intentar salvar a mi prima realmente muévete – en eso siento que natsuki me parta del cuerpo de mi chikane le iba a quitar para que me deje estar cerca de ella pero me dijo algo

-tranquila himeko con esta medicina puede que mi prima se recupere hasta llegar al hospital y me la salven hay que tener fé – en eso me retiro para que los enfermeros pongan la sustancia en una inyección dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa ojala Diosito la oiga y no se me la lleve, en eso esperamos 1 minuto y no pasa nada

-hey ustedes! ahora si intenten hacer las pulsaciones como lo hicieron antes apúrensen

-pero.. intentaba reclamar cuando natsuki de nuevo lo interrumpe

-que no oyeron – mirándolos con cara de asesina

-s..siii! – en eso de nuevo hicieron los mismos procedimientos para mandar adrenalina al corazón y tenga pulso de nuevo pero nada funciono de nuevo Chikane se fue de mi lado

-no puede ser chikane mi amor pobre de ti que me dejes sola! – en eso todo es un silencio mi corazón esta destruido al saber que no pude salvar la vida de mi Chikane y rompo al llanto de nuevo

-TENEMOS PULSO! – grita el enfermero principal haciéndome feliz al saber que mi Chikane no me va a dejar sola

-marca presión 110 -80 señor se esta estabilizando

\- que bien ya llegamos preparen la sala para operación avisen a los doctores correspondi… en eso es interrumpido por una chica

-yo me encargo de aquí ya tengo a mis ayudantes ya tenemos listo la sala de operaciones

-quien es usted? – pregunta el enfermo ni yo la conozco

-Youko! – menciona natsuki – que bien que ya llegastes salva a mi prima porfavor la medicina que me distes la suministraron pero esta delicada sálvala por favor es como mi hermana

-tranquila natsuki yo me encargo de esto – en eso veo como se lleva a natsuki en la camilla a la sala de operaciones iba a entrar con ellos pero me detiene natsuki

-porque? Me detienes quiero estar con Chikane entiéndeme quiero saber que esta bien

-porque esto lo harán los médicos y necesitan todo el tiempo sin interrupciones para salvar a Chikane entiendes!

-no quiero perderla no quiero! – comenzando a llorar sintiendo que mis piernas me traicionan y caigo al piso

\- no eres la única que no quiere perderla himeko asi que tienes que ser fuerte por ella, la culpa tiene ese desgraciado de Souma mi prima no se defendió como debe porque su enfermedad estado avazando mas de lo que imaginamos y por fin youko encontró la medicina un antibiótico fuerte que puede destruir la rara enfermedad que estaba matando a mi prima

-que enfermedad es? – asustada de poder perderla algún dia si se salva d esto

-es el nombre medio raro lo sabe Chikane y su padre y youko yo no me aprendo nombres difíciles, pero tranquila con la medicina estábamos pendiente en busca de su medicina en crearla por parte de youko hasta que por fin lo ha logrado solo esperemos que la medicina responda al cuerpo de Chikane a favor de ella

-eso espero no podría pasar por esto de nuevo mi corazón siente que va a desfallecer si le pasa algo a Chikane y quien es youko?

-ella es la doctora principal de nuestra familia y la que monitoreaba la enfermedad de mi prima para poder controlar esa enfermedad

-ya veo

SHIZURU

en eso me iba a salir a la puerta del palacio a pedir un taxi ya que aquí el chofer casi nadie me conoce no creo que me hagan caso en que me lleven al hospital por eso preferí llamar yo mismo mi medio de transporte

Cuando veo un carro blindado negro estacionarse frente a la entrada principal y visualizo a dos personas que bajan de ese carro y un pequeño ejército atrás de ellos el primero se me hace como conocido el otro creo que es el rey kurusugawa entonces el otro debe ser el padre de Chikane

-señorita que hace por aquí? – me pregunta el padre de himeko

-señor ha ocurrido una emergencia

-que tipo de emergencia – me pregunta el padre de chikane

-señor – mirando al papá de Chikane – su hija fue herida gravemente por una herida de bala justo ahorita me dirigía hacia donde están

-que! – gritan los dos al mismo tiempo

-pero que paso? Y mi hija himeko esta bien?

-si señor se hija esta bien fue en la ambulancia con natsuki acompañándola

-natsuki está aquí? – me dice el Sr. Himemiya

-si señor

\- y quien fue ese desgraciado que hirió a mi hija

-fue Souma señor – diciéndole la verdad

-ese desgraciado me las va a pagar todas y por herir a mi nuera, donde esta ese mal nacido no me digas que huyo

-no señor mi natsuki defendió a última hora a Chikane le salvo la vida y el esta en el calabozo por órdenes de himeko

\- el calabozo será un paraíso para lo que le espera por herir a mi hija – veo que esa mirada asesina la comparten en familia no me quejo ya que yo también herede de mi padre eso

-señorita vamos usted sabe cuál es el hospital si también se dirige allá nosotros también lo haremos acompáñenos si quiere pero antes necesito dar unas órdenes a los guardias de aquí – dijo el rey kurusugawa

REY KURUSUGAWA

En eso llamo a mis soldados y guardias que ese desgraciado de Souma es un traidor y por jamás del mundo tiene que salir del calabozo que si logra escapar rodara cabezas este desgraciado aparte casi se sale con la suya

Bien vamos – en eso me subo al carro para dirigirnos al hospital a ver a mi nuera por lo que oí mi hija si se casó con Chikane para resguardar la corona formando un reinado más poderoso que cualquier otro

REY HIMEMIYA

No puedo creer que le haya pasado todo esto a mi hija si sabe defenderse a ojos cerrado que le abra pasado será que la enfermedad está avanzando en ella es la única manera que hace débil a mi hija

En eso casi 20 minutos de viaje al hospital llegamos al hospital en eso preguntamos en recepción el nombre de mi hija y enseguida me dijeron en que sala la están operando fuimos raudos en dirigirnos hacia alla y diviso a mi sobrina y a himeko sentadas esperando noticias sobre mi hija

-tio? – me vio natsuki – que haces aquí cuando llegaste?

-hoy sobrina, todo esto ha pasado muy rápido aun no digiero lo que paso con mi hija como esta dime?

-aun no se nada sobre ella tío estamos pendientes aún pero entro con el pulso estabilizado casi la perdemos pero mi prima es fuerte pasara esto yo lo se

-yo también se que mi hija es fuerte, llamaste a youko?

-si tío ella está operando a natsuki por la medicina que me dio reacciono de la posible muerte casi me muero al saber que casi la pierdo – en eso la abrazo porque se como se siente no sabría que hacer perder a mi única hija – tranquila nat ella estará bien mejor prepárate un te y tráeme uno por favor que sea de manzanilla los nervios lo tengo de punta ahorita

-ven amor tranquila – veo como la chica que vino con nosotros le habla a mi sobrina acaso será?

-amor?

-eh? Como decirte tio cuando me fui a pasado algunas cosas

-asi veo, me alegro por ti y puedo saber como se llama la señorita? – fijando mi mirada en la chica ojos rubís

-me llamo Shizuru Fujino mucho gusto señor – se presento, espera dijo Fujino sera el traidor de Fujino?

-mucho gusto señorita, pero disculpa puedo hacerte una pregunta

-claro señor

-tu padre es Reito Fujino?

-si señor

-sabes que tu padre es un traidor hacia la corona – pregunto furioso

-si señor lo supe.. – en eso la interrumpo no puedo creer que mi sobrina ande con una hija de los rebeldes

-natsuki no puedo creerlo me has decepcionado como te vas a juntar con una hija de un rufián como Fujino – mirándola a natsuki

-no tio no es lo que crees, ella puede ser la hija de ese señor pero para nada es como el, ella me ha ayudado a encontrar pruebas para fundirlo en la cárcel

-enserio? – no puedo creer..

-lo siento por no avisarte nada pero es que el tiempo ah pasado algo rápido pero te aseguro que no hay maldad en ella bueno solo cuando se pone celosa jeje.. – escucho lo que dice mi sobrina pero veo que es verdad lo que me dice y se que es bastante inteligente para saber lo que hace

-natsuki! – veo como le regaña Shizuru y ella evita su mirada no pude evitar en reírme un poco

-vaya señorita primera vez veo enamorada a mi sobrina te la encargo les deseo toda la felicidad que el mundo puede ofrecer ella es como mi segunda hija cuídala mucho aunque es a veces rebelde tendrás que controlarla sino se te escapa de las manos – mirando a mi sobrina

-si señor, no se preocupe que la cuidare con mi propia vida – mirando con amor a natsuki veo como sus miradas se intercambian y veo que es un amor incalculable me pregunto si asi podre ver a mi hija feliz como mi sobrina lo es

-bueno, bueno voy por el te Shizuru ven conmigo si quieres – evitando la mirada de todos pero su sonrojo de la cara es muy evidente en eso veo que natsuki se dirige fuera de nosotros y le sigue su novia

REY KURUSUGAWA

-hija estas bien? – la veo aun con lágrimas en los ojos y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-no padre me siento morir, Chikane no la quiero perder papá no la quiero perder – lanzándose a mis brazos llorando para soltar ese dolor del corazón que siente oprimido en su interior en eso la abrazo para que se tranquilice mejor

-tranquila hija mía todo va a estar bien, tu esposa es fuerte – le aclaro en eso veo que se sonroja cuando mencione casi lo ultimo

-lo supisteis? – me mira a los ojos

-claro hija tu padre lo sabe todo, aunque la verdad pensé que no querías casarte con ella por la conversación que tuvimos antes de irme

-al inicio padre no la quería ver ni tener cerca de mi, pero algo en ella fue capturando mi atención mis sentidos todo de ella, nos casamos por el compromiso de unir fuerzas de reinos y así combatir a los rebeldes y sin amor, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que me gustaba en realidad la amaba con todo mi ser y ella también me lo dijo padre – veo como comienza a llorar de nuevo

-vaya me alegro que se quieran mutuamente vez que yo te dije nunca digas no que el destino te lo hace cambiar de parecer

\- lose padre, pero justo cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor paso todo esto tan rápido que puedo perderla, si no fuera tan ciega y haberme dado cuenta que me había enamorado de ella del inicio que la conocí bien no hubiera perdido tiempo y la hubiera pasado con ella feliz de la vida, pero Souma me arrebato la felicidad de mi vida ese desgraciado padre le hizo esto a Chikane

-lose hija tranquila ese desgraciado va ver que es sufrir realmente

-vaya mi hija al fin pudo encontrar el amor me alegro – nuestra miradas se dirigen donde Alexander – veo que nuestro reino por fin pudo unirse no solo por obligación sino por amor

-yo también – confieso – hija no te acuerdas él es el padre de Chikane

-mucho gusto señor

CONTINUARA

esta cada mas cerca el final de esta historia pero admito que quiero hacerla sufrir un poco a himeko por todo ese sufrimiento que le causo a chikane


	11. Chapter 11

-mucho gusto Señor... digo Rey Himemiya

-Tranquila ya somos familia no me llames así dime suegrito

-Ehh – sonrojada

-Ok suegro no me quejo jaja

-Lo intentare

-Tranquila veo esos ojos muy rojos mi hija es fuerte la mejor doctora que tenemos ya esta en manos a la obra solo hay que tener fe

-Lo intento, pero me duele ver todo lo que ah pasado

-Tranquila a malos tiempo mejor cara se que mi hija estará bien y podrán disfrutar de su vida y quien le hizo eso a mi hija lo pagara muy caro pero antes hay que sacarle información detallada

-que mismo paso son Souma? – pregunto el rey Himemiya

-esta encarcelado por ahora en su palacio ya iremos personalmente

-pero tu hija es fuerte muy famosa entre las peleas porque se dejo vencer por alguien como el

-Bueno según lo que me contaron fue en la noche en su alcoba y intento asesinarla ahí pero mi hija me imagino que por su enfermedad su fuerza vital decae a veces ella heredo la enfermedad de su madre pero.. – cuando lo interrumpe Himeko que estaba muy atenta de lo que hablaban

-Que pasa exactamente con esa enfermedad

-Bueno es una enfermedad mortal pero mi hija es fuerte como su madre pero lamentablemente cuando dio a luz perdió la vida mi esposa, trate de mil maneras que no pasara eso de nuevo con mi hija cuando mi esposa estaba viva invertí en los mejores doctores para que buscaran una cura para esa enfermedad pero siempre le calmaba era los medicamentos pero a mi hija parece que le avanzo demasiado su enfermedad en poco tiempo seguro recibió mucho daño interno pero mi hija es fría con los años entendió eso que para las batallas y para sobrevivir tenía que ser fría en su corazón no demostrar dolor etc pero no entiendo que paso – en eso himeko al saber el porque la decaídas de Chikane era su culpa solo se culpa por eso nadie de aquí sabe cómo trato a Chikane en ese tiempo solo ella y sus allegados que veían lo que pasaba día a día pero prefirió callar – pero bueno Youko al fin encontró un tratamiento para tratar ese enfermedad y exterminarla pero con esto que paso el balazo que recibió mi hija cerca del corazón – agachando la cabeza para no pensar algo que no quiere ni pensar que podría pasar – solo espero que salga viva

-todos queremos eso – el rey Himemiya

 **Youko dentro del Quirófano**

-Vamos Chikane no te rindas se que puedes soportar muchas cosas ese liquido que te inyecte es para eliminar ese virus en ti esas células cancerígenas no te rindas! – viendo el sensor de vida que iba decayendo – maldita seas Chikane haciendo electro shock una vez seguía el mismo pulso sin escuchar los latidos, el segundo intento lo mismo que la primera vez sin resultados cuando inyecta una adrenalina un poco en el brazo y intenta un tercera vez y ve la línea de latino se comienza a mover de nuevo – eso Chikane no mueras – esta cuando la línea se comienza a normalizar pero Chikane no despertaba solo había que esperar su mejora en las 72 horas son delicadas si pasa esas primeras horas esta estable sin miedo a una recaida y la sustancia vaya eliminando ese virus y con el tiempo sanar esas partes afectas dentro su organismo, en eso sale del quirófano dando la orden a que pongan el cuerpo de Chikane en unos de los cuartos de hospital el de área vip

-Rey Himemiya – lo llama

-Dime youko como esta

-casi se nos iba pero la establecimos sus ritmos cardiacos cerramos su herida el tratamiento me toco ponerle el liquido para que ayude a su sistema pero hay que esperar estas primeras horas soy muy delicadas hay que estar al pendiente puede pasar cualquier cosa su majestad

-gracias por salvarla youko puedo verla

-si señor pero esta en el cuarto 108 pero no se demore ella tiene que estar en reposo como minimo 72 horas para que su cuerpo se estabilice por completo y deje de estar en riesgo aunque no ah abierto los ojos pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Ok lo entiendo

-Puedo yo también – una himeko impaciente

-lo siento pero es mejor que no

-tranquila youko ella es la esposa de Chikane – defendiendo a su nuera

-Siendo tu esposa la tratabas de esa manera – sabiendo ya que Nao le conto como la trataba a Chikane

-Como? – pregunto el rey Himemiya

-que ella lo diga su majestad con permiso me retiro tengo muchas cosas que monitorear – saliendo de ahí tenía que muchas que hacer en el hospital y estar al pendiente de Chikane ya que su monitorea esta sincronizado con su celular para cualquier aviso de emergencia mientras veía como esa rubia agachaba la cabeza

 **Rey Kurusugawa**

-porque dijo eso la doctora himeko explicate – exigió a su hija una respuesta

-lo siento padre es mi culpa el decaimiento de Chikane – con lagrimas en los ojos

-que le hicistes! – exigió saber

-yo me deje llevar por Souma pensé que Chikane queria mi reino que era una malvada mujer etc y la trate mal en mi reino

-que tu hicistes que! – con ganas de darle una bofetada pensó que no queria casarse por ser joven etc pero llegar a esos extremos

-lo siento – viendo como lloraba su hija sin levantar la mirada

-lo que ella queria era paz en los reinos aun sin querer matrimonio queria paz entre el reino y su pueblo como lo quizo con nuestro reinado queria que ya no hubiera guerra – cuando la conoció es lo primero que le dijo y la sinceridad de esos ojos frios pero sinceros – nunca pensé que actuarias así

-Lo siento – escucho otra vez

-A mi no me tienes que decir eso es a ella y a su padre que confió en mi para unir nuestro reino para evitar una guerra pero la guerra la haz hecho tu dentro de nuestro propio techo

 **Rey Himemiya**

Escuchaba lo que pasaba ya entendió el caimiento de su hija en su enfermedad seguro su hija se enamoró para que llegara en ese estado no podía creerlo aun

-Vaya – saliendo de su sorpresa – jamás pensé que pasaría esto pero – poniéndose frio – como ya todo ya esta resuelto y los rebeldes son capturados y todos los culpables creo que me llevare a mi hija lejos de aquí cuando mejore – Viendo la sorpresa entre los Kurusugawas – y ese matrimonio es mejor terminarlo en buenos acuerdos

-No! – Grito Himeko sorprendiendo a los reyes – yo se que me equivoque pero yo amo a su hija y ella me ama a mi no permitiré que me aleje de ella

-Lo siento pero para que mejore la salud de mi hija prefiero evitar alguien como tu es mi última palabra con permiso –retirándose – ah antes que me olvide tranquilo – dirigiéndose al otro rey – aun los dos somos amigos pero será mejor por ahora no vernos y anular ese matrimonio

-Entiendo – escuchando decir del otro rey y saliendo de ahí para dirigirse donde su hija

 **Rey Kurusugawa**

-Padre no puedes permitir eso, no lo voy a permitir que me separen de Chikane – escucho a su hija

-Lo siento hija pero es tu castigo por abusar de tu poder, pero por ahora no quiero escucharte mas antes que me olvide que soy tu padre y te de una buena tunda por la idiotez que has hecho

-Padre aunque me pegues no voy a separarme de Chikane no lo hare ella es mi esposa

-Lamentablemente en poco tiempo no lo será hablare el papa de la iglesia personalmente como rey tengo autorización en anular su matrimonio

-No me rendiré

-Haz lo que quieras pero espera un tiempo que las cosas se calmen o prefieres cometer otro error

-no, no lo hare

-Muy bien, pero por ahora te vienes conmigo al palacio quiero que te quedes ahí hasta que todo pase

-no quiero dejar a Chikane sola

-estaras informada lo que pase con ella pero te vienes conmigo ahora que tus decisiones nos llevaron a esto además quiero hablar con ese Souma primero

-Ok padre

 **CONTINUARA**

OK como dije quiero hacer sufrir a himeko jeje lo siento por la demora se q es poco pero ya la voy a terminar ya tengo tiempo en esta semana intentare acabar mis historias xq tengo otras en mente solo de la pareja shiznat el destino nos juntara y SwanQueen voy a escribir sobre ellas las ame pero aun no se si hacerlo futa o no ¿que opinan?


	12. Chapter 12

En eso los Kurusugawas se dirigen a su palacio para ver el asunto de Souma

-Padre yo quiero hablar primero

-No ya has hecho mucho desde hoy me encargo yo

-Pero padre..

-Que no escuchaste anda a tu habitación – alejándose de ella y yendo a las celdas

-Donde esta el prisionero Souma – preguntando a uno de los guardias

-Majestad esta en la celdas de vigilado por los otros guardias

-Bien llévenlo a la sala interrogatorio y lleven lo instrumentos de tortura y cuando venga el rey Himemiya háganlo pasar a la sala entendido

-Si su majestad

En eso se retira el rey hasta que esté todo listo jamás perdona una traición menos cuando se meten con la hija de una amigo suyo se dirige a su habitación a ponerse un poco mas cómodo pasa por la habitación de su hija y escucha sus lloriqueos eso quiere decir que esta ahí llama a los de seguridad para que cuiden que no se escape desde la puerta de su habitación y se dirige a la sala donde desquitara ese stress

-Vaya por lo que veo estas relajado joven Souma

-Su majestad todo es un malentendido – intentando zafarse de la situación

-un malentendido dices a verte metido en la alcoba de la princesa Chikane y dispararle es un malentendido para ti

-Yo.. – no sabia que mas responder

-entonces ya que arreglamos los malos entendidos vamos al grano del asunto

-porque querias matar a la princesa Chikane y cual seria tu beneficio ah cierto antes que me olvide el tema principal y es que eres el cabecilla de los rebeldes

-yo no soy el cabecilla de los rebeldes esa es una calumnia

-no lo niegues sabes como sacamos la verdad aquí no? No intentes mentir no será nada bonito

-su majestad es verdad lo que le digo

-vaya parece que cogiste el camino desviado tu solito seguro que quieres ir por ese camino no lo repetiré de nuevo porque querías matar a Chikane y cual seria tu beneficio por eso siendo el cabecilla de los rebeldes habla!

En eso Souma sabiendo que estaba entre la espada y la pared no tenía mas remedio que decir la verdad el mismo sabia como era la tortura para que aflogen la verdad

-quería deshacerme de esa porque toco lo que es mio

-y que era eso tuyo para que quisieras matarla

-ah himeko ella es mía

-Mi hija!? Estas hablando de mi hija imbécil

-yo amo a su hija nos entregamos por amor todos los días ella me ama a mi lo sé pero esa princesa algo le hizo que fue cambiando

-te atreviste a tocar a mi hija!

-ella me ama no haría nada sin su consentimiento su majestad

-Así que te salistes con la tuya enamorar a mi hija la princesa de este reino para ser su príncipe y tener el poder de todo a que si? Pero algo fallo en tus planes la princesa Chikane intervino poco a poco y cambio sus sentimientos poco a poco pero algo salio mal en tus planes que será déjame pensar mmm.. ah cierto se casaron por obligación para mantener el reinado mas fuerte pero tu lo pensastes mejor tenerlo todo matando a la princesa Himemiya y enamorar de nuevo a himeko y casarte con ella obteniendo por ende ambos reinados

Souma con cara de como lo supo no por nada es el rumor que el rey Kurusugawa atina en todas las pistas para ganar una batalla

-Pero déjame continuar porque querías el reinado si eras el cabecilla de los rebeldes que no quería ningún rey mandara déjame pensar a ver será que sino te funcionaba de tener el poder casándote a tu princesa mi hija por cierto lo harias a la fuerza, bueno viendo tu cara de sorpresa cada vez mas me lo dijo todo ok por mi parte saque lo necesitaba – cuando escucha que abren la puerta – Oh vaya el rey Himemiya, siento haberme adelantando pero queria analizar unas cosas primero que te contare después

-Oh no te preocupes pero vengo a ya sabes que – sonriendo fríamente

-no te detengo entonces cuando acabes te espero en mi despacho

-así será – viendo como se va su amigo dejándolo con sus guardias de confianza y ese hombre que casi mata a su única hija – bueno creo que sabrás que con mi familia no se mete señor Souma – mirando la cara de miedo de ese

En eso en ese cuarto se escuchaba los gritos y lamentación y ruegos para que pararan con la tortura mientras un rey enojado estaba en el cuarto de su hija

-Himeko!

-Que pasa padre

-eso lo que yo debería decirte eso a ti que te pasa para entregarte a Souma como una fulana pero que te paso carajo

-Padre yo..

-No te entiendo decias querer a Chikane cuando aun así te revolcabas con Souma – sin obtener respuesta – yo eh criado a una dama una princesa no una fulana que para defender sus sentimientos los ciega acostándose con el mismo que decias ya no amar que tienes en la cabeza Himeko! – exigió

-Padre lo siento

-no se que pensar de ti Himeko me siento tan decepcionado de ti que no quiero ni verte porque mi mano arde cada vez que pienso en lo que hicisteis no entiendo que vio Chikane en ti si eres una decepción total – saliendo del cuarto de su hija

HIMEKO

Mi padre tiene razón no soy una niñita para comportarme así especialmente como lo hice con Chikane perdóname tanto Chikane mi amor te juro que te hare la mas feliz y te hare olvidar todo ese dolor que te cause y lo llenare de amor

-Chikane te extraño tanto

En eso los reyes en el despacho del palacio se ponen hablar de lo que paso en la sala de interroga miento el rey Kurusugawa le conto el plan que tenía Souma ante el reino

-no se como tenias como jefe guardian a ese muchacho su no aguanta nada, mi hija tuvo que ser entrenada así aun siendo princesa tenía que soportar dolores físicos grandes para que en batallas no perdiera ni se debilitara ante nadie pero bueno como mi hija esta viva lo deje vivo por ahora

-tienes que darme esos entrenamientos para entrenar a mi personal de guardia y como esta tu hija

-sus signos vitales siguen estables gracias a Dios pero hay que ver como avanza y sobre el entrenamiento pues ya te mandare a mi sobrina Natsuki para que los entrene ella también paso por eso, pero vaya ese chico si que era ambicioso y analizo todo aun me sorprende

-dímelo a mi jamás dude de el, pero quiero pedirte disculpas jamas pensé que mi hija actuara así

-tranquilo son jóvenes mi hija si se enamoro de la tuya seguro algo le encanto de ella pero por ahora prefiero la recuperación de mi hija

-si lo entiendo por eso hablare con el papa de la iglesia para que tramita el divorcio

-tranquilo, lo pensé mejor y es mejor que la chicas piensen que están divorciadas hasta mientras casos como estos pueden aparecer de nuevo y con ese matrimonio el reino será fuerte un reino unido

-Quieres decir que le diremos que están divorciadas pero no lo están

-exactamente

-pero mi hija causo mucho dolor a tu hija

-lo se pero mi hija al final tendrá la decisión ella misma no puedo decidir por ella

-y como haremos para que nuestras hijas nos den descendientes?

-ah eso no hay problema, por eso te dije que no había problemas en ese asunto pues veras en mi familia la cromosoma x heredan muy avanzada es tan fuerte que en caso de los hombres embarazan de una a las mujeres pero en caso de la mujeres lamentablemente con hombre no consiguen embarazarse pero con mujeres ellas embarazan a la persona que tuvo relaciones sexuales por eso en nuestro reinado inventaron para los hombres el condón y la mujeres unas pastillas anticonceptivas que evitan embarazarse y embarazar

-wow eso no lo sabia

-si bueno es un secreto familiar pero ya eres de la familia y mi amigo a nuestros descendientes se les explica eso antes de casarse y cuando están en un noviazgo

-pero nuestras hijas están casadas!

-pero no creo que lo hayan tenido acuérdate todo este complot

-cierto, tienes razón

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

En eso pasa 3 dias y Chikane despertó de su gran sueño donde avisaron a la familia que estaba en el hospital pero algo andaba mal Chikane no recordaba a nadie por lo que su papá asustado llama a la doctora youko

-Bueno esto es un imprevisto que me temia que pasara

-al grano youko – insistió el rey Himemiya

-pues como recibió un impacto de bala y sus defensas están bien bajas por el virus que avanzo mas en su cabeza tuvo como un corto en la memoria hasta mientras hay que ver como avanza Chikane por suerte puede que sea una Perdida de memoria temporal o permanente si no le ayudamos a recordar cosas de su vida

-no puede ser

-lo siento su majestad pero a veces pasa situaciones como esta solo nos toca tener Fe en Dios que todo pase a la normalidad lo bueno que veo que el virus en su cuerpo se esta muriendo según estos análisis en esa parte Chikane esta curada tienen que poner todo en familia para que Chikane recuerde su memoria

-Entiendo comunicare a la familia, puedo dejarme a solas con mi hija porfavor Youko

-claro su majestad

-Hija como estas?

-Hija? – mirándolo fijamente

-Si tu eres mi hija eres Chikane Himemiya mi única hija eres la princesa del Todo America del Norte

-No puede ser

-tranquila hija ya recuperas la memoria tu familia estará para eso

-Entiendo, y tu como te llamas

-Soy Alexander Hija mía

-Bonito nombre padre – sonriéndole

-como el tuyo hija mía – sonriéndole

-Que me paso porque estoy aquí en el hospital

-Larga historia hija mía pero tu estate tranquila la enfermedad que tenias ya estas curada eso es lo mas importante

-porque me duele el pecho

-debe ser por el impacto de la bala de un traidor tranquila hija ya me arregle de ese tema

-un traidor?

-como dije larga historia hija mía ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo eso por ahora descansa – dándole un beso en la frente – iré a ver los trámites para irnos a nuestro reino y a nuestra casa

-Padre?

-si hija mía

-Gracias

-De nada hija mía por ti haría muchas cosas mas – saliendo y ver los tramites para ir a su país y comunicarle a su amigo sobre esta decisión

 **HIMEKO**

-Ya han pasado algunos días que no se ninguna noticia de mi Chikane, mi padre no me dice nada y aparte estoy custodiada en mi cuarto por los guardias que vigilan la puerta de mi cuarto quiero verla no se hacer – cuando escucha que la puerta la abren

-Hija como estas

-tu que crees padre no se nada de mi esposa

-bueno ya no es tu esposa hace dos días eso ya está anulado

-no puedes hacer eso

-claro que puedo soy el rey, pero vine para otra cosa Chikane ya despertó

-Enserio – alegre – quiero ir a verla padre por favor

-lamentablemente no puedes, tienes prohibido estar cerca de ella

-Pero padre!

-tus propias decisiones lograron hacer esto eso no es mi culpa

-Lo se padre pero..

-pero lamentablemente también ellos se la llevan mañana a su país o hoy no me acuerdo muy bien

-eso no, no lo voy a permitir Chikane es mía, es mi esposa su obligación es estar conmigo!

-Pues Chikane será de otra chica ya que tú no eres la esposa

-yo no firme nada aparte no estuve de acuerdo así que Chikane es mi esposa aunque tu lo hayas anulado eso no importa yo siempre seré su esposa y ella es mía de nadie más entiéndelo padre!

-bueno sea lo que sea las cosas ya están hechas no podras hacer nada, yo solo vine a comunicarte eso hasta luego hija – viendo como su padre se va

-Tengo que hacer algo – pensando – no quiero perderte mi amor no seras de nadie mas que solo mía como yo soy tuya – cuando mira la cama y la ventana cerca de su ventana – ya sé

En eso himeko amarra las sabanas, gredones, cortinas, todo que le ayude para poder bajar como rampuzel en eso mira en el jardín que no haya nadie afuera para poder ajustar una parte a la pata de la cama y la otra tirarla por la ventana aunque es su primera vez hacer eso siempre hay una primera vez para todo en eso tira su gran cuerda hecha de tela para bajarse sin hacer ruido y rápido antes que noten lo que esta haciendo en eso su plan fue un éxito y se dispone a coger el carro que siempre sabe dejar el chofer afuera de la puerta del palacio pero despacio sin que nadie le vea cuando su plan funciona sabiendo que siempre deja la llave en eso se sube y arranca a destino al hospital donde esta su amada

REY HIMEMIYA

-Bueno Youko gracias por todo pero quiero que firmes el permiso para que mi hija salga del país

-claro su majestad pero tengo una duda que harán con el casamiento de la princesa himeko ellas dos están casadas

-bueno, eso es algo que tendrá que luchar cierta princesa si quiere el amor de mi hija el tiempo lo dirá ya que solo quiero la felicidad de mi hija y la paz de mi reino

-entiendo su majestad

En eso sonriendo sale a firmar y concordar todo para la mudanza para llevar a su hija lo mas pronto aunque no hay tanta prisa ya que la prueba a cierta rubia ya ah iniciado

-bueno hija el permiso en el hospital ya esta listo nos vamos – llevándola en la silla de ruedas para que no haga tanto esfuerzo

-padre creo que no es necesario la silla si puedo caminar

-claro que si pero es mejor que descanses por ahora ya que recién sales del hospital si hija mía

-lo que tu digas, padre por cierto y este anillo que tengo en la mano de que es?

-ah eso – recién dándose cuenta – pronto lo sabrás tranquila

-no me digas que me eh casado y con quien?

-tranquila hija pronto lo sabrás luego te contare todo lo que quieras saber

-que tal si me cuentas en el camino no me gusta esperar

-jajaja eso no cambia en ti ok te contare veras todo comenzo..

En otro lugar una princesa manejaba lo mas rápido que podía de hospital a hospital donde estaba su esposa pero cada uno le daba la mala noticia que la princesa Himemiya no la han visto cuando se va al ultimo que queda lo mas pronto antes que la pierda y eso si que no iria tras de ella aunque su padre se interpusiera

-disculpe señorita aquí esta la princesa Himemiya

-lo siento princesa pero justo hace unos 5 minutos se la llevaron

-que! A donde!?

-pues no se muy bien pero creo haber escuchado que decían que regresaban a su país

-no puedes ser tengo que alcanzarla

Corriendo otra vez al auto para ir a la única dirección en mente al aeropuerto

-ah ya veo así que todo eso paso y esa princesa esta al final casada conmigo por la obligación de su país – una sorprendida Chikane

-si, jamás pensé que ibas a sufrir tanto a su lado si tu quieres separarte de ella avísame nomas solo quiero tu felicidad hija mía

-no te preocupes padre eso me encargare de ella después que me mejore nadie juega con una Himemiya

-y que piensas hacer acuérdate hija la venganza no es nada bueno

-pues no te preocupes padre no será nada malo

-bueno hija confio en ti

-y mi prima padre me dijiste que me salvo pero no la eh visto

-ah bueno esta en el país arreglando para tu llegada sea secreto ya que viajamos en el avión privado de la familia

-oh bueno tengo que agradecerle

-bueno con tal de estar en la boda de tu prima creo que se sentirá feliz

-boda dices? – sorprendida – Natsuki se casa con quien pero si ella era la loba solitaria

-pues creo que encontró el amor donde menos se imagino

-vaya aun me cuesta creerlo pero me alegro por ella

-si lo se hija yo también

-ya llegamos al aeropuerto creo que tienes que ponerte estos lentes y este sombrero para que no te reconozcan como a mi

-ok padre

Mientras una himeko esta atascada en el trafico de la ciudad

-ash maldita sea – golpeando el volante – solo me falta 3 cuadras para llegar – saliendo del carro corriendo para el aeropuerto

-no te vayas Chikane por favor – pensando y corriendo lo que nunca ah hecho en su vida

CONTINUARA


	14. Chapter 14

Himeko corrió lo que mas pudo al aeropuerto y sabe donde saben volar los aviones privados en eso corre a la dirección vip cuando es detenida en la puerta principal de esa aérea

-lo siento jovencita pero necesito ver su pasaje para dejarla entrar

-soy la princesa de este reino! Déjame pasar antes que mi furia recaiga en ti entendido! – mirándola desafiándolo

-lo siento su majestad pase – viéndola bien

En eso entra y busca por todos los lugares a Chikane o a su padre para que le ayude en su encuentro cuando la visualiza de lejos saliendo por la puerta de vidrio para ir a ver su avión privado de los Himemiya

-Chikane! – grita corriendo donde ella está pero no la oye y cada vez gritaba su nombre y siguiendo corriendo tras ella pero es detenida por uno de los guardias de seguridad de los Himemiya – hazte a un lado – intentando ir donde ella

-lo siento su majestad pero son ordenes de mi rey

-que pena pero ni por órdenes de mi suegro me detendré peor contigo así que te digo hazte un lado por las buenas o por las malas cual prefieres

-no puedo dejarla pasar

-entendido – amagando que se da la vuelta cuando se gira de nuevo dándole una pata entre la pierna al guardia – te lo advertí – corriendo atrás de su amada siendo perseguida por el guardia aun con dolor pero no podía alcanzarla rápido por el dolor en su entre pierna – Chikane Himemiya eh dicho que detengas! – grito a todo pulmón captando la atención de la mencionada

-quien es usted? – menciona Chikane

-no te acuerdas de mi déjate de tontería Chikane soy Himeko Kurusugawa tu esposa

-ah si que eres esa persona que tanto eh oído mencionar a mi padre – mirándola de arriba hacia abajo

-lo siento sus majestades pero no volverá pasar – el guardia deteniendo a himeko

-tranquilo y suéltala – viendo como obedecía sus órdenes el guardia – bueno entonces Himeko Kurusugawa ya tendrás noticias de mi hasta luego – mirándola y regresando a intentar subir al avión

-no te puedes ir de mi lado soy tu esposa Chikane quieras o no tu deber es estar a mi lado y si tu te vas yo me voy contigo entiendes o te hago entender por las malas – agarrándola del brazo

-vaya eres una mujer de armas tomar haz lo que quieras princesita pero luego no te arrepientas de esta decisión – soltándose del agarre

-nunca lo hare – mirando tal acción

-entonces nos vamos – ingresando al avión

-vamos – yendo atrás de Chikane

En eso pasaron algunas horas de viaje donde el rey Himemiya comunicaba tal acontecimiento para que no se preocupe de su hija ya que se imaginaba que ella todo lo hizo solita pero pensando que será interesante lo que pasara en este tiempo ya que vio que la primera etapa la paso himeko sin problemas y le agradaba eso

En eso llegaron a su país pero en todo el viaje Chikane no hablo con himeko y ella no dijo nada hasta llegar a la casa pensó de su amada y hablar tranquilamente de lo que pasaba, pero si hablo con su suegro comunicándole de la perdida de memoria de Chikane que no hay que esforzar que recupere la memoria ya que tiene que ser con el tiempo y respeto esa decisión, en eso al bajar del avión privado llega una limosina dentro del aeropuerto esperando para irse al palacio Himemiya pero igual en todo el camino su amada ni le dirigía la palabra o una mirada se la veía pensando en todo el camino. Al llegar a la mansión todos se bajaron de la limosina y los sirvientes se acercaron a darle la bienvenida

-bienvenidos su altezas – inclinando la cabeza

-gracias pueden preparar la habitación de huéspedes para nuestra invitada – hablando Chikane

-no es necesario dormiré en la habitación con mi esposa – mirándola

-me temo que aquí no será así – manifestó Chikane – dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes y esa es mi ultima palabra

-pero Chikane..

-no discutas como me contaron eso hicistes cuando nos casamos tu en tu habitación principal y yo en la de huéspedes ese caso lo hare yo también eh dicho – ingresando a la mansión

Himeko se quedo callada no podía discutir aquella realidad ya que ella misma lo hizo eso y haciendo peores cosas, cosas que no quisiera que Chikane haga con ella

-bueno como mi hija lo dijo llévenla a la habitación de huéspedes cerca de las habitaciones principales – manifestó el rey

-si su alteza

-vamos himeko si amas a mi hija tienes que ser fuerte y paciente como ella lo fue contigo – aclaro el rey

-lo sé – agachando la cabeza pensando que así se sentía Chikane no debio ser peor

En eso pasaron días donde Chikane hacia lo mismo cuando ella lo hacia antes ignorarla pero gracias a Dios Chikane aun no era del todo como ella se comporto con ella cuando caminaba por el jardín vio una escena que no le gusto para nada su Chikane besaba a una chica pero no la reconocia quien era esa resbalosa que la sostenia a su Chikane por el cuello pero sus pies caminaban lo mas rápido que pudo al terminar ese escenario

-Chikane que es esto! – cruzada de brazos

-pues esto su majestad es un beso que por cierto me lo acaban de quitar la emoción así que se puede ir para seguir con lo mio

-pero que te crees soy tu esposa

-eso te dije que pronto tendrías noticias mías y era el asunto del divorcio su majestad

-pues no te lo daré entiendes y aun estas casada conmigo y no permitiré que me pongas los cachos a mí que aun soy tu esposa y merezco respeto al menos

-pues yo lo se muy bien pero como a ti te sale valer ese acontecimiento quise aprender un poco de tu filosofía acostarme con alguien que no sea mi esposa

-Chikane tú.. – sorprendida Chikane

-si lo recordé eso y cuanto me ignorabas no entiendo porque sigues queriendo estar casada conmigo si amas y te acostabas todos los días con ese haber déjame pensar como era escolta tuyo o como sea yo creo que tengo el mismo derecho

-no Chikane no es lo que piensas

-ahora no me interesa pensar en algo que haya pasado contigo y ese que por cierto me entere que el era el que me quiso matar no sería por órdenes tuyas – mirándola fijamente

-jamás Chikane como puedes pensar eso de mi Chikane te estas olvidando lo que vivimos después – intentando llorar

-no me interesa como dije y si me disculpas – retirándose con la chica que tenía alado – tengo asuntos que tengo que atender

-lo siento pero eso no va a pasar puedes pensar lo que se te de la gana y mi pasado me arrepiento de lo que eh hecho pero jamas me arrepentiré en mis sentimientos por ti y en lo que tu sientes por mi aunque aun no te acuerdas de eso no permitiré que me engañes acostándote con una fulana cualquiera

-pero ella no es una fulana cualquiera ella es Ruby y desde hace tiempo ah sabido calmar mi fuego interno

-ya te dije no lo permitiré! Y si quieres calmar tu fuego interno para algo esta aquí tu esposa

-pues lo siento pero creo que con la furia que tengo por dentro tengo miedo en romperte y no quisiera causar mal entendido entre países después por lastimar a su princesa de mi país vecino

-no me creas una mujer delicada chikane

-claro que no lo creo, por eso te acostabas con un escolta todos los días pero solo de pensarlo me da asco y tan solo verte vive en mi memoria todos esos recuerdos – alejándose de ella

Himeko se quedó sin palabras lo que Chikane le dijo era la verdad cuando pensaba ella mismo que Chikane se acostaba con Shizuru esas veces que estaban encerradas en el cuarto no quería ni verla pero su amor era tan grande que tan solo verle se olvidaba de esos pensamientos, pero aunque su amada tenía razón no se iba a rendir hasta recuperar el amor de su amada así que las siguió como ingresaban al palacio imaginándose que al cuarto de chikane para hacer lo que no se quería imaginar pero un guardia la detiene

-lo siento su majestad pero no puedes por ahora entrar

-y quien te dio esa orden

-su alteza la princesa chikane

-pues como su esposa puedo ir donde ella este quiera o no entendiste

-aun así su majestad no puede entrar

-me vale – siguiendo de largo donde estaría su Chikane para detener lo que piensa hacer ya que la perdió de vista por el importuno del guardia pero no se fijó que el guardia sonreía ingresando a la habitación de Chikane sin pedir permiso vio las todo oscuro cuando siente a alguien que le tapa los ojos con una tela

-creo haberle dicho a su majestad que no se meta en mis asuntos – susurrándole en el oído

-y creo haberle dicho también que soy tu esposa y cualquier asunto tuyo es como mío – relajándose saber que era su amada pero la sensación de sentirla cerca después de tanto tiempo la traicionaba

-pero que princesa más inoportuno es que me ha tocado no respeta mis ordenes

-pues si son esas órdenes de alejarme de ti jamás lo respetaría

-pues te enseñare a respetar mis ordenes princesita – dándole la vuelta

-que piensas hacer? – sintiendo el beso de su Chikane por el cuello

-pronto lo sabrás himeko – besándola con esa pasión esa rabia retenida de hace tiempo

CONTINUARA


	15. Chapter 15

HIMEKO

No sabia donde mas sostenerme mi refugio eran las sabanas mi calma ante mis gritos era la almohada que estaba cerca de mi cara esto era tan intenso jamás en mi vida me habían hecho así el amor ni con Souma ni la primera vez con Chikane ya que fue tierna conmigo pero esta posición y esa fuerza que entraba y salía en mi a la vez Chikane me volvía loca pero del placer quería darme la vuelta pero ella me sostenía firmemente de la cintura y si lo intentaba de nuevo me daba unas nalgadas fuertes ya que quería ver su cara, sus ojos le rogaba que me dejara mirarla pero me lo negaba sin responderme al menos ya que lo único que me dijo era castigo doble por quitarme la venda en mis ojos

No se en que momento estuve en esta posición debió ser cuando me beso, ese beso que tanto anhelaba y extrañaba o cuando sentía que mis ropas me las iba quitando antes de tocar la suavidad de la cama o cuando sus besos iban d un lugar a otro pero esos lugares me erizaban y me excitaban cada vez más y uno de eso besos se detuvo un buen rato en mi parte intima sacándome algunos de mis gemidos con ayuda de sus dedos que me tocaban en esa parte que aprendí con Chikane que se podía sentir el cielo cada vez mas cuando estaba por terminar se detuvo alzo su mirada entre mis piernas y me dio esa sonrisa esa que me enojaba y me enamoraba cada vez de ella cuando se acuesta encima mío siento su calor corporal ese que me calmaba y me llenaba de su aroma cuando siento algo en mi parte baja algo que Chikane no tenía e iba entrando en mi parte intima llenándome por completo que llega a mi entrada de cérvix que ni con Souma sentía tal intromisión sacándome un grito de placer jamás eh sentido ese punto de placer quería hablar pero mi amada no me dejaba hablar cada vez que lo intentaba me besaba y la fuerza de su intrusión no me dejaba procesar palabras completas cuando siento que se levanta dejándome con la falta de su calor corporal y me gira y sale de mi completamente diciéndome ponte como en posición de perrito si quieres que continúe querida mientras pude ver que era lo que entro en mi era tan grande y grueso y largo que jamás eh visto uno así se sentí como uno real era un pene de silicón al salir de mi sorpresa quería negarme pero mi cuerpo extrañaba ese calor de su cuerpo y mi parte baja sentía la falta de su intromisión así que sin pensarlo más tiempo me puse en esta posición que jamás en mi vida me han sometido veo esa misma sonrisa en Chikane de nuevo cuando ve que hago caso a lo que me dijo y siento como entra de mi de nuevo moviéndose con más fuerza y sosteniéndose de mi cintura

Mi cuerpo estaba en su límite pero quería ver a mi amada así que reúno fuerza y aliento y le grito – quiero verte amor mío! – cuando siento como me da la vuelta aun estando dentro mío permitiéndome ver su cara pero me alza con sus firmes brazos colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sosteniendo de tal placer que me está dando con sus brazos sostiene mi cintura una vez más ayudando a mis movimientos de arriba hacia abajo cuando mi cabeza la apoyo en su hombro abrazándome a su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más y me hago un poco hacia atrás teniendo mi orgasmo que tanto esperaba alado de mi amada cuando siento los brazos de mi Chikane acercarme a ella la miro a esos ojos que tienen un brillo diferente a los que últimamente veía me sonríe y me da un beso lento en la frente con tanto cariño que no puedo evitar una sonrisa en mis labios luego me mira

-este fue el inicio de mi castigo de cómo me haz trato cariño – besándome la mejilla

-Chikane te acuerdas de mí!?

-claro que me acuerdo de mi amor solo quería ponerte aprueba – sonriéndole ya que fingió perder la memoria

-así que mi amada nos vio la cara – fingiéndose enojarse – y pase la prueba?

-claro – dándole otro beso en la mejilla

-y para esa prueba tenias que besarte con una zorra Himemiya! – golpeándola en el brazo

-bueno ella no es una zor… – cuando es interrumpida por himeko

-y lo peor estas defendiéndola la besaste Himemiya eso no te lo perdonare escuchaste – golpeándole en la frente

-es que no la bese el angulo de donde nos vistes parecía un beso pero solo me acerque a ella fingiendo como si la besara pero no lo hice y todo fue planeado

-Que! Así que cai en tu trampa – una molesta himeko

-si y el guardia me dio chance de que mi plan siguiera su curso

-vaya así que mi chikane le gusta hacer bromas pesadas por lo que veo, no te quejaras después querida – dándole un beso en los labios

-que piensas hacer – una media asustada chikane

-ya lo veras querida ya lo veras – sonriéndole

-Oh bueno me hare perdonar después – correspondiendo su sonrisa

-y porque no ahora? – cruzándose de brazos

-pues cariño no se si te olvidaste en que posición estamos ahora – moviendo su cadera sacando un gemido en himeko – para ponernos hablar este momento quisiera ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas – volviendo acostar a himeko pero saliendo de ella completamente

-eh yo pensé que querías – cuando es interrumpida por chikane

-y quien dijo que no quería – cogiendo algo de su velador

-entonces porque – iba a quejarse himeko

-pues sabes una cosa – acercándose a su amada besándola en los labios – tu le distes tu primera vez a ese que no vale la pena mencionarlo yo quiero que me de su primera vez y todas sus primeras veces mi amada esposa

-Pero como – una aun inocente himeko

-pues hay algunas maneras pero la que quiero intentar ahora ese huequito virgen que estoy segura que no te han dado cariño ahí – sonriendo

-Chikane ahí no ese lugar no está – iba a protestar himeko

-tranquila amor seré gentil y no me importa cada parte d mi amor y quiero que sea cada parte de ti mía me negaras amarte por completo mi amor?

-Chikane yo – pensándolo – tienes razón quiero ser completamente tuya pero ten cuidado por favor

-tranquila amor jamás te haría daño – besándola

CHIKANE

En eso con todo y amor prepara el cuerpo de su amada otra vez para darle placer poniendo un liquido en ese huequito y todas atenciones para que su amada no le duela mucho aflojándolo suavemente viendo como su amada se entrega por completo a ella escuchando gemir su nombre al inicio de dolor y luego de placer su corazón se lleno de completo amor mas de lo que sentía por himeko esa rubia que al inicio le hizo la vida imposible causándole dolor y luego curándole esas heridas viendo como se entregaba a ella completamente no solo en la hora intima sino cada vez cuando luchaba por ella le daba esos besos que la calmaba esa mirada que la enamoraba cada vez todo de ella la cautivaba cada vez mas sintiendo como su amada siempre se entregaba a ella con amor

En eso pasaron 2 meses las dos Vivian su amor completamente su padre supo de su falsa pérdida de memoria pero en vez de enojarse le sonrió diciéndole un Himemiya pone a prueba a todos sacándole la sonrisa a su hija en esos dos meses su amada se sentía mal y preocupada llama al médico de la familia aunque himeko se negaba que no quería ir al hospital ni que un médico la viera diciendo que estaba bien pero aunque no quiera la obligo a que la viera su medico de confianza cosa que himeko a regadientes acepto le hicieron unas preguntas y pruebas y como ser de la realeza la pruebas fueron más rápidas de lo normal y su sorpresa fue que himeko tenía 2 meses y medio de embarazo cosa que sorprendió a ella misma pero entendio el porque el cambio de humor de su amada sus celos aumentaron el triple, un poco de subida de peso que no mencionaba ya que su amada la mataría que solo recordar cuando le dijo no crees que estas comiendo mucho y ver que su himeko se puso ah decir de todo un poco me estas diciendo gorda ya no me amas etc etc al final llorando cosa que ella siempre la calmaba y no mencionaba el tema de nuevo evitando otra vez ese inconveniente, pero su alegría aumentaba sabiendo que su esposa esta embarazada de ella pero viendo la cara de incredulidad de su amada y viendo también como se retiraba el doctor del cuarto de habitación

-Amor creo que me olvide decirte que puedo embarazarte – sonriendo chikane

-Que!? Pero como

-pues veras cuando una persona tiene relaciones con otra persona.. – cuando es interrumpida por himeko

-no me vengas con esas claro que se, lo que no sabia es que una mujer pueda embarazar a otra

-pues si es una mujer especial como yo creo que si – dándole un beso en la mejilla – amor vamos a ser mamas – sonriendo

-yo – llorando – estoy feliz no puedo creerlo

-pues créelo este bebe tendrá la mejor mamá y esa eres tu cariño

-y tu también mi vida seras la mejor madre – besándole

-creo que hay que decirles a nuestros padres que se alegraran un montón y luego al pueblo que tendrán un nuevo sucesor al trono

\- te amo Chikane, todos los caminos me llevaron a ti amor eres mi destino

-y yo a ti himeko y tú el mío cariño eres mi destino eres el amor de mi vida – besándola en los labios transmitiendo todo ese cariño y amor que sentía por ella y la alegría de saber que serán madres muy pronto

 **FIN**


	16. Chapter 16

EPILOGO

-Mami – llamando la atención de su madre una niñita de 7 años

-si hijita que paso – agachándose donde ella

-mami donde esta mamá quiero que me lea mi cuento

-hoy no puede amor mío tu mamá se fue atender un asunto a última hora del otro país querida pero mañana sin falta está aquí – sobándole la cabecita – pero si quieres te puedo leer el cuento yo

-ok, mami te puedo hacer una pregunta

-la que quieras tesoro mío

-yo quiero un hermanito o hermanita así como mi prima tiene su hermanito – mencionando a los hijos de Shizuru y Natsuki – como se los obtiene

-porque no le decimos juntas eso a mamá – sonriendo ya que su amada se ha negado tener otro hijo por mucha responsabilidad que con su tesoro basta y sobra

-shiii – saltando de alegría

-bueno tesoro mío a lavarse los dientes para poderte leer el cuento si querida

-si mami - corriendo a lavarse los dientes

Himeko veía a su tesoro era idéntica a Chikane físicamente con ese pelo azul los ojos heredo de ella pero su forma de ser era una mezcla de las dos pero más de Chikane pero cuando quería obtener algo de su madre Chikane aprendió a poner esa carita y ojitos como su mami himeko para convencerla

Ahora mi Chikane creo que no podrás negártenos a darnos a nuestro nuevo retoño – pensando una himeko sin poder ocultar su sonrisa

Mientras en otro lugar unas dos peli azul descansando de los asuntos del reino en el despacho

-yo no se cómo puedes con dos hijos Natsuki tu esposa no se ponía de un humor envidiable – ironizando

-pues si cuando Shizuru quedo embarazada su estado Fujino triplico sus celos ni hablamos, pero ver crecer al fruto de nuestro amor en su vientre se me olvidaba todo eso

-si pero yo estoy feliz con nuestra pequeña Umi pero himeko quiere otro bebe y me lo anda pidiendo años

-pues Shizuru también era así quería darle una hermanita o hermanito a nuestra pequeña natsuru ya que decía que cuando no estemos las dos se tendrán la una a la otra y bla bla y pues ya vez nacio a los 3 años después de tener a nuestra primogénita el pequeño cachorro Suko no se porque le puso así mi esposa jajaja ya sabes me quito el derecho de ponerle el primer nombre a nuestros hijos alagando que siendo las dos mujeres ella tenía que dar a luz y bla bla

-y sabiendo todo eso metiste la pata embarazando otra vez a Shizuru

-bueno eso fue un accidente sin protección y ahora Shizuru tiene 4 meses de embarazo y su ánimo esta por los suelos a veces diciendo que solo la paso embarazando y le cuesta ponerse en forma después ya que yo no eh perdido mi forma física y que una zorra puede acercarme y enamorarme que la cambiare y bla bla pero siempre le tengo que decir que ella es la única para mi

-si eso me paso cuando himeko estaba embarazada pero si mi tesoro quiere un hermanito le comprare un perrito ya que himeko la conozco ve medios alternativos para obtener lo que quiere

-vele el lado feliz

-y cuál es ese lado

-la familia está creciendo, te acuerdas de nuestro pasado frio jamás pensábamos tener familia

-es verdad nuestro destino cambio cuando conocimos a nuestras esposas

-ves piénsalo

-igualmente no, solo de pensar que mi pequeña va a crecer y luego tener a un novio o quien sea y si tengo otro bebe va ser lo mismo eso si que no

-eres celosa con tu tesoro – riéndose

-no hables tan rápido que tus bebes están creciendo también rápido especialmente natsuru que heredo todos tus genes jajaja

-eh!? – poniéndose a pensar

-pero heredo el carácter de Shizuru – defendiéndose

-ah pues peor acuérdate como es de Shizuru – sonriendo

-me fregué – padeciendo – crees que se pondría una ley que los padres puedan disparar a los pretendientes de nuestros hijos

-me gustaría pero va contra nuestras leyes, pero pobre del desgraciado que haga sufrir a mi hija

-yo también pienso lo mismo – sonriendo sádicamente

Al día siguiente una peli azul regresa al palacio donde están sus amores ya que su pequeño tesoro no tiene clases

-Hola amor mío – recibiéndola una himeko

-hola cariño y mi tesoro donde esta – dándole un beso a su amada

-pues está en su habitación y quiere hablar contigo de un temita

-un temita que será

-pues eso lo tendrás que saber tu cariño

\- entonces vamos a ver que quiere mi pequeña princesa

-en lo que tú hablas querida yo serviré el pastel

-pastel porque pastel? Que celebramos

-pues luego lo sabrás cariño – dándole una sonrisa ingresando a la cocina ya que mando a retirar a los sirvientes por ese día dándoles libre

En eso una Chikane pensante de tanto misterio entra al cuarto de su tesoro

-hola amor mío como ah estado mi pequeña

-mamá – corriendo donde su madre abrazándose a los brazos tendidos de Chikane

-veo que me extrañaste mucho

-muchísimo má, mi mami dijo que te fuiste por un asunto urgente

-si mi tesoro no me podía despedir de ti pero te recompensare

-enserio me recompensaras ma

-si querida pídemelo lo que quieras

-pues quiero un hermanito o hermanita no me importa lo quiero ya

-ehh

-si mamá lo quiero

-porque esa decisión tesoro

-porque mis prima tiene a su hermanito y la veo siempre feliz

-y no eres feliz mi tesoro

-si lo soy pero quiero cuidar y jugar con mi hermano o hermana

-pero tesoro no quieres mejor un perrito uno bonito donde lo cuidaras y jugaras – último recurso

-no mami yo quiero un hermanito

-dámelo porfis – poniendo su carita con esos ojitos que su ma no puede resistirse

-pero tesoro eso es algo complicado

-mami me dijo que se demoraría en traernos un hermanito pero tu no quieres hacer el proceso algo así dijo mami

-así que tu mami dijo eso y que mas dijo mami tesoro mío

-pues me dijo que también te lo estaba pidiendo pero tú te negabas porque mami no quieres darme un hermanito

-pues tesoro porque contigo me basta y sobra y – cuando es interrumpida por su hija

-ma yo quiero a mi hermanito o hermanita prometo que lo cuidare muchísimo – sosteniendo la cara de Chikane y poniendo su carita de nuevo

-pero tesoro yo

-porfis mami – poniendo esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado

-está bien pero promete que lo amaras y cuidaras ok

-si mami – una feliz Umi

-Ok tesoro sigue haciendo los deberes yo hablare con mami – dándole un beso en la frente

-si ma

En eso una peli azul baja las gradas pensando que su amada se salió con la suya cuando ve a una rubia cocinando concentrándose aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia así que suavemente abraza a su amada por la espalda poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa

-ah si que ese era el asunto que mi pequeña quería hablar conmigo

-veo que te lo dijo muy bien – sonriendo – y que decidiste

-que le iba a dar un perrito

-oh – una triste himeko

-pero se negó y siguió insistiendo igual a su otra madre igualita a ti – dándole la vuelta

-y que paso después

-tu qué crees sabes muy bien cuando pone esa carita me es difícil negarme

-ah sí que vamos a tener un nuevo integrante en la familia – sonriendo una himeko pasando su mano por la mejilla de su amada

-pues creo que sí y ella lo quiere rápido así que me tengo que poner manos a la obra subiendo al mesón a himeko por la cintura

-Chikane aquí no nuestro tesoro puede bajar

-tranquila está haciendo deberes y sabes que cuando le mandan a dibujar le gusta concentrarse en eso que en otras materias así que tenemos tiempo – besando el cuello de su amada

-si que no pierdes el tiempo – soltando un gemido

-pues ya debes saberlo – besándola apasionadamente

 **FIN**

Bueno gracias por seguir esta historia la queria agrandar con mas capitulos pero lamentablemente no me da el tiempo y no me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes sin terminar

Asi que lo pocos que me siguen pronto seguire con las otras historias para terminarlas

GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO


End file.
